Perdida
by Obsidiana Negra
Summary: Sakura vive em uma metrópole e está acostumada com a modernidade e as facilidades que ela traz. Após comprar um celular novo, algo misterioso acontece e Sakura descobre que está perdida no século dezenove, sem ter ideia de como voltar para casa, enquanto tenta encontrar um meio de retornar ao presente, ela é acolhida pela família Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **1**

 **E** u sabia que devia ter voltado pra cama assim que saí de casa e tentei pegar um táxi; era dia de rodízio. Eu devia ter voltado pra baixo dos meus lençóis assim que aquele motorista idiota passou rente ao meio fio e literalmente ensopou meus jeans dos joelhos pra baixo.

Eu _devia_ ter voltado!

Mas, em vez disso, respirei fundo e o insultei por uns dois minutos com todos os palavrões que eu conhecia. Ignorei claro, os pedestres que me atiraram olhares reprovadores.

Não ficou melhor quando cheguei — vinte minutos atrasada — no escritório e o imbecil, rechonchudo e desalmado do meu chefe me fuzilou com os olhos e depois disse com desdém:

— Além de chegar atrasada, você ainda aparece aqui usando essa roupa imunda? Você devia se vestir um pouco melhor, Sakura. Com o salário que eu te pago...

 _Ah, sim. QUE SALÁRIO!_

Eu mal conseguia pagar minhas contas em dia. Trabalhava naquela empresa desde o estágio na faculdade. Depois que me formei, acabei sendo efetivada e, como não apareceu coisa melhor, me acomodei um pouco. Além disso, eu tinha um plano: Chouji já estava esperando sua aposentadoria e eu tinha grandes chances de substituí-lo. Claro que, antes, teria que passar pela provação de suportá-lo até que isso acontecesse.

— Eu sei, Seu Chouji Akimichi — comecei. — Mas acontece que um motorista idiota passou...

— Ah! Chega de desculpas. Já estou farto delas. Acha mesmo que eu acredito em suas histórias? Não entendo por que ainda não te demiti! — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

 _Porque eu sou a mais competente de todo este prédio, seu porco arrogante!_

— Me desculpe. Vou pra minha mesa agora mesmo pra compensar o atraso, está bem? — e sem esperar por mais um de seus ataques, marchei em direção à minha mesa, espiando sua reação pelo canto dos olhos.

Chouji ficou parado me encarando por um momento, bufou e depois saiu resmungando.

Tentei dissolver a pilha de papéis acumulada em minha mesa o mais rápido que pude. Era uma pilha considerável, mas eu era realmente eficiente e terminaria tudo bem rápido.

No entanto, perto da hora do almoço, meu computador travou e depois apagou completamente. Tentei religá-lo, mas nada aconteceu. Estava morto!

Bati algumas vezes na máquina tentando fazê-la voltar à vida através de tortura, mas nem uma luz acendeu.

— Preciso desses papéis na minha mesa até as cinco! — Chouji urrou da porta. Devia ter visto meu embate com a máquina.

— Eu sei! Mas não é culpa minha se o computador pifou. Como posso fazer todos os contratos sem o computador?

Ele sorriu ironicamente e apoiou uma mão na porta.

— Como fazíamos antes de inventarem essas máquinas complicadas que sempre deixam a gente na mão.

Olhei pra ele sem compreender. Do que diabos aquele homem estava falando?

Chouji notou minha expressão — cética, imaginei — e acrescentou — É claro que você sabe que os computadores nem sempre estiveram aqui, não é? — ele disse lentamente, como se eu fosse uma débil mental.

Grrrr!

— Claro que eu sei!

 _Eu preciso deste emprego! Não adianta nada pular no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo!_

Repeti para mim mesma várias vezes. Contudo, não me convenci inteiramente.

— Então, mãos à obra, Sakura. Você tem até as cinco. A máquina de datilografia está no armário do almoxarifado. Ela não trava, não dá pau, o cartucho não acaba...

Você vai gostar! É muito eficiente. Dá até saudades do tempo em que o escritório era preenchido pelo barulho dos botões. — um sorriso cínico apareceu em seus lábios. _Um_ _sorriso que dizia você não vai conseguir!_

 _Vamos ver, gorducho!_ — e fui buscar a tal máquina. Era pesada e desajeitada para carregar.

Coloquei-a sobre minha mesa e observei.

Hummm... Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre ela.

 _Mas cadê o botão pra ligar?_

Experimentei uma tecla qualquer.

Tec. Tec, tec, tec, tec, tec, plim!

Plim? _Será que eu quebrei esse troço? Ai, meu Deus! Só me faltava essa!_

Mito, que ria alto, provavelmente da minha cara de pânico, saiu de sua mesa — duas atrás da minha — e veio ao meu socorro. Ela era a funcionária mais antiga da empresa, certamente chegou a trabalhar com a coisa pré-histórica.

— Sakura, pare de olhar para a máquina com essa cara! — ela disse, empurrando os óculos marrons com o dedo indicador. — Isso não é um objeto alienígena.

— Não. — concordei. — Se fosse, eu provavelmente saberia como usar, O problema é que... — eu estava mesmo com medo daquela máquina barulhenta cheia de tecs e plins, mas precisava terminar meu trabalho. Bem... Eu já _vi_ uma dessas uma vez no museu da tecnologia, mas...

— Você não sabe usá-la. — ela concluiu, ainda rindo. Suas bochechas vermelhas.

As minhas também deviam estar vermelhas, mas de vergonha. Não existia programa algum de computador que eu não soubesse utilizar, sempre aprendia rapidamente assim que um novo aparecia. Mas aquela máquina robusta...

— Eu nem sei ligar essa coisa! — sussurrei. Algumas pessoas nos observavam com olhos curiosos.

Mito explodiu outra gargalha e quase todos no escritório voltaram sua atenção para onde eu estava. Devo ter ficado roxo berinjela!

— É bem simples, Sakura. Você coloca o papel aqui — pegou um papel em branco, enfiou numa fenda e depois girou um botão enorme na lateral da coisa. Rec, rec, rec, rec. — Depois prende com isso — ela ergueu uma pequena e fina haste metálica, encaixou a folha e depois soltou a haste, prendendo o papel. — E pronto!

— Ah! Parece fácil!

Mito não pareceu acreditar muito na minha convicção. Voltou para sua mesa sacudindo levemente a cabeça, erguendo os óculos grandes para poder enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos.

Que bom que pelo menos ela estava se divertindo!

Concentrei-me na máquina.

Experimentei digitar com certa cautela, e percebi que nada saia no papel.

— Precisa apertar com mais força. — Mito gritou, ainda me observando. — Tem que fazer _tec._

Tentei outra vez Ah! Deu certo. As letras apareceram no papel.

Digitei — datilografei — algumas linhas, meio desajeitada, e parei. Observei o teclado atentamente. Não. Não estava lá.

— Mito, onde fica o delete?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu ligeiramente a boca.

— Como? — perguntou como se eu estivesse falando em japonês.

— Não tem delete! Eu errei um número e não tô encontrando a tecla delete em lugar algum!

O escritório todo explodiu em uma gargalhada estrondosa, me deixando com vontade de me enterrar debaixo da papelada que estava à minha frente.

Urgh!

Passei a tarde inteira tentando organizar a pilha de contratos, depois de receber uma rápida aula sobre como usar a máquina antiquada. Entretanto, o serviço não rendeu muito já que a máquina era muito lenta. Ou talvez fosse minha falta de habilidade com ela.

 _Como as pessoas conseguiram viver sem o computador por tanto tempo?_ — pensei.

Levaria dias para que eu conseguisse colocar em ordem os meus e-mails, minha conta no Facebook e, provavelmente não conseguiria ler todas as postagens no Twitter. Teria que fazer isso assim que chegasse em casa. Ficar sem internet era como se eu deixasse de existir, não fizesse mais parte do mundo. Completamente isolada virtualmente!

Saí do escritório um pouco depois das seis — com a cabeça estourando de tantos tecs e plins e recs —, mas não sem antes ligar para o técnico e fazer com que me prometesse entregar meu computador no dia seguinte. Na primeira hora!

Peguei um táxi e, assim que entrei na avenida abarrotada de carros, ônibus e pedestres que insistiam em atravessar fora da faixa, me arrependi. Entretanto, não havia o menor perigo para os pedestres, pelo menos não naquela hora, com tudo absolutamente parado como estava.

Provavelmente eu poderia chegar em casa mais depressa se tivesse ido a pé também.

Mal entrei em meu apartamento e me lembrei de que precisava encontrar uma boa faxineira. Com urgência! Nada estava onde deveria estar. Roupas jogadas por toda a mobília, canecas e copos espalhados pela superfície de quase tudo, pilhas e pilhas de papéis amontoadas desordenadamente em cima da mesa de jantar. O apartamento estava ficando

pequeno pra tanta bagunça.

Joguei as chaves e a bolsa sobre a mesa entulhada e fui tomar banho. Deixei a água quente escorrer por meu pescoço e minhas costas esperando relaxar. E relaxei um pouco, na verdade.

Vesti meu pijama e me joguei no sofá, procurando algo para me distrair enquanto meu jantar girava dentro do micro-ondas. Não encontrei nada na TV, então liguei meu mp3 e abri meu livro favorito. Meu livro "livro", com capa e folhas de papel e tudo mais. Não em meu _e-reader_. Eu tinha vários livros eletrônicos, inclusive armazenados no celular, mas este livro em especial eu simplesmente não conseguia ler de outra forma que não fosse a tradicional. Ele

tinha minhas páginas preferidas marcadas por orelhas e estava todo esfrangalhado por já tê-lo lido tantas vezes. Eu não sabia explicar por que gostava tanto daquele livro, mas era incrível poder me perder em séculos passados, costumes tão diferentes, roupas tão lindas, paisagens bucólicas e tranquilas, o amor sendo posto à prova pela ideia retrograda de que pobres e ricos não se misturavam, o cavalheirismo, a delicadeza do primeiro amor... Glicose da boa!

Realmente não sabia explicar o motivo — já que eu não era uma romântica incorrigível —, mas eu adorava aquele livro. E ficava meio difícil me perder no século dezenove se estivesse lendo em um _e-reader_!

Senti as juntas de meus dedos doerem quando terminei meu jantar. Seria um alívio nunca mais precisar daquele trambolho centenário outra vez, pensei, enquanto jogava os pratos e talheres dentro da lava-louças.

Meu celular tocou.

— Você vai sair amanhã? — inquiriu a voz antes mesmo que eu conseguisse dizer alô.

— Oi pra você também, Ino. Como foi o...

— Você vai, não é? — ela me interrompeu apressada. — Não vai me enrolar outra vez, Sakura. Você sempre acaba arranjando uma desculpa pra não sair de casa.

Amanhã você vai sair! A voz se tornou mais ameaçadora. — Nem que eu mesma tenha que te buscar a força! Ou posso pedir para o Gaara e os amigos dele passarem aí pra...

— Calma Ino. Tá certo. Não precisa ameaçar. — não queria nem imaginar Gaara e seus amigos trogloditas no meu apartamento minúsculo. Tremi só de pensar. — Tô mesmo precisando sair e beber alguma coisa. Essa semana foi um inferno!

Ela respirou fundo do outro lado da linha. Quase conseguia ver o bico que ela devia estar fazendo.

— Nem me fale! — Outro suspiro. — Por isso mesmo preciso que você saia com a gente amanhã. Quero te contar uma coisa.

 _Ai, Senhor! De novo?_

— Brigou com o Gaara outra vez, Ino? — honestamente, isso já estava passando dos limites.

— Não, não. Quer dizer, não muito. Mas não é sobre o Gaara. — ouvi barulho de buzina ao fundo seguido de um grito abafado de Ino: Passa por cima, imbecil! — Não é só sobre o Gaara que eu quero conversar. Olha, preciso desligar agora. A gente se vê amanhã lá no Toca, está bem? — mais barulho de buzinas.

— Beleza. — fiquei curiosa com o assunto misterioso da Ino.

Normalmente, ela desatava a falar, mesmo quando eu explicava que não podia conversar por que tinha prazos a cumprir ou por que simplesmente estava no meio de um banho. O que aquela maluca estaria aprontando dessa vez?

Acordei na hora certa, pra variar. Graças a Deus era sexta-feira! Cheguei as oito em ponto ao escritório — sem manchas de lama, com a roupa perfeitamente limpa e passada — e quase gritei de alegria quando vi minha CPU no lugar de costume. Corri até minha mesa e me abracei ao monitor.

— Não me abandone nunca mais! — murmurei aliviada por não precisar mais da máquina torturadora de dedos.

— Tendo um caso com o computador, Sakura? Olha, você precisa usar alguma proteção, garota! Sabe como é! Pode acabar pegando um vírus! — era Sai, o engraçadinho, é claro, gargalhando até perder o fôlego.

— Rá-rá. — foi tudo o que eu disse a ele.

O dia no escritório transcorreu como sempre — sem um único minuto pra pensar em como eu arrumaria uma faxineira e como ganharia mais dinheiro para poder pagar por ela. Meu salário era digno de pena e o trabalho parecia nunca ter fim. Eu tinha que arrumar tempo pra fazer um bico... Só não tinha tempo pra arrumar mais tempo!

Saí do escritório, peguei meu carro no estacionamento e fui direto para o bar. O Toca ficava a três quadras do escritório. Foi meio demorado encontrar uma vaga, parecia que quase todo mundo tinha resolvido sair do escritório e dar uma esticadinha em algum bar ali perto.

O telhado em um grande arco escuro, com pequenas janelas na fachada e uma grande porta em forma de U, deixava o bar parecido com uma toca indígena. Ichiraku‟s Bar era o nome oficial, mas todo mundo o conhecia como Toca. Era bem rústico, até mesmo em seu interior — as mesas e cadeiras de madeira rústica e sem verniz —, com exceção dos clientes, sempre descolados.

Contudo, eu não estava muito descolada. Ainda estava vestida com as roupas de trabalho. Nem muito profissional, nem muito descolada, mas eu não podia furar com Ino outra vez e não daria tempo de ir até em casa para me arrumar de forma mais casual.

E eu _queria_ sair e me divertir um pouco. Estava ficando esgotada e minhas férias estavam muito, muito longe para que eu pudesse sequer começar a planejá-las.

— Nossa! Vai cair um pé d'água! Olha só quem resolveu se juntar aos vivos! — Gaara (sempre tão agradável!) praticamente gritou quando me viu, fazendo com que muitas outras pessoas no bar parassem o que estavam fazendo só pra me observar.

— Eu estou viva, Gaara! — falei asperamente. — Só não tenho tempo pra sair quando eu bem entender. Eu trabalho, sabia? Você já deve ter ouvido falar a respeito. Algumas pessoas não nascem com a vida toda garantida e precisam ganhar seu próprio dinheiro.

— Hei! Foi só uma brincadeira. Dá um tempo! Não precisa me passar um sermão — reclamou, levantando as duas mãos grandes com as palmas pra frente, como que se rendendo.

Eu realmente precisava beber alguma coisa. Estava começando a ficar implicante e mal-humorada.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora — e quatro chopes, talvez? — Ino aproveitou que Gaara tinha ido até a mesa de sinuca (para uma partida rápida, ele disse) pra começar a falar.

— Quero sua ajuda. Sua opinião, na verdade. — seus olhos azuis inquietos.

— Tudo bem. Desembucha aí! — eu estava mais relaxada, o chope começando a agir no meu organismo.

Ela olhou rapidamente para Gaara e depois de volta pra mim.

— Eu acho que... Acho que eu...

Seus olhos estavam ansiosos, meio inseguros. Ela parecia assustada.

 _Oh- Oh!_

— Meu Deus, Ino! Você está grávida, não está? — fiquei gelada. Ino cuidando de um bebê! Um bebê que chora e vaza meleca por vários orifícios diferentes. O tempo todo! Se bem que, se ela era capaz de suportar o Gaara com seus quase dois metros resmungando e pedindo coisas o tempo todo, seria capaz de cuidar de um bebê de cinquenta centímetros e que, certamente, reclamaria muito menos.

— Não! — sua voz horrorizada. — Sakura você ficou doida? Eu não estou grávida. — seus olhos correram em direção ao Gaara para se certificar de que ele não tinha ouvido, e aparentemente ele não ouviu.

— É que você... Eu pensei... Que... Que... Esquece o que eu pensei! Desculpe-me, Ino.

Conta logo o que tá te deixando tão apreensiva.

Ino baixou a cabeça por um instante, observando seu copo quase vazio e depois, com aquele sorriso que dizia aprontei-outra-vez nos lábios, se voltou para mim.

— Acho que vou convidar o Gaara pra morar comigo! — ela disse, quicando na cadeira. Seus olhos brilhantes de ansiedade e excitação.

— Ah! — levei meu copo à boca e tomei um grande gole. Rã...

Seu rosto delicado murchou um pouquinho.

— Eu sabia que você não ia gostar — murmurou, baixando os olhos e sacudindo levemente a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo liso e dourado tremularem um pouco.

Olhei pra ela, pra minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, que muitas vezes foi minha irmã mais velha. Eu sabia que minha aprovação era importante pra ela. Tentei parecer menos tensa do que na verdade estava.

— Não é isso. É claro que é... legal. Muito legal. tomei outro gole de chope. — É só que... Você tem certeza, Ino? Tem certeza que ele é o cara certo pra você?

—Tenho! — sua voz estava firme e seu rosto sério, mas os cantos de seus lábios cheios teimavam em subir um pouco.

— Mas vocês dois vivem brigando! —constatei o óbvio. — Feito cão e gato! Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você apareceu lá em casa chorando por causa dele.

— Eu sei Saky. Mas eu estou apaixonada por ele! Não quero ficar longe dele um minuto sequer! Não pode ver isso?

Claro que eu podia. Desde que o conheceu, Ino ficou maluca por ele. No começo, achei que ela tinha tirado a sorte grande agarrando um cara como Gaara, grande, forte, ruivo, com olhos rápidos e brilhantes e um sorriso debochado —, mas assim que engataram um relacionamento mais sério e ele começou agir de forma infantil e às vezes até rude, mudei de ideia rapidamente.

— Eu sei o quanto você gosta dele. Todo mundo sabe! Mas tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? — tentei falar de forma gentil. Não queria magoá-la dando minha verdadeira opinião sobre ele.

— Não. — Ino sorriu. — Não tenho certeza. É claro que não! Não se tem certeza de nada quando se esta apaixonada, Sakura!

— Ah, se tem sim! Dá pra ter certeza que seu coração será estilhaçado em um milhão de pedaços no final. Tomei outro gole. Meu copo ficou vazio.

— Não acontece _sempre_ assim com _todo_ mundo. — ela viu meu olhar cético e continuou. — Não acontece! Existem pessoas que passam a vida toda juntas.

— A-hã!

— Existe sim. Além do mais, nós ficamos juntos o tempo todo, exceto quando estou trabalhando. Metades das minhas coisas estão na casa dele. Facilitaria muito se morássemos debaixo do mesmo teto, e meu apartamento é maior...

— E a outra metade das suas coisas está na minha casa, eu acho...

Humm. Me esqueci de devolver a blusa verde, que ela me emprestou para ir naquele fórum, e a saia. E os sapatos também.

Era uma sorte Ino ter quase o meu tamanho, apenas centímetros mais baixa, porém, era mais curvilínea que eu, fazia o tipo boazuda. Isso pra não falar de sua pele com o bronzeado sempre em dia, linda e lisa, contrastando com seus olhos azuis que a deixava parecida com uma deusa, enquanto eu tinha olhos verdes e comuns, pele muito branca e sem graça, sem nenhum atrativo exuberante e cabelos ondulados e indomáveis e róseos, mas da cor eu sempre gostei.

— Eu sabia que aquela blusa não tinha fugido da minha gaveta! — Ino era um amor. Sempre me socorria nas mais diversas emergências. As de moda inclusas. — Mas o que você acha?

— O que? Sobre roupas fugindo de casa? Acho que faz todo o sentido. Tenho várias delas desaparecidas.

Ela bufou estreitando os olhos.

— Você as encontraria se as dobrasse ao invés de jogar tudo de qualquer jeito.

— fiz uma careta. — Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Eu sabia disso. Sabia que perguntava sobre eles dois morarem juntos. Não queria magoá-la e dizer que realmente achava uma péssima ideia, que toda essa baboseira de amor acaba assim que a rotina aparece. Que só servia pra vender revistas e livros e que na vida real, você sempre acabava sozinha com um buraco no lugar onde costumava ficar seu coração.

— Eu acho... — comecei cautelosa. — Eu acho que se você vai ficar feliz... Se vai te fazer feliz, eu também fico.

Ela pulou da cadeira e me abraçou forte.

— Obrigada, Saky! Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim que você goste da ideia. Você é a única que não detesta o Gaara.

Ino tinha brigado com seus pais logo depois que se envolveu com Gaara. Obviamente, eles também não tiveram uma boa impressão dele e Ino se recusou a terminar o namoro. Rompeu relações com os pais na mesma época em que perdi os meus — num acidente de carro fatal. Foi um período muito... Ruim. Nós nos apoiamos uma na outra e seguimos em frente. Sendo justa, Gaara também me ajudou naquela época. Nem sei o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse os dois ao meu lado...

— Deixa disso! — eu disse, tentando aliviar o clima, que subitamente ficou mais pesado.

Vamos comemorar! Não é todo dia que uma amiga vai passar para o lado das seriamente comprometidas.

Ela me soltou e revirou os olhos.

— Ai, Saky! Às vezes, você fala como se casamento fosse uma sentença de morte.

E _não era_?

Viver em função de uma só pessoa, como se sua vida apenas tivesse sentido se ela estivesse por perto? Acordar e olhar para a _mesma_ pessoa todo santo dia! Sexo com uma única pessoa pelo resto da vida! Ter que cuidar da casa, do marido, dos filhos, do cachorro, trabalhar... Não era um tipo de sentença de escravidão, pelo menos?

Eu não entendia o que levava uma pessoa lúcida a se casar. Se bem que a maioria delas não parecia gozar de sua plena sanidade quando estavam apaixonadas.

— Não é! — ela afirmou, provavelmente vendo a descrença estampada em meu rosto. — Tenho esperanças de que você encontre o cara certo um dia desses, sabia? Já está na hora de viver uma história de amor de verdade e esquecer as dos livros. Acho que vai ser divertido ver como você vai se sair quando se apaixonar pela primeira vez.

— Eu já me apaixonei uma vez! E não tem nada de errado em gostar de ler histórias de amor, pelo menos nos livros elas têm finais felizes! Não machucam ninguém.

Não gostei do rumo que a conversa tomava.

— Ah! Não! Você não se apaixonou, não!

— Claro que me apaixonei! Você sabe disso.

Estávamos na faculdade. Já éramos amigas na época. Ela esteve do meu lado quando me envolvi com Yahiko. Um desses idiotas que _sabe-se-lá-por-quê_ acabei me apaixonando.

— Você não se apaixonou pelo Yahiko. Você gostava dele, sentia atração por ele. Mas não amor. — ela pegou um amendoim e mastigou. — Se você o amasse de verdade, não teria ficado tão tranquila como ficou quando o flagramos aos beijos com a Konan. — ela se recostou na cadeira, o rosto triunfante.

— Só porque não fiquei chorando pelos cantos por décadas não significa que não estivesse apaixonada! Eu fiquei arrasada sim! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que me atirasse da ponte? Se ele quis outra garota, paciência. A fila anda! — Levei o copo à boca, mas estava vazio.

 _Droga!_

— Exatamente! Se realmente estivesse apaixonada, a fila demoraria um pouco mais para começar a andar. E você ficou arrasada por que foi trocada por outra, não por perdê-lo.

Desista, Sakura. Não vai conseguir me convencer. _Quando se_ , apaixonar de verdade, me dará razão.

Não fazia sentindo começar uma discussão com Ino, ela não cederia. E nem eu.

Suspirei derrotada.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. — o chope precisava sair! E eu queria que o assunto morresse.

— Pede mais uma rodada pra gente comemorar.

Eu não estava bêbada — não muito. Dei algumas tropeçadas no caminho, mas isso até era meio normal pra mim. Eu apenas estava um _pouquinho_ mais devagar que o normal, tipo em câmera lenta.

Entrei no banheiro lotado e esperei minha vez. Praticamente me joguei dentro do banheiro quando a porta se abriu. Desabotoei rapidamente a calça, me equilibrei meio em pé, meio agachada — não havia condições técnicas pra me sentar ali! — e... Ah! O alívio!

Foi então que ouvi um "ploct".

Olhei para baixo bem a tempo de ver meu celular — com todos os meus contatos, minha agenda, minhas músicas — cair do bolso da calça, boiar por dois segundos e depois mergulhar dentro do vaso sanitário.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **2**

Aluz do sol batendo em meu rosto me acordou. Levei alguns segundos para entender onde eu estava.

 _Ai, minha cabeça! Quanto eu bebi ontem?_

Olhei em volta com os olhos serrados, o sol fazendo minha cabeça latejar ainda mais. Ah! Meu sofá. Minha sala. Meu apartamento.

Fiquei deitada por mais um tempinho tentando, sem sucesso, fazer desaparecer a sensação horrível em meu estômago. Ainda estava com as mesmas roupas da noite passada — porém, sem os sapatos. Sentei-me lentamente, sentindo que talvez minha cabeça pudesse explodir em milhares de pedaços. Fui até a cozinha e tomei dois copos grandes cheios de água e um analgésico — talvez isso limpasse meu organismo e diminuísse o barulho dentro da minha cabeça.

Deixei a água quente do meu super chuveiro cair em meu rosto, enquanto a memória da noite anterior enchia minha cabeça latejante. Evidentemente, a comemoração — da qual o Gaara não tinha ideia do que fosse, ainda, mas que comemorou com muito entusiasmo mesmo assim — tinha saído do controle. Eu, claramente, tinha exagerado um pouco. Um pouco demais! Mas não era todo dia que sua melhor amiga resolve ser a _namorida_ de alguém, exatamente na mesma noite em que seu celular se afoga numa privada imunda.

Precisava comprar outro. _Urgente_! O que uma garota podia fazer sem seu celular?

Fechei o registro do chuveiro e fui me vestir. Dei uma olhada pela janela do quarto e aquela manhã de fevereiro parecia agradavelmente quente. Vesti roupas leves — uma regata branca, saia jeans e tênis de lona; não iria usar saltos numa manhã de sábado nem que a rainha de algum lugar exigisse sob a pena de cortar minha cabeça fora!

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, que agora mostrava uma imagem bem melhor que a de quando acordei — meu rosto pálido não tinha mais o tom esverdeado — e passei as mãos nos cabelos para arrumar melhor minhas ondas, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer a esse respeito, meu cabelo tinha vida própria, não importava o que eu fizesse com ele. Há muito havia desistido da briga.

Peguei minha bolsa e tomei mais água antes de sair de casa, ainda não era seguro comer.

Esperava encontrar meu novo celular rapidamente. Daria um trabalhão colocar todos os meus dados e arquivos nele, já que não pude enfiar a mão na privada e resgatar ao menos o cartão de memória do meu falecido aparelho.

Constatei, assim que sai do meu prédio, que o dia estava realmente agradável, o sol estava quente e confortável e uma brisa suave trazia o perfume das flores da pequena praça próxima ao meu prédio. Um leve aroma de comida no ar fez meu estômago se agitar um pouco, mas a náusea estava ficando mais suportável.

Passei pela praça e notei com estranheza, que havia poucas pessoas ali. Normalmente, sempre ficava cheia de ciclistas e pessoas fazendo suas corridas, famílias com seus filhos correndo na grama e até cachorros levando seus donos para um passeio matinal. Naquela manhã, porém, estava quase deserta. Talvez por que já estivesse perto da hora do almoço, pensei.

Entrei na primeira loja e fui direto para o balcão dos celulares. Estranhamente, a loja também estava vazia, apenas uma vendedora ali sem cliente algum. Será que era feriado ou coisa assim e eu não estava sabendo?

Deixei o assunto de lado assim que olhei para a vitrine do balcão. Ah! Tantos modelos, tantas funções e ferramentas, tantas possibilidades ao meu alcance — desde que parcelasse no cartão de crédito, claro. Sentia-me como uma criança numa loja de brinquedos.

A vendedora, a única ali, se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto delicado.

— Procurando por algum modelo em especial, querida? — ela perguntou com sua voz suave.

— Hum... Não. Nem um modelo em particular, pra falar a verdade. Eu preciso de um celular que faça tudo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras.

— Tudo?

— É! Tudo. Mp3, wi-fi, 3G, fotografia e filmagem, agenda, alguns jogos, um bom programa de e-mail, essas coisas. — dei de ombros, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava desesperada para ter um daqueles monstrinhos em minhas mãos.

— Você precisa que o aparelho tenha todas essas funções? — ela indagou de forma curiosa.

— Precisar mesmo, eu não preciso. Mas se já existe um aparelho que tenha tudo, por que não comprá-lo e aproveitar tudo que ele pode me oferecer? — eu ainda olhava para o balcão cheio de possibilidades brilhantes.

Ela suspirou. Me pareceu uma desaprovação. Olhei para ela e seu rosto pequeno parecia mesmo reprovador.

— Parece que você gosta muito de novas tecnologias. — me lançou um olhar meio triste.

— Claro. Quem não gosta? Esta coisinha salva minha vida quase todo santo dia! — quantos problemas, contratos, rescisões resolvi usando apenas o celular no último mês?

— Ok. — ela disse devagar. — Talvez ele realmente salve algumas vidas em certas situações, acho um pouco exagerado dizer...

— Em todas as situações! — eu a corrigi. Tudo dependia do celular. O trabalho, os amigos, minha vida toda gravada na agenda. — Eu não saberia viver sem meu celular ou meu computador — pensei por um momento e acrescentei — Ou o micro-ondas!

Eu ri e esperei que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas a vendedora de cabelos cinza e olhos pequenos, não achou graça na minha brincadeira.

Seu rosto de repente ficou pesaroso e eu comecei á ficar um pouco tensa.

— Você tem o que eu quero? — perguntei um pouco apreensiva. Ela estava me deixando um pouco estressada.

— Acho que talvez eu tenha _exatamente_ o que você precisa. — ela disse mais para si mesma. Ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.

Ela abriu uma gaveta do balcão e retirou uma caixa pequenina. Prendeu minha atenção totalmente.

— Este modelo não está na vitrine. Esta é a última unidade. — falou, se aproximando mais.

 _Última?_

— É um aparelho muito especial. — ela continuou. Não desgrudei os olhos da caixa. — Muito especial mesmo! Apenas algumas unidades foram fabricadas. É muito raro!

 _Ah! Droga! Raro significa caro._

— E este está na promoção. Um preço muito bom! Quase me sinto mal por vendê-lo a um valor tão baixo.

Uh!

— E parcelamos no cartão, claro. Além disso, ele possui tudo o que você deseja ou _precisa_. — ela enfatizou a palavra com um sorriso esquisito na boca. — É fantástico. Aposto que mudará sua vida, querida.

Eu observei a caixa nas mãos dela. As palavras " _Everything You Need in Just One Click!_ " me ganharam.

— Acho que vou levar.

— Tem certeza?

Estava ficando irritada com aquela mulher. Afinal, ela queria ou não me vender o telefone?

—Tenho. — confirmei olhando em seus olhos.

Uma expressão estranha cruzou seu rosto. Pena, tristeza e mais alguma coisa. Será que ela pretendia vender o celular para outra pessoa — uma amiga — e agora teria que me vender à última unidade? Ou será que ela pretendia comprá-lo pra si mesma? Mas, então, por que teria me mostrado o aparelho em primeiro lugar?

— Você não poderá devolver nem trocá-lo! Como eu já disse, este é o último aparelho. — disse suavemente.

— Ele está com algum defeito ou coisa assim? Tem garantia? — perguntei um pouco desconfiada.

— Tem garantia, sim. E não tem defeito algum. Apenas por se tratar de uma peça única não poderá ser trocado, pois não existe outro similar a este!

— Mas ele funciona bem? — me certifiquei.

— Perfeitamente bem. Ele possui tudo o que você sempre quis na vida. Tenho certeza que ficará muito satisfeita. — e sorriu, o rosto alegre.

 _Que mulher mais sinistra!_

— Eu fico com ele então!

— Ótimo! Vou te explicar como funciona. — ela tirou o pequeno aparelho prateado da caixa.

— É tão lindo! — exclamei incapaz de me conter.

— Sim, é. — ela disse rapidamente sem muito entusiasmo. Veja! Apenas dois botões, liga e desliga.

Oh!

— Já vem com a bateria carregada, cartão de memória e o número. Você não poderá trocá-lo. Este aparelho só funciona com este chip.

— Beleza. — meu antigo número boiava em algum lugar no esgoto naquele exato momento. — Ele é _touch screen_? — perguntei excitada.

—Sim. E as funções estão no manual, mas é bem simples de usar.

O aparelho era lindo. Todo cromado, a tela grande e escura, apenas dois pequenos botões embaixo dela. Muito mais bonito e moderno que o meu antigo.

— Onde eu pago? — eu queria sair logo dali pra poder fuçar nele.

— Aqui mesmo. A forma de pagamento será no cartão? — ela ainda parecia relutante de alguma forma.

 _Aposto que ela pretendia ficar com ele!_

Desgrudei relutantemente os olhos do meu futuro novo monstrinho para procurar meu cartão na bolsa. Remexi dentro dela e não encontrei o cartão. Olhei nervosa para a vendedora, coloquei a bolsa sobre o balcão e tornei a procurar.

Batom, blush, chaves, absorventes, lixa de unha, camisinha; eu era uma mulher precavida. Nada de cartão. Continuei procurando, tinha que estar ali! A última vez que usei o cartão tinha sido no almoço do dia anterior e eu tinha certeza de tê-lo guardado de volta na bolsa.

Encontrei meu romance estropiado, remédio para dor de cabeça, minha nécessaire de higiene, caneta, elástico para cabelo, sache de ketchup — _como é que isso veio parar aqui?_

 _Ah! Encontrei!_

— Aqui está! — Eu disse triunfante, entregando o cartão a ela.

— Volto num minuto, Sakura. — ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

 _Espera aí!_

— Como sabe meu nome? —perguntei com um pequeno sobressalto. O sorriso dela desapareceu.

— Está escrito no cartão, querida. — replicou, sem hesitar.

— Ah! — respondi um pouco desconfiada, pois me pareceu que ela não tinha olhado sequer uma única vez para o cartão.

Ela saiu e rapidamente me distrai olhando para meu novo celular. Tão lindo e moderno! Tinha certeza que caberia mais de mil músicas nele. Uma coisa muito importante para mim. Eu era movida a música. Quase literalmente. Usava música para quase tudo: pra me acalmar, pra relaxar, só por ouvir, pra tomar banho, pra ler, pra tudo. Às vezes, quando eu sonhava, alguns sonhos tinham até trilha sonora. Música era importante para mim.

— É só assinar aqui. — disse a vendedora, com aquela voz estranhamente agradável.

Peguei meu cartão, assinei a notinha e devolvi para ela.

— Tudo certo então? — perguntei, guardando o cartão de volta na bolsa enquanto ela colocava a pequena caixa numa sacola.

—Tudo absolutamente certo. Espero que te traga a felicidade que procura. — e me entregou a sacola.

Sorri para ela.

— Ah, vai trazer sim!

Tenho certeza disso. — a voz séria e tão baixa que não tive certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

— O que disse?

— Boa sorte, Sakura. Espero vê-la em breve! — ela sorriu novamente e, quando o fez, seu pequeno rosto se tornou tão angelical, que só pude sorrir em resposta e dizer:

— Claro! Até logo. — e sai da loja apressada.

Mulher estranha pensei outra vez. Mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para ocupar meus pensamentos. Coisas muito importantes. Coisas como ligar meu celular hightech novinho! Eu poderia esperar até chegar em casa como uma pessoa normal faria, mas estava ansiosa demais para vê-lo em ação. Abri a embalagem, peguei o monstrinho e guardei a caixa dentro da bolsa de couro marrom para dar uma olhada no manual mais tarde. Joguei a sacola plástica numa lixeira da rua.

 _Deus abençoe o inventor das maxibolsas!_

Segurei o pequeno aparelho prateado nas mãos e apertei a tecla ligar. Nada aconteceu. Virei o telefone em busca de algum outro botão, mas não encontrei nada. Apertei a tecla verde novamente.

Nada! _Mas que droga! Não me admira custar tão pouco. Não funciona_! Talvez fosse esse o motivo da vendedora agir de forma tão estranha e relutante. Ela sabia que estava quebrado.

Cheguei à praça praticamente deserta e tentei mais uma vez. Nada!

Nada!

Girei nos calcanhares para voltar até a loja e dizer umas coisinhas para aquela vendedora esquisita enquanto apertava freneticamente o botão verde.

Então, de repente, a tela se acendeu. Gradualmente, foi ficando mais clara até se tornar insuportável e eu não consegui mais olhar para ela. Parecia que tudo ao meu redor foi envolvido por aquela luz insuportavelmente forte e branca. Cega pela luz; acabei tropeçando em alguma coisa e cai no chão.

Aos poucos, vagarosamente, a luz enfraqueceu e tentei ajustar o foco dos olhos, mas ainda não era capaz de enxergar nada. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que eu pudesse recuperar minha visão. Quando finalmente meus olhos voltaram ao seu estado normal, vi a pedra em que meu pé se enroscou, a grama debaixo de meu corpo, a luz do sol — natural e confortável outra vez.

 _O que foi aquilo?_

O celular devia ter pifado ou coisa assim. E por que toda aquela luz? Parecia ter saído dele, mas não poderia ser isso, poderia? Não tinha ouvido nada sobre luzes ofuscantes nos novos aparelhos. Talvez tivesse entrado em curto.

Ainda no chão, olhei para o celular, que estava apagado outra vez.

Foi então que percebi que algo estava diferente. Muito, muito diferente! Olhei em volta com assombro. Meus olhos procuravam por qualquer coisa familiar. Qualquer coisa que deveria estar ali. Que deveria estar ali e que não estava!

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Comentários**_

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

aaaiiii nem acredito que a melhor série literária vai ser adaptada SasuSaku obrigada obrigada obrigadaaaa SUPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

 **R:** Pois é Amooor, melhor de todos os tempos,kkkkkk, aiai só de pensar já chego suspirar.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

 **. . .**

 _ **Serenity**_

Hello!

Eu postei um comentário na sua outra fic que eu comecei a ler meio atrasada, mas essa vou começar no inicio *-*

Delícia de plot!

Posta logo, moça, pra fazer bem ao meu coraçãozinho ;-;

 **R:** Oi Baby! Que ótimo ver que vc tbm irá acompanhar está adaptaçã que lhe agrade tanto quanto T.D

E aqui está mais um cap. Toda semana irei atualizar. Então nos veremos sempre.

Obrigado por ler e comentar.

Beeejos

 **. . .**

 _ **Bela21**_ __ __

Gostei do começo e, pela sinopse, a fic tem uma proposta bem diferente que me deixou curiosa...

Continuaaaaaaa

 _ **R:**_ Oi Baby! Sim essa historia é fora do comum, hehe. Espero que te agrade.

Tenho uma outra adaptação que está na metade, de uma olhadinha lá tbm, tenho certeza que irá gostar.

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Até o próximo, beeejo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **3**

 **O** nde estavam os prédios? Onde estava a rua? Onde estava a praça em que tropecei meio minuto atrás? — perguntei-me desesperada. Eu me encontrava no chão de um vasto gramado — como um campo de futebol — apenas uma árvore de médio porte a alguns metros. Notei uma estreita estrada de terra batida onde _deveria_ estar à rua.

Eu devia ter batido a cabeça com muita força! Só poderia ser isso!

Olhei freneticamente em todas as direções e nada estava ali. Nada! As pessoas, a cidade, _tudo_ havia sumido.

Quanto eu bebi noite passada? Talvez ainda esteja bêbada! Isso. Com certeza, bêbada!

Eu não conseguia me mover, me levantar e provar que estava tão embriagada que não podia sequer ficar de pé, que estava tão doida que tinha feito tudo desaparecer. Fechei os olhos e os apertei bem forte, rezando para que, quando os abrisse novamente, tudo voltasse ao normal. Então ouvi um barulho. Abri os olhos rapidamente. Avistei um homem em cima de um cavalo marrom claro vindo em minha direção. Estreitei os olhos para entender o que estava vendo.

Realmente era um homem e um cavalo!

Continuei a observar enquanto ele se aproximava e notei que o cavalo diminuía sua corrida. Diminuiu um pouco mais até parar bem perto de onde eu estava. Olhei para o homem, completamente confusa. Suas roupas eram muito esquisitas e antigas. Muito, muito antigas! Vestia um casaco escuro e comprido, um colete sob ele, gravata — ou talvez fosse um lenço branco amarrado no pescoço — e botas pretas na altura dos joelhos. Ele estaria indo para alguma festa à fantasia? Ou um casamento temático, talvez?

Fiquei observando o rapaz enquanto ele descia de seu cavalo com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

— Você está bem, senhorita? — ele perguntou, se agachando ao meu lado. Continuei a encará-lo de boca aberta. Seus olhos procuraram alguma coisa ao redor. Assim como eu, também não encontrou nada ali, apenas a árvore, a pedra e eu, ainda caída no chão. Ele voltou a observar meu rosto, depois seus olhos avaliaram o resto de mim e sua cara assumiu um tom avermelhado quando examinou minhas pernas. Rapidamente, voltou a me encarar, sua face confusa.

— Você está bem, senhorita? — ele repetiu.

Minha cabeça girava, me deixando tonta.

—O-o que? — respondi pateticamente.

— Tem um ferimento na cabeça. Está sangrando muito. — ele moveu sua mão em direção à minha testa, mas não me tocou.

Estava tão confusa que não notei, a princípio, a umidade quente e pulsante em minha têmpora.

— Ah! — eu disse tocando minha testa debilmente. Doeu um pouco. Então, eu não estava sonhando! Ou tendo um pesadelo.

— O que aconteceu? Parece assustada e... suas roupas... Hã...

— Cadê a cidade? — inquiri, com a voz quase sem som.

— Foi de lá que a senhorita veio? — sua testa franziu.

— Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? Como tudo sumiu tão depressa? Cadê as pessoas? — disse eu, agarrando com as duas mãos a gola de seu casaco. Olhei em volta, procurando uma forma lógica para explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas não havia nada ali, além da paisagem rural. Estava assustada demais para entender qualquer coisa. O rapaz se espantou um pouco com minha reação. Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer, além de ter um ataque?

— Melhor levá-la até minha casa e chamar o médico. Depois arrumarei uma carruagem para levá-la até sua casa. — seus olhos me fitavam de uma forma muito estranha. Era muito intenso. Fiquei zonza. Soltei seu casaco imediatamente.

Um médico seria bom. Talvez ele me desse alguma coisa que me fizesse acordar ou sair daquele pileque mais depressa.

— Posso ajudá-la a se levantar, senhorita? — e estendeu suas mãos, para que eu as usasse como apoio. Apenas assenti, confusa. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria ficar de pé sozinha, de toda forma. Meus joelhos pareciam feitos de gelatina. Estiquei meus braços para pegar suas mãos, quando o que ele disse entrou no redemoinho de pensamentos.

— Carruagem?

— Talvez seja mais prudente permitir que o Dr. Nara lhe examine primeiro. Um ferimento na cabeça pode ser muito perigoso.

— Não é nada. — afirmei. — Nem sei como aconteceu. Você também viu aquela luz? — perguntei, ansiosa para poder encontrar o sentido daquilo tudo.

Ele pareceu confuso.

— Luz? Refere-se à luz do sol?

— Não! —sacudi a cabeça. — A luz branca insuportável que fez tudo desaparecer!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

 _Eu fui à única que vi, então?_

— Vejo que está um pouco atordoada! Vamos até minha casa. Descanse um pouco e, depois que falar com o médico, prometo que farei o possível para ajudá-la, está bem? — sua voz baixa e rouca, os olhos intensos, não me deixaram outra escolha.

Eu nem mesmo tinha outra escolha.

— Tá. — murmurei.

Ele alcançou minhas mãos e me ajudou a levantar.

— Não é prudente que uma jovem como a senhorita fique sozinha neste lugar, ainda mais com seus trajes nestas condições. — ele passou a mão em minha cintura para me dar apoio e começou a me conduzir até seu cavalo.

Senti algo muito estranho quando ele me tocou. Tipo um _déjà vu_ ou como se já nos conhecêssemos de algum lugar. Fiquei ligeiramente sem equilíbrio.

— Por que está vestido desse jeito? — perguntei, tocando seu casaco. — Estava indo para alguma festa?

— Estou voltando de uma viagem longa. — a desordem em seu rosto era parecida com a que devia estar no meu.

Viajando de cavalo vestido daquele jeito? Ele era louco?

— Não acha que seria melhor uma roupa mais confortável? E porque você foi com o cavalo?

A confusão em seu rosto se aprofundou.

— Creio que estou vestido adequadamente, senhorita. E prefiro ir a cavalo. É bem mais rápido que a carruagem. — um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, meu estômago se agitou. — Contudo, sei que é pouco prudente de minha parte. Muitas coisas mudaram nessa última década. Acredito que não seja mais seguro, com tantos vândalos e golpistas por aí se aproveitando de viajantes solitários. — e me lançou um olhar significativo.

— Ah! Não. Eu não fui atacada por ninguém. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. — parei quando cheguei perto do cavalo, seu braço ainda em minha cintura. — Num minuto, eu estava na praça e, segundos depois, estava aqui neste... campo e tudo sumiu.

— Tenho certeza que se lembrará assim que sua cabeça melhorar. Mas penso que foi atacada por ladrões sem escrúpulos. Seria essa a única explicação para terem deixado uma dama nestas condições! — ele desviou os olhos.

— Que condições? — perguntei confusa pelo tom reprovador de sua voz.

— Suas roupas, senhorita. — ele murmurou. — Mal posso crer na audácia de tais vândalos!

— O que é que tem minhas roupas? — olhei para elas, para ver se ainda existiam ou se, de repente, não tinham desaparecido como todo o resto. Havia um pouco de grama presa na saia e nos joelhos, mas fora isso, estava tudo normal. Pelo menos com as roupas.

— As coisas mudaram muito depressa, como eu disse. Não acho prudente que mais alguém a veja praticamente sem... — ele pigarreou e baixou tanto a voz que quase não pude ouvir. —... roupas.

— Como assim sem roupas? — de que raios aquele maluco estava falando.

— Não se preocupe com isso! Hinata lhe arrumará algo para vestir. — ele me empurrou gentilmente para mais perto do cavalo.

Eu recuei, me soltando de seu abraço.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu tô legal! — eu não sabia que tipo de maluco ele era, mas que não estava em seu juízo perfeito, isso era um fato. — Vou tentar descobrir como cheguei aqui e depois vou voltar para casa. Mas valeu pela ajuda, moço.

Girei para o outro lado, querendo ficar o mais longe possível daquele lunático, quando parei, petrificada. Uma carruagem surgiu na estrada. Uma carruagem de verdade, de madeira, com dois cavalos na frente e um carinha sentado quase no teto vestindo roupas engraçadas.

— Está tendo um desfile ou coisa parecida por aqui? — questionei, observando a carruagem se aproximar mais.

— Desfile?

Virei-me para observá-lo. Seu rosto ansioso acompanhava o trajeto da carruagem.

— É, desfile. Onde aquele troço antigo está indo?

— A carruagem? Não é antiga! É da família Uzumaki, eles acabaram de adquiri-la. A antiga estava causando muitos transtornos a eles.

Apenas fiquei olhando para ele, esperando encontrar sentido no que me dizia.

— Nova? — caçoei. — Aquele troço? Deve ter uns duzentos anos! Sua testa se enrugou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Garanto-lhe que é nova. Foi construída há apenas alguns meses.

— Ah! Entendi. Ele é tipo um colecionador. — a carruagem se aproximava.

— Colecionador? _Tipo_? Senhorita creio que esteja um pouco desconexa neste momento. Ficarei mais aliviado após o Dr. Nara lhe examinar. Então...

A carruagem parou na estrada e, através da pequena janela lateral, uma cabeça usando cartola — cartola! — apareceu.

— Está tudo bem, Senhor Uchiha? Algum problema? — perguntou o homem de cabelos vermelhos, me examinando atentamente. Os olhos se arregalaram e, quando olhou para minhas pernas, ruborizou.

O rapaz ao meu lado se colocou na minha frente, me impedindo de ver a imagem pitoresca.

— Esta jovem foi assaltada, Senhor Uzumaki. Vou levá-la para minha casa. A pobre tem um ferimento na cabeça. — ele disse um pouco ríspido.

— Ah! Esses tempos modernos estão acabando com o sossego das pessoas de bem. — o homem sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado. Por que ele também vestia roupas estranhas? — Precisa de ajuda?

— Se puder avisar o Dr. Nara que precisarei de seus serviços imediatamente, lhe serei muito grato.

— Então irei imediatamente! Avise-me se precisar de alguma ajuda.

O rapaz assentiu. E, com um aceno de cabeça do homem ruivo para o carinha sentado do lado de fora, a carruagem partiu apressadamente. Fiquei olhando até que sumisse de vista.

— Podemos ir, senhorita? — o rapaz me perguntou com a voz aflita.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — exigi, desconfiada que ele mentisse sobre o desfile.

— Não tenho certeza se a compreendi. — e seu rosto pareceu sincero.

— Por que você fala desse jeito estranho, tá vestido com estas roupas e tem carruagens passando pela estrada?

— Senhorita... — disse preocupado. — Por favor, vamos até minha casa! Acho que pode ter tido uma lesão. A pancada que levou deve ter sido muito forte!

— Não vou pra sua casa, ficou doido? Eu sei lá o que você pretende fazer comigo? Você pode muito bem ser um psicopata que quer me fazer em pedacinhos e me guardar dentro do freezer pra comer aos poucos. Não sabe em que ano estamos? — estava desconfiada que ele fosse maluco, mas ele não parecia ser um psicopata.

Tinha alguma coisa diferente em seu rosto, o brilho em seus olhos negros me parecia familiar, seus traços bonitos e fortes o deixavam parecido com um deus da Grécia Antiga. E seu tamanho — tão grande e forte, mas não bombado, me transmitia segurança. Mas, afinal, quantos psicopatas eu conhecia para poder comparar?

Nenhum. Pelo menos que eu soubesse.

— Estamos no ano de mil oitocentos e trinta e garanto-lhe que sou um homem de bem. Não tenho outra intenção que não seja ajudá-la! — ele respondeu, ofendido, à minha pergunta retórica.

 _Ele disse mil oitocentos e trinta?_

Explodi num ataque de riso histérico, não pude controlar. O rapaz pareceu perturbado.

— Senhorita, vamos...

— Mil... Mil... Oitocentos e trinta! — eu não conseguia me conter. Respirei algumas vezes antes de poder falar. — Boa piada! Muito engraçada mesmo!

— Não lhe contei piada alguma!

— Então acha que eu tenho cara de idiota! —comecei a rir outra vez.

— É claro que não. Jamais ousaria ofendê-la, mas vejo que está muito transtornada — falou, o rosto sério. — Por isso, vou levá-la para minha casa. Então, suba logo, _por favor_! — e indicou a cela, obstinado.

— Mil oitocentos e trinta! — zombei.

— Não consigo entender o motivo que a diverte tanto— resmungou baixinho.

— Tá bom, maluco. Vamos até sua casa. Lá no século dezenove!

Aproximei-me do cavalo e parei. Nunca tinha subido em um antes. Parecia alto demais. O rapaz percebeu meu temor e gentilmente tocou minha cintura, colocando minha mão em seu ombro para apoio. De novo aquela sensação estranha de que já o conhecia me perturbou. Eu não tinha ideia de onde estava, mas ele, aparentemente sabia. Mesmo que fosse um maluco, ainda poderia me emprestar o telefone para chamar um táxi ou ligar para Ino.

Subi com muita dificuldade no cavalo, quase caindo do outro lado por culpa de um impulso mal calculado. O rapaz rapidamente se esticou e me pegou pelo braço, impedindo que eu me estatelasse.

— Segure-se. — ele disse enquanto subia, fazendo a cela se movimentar um pouco e eu oscilar.

Uma de suas mãos circulou minha cintura assim que ele se acomodou na cela. Fiquei incomodada com a proximidade.

— Você precisa mesmo me apertar tanto? — perguntei asperamente.

— Posso soltá-la, se estiver disposta a cair e bater sua cabeça novamente.

Olhei para o chão. Era alto demais. Segurei firme com as duas mãos o braço que me rodeava, apertando-o um pouco mais.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Não tente nem uma gracinha. — alertei. — Eu sei alguns golpes de Jiu-Jitsu. Quebro seu nariz em dois tempos!

— Estou, de fato, muito preocupado com sua cabeça, senhorita. — sua voz séria, sem vestígio de humor. — Não está dizendo palavras coerentes. Você precisa ver o Dr. Nara.

— É. — concordei, pensando na carruagem e no sumiço repentino da cidade. — Acho que você tem razão. Preciso muito. Muito mesmo!

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Comentários**_

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

Quem nunca não ficou desesperada procurando cartão de crédito e não acha na bolsa?! eita mais acontece comigo Ah Sakura vc nem imagina q vc agora irá acha sua verdadeira felicidade Aí ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo q o meu boy magia número um vai aparecer SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

 **R:** Pior que é vdd, esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece,kkkk.

Neeeem imagina né,hahaha.

Nosso boy tá,nossooo, tu sabe q esse ai n pode ser

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

Aí próximo capítulo meu amor vai aparecer ah Sakura sinto que esse celular vai sim ti trazer a felicidade Já te agradeçi por essa adaptação! Mais não canso de lhe agradecer pq essa é a melhor série SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

R: Vai...e ela nem imagina né. Kkkkk

Obrigada amooor, por sempre aparecer e comentar. Beiiijos!

 **# # #**

Liel

Ótima adaptação!  
Sou mega apaixonada por esse livro que parece ter sido adaptado da série lost in jane.  
A história é incrível e estou anciosa para ler na com Suke e Saki!

 **R:** Oi querida! Bem-vinda.

Fico contente que a adaptação esteja lhe agradando *-*

Eu tbm, perdida de amores por este livro, haha.

Vou dar uma procurada nesta serie, n a conheço.

Obrigado por ler e comentar, espero te ver sempre por aki! Beeeijos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **4**

 **I** _sso não está acontecendo! Isso não está acontecendo_! Repeti a frase para mim mesma na última meia hora, tentando desesperadamente me convencer de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Tinha que ser um pesadelo! Que outra opção eu tinha? _Demência?_

Era uma opção a ser considerada. Mas eu a deixei de lado rapidamente, já que todas as outras áreas de meu cérebro pareciam funcionar normalmente.

Não me sentia embriagada. Não mesmo! O nó em meu estômago era prova de que eu já estive embriagada e agora estava na fase dois: a ressaca. Talvez a pancada na cabeça fosse a explicação. Talvez tivesse batido a cabeça com muita força e algum fio importante tivesse se soltado lá dentro e agora eu estava criando essas alucinações.

Mas parecia tudo tão real!

Como a cama imensa na qual me obrigaram a deitar ou o médico magricela que saiu do quarto enorme (de paredes verdes e altas) por uma porta dupla imensa há alguns minutos. Ou a mulher baixinha — os cabelos presos num coque bem feito, usando um vestido longo e bufante — que abriu a porta e ficou horrorizada quando me viu ao lado do rapaz. Ou os móveis antigos da sala gigantesca pela qual entrei, ou aquela casa imensa com aparência de museu, só que tudo era novo, sem desgaste do tempo. Ou as duas garotas de cabelos arrumados e roupas de princesa que me observaram assustadas.

Claro que tinha uma explicação razoável para tudo isso escondida em algum lugar. Tinha que ter.

Virei-me de um lado para o outro no colchão gigante e espantosamente duro tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica e sensata, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. Parecia que meu cérebro não era mais capaz de fazer ligações coerentes.

Humm. . .Talvez devesse reconsiderar a demência.

Uma batida sutil na porta me tirou do turbilhão de pensamentos.

— Hum... Entre? — o que mais eu poderia dizer?

O rapaz que me trouxe até ali entrou no quarto, o rosto sério. Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. Agora sabia o nome da minha primeira alucinação.

— Como está se sentindo, senhorita Sakura? — ele parecia desconfortável, ali em pé ao lado da cama.

— Estou bem. O médico só encontrou um galo na minha cabeça, o corte foi superficial. Nada de mais. — nada além de terem me dito que estávamos a dois séculos daquele em que eu vivia. Nada de mais. Tudo normal!

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — e pareceu sincero. Fiquei surpresa que um estranho se preocupasse comigo daquela forma. Fiquei olhando pra ele como uma idiota. Ele me lembrava dos mocinhos dos meus romances.

Seria isso? Eu bati forte com a cabeça e estava fantasiando? Mas, se fosse isso, por que eu também não me parecia com uma das heroínas desses livros?

Sasuke ficou um pouco constrangido. Também pudera eu o encarava como se ele fosse um fantasma ou uma assombração!

Depois de limpar a garganta e parecer não saber onde colocar os braços — acabou cruzando atrás das costas —, ele me perguntou com a voz instável:

— Gostaria de comer algo? Posso pedir para a senhora Tsunade para trazer-lhe alguma coisa.

— Não, não. — apenas a menção da palavra comida fez meu estômago se revirar. — Eu tô legal.

— Legal? — me olhou intrigado. — A senhorita tem uma maneira muito peculiar de se expressar.

 _Eu não tinha, não!_

— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Você fala tipo meu avô! — disse, um pouco ofendida.

— Tipo? Hum... É algo bom?

 _Ah, meu Deus!_

— É como dizer que você fala como meu avô. — expliquei. Se eu realmente estava criando as alucinações, poderia ao menos criá-las de forma que compreendessem o que eu dizia.

Sasuke ficou surpreso e depois constrangido.

 _Fala sério!_

— Bem — ele pigarreou. — Fiquei muito perturbado com a forma com que a encontrei.

— _então éramos dois_! — A senhorita foi vítima de algum saqueador?

— Saqueador? — perguntei debilmente.

Eu tinha que acordar daquele sonho maluco. E rápido. Ou acabaria tão doida quanto todas as pessoas daquele hospício.

Sasuke apenas me encarou.

— Você está falando sério? Isso tudo é um tipo de piada de mau gosto que alguém armou pra cima de mim? Por que, olha, não tem mais graça! — será que era algum tipo de pegadinha, daquelas da TV e eu estava pagando o maior mico?

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas outra vez.

 _Ah! Tem dó!_

— Senhorita! Eu não sei se entendi exatamente suas palavras, mas... Eu não estou brincando. — sua voz continha toda a indignação que seu rosto demonstrava. — Quando a vi caída no chão com o rosto cheio de sangue e praticamente... — ele pigarreou — Nua, supus que...

— Nua? Gritei. Quem estava nua? — Você tá louco? Eu estou perfeitamente vestida!

Fiquei realmente ofendida. Era por isso, então, que ele me olhava pelo canto dos olhos e depois ficava constrangido? Como se atrevia a pensar que eu estava nua? Esperei que ele pensasse que o tom escarlate em meu rosto fosse de raiva e não do meu súbito constrangimento.

Ele recuou um passo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, parecendo tão envergonhado quanto eu acabara de ficar.

— Desculpe-me. Mas suas pernas estavam descobertas e...

— E por que minhas pernas estavam à mostra você pensou que eu _estava_ nua? Fala sério!

Eu tenho saias muito mais curtas que esta, que até é bem comportadinha!

A saia ficava no meio da minha coxa. Como é que eu podia estar pelada?

Mas... se ele fosse mesmo um rapaz do século dezenove, como afirmava ser — era uma suposição muito idiota, claro, mas se ele realmente fosse — talvez ficasse verdadeiramente escandalizado ao ver pernas de fora. _O que é que eu estou pensando_? Ele não podia ser um rapaz 1830. Simplesmente não era possível. Eu descobriria o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Percebo que ainda está um pouco incoerente. Vou pedir a criada para que lhe traga uma xícara de chá.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas fiquei observando ele se curvar e sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fechei os olhos outra vez.

 _Vamos! Eu preciso acordar! Tá tudo bem. Eu não estou maluca. É só um sonho. Vamos!_

Abri meus olhos.

Tudo estava exatamente igual. Lá estava eu, naquele quarto estranho com cama de dossel e janelas imensas. Olhei em volta, procurando por minhas coisas. Eu tinha que sair dali e arrumar um jeito de acordar. Encontrei minha bolsa jogada numa poltrona — de madeira escura e forrada com um luxuoso tecido dourado — e notei uma coisa prateada refletindo dentro dela. Meu novo celular.

Pulei da cama, peguei o pequeno aparelho e o observei por um tempo. Alguma coisa lá no fundo me dizia que aquela confusão toda começou por causa dele. E então, como se confirmasse minhas suspeitas, ele vibrou e acendeu. Dei um pulo e quase o deixei cair, mas consegui pegá-lo antes que se espatifasse no chão. Ninguém tinha aquele número. Nem mesmo eu sabia qual era o número. Nem tive tempo para descobrir isso.

O celular continuou vibrando em minha mão. Com dedos trêmulos — não sabia bem o por quê, mas tinha a intuição de que aquilo não era nada bom, apertei a tecla verde e lentamente o levei até a orelha.

— A-Alô? — gaguejei.

— Olá, Sakura. Como está se saindo?

Pisquei convulsivamente. Aquela voz suave e baixa...

— É você? É a mulher que me vendeu este celular? Olha, ele não funciona bem... — comecei e me detive. Lembrei-me de que tinha problemas mais urgentes naquele momento. — Há... Será que você poderia me ajudar? Estou meio... Perdida. — um riso nervoso escapou de meus lábios.

— Perdida? — sua voz não pareceu nada surpresa.

— É. Eu estou num lugar muito estranho onde... onde... — era difícil dizer em voz alta. Tomei fôlego. — Onde algumas pessoas pensam ser o século dezenove. —- ri nervosa outra vez. — Dá pra acreditar?

Um curto silêncio.

— Claro que dá! — ela disse, satisfeita. — E você não está perdida. Está exatamente onde deveria estar.

Eu pisquei. Tentei falar, mas meu cérebro não obedeceu ao comando.

— Hein? — foi só o que consegui fazer sair.

— Você está onde deveria estar! — ela repetiu convicta.

— Estou? — minha voz muito baixa, mal era um sussurro.

— Sim, está sim, querida. Fico feliz que tenha começado sua jornada.

—Jornada? — repeti debilmente. Minha voz com algum volume agora. — Que jornada? Do que você esta falando? — será que o mundo tinha enlouquecido? Ou será que tinha sido apenas eu?

— Sakura, você precisa completar sua jornada, querida. Descobrir quem realmente é.

— Eu sei quem eu sou! Não preciso de coisa alguma. — o desespero começava a me invadir.

— Precisa sim. Só que ainda não sabe disso. — ela riu Suavemente.

— Olha só... — tentei persuadi-la. — Me ajude a sair daqui e depois a gente conversa sobre isso, hã?

— Mas eu já estou te ajudando, não vê isso? — sua voz um tom meio maternal.

— Ajudando? Como?

— Você sempre foi muito cética, não é? Nunca acreditou em magia. Nem mesmo em conto de fadas ou Papai Noel. Sempre prática! Está na hora de começar a crer que existem mais coisas no universo além das que os seus olhos podem ver e finalmente começar a viver sua vida! Você sempre a deixou para depois, esperando que ela acontecesse, mas nunca fazendo nenhum movimento para isso.

Senti meu corpo se transformar em pedra. Ela tinha falado com a Ino?

— Não. Não falei com a Ino. — ela respondeu, parecendo adivinhar o que eu pensava.

— Não preciso falar com ninguém para saber. Conheço cada segredo de sua alma. Por isso, precisei intervir.

Eu não tinha reação. Senti meu cérebro virar mingau. Nem um único pensamento coerente.

— Intervir? C-como? — não sei como ela conseguiu me ouvir, por que me pareceu que as palavras não tinham som algum.

— Intervir, Sakura. Você não voltará até que encontre o que procura. Terá que completar sua jornada. Mas terá que ficar aí até que a complete. Você não está sozinha, acredite! — sua voz ficou triste.

— Não pode estar falando sério? —comecei a tremer.

— Estou falando muito sério. Você voltará de uma forma ou de outra, mas primeiro terá que encontrar o que procura.

— Mas encontrar o que? Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando!

— Isso — ela disse com delicadeza. — você terá que descobrir sozinha. Vamos, Sakura! Você sempre foi a mais competente! Saberá o que fazer.

— Mas...

— Eu sei querida. — disse, maternalmente, outra vez. — Também queria que existisse outra forma! Mas tudo ficará bem, você verá! E antes que eu me esqueça, não vai adiantar tentar usar o telefone. Não vai funcionar. Ele servirá apenas para que eu possa orientá-la. Não o perca, por favor.

 _O celular!_ O clarão, as coisas desaparecidas, as pessoas estranhas, este lugar, tudo isso foi...

— Sim. Tudo causado pelo celular. — ela completou. Eu ainda não conseguia me mover.

Era demais pra mim!

— Quem é você? O que quer de mim? Por que está fazendo isso?

— Eu sou sua amiga, querida. E já disse que só quero te ajudar. É minha obrigação te ajudar! Agora, comece logo a se misturar. Pare de reclamar e comece sua busca. Quanto mais rápido começar, mais rápido poderei trazê-la de volta. E, por favor, evite confusão e não saia por aí dizendo que veio do futuro. Ninguém vai acreditar em você! — um curto silêncio.

— Eu farei contato em breve.

— Espere! — gritei, mas ela já tinha desligado.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **# Comentários #**_

 _ **Liel**_

Eles se encontram!  
Adoro qdo ele fala que ela tá praticamente nua e eles começam com o arranca rabo.  
Simplente maravilhosa!  
Obs: Sobre a série '' Lost in Jane'' vc vai rir muito com a personagem principal é as loucuras que ela vai aprontar.

R: Oie! Sim...kkkkk, eu acho super fofo esses dois, e a Sakura doida é a melhor parte, racho de rir.

Eu tenho certeza que sim, na vdd estou ansiosa para assistir, mas ultimamente ando sem tempo,kkk, é a vida né : /

Mas assim que tiver, n vou perder a oportunidade.

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beijos!

 **# # #**

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

Ai cm n se apaixonar perdidamente por esse cavaleiro Ansiosa pelo próximo capítuloSenhorita (suspirando) SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Adaptação cada vez perfeita

 **R:** Duas querida...duas,kkkkk

Hoje eu to entusiasmada, duas atualizações em,kkkkk

Obrigado por ler e comentar, beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **5**

 **T** oc-toc!

Observei a porta com o telefone ainda pressionado em minha orelha.

Não podia ser real! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Quem era aquela criatura? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Por que eu? Que jornada era essa? E o que eu tinha que encontrar pra ela? O que eu iria fazer agora? Eu estava mesmo em 1830? Mas era loucura! Como era possível que eu tivesse viajado no tempo? Não era possível!

As perguntas giravam em minha cabeça, me deixando tonta.

Toc toc!

— Senhorita? — perguntou uma voz masculina.

Guardei o telefone na bolsa e me virei para a porta. Eu tinha a intenção de ir até ela e abri-la, mas minhas pernas não obedeceram.

— E-Entre — esforcei-me para que minha voz saísse com um pouco mais de volume.

Sasuke entrou. Tinha nas mãos uma bandeja com alguma coisa fumegante.

— Perdoe-me, senhorita Sakura. — disse, assim que pisou no quarto. — Eu mesmo trouxe seu chá. Pensei que já estivesse assustada o bastante para que outro desconhecido o trouxesse.

Sente-se um pouco melhor?

— Chá? — indaguei ainda zonza. — Não tem nada mais forte? Algo com bastante álcool, de preferência? — ou talvez éter ou cianureto. Meu cérebro já parecia estar derretido mesmo!

Suas sobrancelhas escuras se arquearam.

— Forte? Um vinho talvez? Vinho?

Suspirei. Era melhor que chá!

— Vinho tá bom. — Tanto quanto formicida.

— Esse vinho é muito bom. Vai se sentir melhor rapidamente.

 _Duvido muito!_

Ele deixou a bandeja numa mesinha. Pegou uma garrafa toda trabalhada de cristal e serviu o vinho numa taça, aproximou-se lentamente de onde eu estava — ainda grudada no assoalho de madeira como uma árvore — e parou a um passo. Esticou o braço, me oferecendo o vinho.

Fiquei feliz ao notar que meu corpo começava a responder aos comandos de meu cérebro.

Peguei a taça, um pouco hesitante, as mãos ainda tremendo, e virei tudo em um só gole.

Ele me observava atentamente. Alguma coisa em seus olhos — negros como uma noite sem lua me deixava inquieta.

— Melhor? — perguntou suavemente.

— Sim — respondi quase num sussurro.

Não era inteiramente mentira. Nada faria com que eu me sentisse bem estando ali, mas o calor do vinho correndo nas veias afugentou o frio e um pouco do tremor.

— Ótimo. — ele sorriu um pouco. — E agora...

Ah! claro. Ele queria saber o que havia acontecido comigo e, com certeza, que eu desse o fora de sua casa o mais rápido possível.

— Eu... estou... perdida. — o que mais eu podia dizer? _Escuta só cara, eu acordei hoje de manhã no ano de 2010 e, depois que tropecei numa pedra e meu celular criou uma coisa tipo uma Surpernova, eu vim parar, sabe-se Deus como, no século dezenove. Que doideira!_

— Eu vim de... outro lugar. Não sei bem como aconteceu, mas quando dei por mim, já estava aqui. E não sei como voltar. — era toda a verdade que dava pra contar a ele.

Sasuke continuava a observar meu rosto.

— Então a senhorita está aqui sozinha?

Como olhos tão negros podiam brilhar tão intensamente?

— Estou. — sozinha e desesperada, eu quis acrescentar.

— Se me disser como, posso levá-la de volta para sua casa. — sua voz gentil, seu rosto amigável.

— Mas o problema é esse! Nem eu mesma sei como voltar! — apenas sabia que teria que encontrar uma coisa que eu não fazia ideia do que era. — Mas eu vou descobrir. — disse mais para mim mesma que para o rapaz gentil que tinha me ajudado gratuitamente até agora.

Entendo. — disse ele, mas tive a impressão que não entendia nada. Não o culpei. Eu mesma tinha dificuldades para compreender. — Pensei que tivesse dito que vinha da cidade.

— E eu vim da cidade! Mas tenho certeza absoluta que não é a mesma cidade a que você se refere. Eu vim... De um lugar distante. — não gostei de dizer meias verdades a ele.

Que estranho!

— Então não há lugar algum aonde eu possa levá-la? — constatou.

— Para onde eu iria naquele fim de mundo?

— Acho que poderia me indicar uma pensão ou um hotel. Não conheço nada aqui. — dei de ombros, imaginando se as pensões já existiam e se aceitariam um cheque pré-datado para 65.475 dias.

— Pensão? Jovens solteiras e desacompanhadas não se hospedam em pensões.

— ele me censurou. — Além disso, seria um imenso prazer poder hospedá-la em minha casa enquanto descobre como voltar para a sua.

Olhei pra Sasuke chocada. Chocada e desconfiada. Ele me conhecia há menos de uma hora e me oferecia sua casa como hospedagem! Estranhos não ajudam pessoas que acabaram de conhecer. Não no século vinte e um.

— Eu... Não posso ficar aqui. Você nem me conhece! E eu... — mas pra onde eu iria?

Sasuke ficou muito sério.

—Eu não a conheço, realmente, mas... Fiz algo que a desagradou, senhorita Sakura? Pelo que pude entender, a senhorita não tem conexões aqui, ninguém a quem recorrer. No entanto, parece relutante em aceitar minha ajuda.

— Não. Não é isso. Agradeço muito por sua ajuda! Você foi ótimo! É só que, de onde eu venho, estranhos não ajudam pessoas que não conhecem sem ganhar nada em troca. — soltei e observei sua reação.

Ele me olhou com alguma coisa parecida com indignação.

— Lugar estranho, esse de onde você vem. No entanto, eu ficarei feliz em ajudá-la. Sem receber _nada_ em troca. — ele enfatizou. — Apenas quero ampará-la.

— E por quê? — é claro que eu estava desconfiada. Quem não estaria? Eu cresci ouvindo "nunca aceite nada de estranhos!" Mas, naquele caso em particular, eu não tinha outra alternativa.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

 _Uau!_

— Eu tenho uma irmã caçula, senhorita Sakura. Não gostaria de vê-la numa situação parecida com a sua. E ficaria imensamente grato se alguém a ajudasse em uma hora de dificuldade.

Sem saber o que fazer — e o que pensar — apenas respondi: — Então, aceito sua ajuda, pelo menos até eu ter uma ideia de como voltar pra casa.

— Excelente! — um sorriso enorme se espalhou em seu rosto. Meu estômago se agitou.

Talvez fosse culpa do vinho.

Sasuke me deu uma rápida olhada e desviou os olhos, parecendo constrangido outra vez.

— Hã... Pedirei à senhora Tsunade que traga algumas roupas. Você parece ser um pouco maior que minha irmã, mas, ainda assim, será melhor que ficar... vestida _dessa forma._ — seus olhos caíram no chão.

— Eu não estou sem roupa! As pessoas se vestem assim de onde eu venho. Pare de dizer que estou pelada! — era constrangedor ver que minhas roupas (ou a falta delas) o deixavam tão perturbado.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando eu disse _pelada_ e depois corou. Nunca tinha visto um homem corar tantas vezes em toda minha vida. Não até hoje de manhã.

— Compreendo. — Sasuke disse cauteloso. — Mas veja, aqui não estamos... habituados a esse tipo de traje. Então, seria mais apropriado se a senhorita pudesse... Se pudesse se vestir de forma mais... Tradicional. — ele não me olhou enquanto falava.

— Eu... hã... — talvez minhas roupas fossem mais estranhas pra ele que as dele eram para mim. Homens usavam ternos em escritórios, em casamentos e festas, não para cavalgar, claro, mas eu já tinha visto homens em trajes formais milhares de vezes. Ele, no entanto, não estava habituado a ver _pernas_ , ao que parecia. Eu vi a mulher de cabelos loiros já meio grisalhos logo que entrei na casa imensa. Ela vestia um daqueles vestidos volumosos e longos de filmes antigos. Será que foi por isso que ela arfou quando me viu? Pela minha falta de roupas? Pensei que fosse por ter uma estranha sangrando no meio da sala. Humm...

— Então, se fizer a gentileza de vestir as roupas que ela trará, poderá sair do quarto sem _impressionar_ ninguém. Hinata está ansiosa para conhecê-la e eu poderia mostrar-lhe minha casa. Já que se hospedará aqui, precisará conhecer as dependências, caso precise de alguma coisa.

Seu rosto era tão gentil, tão sincero!

— Está bem. — concordei, impotente. Eu não poderia encontrar a tal jornada trancada naquele quarto. E seria melhor não chamar muita atenção, de toda forma. — Valeu, Sasuke. Por... se preocupar.

— Valeu? — um pequeno v se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

— É o mesmo que obrigada, de uma forma mais casual.— e ri sem graça.

Ele sorriu, depois fez uma reverência — exatamente como nos filmes! — e deixou o quarto dizendo apenas: — Com sua licença, senhorita.

 _Nossa_! Ele se inclinou pra mim! Como se eu fosse uma mocinha indefesa. Como se eu realmente fosse uma donzela do século retrasado e ele fosse...

 _Foco!_ Comandei a mim mesma.

Eu tinha um grande problema. Precisava encontrar muitas respostas. Precisava pensar no que _ela_ havia me dito, palavra por palavra, e tentar encontrar qualquer coisa útil. Mas, fosse o que fosse, eu tinha certeza que não estaria naquele quarto. Eu tinha que encontrar uma pista pra poder voltar pra casa. Por mais gentil — e estranhamente familiar — que o rapaz fosse, eu não tinha intenção de me demorar ali.

Toc-toc!

— Senhorita? — chamou uma voz feminina.

Dessa vez, talvez por causa do calor do vinho, consegui me mover até a porta. A mulher, com o mais vivo tom de escarlate no rosto, me olhou de soslaio.

 _Soslaio?_

Eu já estava entrando na brincadeira! Daqui a pouco estaria chamando as pessoas por seus sobrenomes e corando, o que todo mundo ali parecia fazer.

— Senhorita, o patrão pediu para que eu trouxesse estas roupas.

Fiquei olhando a pilha que ela tinha nas mãos. Quantas pessoas ela pretendia vestir com tudo aquilo? Tinha tecido ali para armar uma barraca de acampamento.

— Valeu, dona. Mas eu só vou precisar de uma roupa. No vou ficar aqui muito tempo.

— Sim, senhorita, por isso trouxe este aqui. — ela apontou com a cabeça para um tecido azul.

— Ah! Obrigada. — Peguei o vestido, sorri e comecei a fechar a porta, mas a mulher não se moveu. — Algum problema? — perguntei. Não queria ser rude e bater a porta na cara dela.

— Bem... Senhorita... E quanto ao resto? — ela parecia estranhamente nervosa, seu rosto assumiu um vermelho ainda mais intenso.

— Resto? — perguntei sem compreender.

— Do seu traje! — ela esticou os braços, me oferecendo pilha.

— Hein? Que traje? Eu já peguei o vestido!

Ela remexeu na pilha em suas mãos ruborizando violentamente e, sem me olhar nos olhos, disse:

— Os trajes íntimos. A anágua, o espartilho, as meias, a crinolina e o sapato, Senhorita.

A mulher não esperou por uma resposta minha. Colocou tudo em meus braços entorpecidos. Eu peguei automaticamente. Depois, praticamente correu pelo longo corredor.

Fiquei olhando até ela desaparecer. Minhas reações ainda estavam um pouco afetadas pelo choque de estar, de fato, no século dezenove. Fechei a porta. Joguei a pilha pesada de roupas sobre a cama. Tentei reconhecer algumas peças.

Vestido: OK.

Meias: OK.

Um treco de metal que parecia uma gaiola: Nada OK.

Espartilhos: já tinha ouvido falar deles.

Uma saia branca de tecido duro e pesado: talvez fosse a tal anágua.

Uma peça branca parecida com aqueles shortinhos que se usa embaixo do vestido de quadrilha: humm... Supus que fosse um tipo de lingerie, já que tinha uma abertura entre as pernas e um laço de fita de cetim unindo as duas partes. Olhei para ela e ri. _As calçolas da_ _vovó pareceriam escandalosas perto disso!_

Tirei minha blusa e minha saia e peguei o vestido. Se o problema fosse pernas de fora, ele daria conta do recado. Eu não usaria aqueles Outros instrumentos de tortura. Pra dizer a verdade, fiquei um pouco intrigada com aquela gaiola. Era pra ser usado embaixo do vestido?

De verdade?

O vestido azul claro, de mangas curtas e decote reto, ficou um pouco largo na cintura e curto no comprimento, mas minhas pernas não apareciam mais, apenas parte dos tornozelos e meus pés. Mantive os tênis. Os sapatos eram pequenos demais para meus pés, mas, principalmente, pareciam ser desconfortáveis.

Meu Deus, como aquele vestido era quente! O tecido pesado me fazia suar em todos os lugares. O dia estava exatamente como pela manhã. Agradável e quente. Agradável se você estivesse usando roupas leves, é claro. Com amargura, me lembrei de que gostava daquele tipo de vestido em meus livros. Eu gostava por que nunca tinha usado um!

Coloquei minhas roupas na bolsa e amontoei a pilha que sobrara sobre a cômoda. Alguém iria levá-los dali.

Vestida — e me sentindo muito ridícula —, saí do quarto procurando refazer o caminho por onde entrei. Passei por um longo corredor cheio de quadros bonitos — paisagens em sua maioria —, tentando encontrar a sala. Notei que haviam muitas portas no corredor. Comecei a ouvir vozes (não de fantasmas, era só o que me faltava!) e segui o som. Acabei encontrando a sala gigantesca. Sasuke estava ali, além de mais as duas garotas. Parei assim que os vi, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Para minha sorte, Sasuke veio ao meu encontro, sorriu um pouco enquanto examinava o vestido e sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

— Parece estar muito melhor agora, senhorita Sakura. — seu sorriso descontraído me deixou ainda mais envergonhada. Eu estava realmente muito ridícula!

— É. Eu tô melhor. Obrigada, Sasuke. — respondi, com as bochechas queimando levemente.

Ele tossiu, ao mesmo tempo em que as duas garotas se entreolharam e depois se voltaram para Sasuke com cara de assombro. _O que foi que eu disse?_

Sasuke apenas se limitou a sorrir para as duas.

— Senhorita Sakura, permita-me apresentá-la a minha irmã, Hinata — a garota de cabelo preto inclinou levemente a cabeça, — E nossa amiga Tenten Mitsashi. — a de cabelos castanhos também inclinou a cabeça, fazendo uma reverência.

— E aí, tudo bem? — perguntei, me aproximando um pouco. Ninguém respondeu. Fui ficando cada vez mais constrangida.

— Obrigada pelo vestido. — eu disse a Sasuke, num sussurro. Ele sorriu delicadamente deixando seu rosto ainda mais lindo.

— Vejo que lhe caiu muito bem. — seus olhos grudados nos meus pés.

— Ficou um pouco curto, mas posso pedir à Senhora Tsunade para fazer a bainha e deixá-lo mais longo. — disse-me Hinata. — Não sou tão alta! — ela deu um sorriso, como quem se desculpa. Quando sorriu, duas covinhas apareceram em suas bochechas.

— Não precisa se incomodar. Não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Na verdade, preciso voltar pra casa imediatamente. Mas valeu pela preocupação.

Toda vez que eu abria a boca, parecia ter o poder de arregalar os olhos de quem estivesse ouvindo, assim como Hinata fez agora. Eu não tinha dito nem uma asneira. Ou tinha?

— Conseguiu se lembrar de como voltar para casa? —a castanha perguntou. — Pensei que estivesse sofrendo de um lapso de memória. Não foi isso que nos disse há pouco, _Senhor_ _Uchiha_?

Uchiha?

— Sim, senhorita Tenten. Foi como eu disse, a pancada na cabeça deixou à senhorita Sakura ligeiramente confusa. — ele respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ah! Sasuke Uchiha. A garota estava chamando aquele rapaz, que parecia ser mais jovem que eu, de _Senhor Uchiha_!

 _Onde foi que eu vim parar!_

— Eu não estou confusa. — não com relação ao lugar de onde eu vim. — Apenas não sei como voltar. É meio complicado. Mas eu juro que descubro logo! Nem que eu tenha que me enfiar em cada buraco deste lugar.

— Não precisa ter tanta pressa, senhorita Sakura. — Sasuke se apressou em dizer. Seus olhos me pareceram muito sinceros. — Será um prazer recebê-la aqui pelo tempo que for necessário.

— Nossa, valeu! Nem sei como agradecer tanta hospitalidade, mas eu tenho mesmo que voltar logo. Tenho muita coisa me esperando.

— É claro. — respondeu quase sorrindo. — Posso lhe mostrar a casa?

Sasuke era bacana. Quem imaginaria que um homem pudesse ser tão gentil com uma desconhecida? Bem, ser gentil com uma desconhecida sem ter a intenção de levá-la pra cama.

Eu não conhecia mais nenhum.

— Pode ser Sasuke. — sorri timidamente.

As garotas se entreolharam mais uma vez. Eu corei sem saber o motivo, mas aparentemente eu havia ofendido alguém de alguma forma.

— Por que toda vez que eu digo alguma coisa sua irmã e Tenten parecem tão espantadas? — indaguei depois que saímos da sala imensa e entramos em outro corredor largo com mais uma dezena de portas. Tinha certeza que jamais encontraria cômodo algum naquele labirinto. — Falei alguma besteira?

— Como já disse antes, seu modo de falar é... peculiar. — ele lutava para não sorrir. — Algumas de suas palavras são um tanto diferentes, mas creio que elas se espantaram pelo fato de chamar-me por meu primeiro nome.

Olhei pra ele. Ele não estava falando sério! Não podia estar falando sério!

— Eu não posso te chamar de Sasuke? É seu nome, não é?

— Sim, é meu nome. — ele deu um meio sorriso. — Mas jovens solteiras normalmente devem saudar os cavalheiros por seus sobrenomes. Nesta parte do país, ao menos, é assim. — ele _estava_ falando sério! — Se dirigir a alguém por seu primeiro nome denota certa... intimidade.

— Intimidade tipo conhecer a muito tempo ou tipo sexo? — eu tinha que aprender depressa como não chamar tanta atenção.

Ele parou repentinamente. Olhei seu rosto e, por um momento, pensei que Sasuke fosse sufocar. Por sua expressão, suspeitei que sexo não fosse um dos tópicos mais discutido por ali.

 _Opa!_

— Senhorita Sakura, por favor, peço que compreenda que, nesta parte do país, as... hã... certas coisas continuam como sempre foram. Conservadoras! Esse lugar de onde a senhorita vem parece ter sido... modernizado rápido demais. Mas gostaria que não falasse de certos assuntos em minha casa.

— Ah! Desculpa. Eu não sabia que não devia falar. Quer dizer, eu devia ter imaginado. Já li tantos livros sobre esta épo... Err... e nunca ninguém mencionou nada sobre se... Coisas assim. Já entendi. Não vou esquecer. Prometo, Sasuke.

Ele suspirou.

— Ai, caramba! Prometo, Senhor Uchiha. É que é tão estranho te chamar de senhor! Você deve ter quase minha idade. — talvez tivesse vinte e três ou vinte e quatro. Eu estava habituada a chamar homens bem mais velhos de senhor, mas um cara bonito e tão jovem e que não era meu superior...

— Na verdade, eu não me importo com isso. Pode me chamar de Sasuke, se quiser.

— Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele baixou um pouco a voz, num tom conspiratório. — Mas se mais alguém ouvir, terá uma reação parecida com a de Tenten.

— Eu não me importo também. Mas vou tentar me lembrar da próxima vez. Não quero te deixar numa saia justa. Você tem sido muito bacana comigo. — era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para retribuir sua ajuda espontânea.

— Saia justa? — perguntou confuso.

 _Ô, meu Pai! O dia seria longo!_

— É tipo uma situação embaraçosa. Constrangedora. — expliquei.

— Oh! Não me importo com isso também. Mas você, senhorita, tem uma reputação a zelar.

— Olha Sasuke, estou com tantos problemas que não dou mínima pra isso. Além disso, se tudo der certo, me mando logo daqui, então não importa. — suas sobrancelhas arquearam novamente. Apressei-me para explicar. — Caio fora. Dou no pé. Pico a mula. — a incompreensão ainda tingia seu rosto. — Vou embora, sacou, digo, entendeu?

A incompreensão deu lugar à outra coisa. Pareceu—me ser... desapontamento?

— Você está sendo super bacana comigo, Sasuke. — tentei correr com as palavras. Não queria que ele me achasse uma ingrata. — Mas é que eu realmente preciso descobrir uma forma de voltar. Minha vida está lá me esperando. — meu emprego, minha casa e Ino, que devia estar me procurando como uma alucinada por eu não ter aparecido ainda em seu apartamento para saber como o Gaara havia reagido diante de seu pedido.

— Posso imaginar senhorita Sakura. — ele me encarou por um longo minuto, depois recomeçou a andar. — Posso imaginar!

Eu o segui.

— Sasuke, será que posso te pedir outro favor?

— Certamente, senhorita. — seu rosto ficou sério. Ele me observou com curiosidade.

— Dá pra me chamar só de Sakura? Sem senhorita? Apenas Sakura? Já está me dando nos nervos!

Ele riu, um pouco surpreso com meu pedido.

— Posso tentar. — ele disse. — Não sei se consigo ser tão espontâneo quanto você.

— Claro que consegue! Ele riu.

— Vou tentar. Agora venha, vou lhe mostrar minha casa. — disse, apontando para uma das portas.

Pensei que precisaria desenhar um mapa se quisesse realmente encontrar os cômodos outra vez. Eram tantas as salas — de leitura, de pintura, de estudos, escritório — e tantos os quartos — de dormir, de costura, de vestir — e apenas quatro deles estavam, de fato, sendo ocupados.

Sasuke me guiou pelo labirinto até chegarmos à cozinha.

— Senhora Tsunade, creio que já conheceu a senhorita Sakura. — ele disse, formalmente.

Meus olhos se estreitaram ao constatar que ele ainda não colocara em prática a promessa de me chamar apenas por meu nome.

A senhora peituda secou as mãos no avental amarrado na cintura e se aproximou.

— Como está, senhorita? O vestido lhe caiu muito bem. — ela me examinou de cima a baixo. Seus olhos se detiveram em meus pés. Sua testa se enrugou. — Os sapatos não eram de seu agrado?

Olhei para meus pés, assim como fez Sasuke. Eu realmente havia me esquecido dos tênis. E tinha certeza de que eles atrairiam olhares curiosos, ainda que não fossem vermelhos.

— Na verdade, ficaram pequenos. — eu disse, me desculpando, como se fosse culpa minha ter pés maiores que o sapato; não pés grandes demais, mas decididamente não eram pequenos. — E eu gosto destes aqui. São mais confortáveis.

Sasuke sorriu. Além de lhe cair bem, o sorriso vinha facilmente aos seus lábios. Gostei disso. Gostava de pessoas bem humoradas que sorriam mais do que faziam caretas.

— Este é o Senhor Jiraiya, meu mordomo — disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

— Encantado em conhecê-la, senhorita Sakura. — o homem de meia idade se inclinou de forma exagerada.

Precisava daquilo tudo?

— Errr... O prazer é meu, Seu Jiraiya.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixinho, e continuou me guiando de volta por um dos corredores — que eu não fazia ideia de onde iria dar. Depois de um tempo, porém reconheci um dos quadros na parede do corredor. Já tinha visto aquele quadro mais cedo. Estávamos voltando para a sala onde Tenten e Hinata deveriam estar.

— Acabou? Você me mostrou tudo? — perguntei aflita.

— Sim. Mostrei toda casa. Há algo errado, senhorita Sakura?

É claro que havia! Uma casa com uma dezena de salas, a cozinha gigantesca uma dúzia ou mais de quartos e só isso. Nada mais.

 _Oh, Deus, por favor! Permita que eles já existam, por favor!_

— Senhorita? — Sasuke me lançou um olhar preocupado. — Está se sentindo bem?

— Cadê os banheiros? — perguntei em pânico.

— Banheiros?

 _Ah, Não!_

 _Não! Não! Não!_

— Sim. Banheiros. Onde se toma banho... Por favor, me diga que você tem pelo menos um nesta casa! _Por favor!_

Sasuke ficou confuso. Muito confuso. Então eu soube a resposta.

Nada de banheiros!

Eu não queria pensar nas opções. Recusei-me a pensar nisso.

— Imagino que tenha notado a banheira em seu quarto. — ele disse, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, ainda desnorteado.

— Sim. Acho que vi. — não tinha visto, realmente, mas se ele disse que havia uma... Não dava mais pra confiar no que apenas _eu_ via.

Banheira era bom. Acalmava. Relaxava. Mas não resolvia todos os meus problemas. Eu ainda olhava pra ele com um horror crescente. Totalmente desesperada, na verdade.

— A banheira, beleza. Mas e quanto ao resto?

— O resto? — repetiu.

Ele estava tentando me irritar? Por que, nervosa como eu estava, nem precisava se dar ao trabalho.

— É, Sasuke, o resto? E pare de repetir tudo o que eu digo. Está me deixando nervosa.

 _Não entre em pânico! Não entre em pânico!_

— Perdoe-me. A que resto, exatamente, a senhorita se refere? — Sasuke parecia verdadeiramente confuso.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar e pensando que, se ele não sabia o que era um banheiro, então não saberia qual era sua finalidade também.

 _Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_

Fechei meus olhos bem apertados, tentando acordar mais uma vez. Quando voltei a abri-los, Sasuke ainda estava ali, me observando curiosamente. Respirei fundo outra vez.

— O resto! — as palavras saíram sem controle. — O resto. As necessidades fisiológicas, o xi...

— Ah! Entendo, ele me interrompeu assim que compreendeu sobre o que eu perguntava.

— Você deve estar falando da casinha!

Não gostei da forma como ele disse "casinha".

Não gostei nada!

— Fica do lado de fora. Vou lhe mostrar.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Comentários**_

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

Coitada da Saky, não dve ser fácil está em outro século, mais ela não tá sozinha, basta ela abri os olhos E o Sasuke todo envergonhado kkkkkkk muito boa essa adaptação vc é foda cara atualizou duas fic, aí te amoooo SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Posta logo S3

 **R:** kkkkkkkkk, Sakura vai dar uma penadinha ainda pra sacar as coisas.

Sasuke é a perfeição nesta historia né, ai,ai...insuperável.

Que bom que está gostando amor, fico contente por isso, hehe.

Até o proximoooo.

# # #

 **Liel**

Saki Saki, aproveita à intervenção divina...queria eu ter uma! De preferência me manda pra época dos youkais, pois tem um certo lord do oeste que tá perdido sem mim e ele não sabe disso rs.  
Enfim, Sukezinho vai enfrentar uns maus bocados com ele.  
Sei como é não ter tempo pra nada.

 **R:** kkkkkkkkk, acho que todos dariam um braço por esta intervenção, ô criatura de sorteee, quem dera eu ter essa oportunidade tbm.

Youkais, só me faz lembrar de Inuyasha e Kikyou ( minha linda. )

Pois é, e eu ainda por cima fui inventar de querer postar mais uma adaptação, kkkkk, tô botando corda no meu próprio pescoço.

Espero que acompanhe tbm, talvez possa te agradar. Quando eu começar a postar irei avisar nas notas, estou querendo ter um bom par de textos prontos pra poder começar a postagens.

Mas é isso ai...obrigado por ler e comentar querida! Até o próximo. Beeeijos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **6**

 **O** bservei a _casinha_ por um longo tempo. Era surreal demais!

A _casinha_ era exatamente isso, uma casinha de madeira, há quase um quilômetro da casa imensa. Era tão baixa que alguém precisaria se abaixar para entrar nela, até tinha uma pequena janela. Dentro, havia algo parecido com um caixote de madeira com tampa e dois buracos lado a lado na tampa.

Pensei um pouco sobre os buracos. Pra que dois? Seria buraco para líquidos e buraco para sólidos? Ou seria para interação social. Você convida alguém para ir até a casinha e bate um papinho enquanto faz... _a oferenda_?

Não havia outra forma de descobrir. Tinha que perguntar.

— Por que tem dois buracos?

Sasuke me fitou com um pouco de constrangimento no rosto.

— É uma ideia modernista. — por um momento, pensei que ele estivesse me gozando. — Substitui muito bem os...penicos. Mas a função é a mesma. Imagine que aquele buraco é um penico e...

— Não. — eu ri. Não pensava em penicos desde... Bem, nunca! — Eu sei pra que servem os buracos. Só não entendi o porquê de dois deles. Supõe-se que uma pessoa por vez use a casinha, certo? — minha voz denotou todo meu horror à menção da palavra casinha.

— Sim, para uso individual, mas pode haver emergências. — ele olhava pra todo lado, menos para mim. — Imagine que a casinha esteja ocupada e, digamos... uma criança precise usá-la também. Acomoda duas pessoas, se for necessário.

— Sei. Então não seria melhor ter duas casinhas separadas, com apenas um buraco em cada uma delas em vez de apenas uma casinha com dois buracos? — indaguei meio enrolada.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam. Ele entendeu meu ponto.

— Na verdade seria sim. — ele disse espantado.

— Imaginei. — e, aparentemente, fui a única.

Depois, contemplei outro dilema. Supondo que eu tivesse usado a casinha. Supondo que tivesse terminado o que fui fazer ali e quisesse voltar para minha vida. Eu precisaria de algumas coisas...

— Sasuke? — minha voz tremeu um pouco.

— Sim, senhorita Sakura?

— Você usa a casinha, certo?

— Humm, certo. —confirmou, inseguro.

— Então você sabe o que fazer depois. — eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele corou.

Meu Deus, ele era tão estranho! Aposto que não existia coisa alguma no mundo que fizesse o Gaara corar. Ou até mesmo a Ino! Humm... Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, eu tinha que admitir.

— Depois de usar a casinha, vou precisar de... — me interrompi sugestivamente, esperando que ele compreendesse e completasse minha sentença. Rezei fervorosamente para que a historia com os sabugos fosse apenas lenda.

— Ah, isso! É para isso que serve aquele pé de alface ali no canto. Todos os dias algum criado coloca um fresco.

Olhei para Sasuke como uma idiota, tentando entender o pé de alface e sua conotação. Então, uma gargalhada histérica explodiu de minha boca, não pude evitar.

Pé de alface como papel higiênico! Sem agrotóxicos ainda por cima! Ao menos eram lavadas primeiro? Os ecologistas iriam adorar essa ideia. Totalmente biodegradável!

Sasuke me observou, os olhos assustados. Deduzi que ele pensava que eu era louca. E eu o apoiava incondicionalmente neste caso.

 _Pés de alface_!

— O que é tão engraçado? — perguntou.

— Nada. — respondi ofegante, por culpa do riso incontrolável. Lágrimas surgiram no canto dos meus olhos. — É só que... O pé de alface... — mais riso histérico.

— Desculpe, só que é tão...

— Se preferir, pode usar os sabugos. — disse Sasuke, o rosto sério.

Parei de rir imediatamente.

— Alface tá bom. — tentei me recompor. — Alface tá muito bom. Obrigada, Sasuke.

— Você precisa usar a casinha ou apenas queria saber sua localização? — ele perguntou, constrangido.

Pensei nisso por um segundo. Em algum momento eu teria que entrar ali, mas iria adiar o quanto pudesse! Disso eu tinha certeza.

— Só queria saber onde fica, podemos voltar. Era só pra saber se tinha um banheiro.

Não me senti melhor sabendo da existência da casinha. E eu que pensei que não poderia sobreviver sem computador! Eu tinha a incômoda sensação de que banheiro seria apenas uma das muitas coisas que eu iria sentir falta.

Começamos a voltar para o casarão pelo caminho contrário ao que viemos. Olhei para o horizonte, vi que já começava anoitecer. Só então percebi que o lugar era bonito. Realmente bonito!

O gramado se estendia até o final da pequena colina onde estava à casa imensa com suas dezenas de janelas. Contudo, ela combinava perfeitamente com a paisagem: um jardim bem cuidado enfeitava a entrada, o colorido das flores enchia de vida a casa pálida cor de creme.

A luz rosada do entardecer deixou o quadro ainda mais belo.

— Será que me permite fazer uma pergunta? — Sasuke inquiriu casualmente.

— Claro.

— Seus sapatos são muito interessantes. — comentou, observando os meus pés. Fiquei esperando a pergunta, mas ele não continuou.

— E? — tentei incentivá-lo.

— Eu nunca vi nada como eles. Não parecem sapatos femininos, tampouco masculinos.

Na verdade, não se parecem com nada que eu já tenha visto. — eu tinha certeza disso! — Só estava pensando que tipos de sapatos seriam.

— Você está certo. Não são femininos, nem masculinos. — Sasuke era esperto! Fiquei surpresa com seu raciocínio rápido. — São unissex, servem para os dois gêneros. Chamam-se tênis. São usados para a prática de esportes, mas a maioria das pessoas os incluiu no guarda roupa por serem tão confortáveis e duráveis. Acho que não existe um jovem que não tenha um par de tênis em casa.

— Bem... — ele disse, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Meu estômago se contorceu levemente. — Existe sim. Eu não tenho nenhum.

Eu ri também.

— Você ficaria de queixo caído se visse as coisas que existem onde eu moro. — se ele achava um simples par de tênis impressionante, o que não pensaria sobre a inovação das inovações chamada papel higiênico!

— Acho que posso acreditar nisso. Nunca, em meus vinte e um anos, conheci alguém tão diferente quanto a senhorita.

— Você também é muito estranho, sabia? — ainda mais pra quem só tem vinte e um.

Sasuke parecia mais velho. Não apenas na aparência, mas pelo modo de falar também. Talvez parecesse mais velho por causa da altura. Sasuke era muito grande. Ainda mais alto que o Gaara, só que menos bombado e, estranhamente, não era desengonçado. Eu sabia, por experiência, que pessoas grandes sempre tinham problemas de coordenação motora. E, apesar de ser uns bons vinte centímetros mais alto que eu, Sasuke não parecia ser tão atrapalhado. Ao contrário, cada movimento seu era tão elegante que me flagrei algumas vezes observando a forma como ele caminhava com extrema segurança, os ombros largos sempre eretos, a forma como seus lábios se moviam quando falava...

— Planeja me contar sobre ele, senhorita Sakura? Estou realmente curioso. Deve ficar muito distante daqui, pois nunca ouvi falar de um lugar onde mulheres usam roupas... Pequenas e apertadas ou sobre os tênis. — os olhos, cravados nos meus, me compeliam a falar, E por alguma razão que eu não entendia, eu queria contar a ele. Sasuke estava sendo tão gentil comigo!

Mas o que eu diria?

 _É que fica meio longe. Duzentos anos longe! Se você, por acaso, encontrar uma_ _máquina do tempo perdida por aí, me avisa que eu te levo até o século XXI. A gente pode tomar um chope e depois cair na night!_

Claro que eu podia dizer isso a ele e, com toda certeza Sasuke não chamaria o médico outra vez e nem pediria a ele para me jogar no manicômio. Claro que ele entenderia!

— Um dia eu te conto. Quando eu souber o que está acontecendo e encontrar a forma de voltar, te explicarei tudo. Prometo! Quem sabe você compreende minhas esquisitices!

— Promete? — o rosto sério, os olhos brilhavam faíscas prateadas.

— Prometo. Palavra de escoteira. — ele franziu o cenho. Mas nem os escoteiros? Valeu Deus! — resmunguei carrancuda.

Sasuke me encarou como seu eu fosse uma alienígena.

— Eu prometo. — eu disse exasperada.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Pensei com amargura que era uma pena as pessoas de hoje não serem mais assim, não sorrirem com tanta facilidade, como fazia Sasuke. Se bem que, pelo menos naquele momento, Sasuke era as pessoas de hoje.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Obrigada minha querida NegaUchiha pelo comentário, próxima atualização prometo responder o comentário._


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **7**

 **V** oltamos para a casa e tentei memorizar o caminho pelos corredores da mansão — para o caso de precisar da casinha com certa urgência. A casa era bonita, antiga e imponente. De fora, ocupava todo o campo de visão. Do lado de dentro, cada parede com um quadro ou cada móvel tão bem trabalhado prendia minha atenção.

Sasuke foi se limpar para o jantar e imaginei que isso significasse tomar banho. Então, não fui com ele. Fiquei na sala, observando sua rica decoração estilo vitoriano — quem imaginava que eu fosse conhecê-la em seus primórdios? — tentando memorizar cada padrão da madeira escura da mesa no canto da sala, cada linha do tecido estampado e grosso do sofá com braços de madeira, cada detalhe das cortinas pesadas e encorpadas das janelas. Queria me lembrar de tudo quando eu voltasse pra casa. O que aconteceria em breve — eu esperava.

Eu queria tomar um banho também e me livrar daquele vestido quente que começava a pinicar minha pele. O problema é que eu não queria meter Sasuke em confusão e eu só tinha uma saia curta e uma regata para vestir. Talvez, depois do jantar, eu pudesse me trancar no quarto e, finalmente, meditar sobre aquele dia confuso.

Foi nesse momento que Tenten entrou na sala, usando um vestido verde claro, justo no tronco e bufante na saia. Eu tive certeza que ela usava todas aquelas coisas quê a governanta me mandou vestir quando me entregou as roupas. E, pelo espaço que sua saia ocupava, ela vestia a gaiola maluca.

— Senhorita Sakura, — disse ela, com muito entusiasmo, um pouco exagerado até. — Como está se sentindo esta noite?

Eu tinha falado com a garota há apenas uma hora atrás, por que ela agia como se não me visse há uma semana?

— Eu tô legal. E você, como vai? — também entrei na brincadeira.

— Muito feliz em revê-la. — ela sorriu afetada.

Oh-oh!

Sabe quando você está na cadeira do dentista com a boca toda inchada e não aguenta mais de dor por culpa de um dente inflamado e, depois de examinar, seu dentista diz com uma careta: "É canal. Mas não se preocupe. Não vai doer nadinha!" e você instantaneamente sabe que o nadinha vai ser terrível, cruel e insuportavelmente doloroso? Foi exatamente assim que me senti quando Tenten sorriu pra mim.

— Você parece estar bem melhor. Creio que o passeio pela casa na companhia do Senhor Uchiha lhe fez muito bem.

Oh! Então era sobre o Senhor Uchiha!

— Ele mostrou toda a propriedade? — ela continuou. — Deve tê-la impressionado. É uma das mais belas da vizinhança. A família Uchiha tem muito prestigio senhorita Sakura. Até o duque de Bragança os visita com frequência.

Tentei responder a ela que sim, eu tinha gostado da casa. E duque de que? Mas ela não me deu chance. Apenas continuou com seu monólogo.

— Apesar de não ter título de nobreza, o Senhor Uchiha é um dos homens mais respeitados de nossa sociedade. Quando seu falecido pai os deixou, há três invernos, o Senhor Sasuke Uchiha assumiu todos os deveres que lhe foram deixados. Inclusive como tutor de Hinata, que ainda era muito jovem. Ah! Minha querida Hinata! Ela é mesmo uma jovem encantadora, não acha senhorita Sakura?

— Eu...

— E ela tem tantos admiradores, mas o Senhor Uchiha os mantém à distância. Quer esperar até que ela atinja a maioridade para poder receber seus pretendentes. Ele é um irmão muito cuidadoso! Existem muitos espertalhões farristas que pretendem fazer fortuna através de bons casamentos. — uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueou sugestivamente.

Eu entendi mal ou ela sugeriu que eu estava atrás de um marido rico? E que esse marido seria Sasuke?

— Mas o Senhor Uchiha é muito prudente. Claro que é capaz de notar as más intenções em pessoas de má índole. — continuou.

A garota estava começando a me dar nos nervos!

— Sabia que ele está procurando uma esposa? Oh! Sim, ele deve se casar muito em breve. É bom para um rapaz como ele, que tem uma irmã caçula e solteira sob sua responsabilidade, ter uma esposa. Há muitas jovens que têm esperanças de terem a honra de se tornarem a nova Senhora Uchiha. Mas me parece que ele não demonstra ter o mesmo cuidado para consigo mesmo que têm para com a irmã.

 _Agora já deu!_

— Escuta aqui, ô coisinha...

— Senhorita Sakura, estava à sua procura. — Hinata entrou na sala, me impedindo de dizer uma ou duas coisas para aquela garota venenosa, — Como está se sentindo?

Bem as pessoas do século dezenove só sabiam perguntar isso?

Respirei fundo para me acalmar. Aquela garota sardenta e sem graça realmente me tirou do sério. E eu já estava no limite!

— Espero que esteja com fome, o jantar já será servido. Vamos apenas esperar por Sasuke.

— Claro. — respondi. Então ela podia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

 _Claro, estúpida, eles são irmãos!_

— Gostaria de tomar um licor de ameixa, senhorita Sakura? — perguntou a menina (de uns quinze ou dezesseis anos) de cabelos negros, assim como os de seu irmão, os olhos, porém, eram de um azul tão claro que chegavam a ser quase brancos, lembravam pérolas. Eram lindos!

— Não, obrigada, Hinata. — notei com certo espanto que ainda não havia comido nada desde que acordara. Tudo que ingeri foi o vinho que Sasuke me serviu. Percebi que estava faminta. — Talvez depois do jantar.

Apesar dos cabelos negros, havia algo de angelical no rosto de Hinata. Talvez porque ainda fosse tão menina, mas dela eu gostei. Assim como seu irmão, Hinata parecia sorrir sempre.

Exatamente como fazia agora.

— Depois, então.

— Boa noite, senhoritas, — saudou Sasuke ao entrar na sala. Vestido com um casaco preto e calças cinza, camisa, colete, gravata, as mesmas botas que usou durante o dia e os cabelos negros ainda úmidos, ele parecia um daqueles príncipes de contos de fadas. Seria muito fácil para ele arrumar uma esposa, pensei. Lindo, bem humorado, atencioso, gentil, um sorriso de tirar o fôlego... Que garota não se interessaria? Quer dizer, que garota _daquele_ século não se interessaria? Ele não fazia meu tipo.

— Boa noite. — disseram juntas Hinata e Tenten, ao mesmo tempo em que eu disse:

— Oi!

Hinata e Sasuke sorriram Tenten, não. Mas que cabrinha intragável! Falava pelos cotovelos, tirava conclusões precipitadas, fazia fofoca da vida dos amigos — apesar de, aparentemente, ter a intenção de ser mais que isso — e ainda ficava de cara amarrada. Definitivamente, meu santo não deu com o dela!

—Vamos jantar? Estou faminto, o dia de hoje foi um pouco longo. — disse Sasuke, apressadamente.

Fiquei incomodada por ele ter dito aquilo. Não que eu quisesse que minha presença o deixasse saltitante — eu não queria! —, mas também não queria causar transtornos. Causar mais transtornos.

— Ele acabou de chegar de viagem, senhorita Sakura. — me explicou Hinata. Talvez tenha notado meu desconforto. — Uma viagem de muitos quilômetros. Você saiu da fazenda Esperança ontem à noite, Sasuke? — ela perguntou ao irmão.

— Durante a madrugada. Cavalguei sem parar até chegar aqui. — Sasuke me encarou. — Sem contar, é claro, o resgate da senhorita Sakura. Foi à única vez que desci do cavalo. Estou muito cansado. — um sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto.

Eu desviei os olhos, envergonhada. Quando Sasuke me encontrou naquela manhã, eu estava bastante incoerente. E pensei que talvez ainda pudesse estar, pra dizer a verdade.

— Então, vamos, o cheiro que vem da cozinha está me deixando louco! — ele disse, esticando o braço para que fossemos na frente.

Gostei da sua última sentença. Desde que cheguei ali, foi a primeira coisa que ouvi que facilmente poderia ser ouvida em meu mundo.

— Vamos. — concordei e segui as garotas com Sasuke na minha cola.

Ao chegarmos à sala de jantar, dei de cara com uma mesa gigante. Contei doze cadeiras. Eles deviam receber muitos convidados.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Hinata, Sasuke na ponta e Tenten, claro, do outro lado. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que os pratos eram mesmo pratos de porcelana. Não sei bem o que esperava, eu não tinha ideia do que já havia sido inventado em 1830. De repente, os pratos poderiam ser feitos de pedra e os copos de osso... Mas, aparentemente, o aparelho de jantar e os talheres já faziam parte da civilização naquele ano. Um grande castiçal sobre a mesa iluminava o ambiente com a ajuda de mais dois menores sobre o aparador.

Então, dois empregados que eu não conhecia ainda começaram a trazer as bandejas de comida. O cheiro delicioso me atingiu como um soco. Meu estômago se empertigou a visão de tanta fartura. Reconheci a tigela com sopa e a travessa de batatas. Havia um tipo de carne assada, mas não pude identificar de qual espécie era. Decidi que era da espécie carne e que eu estava faminta o bastante para comer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Os empregados nos serviram exatamente como garçons de restaurante, e me atirei na comida assim que meu prato foi colocado diante de mim. Quando o calor da sopa atingiu meu estômago, pensei que iria chorar. Tudo absolutamente delicioso fosse o que fosse.

Assim que aplaquei um pouco a fome, um pouco, eu ainda estava faminta —, pude prestar atenção aos outros. Não havia notado que eu tinha uma pequena plateia me observando.

Incluindo os dois empregados.

— O que foi? — perguntei depois de engolir a comida. Eu sabia me portar à mesa. Não estava agindo como uma selvagem nem nada disso. O que eles tanto olhavam? Levei o guardanapo de linho à boca para me certificar que não tinha nada espalhado em meu rosto.

— Que apetite à senhorita tem! — Tenten observou um sorriso irônico nos lábios finos.

— Eu tô varada de fome! Não comi nada o dia todo. Perdoem-me se me portei mal, mas é que está tudo tão gostoso! — Eu disse, colocando outra batata na boca.

Os irmãos riram.

— Nunca vi tal coisa! — exclamou Tenten. — Uma jovem que tem o apetite de um homenzarrão! — um risinho estridente escapou de seus lábios.

— Eu acho divertido. — disse Hinata. — Como pode comer tanto e ser tão magra?

— Comer feito um homem não é divertido, Hinata. É bizarro. Olhe para isso! — Tenten apontou para meu prato.

Engoli minha comida, tomei um gole de água.

— Acho que você nunca trabalhou na vida, Tenten. — respondi secamente.

— Trabalhar, eu? — o espanto em seu rosto não me surpreendeu.

— Se tivesse trabalhado, saberia que é difícil se manter em pé apenas provando a comida. Eu trabalho muito, das oito ás seis, durante todos os dias da semana. Muitas vezes, deixo de almoçar para dar conta de toda papelada empilhada na minha mesa. Então, quando tenho a oportunidade de comer, e ainda mais uma comida tão boa quanto esta, eu como! — terminei, pegando um pouco mais da carne assada. Talvez fosse carneiro assado.

O choque em seu rosto foi hilário.

— Você trabalha? — indagou Hinata impressionada.

— Sim. Num escritório financeiro, cursei administração de empresas. Não era bem o que eu queria fazer, mas às vezes a vida sai um pouco de controle e só resta seguir o fluxo. — mordi outra batata. — Fiz estágio nessa empresa enquanto ainda estava na faculdade. Acabou que gostaram do meu trabalho e me contrataram. O salário não é extraordinário, mas eu tenho um plano! — me livrar do pesadelo chamado Chouji e meu salário aumentar consideravelmente. Era um ótimo plano!

Eu estava no terceiro período de _marketing_ quando meus pais se acidentaram. Precisei repensar minha vida depois disso. Tinha que me virar sozinha, pois dali em diante estava por conta própria. Resolvi botar os pés no chão e fazer algo que tivesse mais mercado. Estudei muito para me tornar uma das melhores alunas do curso de administração.

A sala ficou silenciosa. Engoli minha comida.

— Você foi à faculdade? — perguntou Sasuke, a voz baixa e levemente rouca.

— Sim, Sasuke. — os empregados se entreolharam, depois voltaram às suas posições, tipo guarda da rainha. — Por cinco longos anos.

Só eu sabia como foi difícil concluir meu curso, pagar por ele com a renda tão baixa. Meus pais foram pais maravilhosos, mas não tinham muito pra me deixar. Com exceção das lembranças doces, uma pequena poupança e o carro o seguro dele, já que tinha sido destruído — foi tudo que me restou. O estágio acabou salvando meu último ano, ou eu teria que ter trancado o curso e, talvez, nunca tivesse concluído.

Sasuke pareceu muito impressionado.

— Mas as mulheres não vão à faculdade! Nem mesmo na Europa. — Tenten disse, de forma desdenhosa.

— Não? — perguntei a Sasuke.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, os olhos intensos cravados nos meus.

— Há apenas algumas faculdades no país, e a mais próxima fica na cidade. Faz apenas três anos que foi inaugurada.

— Apenas para a educação de rapazes não de damas. — teimou Tenten.

— Bem, não vai demorar. Logo elas irão, de toda forma. Você ainda vai ouvir falar sobre isso. — respondi friamente para Tenten.

Sasuke ainda me observava atentamente. De repente eu não tinha mais fome. Continuei a encará-lo, até que Tsunade entrou na sala perguntando se poderia trazer mais alguma coisa.

— Está tudo perfeito Senhora Tsunade. Creio que possa nos trazer a sobremesa daqui a pouco. — Hinata disse, mostrando as covinhas.

— Foi você quem fez este jantar? — perguntei.

— Sim, senhorita. Estava a seu gosto? — seu rosto redondo ficou tenso.

— Tsunade, você é um gênio da culinária! Estava tudo espetacular! Poderia ganhar um dinheirão abrindo um restaurante! — nunca comi nada mais saboroso na vida. Se bem que qualquer coisa era mais saborosa que a comida congelada que eu estava habituada.

Ela corou um pouco e, sorrindo, claramente embaraçada, me disse:

— É muita bondade sua senhorita. — deu aquela abaixadinha inclinando a cabeça e deixou a sala.

— A Senhora Tsunade adora quando algum convidado elogia sua comida. Aposto que ela veio aqui apenas para saber se o jantar lhe agradou. — disse-me Hinata.

Fomos até a sala de jogos depois do jantar uma mesa redonda e antiga — que, para a época era novinha, claro —, com cartas de baralho e dominó espalhados sobre ela, foi ocupada pelos três. Tenten queria jogar, mas eu estava tão cansada que recusei. Esperei que um deles se retirasse primeiro dizendo que já estava tarde. Sasuke já havia reclamado do cansaço.

Eu não queria ser mal educada nem nada, mas como ninguém parecia querer dormir tão cedo, perguntei se eu poderia me retirar. Recebi os "boa noite" de todos e fui para o quarto.

Entretanto, alguns minutos depois voltei apressadamente para a sala, na esperança de que Sasuke ainda estivesse por lá. E, graças aos Céus, ele ainda estava.

— Algum problema, senhorita Sakura? Pensei que estivesse dormindo. — ele se levantou imediatamente e veio ao meu encontro. O rosto um pouco aflito.

— Estávamos agora mesmo falando de sua pessoa, senhorita Sakura. — disse Tenten.

— Eu estou indo dormir, Sasuke— respondi a ele, ignorando Tenten. Imaginei que debateriam sobre o assunto, que discutiriam sobre mim, mas pensei que não perguntar sobre o que falavam deixaria Tenten mais frustrada do que acabar sendo grosseira com ela. — Mas eu queria tomar um banho primeiro. Este vestido é muito quente! Eu encontrei a banheira que você mencionou, o que eu não encontrei foi à água!

Ele sorriu, assim como eu sabia que faria. Não me senti ofendida por ele achar graça dos meus problemas. Se a situação fosse inversa, eu faria exatamente o mesmo.

— É preciso levar a água até lá, senhorita. — ele explicou, o rosto divertido.

— Sakura. — o corrigi. — E onde eu pego?

— Pedirei aos criados para que preparem seu banho. Voltarei logo. — ele se curvou ligeiramente e saiu.

Fiquei ali, parada, admirando as duas moças, sentadas tão eretas e elegantes. Só podia ser por causa do espartilho. Não dava pra se afundar no sofá usando um, eu tinha certeza disso.

Ouvi o tagarelar incessante de Tenten. Ela não deu a menor chance para Hinata expressar suas opiniões sobre as fitas dos chapéus.

Pouco depois, Sasuke retornou dizendo que meu banho já estava sendo providenciado. Eu agradeci sua ajuda e me apressei em voltar para o quarto. Encontrei Tsunade testando a temperatura da água. Ela me disse que arrumaria a bagunça pela manhã, já que eu parecia acabada e devia estar querendo cair na cama. Claro que ela não usou exatamente estas palavras, mas o significado foi mais ou menos esse.

Fechei a porta e entrei na banheira. Levei minha calcinha comigo. Eu só tinha uma. Apenas uma calcinha! Depois de me deleitar na água quente por alguns minutos, alcancei alguns objetos aos quais eu ainda não havia sido apresentada. Identifiquei o sabonete. Na verdade, o cheiro dele lembrava azeite de oliva, e a cor escura e lamacenta lembrava sabão em barra para lavar roupas. Apesar de sentir um leve ressecamento na pele, funcionou até que bem. Não molhei os cabelos. Já os tinha lavado pela manhã e não tinha certeza se o conteúdo do vidro âmbar sobre o pequeno aparador era mesmo xampu.

Após uns dez minutos, a água começou a esfriar e fui obrigada a sair. Alcancei o pano bege e me sequei. Devia ser uma toalha, porque era bem grosso, áspero e duro. E, pra dizer a verdade, não secava muito bem.

Espremi minha calcinha entre as mãos, dei umas sacudidas e a pendurei no encosto de uma das cadeiras da mesa, na esperança que secasse até a manhã seguinte, e me vi frente a um dilema. Eu não tinha roupas para vestir. Pela primeira vez na vida, essa máxima era real!

Meditei um pouco e concluí que dormir sem roupa alguma não era boa ideia naquela época _medieval_! Então, vesti minha regata — sem sutiã — e o shortinho de quadrilha. E não é que o shortinho era confortável?

Uma penteadeira — ou ao menos se parecia com uma com uma bacia e um jarro prateado cheio de água chamou minha atenção. Imaginei que fosse o lavatório. Procurei pelo pequeno nécessaire que levava todos os dias para o escritório. Lá estava! Minha nécessaire com minha escova de dentes, meu creme dental, meu fio dental e um desodorante daqueles pequenininhos de viagem.

Após escovar meus dentes e dar uma arrumada na bagunça, me lembrei da caixinha do celular. Eu a peguei avidamente, à procura de alguma coisa no manual do usuário, só para me frustrar logo em seguida, O pequeno manual não tinha sequer uma Única letra impressa em suas centenas de páginas, todas estavam em branco.

Fui pra cama exausta, não apenas por estar me recuperando de uma ressaca física, mas também começava a sentir os efeitos da ressaca mental.

Eu estava _mesmo_ em 1830, no século dezenove, na casa de um cara estranhamente gentil, sem absolutamente nada que pudesse me ajudar a voltar para minha casa. Nada exceto a conversa ao telefone com a vendedora.

Tentei repassar mentalmente toda a conversa, procurando por pistas, por alguma dica, qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar a voltar para casa.

 _Você esta exatamente onde deveria estar_ ela disse. Só que eu não deveria estar ali! Eu deveria estai no meu apartamento, cheio de coisas úteis como banheiro, xampu e toalhas macias. Por que eu deveria estar no século dezenove? Não me lembrava de nenhum fato ou acontecimento importante em 1830 que fizesse uma maluca enviar uma garota inocente para lá, apenas para procurar alguma coisa.

 _Está na hora de começar a crer que existem mais coisas no universo além das que os seus olhos podem ver_ , sua voz ecoou em minha cabeça. Isso era meio verdade. Pelo menos atéaquela manhã eu não acreditava nas baboseiras de magia ou destino ou sorte. Mas o que tinhade errado em se viver no mundo real? Nem todo mundo queria viver um faz de conta. Nãomesmo! Não eu!

 _Conheço cada segredo de sua alma. Por isso precisei intervir_. De fato, ela realmente parecia saber o que eu estava pensando, como na parte em que pensei que ela tivesse falado com a Ino e ela respondeu "não" antes mesmo que eu concluísse o pensamento. Mas se isso fosse verdade — conhecer os segredos da minha alma —, mesmo que isso fosse possível, como é que ser enviada para 1830 me ajudaria? Claro que eu era fascinada por romances dessa época, mas, como regra geral, toda garota era. _"o que Jane pensaria?"_ virou até camiseta! No entanto, gostar de um livro era muito diferente de querer viver a experiência pessoalmente. Imensamente diferente! Então, se meus romances, minha única ligação com o passado, minha resposta estaria aí? Os livros seriam minha resposta? Mas qual?

 _Você não voltará até que encontre o que procura. Terá que completar sua jornada. Mas terá que ficar aí até que a complete. Você não está sozinha, acredite!_

Certo! Encontrar o que eu procurava, mesmo que eu não tivesse a menor ideia do que fosse. Mas seja lá o que fosse essa coisa, sabia que ela seria a minha passagem de volta. E se o que eu procurava tinha alguma relação com livros, então...

Argh!

Eu não conseguia fazer a associação. Completar minha jornada seria encontrar o que procurava. Seria de muita ajuda se eu descobrisse exatamente o que procurar!

Resolvi que tinha que começar por aí. Descobrindo o que seria a tal coisa. Uma parte resolvida! Entretanto, subitamente minha mente tomou outra direção.

 _Você não está sozinha._

 _Eu não estava sozinha?_

 _Eu... Não... Estou.. Sozinha...?_

 _Eu não estou sozinha!_

Ah! Meu Deus! Tinha mais alguém perdido ali! Mais alguém que aquela mulher maluca tinha resolvido _ajudar_. Tão perdido quanto eu estava!

Então, como o clarão daquele maldito celular, minha cabeça se iluminou e juntei algumas coisas. Tinha mais alguém ali. Se eu encontrasse essa pessoa, talvez juntas pudéssemos descobrir alguma coisa, alguma pista ou engambelar aquela bruxa e sair daquela confusão mais depressa! Poderíamos voltar pra casa mais rápido!

 _Isso!_

Eu precisava encontrar essa pessoa, descobrir quem ela era e o que sabia. Não seria tão difícil, contudo, se ele ou ela estivesse tendo as mesmas dificuldades que eu. Eu precisava encontrar a outra vítima e, assim que voltarmos para casa, eu denunciaria a vendedora bruxa às autoridades por vodu. Ela não iria brincar com a vida de mais ninguém!

Foi à última coisa que pensei antes de adormecer naquela cama dura, com as velas ainda acesas.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Comentários

 **NegaUchiha**

morrendoooooo de rir kkkkkkkkkk olha aí Saky, vai usar casinha e alface kkkkkkkkkkk coitada gente kkkkkkkkkk  
Aí amando essa adaptação, vc adapta as melhores histórias sua gostosa, SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, Posta logo please aí Sasuke, suspirando por vc S2

R: Coitada!kkkkkk, isso traumatiza!

Que bom que vc gosta benzin, fico muito feliz por isso *-*

Obrigado por ler e comentar!Bjoos

# # #

 **Susan n.n**

continuaA

R: Continuando...Obrigado por ler e comentar baby! Bjoos

# # #

 **Liel**

Eu ammmmmeeeei!  
Com certeza vou acompanhar a sua próxima adaptação!  
Saki dando a louca por conta do banheiro é simplesmente demais. Prevejo muitos surtos rs.  
Obs: Eu adoro inuyasha, mas os personagens que mais gosto são a Sango e o Sesshormaru.

R: Que bom baby! Fico muito feliz em saber disso *-*

Eu choro de tanto rir cara! Ela é muito engraçada.

Seshomaru é sexy do caralhooo né!kkkkk

Obrigado por ler e comentar sempre! Bjooos

# # #

 **Guest**

Posta

R: Postadooo Baby! Obrigado por ler e comentar .


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **8**

 **C** _oragem, Sakura. Você já enfrentou coisas piores!_ Eu disse a mim mesma, parada em frente à casinha, me lembrando do banheiro químico que usei no último show de rock e, em vão, tentei me convencer de que a casinha não era tão ruim assim. Ela era um centro cirúrgico esterilizado comparada aos banheiros químicos. E eu não podia esperar mais, já estava no limite.

Juntei coragem e fechei a porta, amaldiçoando aquela vendedora macumbeira por não me mandar para algum lugar que pelo menos tivesse banheiros decentes. Porque ela tinha que ser uma bruxa, já que podia fazer uma garota ir para o século passado. Dois séculos passados, na verdade.

Quando eu conseguisse voltar pra casa, precisaria de muita vodca pra me esquecer daquilo, pensei. E, sem dúvida alguma, jamais comeria alface outra vez na vida!

Ainda era cedo, talvez umas sete da manhã, mas a casa toda já estava de pé. Fui para a cozinha procurar por Sasuke novamente ele tinha que comer, não tinha?

Eu precisaria da ajuda dele. Mais uma vez.

Encontrei Tsunade com a barriga colada ao fogão de lenha, terminando de passar o café num coador de pano que se parecia muito com uma meia suja e encardida.

— Bom dia, senhorita. Gostaria de se juntar ao Senhor Uchiha e à senhorita Hinata? Estou indo levar o café. — ela mexia com uma colher o líquido preto dentro da meia.

— Bom dia, Tsunade. Eu estava mesmo procurando por ele, mas posso ajudá-la, se quiser. Quer que eu leve alguma coisa? — ofereci, querendo ser prestativa.

Ela pareceu ofendida com minha oferta.

— De forma alguma, senhorita. Isso não é trabalho para uma convidada do Senhor Uchiha. Meu Deus! A senhorita nem deveria estar aqui na cozinha! Realmente ofendida!

— Tá bem. Entendi. Ninguém mexe na cozinha da Tsunade. — brinquei, tentando acalmá-la.

Ela corou e ficou meio abobalhada.

— Não, senhorita. Não é isso. Mas os trabalhos da cozinha são tarefas dos criados. E a senhorita não é uma criada. — ela piscava rapidamente, seu rosto escarlate.

— Ah! Tudo bem, Tsunade. Eu só estava brincando. Não se preocupe. Eu não sei nem fritar um ovo! — eu sobrevivia graças aos congelados e meu micro-ondas. — Eu vou até a sala então.

Fui até uma grande bacia — parecida com um ofurô de madeira, só que um pouco menor — e lavei minhas mãos. Passei a mão úmida no mesmo vestido que tinha usado no dia anterior pra alisar uns amassados, depois deslizei os dedos pelos cabelos e fui pra sala. Não que eu quisesse impressionar alguém, mas sabia que Tenten estaria pronta para me analisar. E ela não perderia a oportunidade de me irritar.

— Bom dia. — saudei assim que entrei na sala.

— Bom dia, senhorita Sakura. — disse Sasuke, se levantando e fazendo uma reverência. — Como está hoje?

— Bem, obrigada. — olhei em volta e não encontrei as duas garotas. — Onde está sua irmã? Pensei que todos estivessem acordados.

—Ela e a senhorita Tenten acabaram de sair. O Senhor e a Senhora Mitsashi vieram buscá-las para a missa. — ele sorriu. — Hoje é domingo.

Ah! — até no meu tempo domingo era dia de ir à Igreja. Isso não mudou com o passar dos anos.

— E você, não vai à igreja? — perguntei, imaginando se ele era pagão ou coisa assim. Se bem que não conhecia muitos homens que fossem à igreja sem serem arrastados por suas mulheres, namoradas, mães, casos ou coisa do tipo.

— É claro que vou, mas como a senhorita ainda estava dormindo, pensei que seria melhor ficar em casa hoje, para o caso de precisar de alguma coisa. — ele me fitou e um sorriso meio irônico apareceu em seus lábios. — Creio que ajudar os necessitados será mais bem visto perante os olhos de Deus do que ficar sentado em um banco por quase toda a manhã.

— Oh! Valeu. — eu disse, enquanto arrastava a cadeira para me sentar. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, Sasuke saiu rapidamente de seu assento para empurrar a minha cadeira.

— Obrigada. — falei meio sem jeito. Nunca ninguém tinha empurrado minha cadeira antes. Não de forma tão cortês e sem esperar pela gorjeta.

Tsunade entrou na sala com uma grande bandeja nas mãos, a colocou sobre a mesa e saiu sem dizer nada. A bandeja estava abarrotada: café, ovos cozidos, um bolo e algumas frutas. Pareceu ótimo pra mim.

— Mas foi bom você ter ficado. — eu disse, começando a me servir. — Preciso mesma da sua ajuda. Outra vez. Sasuke me observou — Eu estava imaginando se... por acaso, você não encontrou mais alguém como eu? — peguei um pedaço do bolo. Estava muito bom!

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

— Alguém como a senhorita? — repetiu confuso. — Não. Como eu disse ontem, nunca em toda minha vida encontrei alguém como você.

— Talvez saiba de alguém que encontrou, então? Deve ter uma cidade aqui perto. Talvez alguém que tenha os mesmos.., modos que eu. — tentei ser mais clara. Ele sacudiu a cabeça antes que eu terminasse.

— Há uma vila há alguns quilômetros daqui, mas não vi ou ouvi nada sobre alguém... diferente como a senhorita.

— Sakura! — corrigi. — Mas você esteve lá ultimamente? Pensei ter ouvido que você esteve fora nos últimos dias.

— Como já sabe, retornei apenas ontem. Não tive oportunidade de ir até a vila. — explicou delicadamente, então franziu o cenho. — Mas por que pensa que alguém como a senhorita possa estar lá? Talvez eu tenha entendido mal, mas pensei que estivesse sozinha aqui. — seus olhos intensos observavam os meus.

— E estou! — me apressei em dizer, sentindo uma sensação estranha enquanto seus olhos prendiam os meus. — Veja só, Sasuke, eu vim pra cá sozinha. Mas encontrei uma... Olha, uma mulher me mandou aqui. — tentei de novo. — Sem meu consentimento e essa pessoa disse algumas coisas... Pensei muito sobre o que ela me disse e acho que acabei encontrado uma pista.

Ele me olhava de forma estranha. Pasmo ou incrédulo, sei lá.

—Alguém a sequestrou? Precisamos alertar os guardas...

— Não, não. — polícia envolvida nisso seria péssimo! —Não tipo sequestrar de verdade.

Ele se recostou na cadeira. Seus olhos ainda nos meus. O pobre coitado tentava entender, eu podia ver isso, mas claramente não compreendia o que havia acontecido comigo.

— Acho que não estou aqui sozinha. — comecei. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu fosse doida e, se ele continuasse a pensar muito no assunto, com certeza chegaria a essa óbvia conclusão. — Acho que mais alguém também foi vítima daquela... mulher. Então, se essa pessoa estiver aqui também, talvez juntas possamos descobrir um modo de voltar pra casa, entendeu?

Pela cara dele, não tinha entendido. Não o culpei. Se eu, que sabia da história toda, não entendia completamente, imagina ele, dois séculos atrasado, poderia compreender apenas uma pequena parte da história?

— Entendo. — ele disse mesmo assim. Mais por hábito, imaginei. — E a senhorita acredita que essa pessoa esteja aqui perto?

— Só pode estar!

Ele encarou seu café por um tempo e não disse nada. Parecia meditar sobre o que eu havia dito. Em seguida, seus olhos escuros e profundos voltaram ao meu rosto.

— Preciso fazer uma pergunta, senhorita Sakura. — sua voz séria e profunda. — Espero que não se ofenda.

— Pergunte.

Ele disse de uma só vez.

— A senhorita está com problemas ilícitos, não está?

Meu rosto desmoronou. Não esperava por aquela pergunta. Não imaginei que ele pudesse chegar a essa conclusão. Fiquei olhando pra ele com a boca aberta feita uma idiota.

— Eu não estou te julgando, senhorita. Mas preciso saber em que tipo de problema estou me envolvendo. Como sabe, sou o tutor de Hinata. Não posso permitir que ela se aproxime de... certos problemas.

Eu pisquei. Não sabia se havia entendido direito o que ele disse.

— Você acha que eu sou uma um sete um ou coisa assim? — inquiri. A incredulidade tingindo minha voz. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas?

Bom, claro que poderia pensar uma coisa dessas, ele mal me conhecia. Mas ele me hospedou, me ajudou e até chamou um médico para cuidar do ferimento na minha cabeça. Como podia abrigar alguém que suspeitava ser uma pilantra?

— Não sei o que _um sete_ _um_ significa, mas...

— É a mesma coisa que safada, sem vergonha, picareta ou espertalhona farrista, como disse Tenten! — expliquei, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. A senhorita se envolveu com... — ele se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. — Algum problema de natureza... bíblica?

— Natureza bíblica? Do que você está falando? Eu... — então me lembrei, Natureza bíblica, no sentido bíblico! Como Adão e Eva. Oh! — Você está falando sobre sexo?

Ele se virou na cadeira enquanto fazia SHHHH pra mim, procurando ver se alguém tinha ouvido nossa conversa.

— Senhorita Sa...

— Por que diabos transar com alguém faria... eu me perder aqui? — minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Esperei que ele se explicasse.

— Isso não são modos de falar, minha jovem! — ralhou como se fosse meu avô.

— E não sei o que transar significa mas...

— É a mesma coisa que sexo, fazer amor, dormir com alguém, trep...

— Pare com isso, o rosto duro. Já entendi o que quer dizer.

Eu o encarei obstinadamente.

— Então, me explique por que acha que fazer _isso_ me colocaria em problemas. Porque eu realmente não consigo entender! — não imaginava como o sexo pudesse me colocar naquela roubada. A não ser que eu tivesse sido dopada com alguma boa-noite-cinderela e ainda estava piradona sob o efeito da droga e estivesse imaginando tudo aquilo. Humm.,.

Ele pareceu relutante em começar. Não perdi meu foco, o encarei com olhos desafiadores. E, depois de um tempo, ele finalmente falou.

— Você disse que uma mulher a mandou aqui sem seu consentimento, eu a encontrei praticamente sem roupas e você me disse que não sabe como voltar. Deduzi que... talvez a tal mulher fosse esposa de alguém.

— Você achou que eu estava de caso com um cara casado? — berrei.

Não tinha a intenção de gritar. Não tinha mesmo. Mas fiquei tão chocada que ele tivesse pensado numa coisa como aquela que não pude me controlar. Estava chocada e furiosa. Por mais que o casamento não fosse prioridade em minha lista na verdade, não estava nem na lista! — eu jamais poderia me envolver com alguém casado. Jamais estragaria a vida de outra garota. Eu conhecia a sensação de ser traída. Conhecia bem demais. Não por um marido,

claro, mas podia imaginar que doeria muito.

— Que tipo de garota você pensa que eu sou? Uma vadia que se mete no relacionamento de outras pessoas? Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou. Eu sou uma garota decente. Sempre fui. Eu nunca fui pra cama com alguém que estivesse comprometido. NUNCA! Todos os homens que passaram por minha vida eram tão livres quanto eu! — minha voz começou a subir um pouco. Minha raiva aumentando.

— Como se atreve a pensar uma coisa dessas? Pensei que você fosse diferente das pessoas que eu conheço, com esse seu jeito gentil e de aparência inocente. Mas vejo que me enganei!

Levantei-me tão depressa que a cadeira acabou caindo no chão, fazendo muito barulho. A cabeleira branca do mordomo apareceu na porta, provavelmente pra ver se eu não tinha, de repente, atacado o Senhor Uchiha com o bule de ferro!

Ignorei quando Sasuke começou a dizer alguma coisa. Dei-lhe as costas e marchei decidida até meu quarto. Ele me seguiu.

— Senhorita Sakura, perdoe-me. Não tive a intenção de insultá-la. — ele corria com as palavras enquanto apertava o passo para me alcançar. — Eu fui um imbecil.

— Foi não, você é um imbecil! — retruquei, enquanto acelerava o passo.

— Sim, senhorita Sakura. Sou mesmo! Mas, por favor, aceite minhas desculpas. Não tive intenção de lhe deixar irritada.

— Ah! Mas eu não estou irritada. Estou furiosa!

Entrei no quarto e peguei minha bolsa. Ele me seguiu, ficou ali parado, me encarando com cara de assustado. Juntei minhas coisas rapidamente — não havia muita coisa pra juntar.

— Quer olhar minha bolsa? De repente, estou roubando alguma coisa. — eu disse secamente, esticando a bolsa.

— Senhorita Sakura, por favor! — cuspiu revoltado.

— Por favor o quê, Sasuke?

— Por favor, acalme-se. Acalme-se e me escute. Aceite minhas desculpas, por favor! — sua voz angustiada.

Primeiro, me insultava, e depois, queria que eu o escutasse. Igualzinho a qualquer outro homem!

— Agradeço tudo o que fez por mim, mas não posso mais ficar aqui. Tem certeza que não quer olhar minha bolsa? Ultima chance! — estiquei um pouco mais meu braço, mas ele não se moveu.

Sasuke não disse nada. Parecia não saber o que dizer. Estava tão furiosa que joguei a bolsa nos ombros e, como ele não fez movimento algum para sair da minha frente, abri caminho a cotoveladas. Entretanto, suas mãos alcançaram meu cotovelo antes que eu chegasse à porta.

— Ouça-me, por favor! — pediu numa voz baixa e magoada. Balancei um pouco. Aquela sensação estranha de que já o conhecia inundou meu corpo mais uma vez quando ele me tocou.

— Me solte! — exigi, com menos convicção do que pretendia.

Porém, Sasuke não me soltou. Suas mãos estavam muito quentes senti a pele de meu braço queimar. Pinicava de uma forma diferente, sem dor.

— Perdoe-me, senhorita Sakura. Foi muito rude de minha parte pensar algo tão... Perdoe-me. Eu sinto muito por tê-la ofendido. Estava apenas tentando encontrar sentido em sua história. Não tinha a intenção de ofendê-la. Sinto muitíssimo. — Seus olhos estavam nos meus. Tão escuros quanto um buraco negro, uma estranha força me puxava para eles. Não pude desviar os olhos. Um calor repentino se espalhou por meu rosto.

Meu Deus! Eu estava corando! Que ridículo!

— Eu... hã... — meus pensamentos ficaram ligeiramente incoerentes. — Tudo bem. Desculpas aceitas. Acho que exagerei um pouquinho.

Fiquei muito confusa, realmente chocada com minha reação. Por que me incomodou tanto que _ele_ pensasse coisas ruins a meu respeito?

— Não. Eu fui extremamente indelicado. Não sei por que pensei um absurdo desses! — seus olhos, ainda intensos, prendendo os meus. — Perdoe-me, senhorita Sakura.

— Nem sei se posso culpá-lo por pensar isso a meu respeito. Você não tem como entender a história. Eu mesma estou tendo dificuldades! Me... Desculpe também.

— eu disse constrangida, sem saber o porquê.

— Não tenho como entender, realmente. Mas não posso acusá-la da maneira tão cruel. Fui muito rude. Perdoe-me. — suas mãos ainda seguravam meu braço e o calor provocado por seu toque começava a se espalhar por meu corpo todo.

O que era aquilo?

— Tudo bem. — murmurei.

Eu tinha que ficar ali. Pra onde iria? Eu não conhecida nada, nem ninguém. E até que Sasuke foi rápido pra tentar associar o que eu havia dito com algo que fizesse sentindo. Associou totalmente errado, mas ele pensou depressa. Talvez isso fosse de alguma ajuda, afinal. Quem sabe ele não conseguiria ver o que eu estava deixando passar? E, sendo totalmente honesta, eu gostava um pouco dele. Sasuke era um cara bacana. Mesmo sendo um cara do século dezenove que pensava que eu estava tendo um caso com um homem casado.

— Obrigado! — ele me soltou. Fiquei um pouco sem equilíbrio. Tentei me endireitar. — Agora, por favor, deixe suas coisas aqui e vamos voltar para a sala. Creio que ainda esteja com fome...? — ele sorriu timidamente, testando se tudo estava realmente bem.

— Eu não estou com fome. — tinha uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Não entendi o que era. Deviam ser os nervos!

Ele deliberou por um segundo.

— Então, talvez deseje conhecer a propriedade? Há um riacho muito bonito aqui perto e uma pequena floresta que cerca a lateral de uma das divisas. É um passeio muito agradável.

— ele parecia entusiasmado. Até tive vontade de ver como seriam as coisas por ali, mas eu tinha assuntos mais urgentes para resolver.

— Será que a gente podia fazer isso outra hora?

— Certamente! Deseja fazer outra coisa, senhorita? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Sakura, apenas Sakura, Sasuke. — ele não ia aprender nunca? — E, sim, eu gostaria de fazer outra coisa.

— Se eu puder ajudar ficarei feliz em lhe ser útil. — o rosto sincero.

— Na verdade, pode sim. Gostaria que me levasse até a vila pra procurar a tal pessoa. Se é que ela estava ali. Se é que existia realmente mais alguém.

— Como quiser. — concordou. — Pedirei aos criados para prepararem a carruagem.

Não gostava da forma como ele se referia aos empregados. Criados! Era muito ofensivo! Se o Chouji se referisse a mim daquela maneira, eu seria capaz de fazê-lo engolir o próprio pé!

Joguei minha bolsa na poltrona e fui esperar por ele na entrada da casa, mas parei antes de chegar ao corredor.

Eu farei contato, a voz dela ecoou em minha cabeça. Voltei até a poltrona e peguei o celular. Eu achava meio impossível, mas como funcionou da primeira vez, talvez ele pegasse o sinal "mágico" em outras áreas também. A ligação não teve chiados nem estalos, excelente recepção!

Eu não podia andar com o celular na mão pra todo lado. Não queria ter que explicar o que era, mesmo porque ninguém acreditaria. Na falta de um bolso — ou de um lugar melhor — enfiei o aparelho no decote do vestido. Ainda bem que o celular não era grande, pois, com peitos de tamanho médio, não seria possível escondê-lo ali se fosse qualquer centímetro maior. Ninguém iria notar a pequena adição ao volume. Dei uns pulinhos para me certificar que estava firme. Ele não se moveu. Arrumei o vestido para escondê-lo bem e saí para me

encontrar com Sasuke.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários de todos vcs, Sempre é bom recebe-los._

 _XoXo*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **9**

— **S** enhorita Sakura, podemos conversar um pouco? — Sasuke perguntou, todo educado, tirando minha atenção da janela da carruagem, quando já estávamos a caminho da vila.

Era a primeira vez que eu entrava em uma carruagem. Muito diferente do carro e muito diferente do que eu imaginava por "carruagem". Quando era criança, eu fantasiava que era uma princesa indo para o baile dentro de uma daquelas, mas as minhas sempre eram enfeitadas e cheias de cor-de-rosa e dourado por toda parte. A carruagem de Sasuke, no entanto, era marrom, com quatro grandes rodas de madeira e duas lamparinas pendiam nas laterais — imaginei que fossem os faróis. A cabine era fechada como uma caixa de fósforo, apenas duas pequenas janelas nas laterais, uma delas estava coberta por um tipo de cortina de tecido. Dentro dela, caberiam quatro ou cinco pessoas. Os assentos e as paredes eram forrados por um tecido grosso e estampado de fundo bege, uma minúscula lamparina em um dos cantos, que provavelmente servia para iluminar a pequena cabine em viagens noturnas. A viagem dentro dela era cheia de solavancos e lenta, mas supus que, num acidente de trânsito entre duas carruagens, não haveria vítimas fatais. Talvez os cavalos se ferissem.

— Claro. Sobre o que quer falar?

— Sobre hoje. — ele limpou a garganta. — Sobre o café da manhã.

Claramente, Sasuke estava constrangido. Suas mãos inquietas pareciam não saber onde queriam descansar.

— Tudo bem — eu disse cautelosa. Não queria voltar ao assunto, especialmente por que não queria ficar irritada com ele. — Fala aí.

— Você disse — ele pigarreou outra vez e, então, começou a falar rapidamente. Para não perder a coragem, pensei, depois do que eu ouvi. — A senhorita disse algumas coisas que me deixaram confuso. Muitas palavras que não reconheci, mas algumas delas eu conheço. Fiquei espantado que uma jovem dama as conhecesse também — seus olhos se abriram um pouco mais. — E as usasse! Mas você disse algo que me deixou inquieto.

E ele estava inquieto, realmente. Imaginei que, se a carruagem fosse mais alta e ele um bom tanto menor, começaria a andar de um lado para o outro, como fazem nos filmes.

— E que coisa foi essa? — perguntei.

— Sobre ir para a cama com homens casados. — ele baixou a cabeça. Ficou mexendo nos joelhos da calça como se tivesse alguma coisa presa ali.

— Eu nunca fui, já disse! Não estou mentindo.

— Eu acredito, senhorita. Mas — ele continuava com a cabeça baixa, sua voz ficou um pouco abafada. — A questão é que me pareceu que a senhorita conhece bem o assunto. Ir para cama com um homem quero dizer. — sua voz diminuiu até um sussurro.

 _Oh! Esse assunto!_

— E conheço. — eu tinha vinte e quatro, já conhecia há rio tempo.

— Foi o que pensei. — murmurou, levantando a cabeça olhando pela janela.

Eu não podia ver seu rosto, apenas seu pescoço e seus cabelos negros. Esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele não continuou.

—E você pensa que eu não deveria conhecer, acertei?

Ele se virou e me olhou nos olhos. Olhou profundamente. Senti a força deles me arrastando, exatamente como um ímã. A força era tanta que recuei um pouco, assustada.

— Certamente que não devia! Jovens solteiras não devem conhecer certos assuntos até que estejam formalmente comprometidas. — ele parecia muito irritado. Mais que isso, parecia furioso. — E quando digo formalmente comprometidas me refiro ao matrimônio.

— Sasuke... — minha voz estava um pouco rouca, com medo. Do que? Daqueles olhos? — Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos, sou solteira. O sexo faz parte da vida das pessoas com certa frequência. Onde eu vivo pelo menos é assim. E mesmo que eu não conhecesse na prática, minha mãe me explicou como tudo funcionava quando eu tinha onze anos.

— A senhorita conhece na prática? — temi que seus olhos fossem saltar das órbitas. Seus rosto se retorceu em desaprovação e... tristeza?

— Mas é claro, Sasuke. — talvez não fosse tão óbvio para um rapaz do século dezenove, mas eu não pretendia mentir para ele. Estava sendo muito gentil comigo, me ajudando desde que me encontrou. Ainda mais gentil por me ajudar, sem nem mesmo saber a história toda. — As coisas são diferentes por lá.

— Não gosto de como as coisas funcionam nesse seu lugar. E sua mãe fez muito mal. — sua testa estava vincada, suas sobrancelhas quase unidas. — Muito mal, realmente!

— De forma alguma! Acho que ela fez certinho. Uma menina precisa saber o que acontecesse com seu corpo na adolescência e para que servem as mudanças, ou o número de adolescentes grávidas seria maior do que já é.

— Há muitas delas grávidas? —ele parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

— Sim, muitas. E, em sua maioria, por culpa de uma mãe negligente que não cumpriu seu papel de educadora, como fez a minha. — pensar em minha mãe sempre me acalmava. Como se ela pudesse, ainda, me acalentar.

Suspirei. Sentia uma saudade terrível dos meus pais.

— E a castidade? E a pureza? Não existe valores onde você vive? - perguntou indignado.

Eu ri.

— Ah, Sasuke! A virgindade não é tão importante desde mil nov... Faz tempo! Eu não quebrei as regras. Acredito que ainda existam garotas virgens.

Todas as de doze anos, pelo menos.

— Ouso dizer que esse lugar não é adequado para uma jovem viver!

— Bom, é adequado pra mim! — dei de ombros. — Não conhecia outra forma de viver até ontem. Gosto muito de lá. Espero conseguir voltar logo.

Sasuke estreitou um pouco os olhos.

— Creio que passar um tempo aqui possa lhe fazer algum bem. Novos costumes, novos conhecidos Talvez acabe gostando.

 _Duvido muito._

— Bem, é claro que primeiro eu preciso encontrar um jeito de voltar, depois eu vejo isso.

Sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo que sexo fazia parte da vida, assim como sentir sono ou sede. Ele devia ter sido criado pensando que garotas eram virgens até o dia do casamento, sem exceções à regra.

Ele voltou a olhar para a janela.

— Chegamos. — disse ele, depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

Era estranho demais olhar a cena. Ruas de pedras irregulares, construções sem cor e antigas — sem a ação do tempo, porém — homens vestindo casacas e com bengalas nas mãos, mulheres com vestidos antigos e bufantes, chapéus cheios de laços, sombrinhas rendadas nas mãos enluvadas. Até as crianças que vi pareciam sair de um quadro antigo, usando roupas _demais_ para crianças. E cavalos. Muitos cavalos e carruagens. Tudo estranho.

Eu ri. Era como se eu estivesse numa das histórias dos meus livros.

Estava ansiosa demais para procurar pela tal pessoa, mal esperei a carruagem parar totalmente para descer. Sasuke suspirou ao meu lado, claramente insatisfeito. Imaginei que fosse por causa da conversa que tivemos.

Olhei para ele, seu semblante estava ofendido.

— Ao menos poderia esperar até que eu desça primeiro e abra sua porta? — reclamou irritado.

 _Oh!_

— Eu... É que nunca... Ninguém nunca abriu a porta do carro... carruagem pra mim antes. Me desculpe, foi força do hábito. — sorri sem graça.

Ele suspirou novamente.

Eu não disse nada. Sabia que precisava me esforçar mais para não parecer um ET para as outras pessoas e não colocar Sasuke numa situação constrangedora, mas era muito difícil. Eu queria voltar logo para casa. Precisava voltar logo! Ino devia estar maluca de preocupação com o meu desaparecimento repentino e, se eu não apareço no escritório na segunda de manhã...

— Onde deseja ir primeiro? — Sasuke perguntou, já ao meu lado.

— Não sei bem. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos andar por aí, perguntar sei lá. Honestamente, você não acha que se mais alguém como eu estiver de fato por aqui será meio fácil de identificar?

— Muito fácil! — e sorriu. A irritação ainda não havia deixado seus olhos, mas ele parecia mais controlado agora. — Talvez possamos pedir informações a alguns comerciantes.

— Beleza! — ele me olhou confuso. _Ah_!— Beleza, bacana, joia. — ainda confuso. Suspirei. — Que ótimo!

Eu precisava tentar me comunicar melhor. Gírias definitivamente não eram boa ideia.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e fez uma mesura com o braço. Era tão surreal! Eu tinha a impressão que, a qualquer momento, o Senhor Darcy em pessoa sairia de alguma daquelas portas de madeira acompanhando Lizzy Bennet.

— Senhorita? — chamou ele, quando eu já estava alguns passos à sua frente.

— Que foi? — me virei para ver o que eu tinha feito de errado desta vez, pelo tom reprovador que ouvi em sua voz.

Ele me alcançou e me ofereceu o braço em forma de L. Continuei olhando para ele sem entender.

Sasuke suspirou exasperado. Pegou gentilmente minha mão e a colocou na parte interna de seu cotovelo.

— Ah! — eu disse sem graça. — Precisa mesmo?

Eu me sentia um pouco estranha quando ele ficava perto de mim daquele jeito. Meio sem equilíbrio e inquieta, até meu estômago se comportava de forma anormal.

— Devo acompanhá-la. — ele disse sorrindo. Desviei os olhos porque, novamente, seus olhos pareciam puxar os meus em sua direção.

Dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença. Estava começando a ficar irritada com as reações de meu corpo, principalmente quando Sasuke me tocava.

— Como tem passado, Senhor Uchiha? Não o vejo desde a semana passada! — cumprimentou uma garota de vestido rosa bebê, com cabelos ruivos, cheios de cachos que pareciam ter sido feitos no babyliss sob o chapéu branco, um laço em seu queixo, acompanhada de uma mulher mais velha, talvez sua empregada, pelas roupas mais modestas. Elas inclinaram ligeiramente.

Sasuke se curvou também.

— Estou muito bem, senhorita Karin. Estive fora em uma viagem de negócios. Voltei apenas ontem. Como tem passado? — um sorriso educado se espalhou em seu rosto.

— Estou muito bem, Senhor Uchiha — ela piscava repetidamente, irritantemente.

— Espero que tenha feito bons negócios. Fiquei alarmada por não vê-lo aqui no vilarejo. Pensei que talvez estivesse padecendo de algum mal! — e então me notou. Avaliou-me de cima a baixo. Seus olhos se fixaram na minha mão no braço de Sasuke.

 _Que ótimo_ , pensei. _Então medir as pessoas era um mal muito mais antigo do que eu imaginava!_

— Não me apresenta sua amiga, Senhor Uchiha? — ela continuou, piscando muito.

— Mas é claro. Esta é a senhorita Sakura... — ele parou incerto de como continuar.

— Haruno. Como vai? — estiquei minha mão para cumprimentá-la.

Ela olhou para a mão estendida, depois para Sasuke e de volta para mim.

 _Ah! Deixa pra lá._

— Haruno? — Sasuke perguntou, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— É. Meu bisavô era espanhol. Família de sangue quente sabe como é. Quando juntava todo mundo sempre acabava em briga. O Natal era um pesadelo! — brinquei.

Ele franziu a testa ainda mais.

— Err... Certo. Senhorita Sakura, esta é a senhorita Karin Uzumaki. Uma antiga amiga da família, e sua criada, senhora Yugito Nii.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Sakura. — ela se inclinou, me encarando de um jeito estranho. — Está hospedada em sua casa, Senhor Uchiha?

— Sim. Ela está em uma... Viagem de descanso. — ele mentia muito mal. Até eu, que o conhecia há apenas um dia, percebi que sua voz se alterou quando mentiu.

— Mas eu vou embora logo. — assegurei a ela, que pareceu não gostar da novidade. — Só preciso resolver umas coisinhas e aí me mando.

Ela olhou para Sasuke sem compreender. Suspirei, cansada.

—Sabe que é bem-vinda em minha casa pelo tempo que desejar. — Sasuke me disse, gentilmente.

Sorri para ele, encantada por sua bondade. Karin, porém, não sorriu. Seus olhos faiscaram.

Oh! Ela gostava dele!

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

— Eu sei, S... Senhor Uchiha. E agradeço a sua hospitalidade. — murmurei sem jeito.

Um momento de silêncio constrangedor se seguiu, ninguém disse nada. Eu comecei a ficar inquieta. Estava perdendo tempo.

— Senhorita Karin. — comecei com cautela. — Por acaso, não teria visto alguém... Novo por aqui?

— Alguém novo? Aqui? — ela pareceu espantada. —Não. Ninguém novo na vila, além de você, senhorita Sakura.

Talvez ela não soubesse ainda. Assim como não sabia da minha chegada até alguns minutos atrás. Suspirei desanimada. Obviamente, não seria assim tão fácil encontrar a outra alma condenada àquele hospício cheio de regras de etiqueta!

— Bem, senhorita Karin, — Sasuke disse, parecendo entender que eu queria continuar procurando. — Se nos der licença, eu e...

— Oh! Claro, Senhor Uchiha, não quero interromper seus afazeres, mas posso perguntar se o baile de sábado está confirmado?

Sasuke olhou pra mim e depois para ela, parecendo indeciso.

— Eu havia me esquecido. Mas acredito que Hinata não tenha mudado de ideia. Até onde fui informado, o baile acontecerá no próximo sábado.

— Excelente! — ela disse, quicando e batendo palmas. — Estou muito ansiosa para o baile. Os bailes em sua residência são os melhores da região.

— Fico feliz que lhe agrade, senhorita. — e sorriu.

 _Pudera ela gostar dele! Cheio de sorrisos e bailes para agradá-la!_

— Eu vou... perguntar por aí, Sasuke. Eu quero resolver isso logo. — notei que o sorriso de Karin se fora quando sem pensar o chamei pelo nome. — Te vejo depois. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês duas. Até logo!

Sai andando, sem saber bem para onde ir. Estava irritada com aquela garota que se parecia com uma boneca de porcelana e que piscava sem parar.

Ouvi Sasuke se despedir apressadamente.

— Você podia ficar batendo papo com elas enquanto eu procuro. Não precisa ficar me seguindo pra todo lado. — avisei assim que ele me alcançou.

— Não estou seguindo! Estou te acompanhando. Por que está irritada? — ele tentou pegar minha mão para colocar em seu braço e eu a puxei com força. — Foi pelo que disse a senhorita Karin, sobre não haver ninguém de fora da vila?

— Foi! — menti. Mas eu não sabia dizer por que não havia gostado daquela fulana ou por que ela me irritou tanto. Talvez fosse TPM adiantada. Quem sabe os efeitos que uma viagem no tempo pode causar no ciclo menstrual de uma garota!

— Não se preocupe. Se mais alguém estiver aqui, vamos encontrá-lo. — ele disse, confiante.

— Eu espero que sim, Sasuke. — eu ainda estava um pouco irritada. — Espero que esteja certo.

Minha cabeça estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. Tudo ali era confuso. E, cada vez mais, eu não conseguia entender minhas reações exageradas.

Andamos quase a manhã toda, perguntando a todos os conhecidos de Sasuke. Entretanto, não foram muitos. A maioria ainda estava na igreja. Não, ninguém novo na vila, era a resposta de todos.

Paramos para conversar com algumas garotas sorridentes e enfeitadas, que lançavam olhares meigos para Sasuke e de fúria para mim. Tenten não mentiu quando disse que Sasuke tinha muitas pretendentes.

Distraí-me diversas vezes com as fachadas rústicas do comércio e das casas e com as maneiras das pessoas. Tudo parecia parte de um cenário gigante de um filme.

Não conseguimos perguntar aos comerciantes. Era domingo, tudo estava fechado, apenas uma carroça vendia frutas e galinhas vivas.

— Talvez fosse melhor procurarmos amanhã. — Sasuke sugeriu, depois de algumas horas de andança.

— É — concordei desanimada. — Acho que dará mais tempo para notarem se alguém diferente apareceu por aqui.

— Podemos ir, então? Estou com um pouco de fome. Não consegui terminar meu café. — ele disse brincalhão.

Eu corei.

— Me desculpe, Sasuke. Não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. É que eu estou numa situação meio... Difícil. Desculpe, de verdade.

— Não se preocupe senhorita. Já me esqueci do incidente. Vamos?

— Vamos. — concordei, aceitando seu braço sem relutância.

Andamos em direção à carruagem e, dessa vez, ele se adiantou para abrir a porta antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

— Valeu. — agradecia aceitando sua mão como apoio para entrar nela.

— Direto para casa, Konohamaru. — ordenou ao rapaz que conduzia a carruagem. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

— O que achou da vila, senhorita Sakura?

— Pensei ter ouvido você prometer me chamar apenas de Sakura. — lembrei a ele.

— Eu sei, mas não me parece muito educado!

— É irritante esse negócio de senhorita, _Senhor Uchiha_. — brinquei com ele. Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso enorme.

Então, me lembrei.

— Você tem muitas fãs por aqui. — tentei fazer minha voz soar indiferente.

— Perdoe-me, senhorita, tenho o que?

— Muitas fãs. Muitas garotas atrás de você. Muitas pretendentes. — foi impossível não notar seu constrangimento.

Ele corou. Pareceu não gostar que eu tivesse notado que era um ímã para garotas.

— São apenas amigas da família. — disse claramente desconfortável.

— Karin parece gostar muito de você. — insisti.

— A senhorita Karin e eu nos conhecemos desde a infância. Nossos pais sempre foram amigos. Mas não há nenhum interesse romântico envolvido. — sua voz estava baixa, assim como sua cabeça.

— Talvez não de sua parte. Você viu como ela me olhou? Pensei que fosse me comer viva! Sasuke apoiou um braço no joelho e se virou para me encarar meio sorrindo.

— Isso é culpa sua, não minha! Creio que todos a olhavam. Não me lembro de alguma vez ter visto uma jovem sair de casa sem cobrir seus cabelos com um chapéu.

 _Hã?_

— Uma dama jamais mostra seus cabelos soltos, assim como estão os seus agora, em público. — ele explicou, quando viu a confusão estampada no meu rosto.

— E você não pensou em me avisar sobre isso antes? — Lancei um olhar severo em sua direção.

— Depois de seu comportamento tempestuoso durante o café? — deu de ombros. — Nem que eu fosse louco! — e riu.

Fiquei observando seu rosto, completamente fascinada. Sasuke era lindo demais. Seus cabelos negros e encorpados caiam na testa fazendo um contraste perfeito com a pele clara. Seus olhos, pretos como carvão, de alguma forma refletiam raios prateados. Seu nariz reto lhe dava personalidade. Suas bochechas esticadas sobre os ossos do rosto e seu queixo reto o deixavam com um aspecto ainda mais másculo. Tudo isso sustentado por um corpo que faria qualquer garota perder o juízo. Poderia facilmente ganhar a vida como modelo.

Percebi que Sasuke também me observava e, depois de nos encararmos por alguns segundos, me virei para a janela. De algum modo, seu olhar me perturbava e eu não conseguia encontrar uma explicação para isso.

Ficamos em silêncio o restante da viagem. Às vezes, sentia seus olhos em mim, mas não me virei pra ter certeza. Não queria arrumar mais confusão e tinha certeza que olhar muito para Sasuke me colocaria numa tremenda confusão.

Ele me ajudou a sair da carruagem assim que chegamos a sua casa. Ainda segurava a mão que ele me estendeu quando ouvi um barulho.

BSS. BSS. BSS.

Sasuke também ouviu.

— Escutou isso? — ele perguntou, procurando em volta. Eu sabia o que era. Sabia muito bem!

— Não, não ouvi nada. — respondi rapidamente. — Eu... Eu... Preciso usar a casinha! Te encontro lá dentro, está bem?

Tentei sair correndo, mas a barra do vestido idiota enroscou numa planta. Praguejei alto, me abaixando para juntar toda a saia nas mãos, deixando meus joelhos e panturrilhas à mostra e disparei para a casinha. Não olhei para ver qual foi a reação do Sasuke.

Entrei rapidamente tentando fechar o trinco da porta com as mãos trêmulas. Peguei o celular. A tela estava acesa, _você tem 1 nova mensagem_ escrito nela.

Toquei a tela com o dedo.

 _Ler agora?_ Apertei o SIM

 **Muito bem, Sakura. Você iniciou sua jornada com sucesso.**

Depois piscou e voltou a desligar.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Obrigada a NegaUchiha e Susan n.n pelos comentários, que são muito importante para mim._


	10. Chapter 10

_Como está será a ultima atualização de perdida deste ano, desejo a todos um prospero ano novo, e muitas histórias para todos nós._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **10**

 **P** recisei de alguns minutos para sair da casinha. Não que fosse agradável estar lá dentro — não era! —, mas eu precisava pensar no significado daquela mensagem.

De alguma forma, eu havia acertado o alvo, sem nem ao menos vê-lo. Então, talvez eu estivesse certa, havia mais alguém ali. Ou a coisa que eu tinha que encontrar estava na vila. De toda forma, eu estava no caminho certo.

Tinha que ser isso, porque a única coisa que eu havia feito naquele dia foi ir até a vila e brigar com o Sasuke, mas isso, com certeza — a briga —, não tinha relevância alguma, já que não me levaria de volta para casa.

Respirei fundo — não foi uma boa ideia, tendo em vista onde eu me encontrava.

— e sai da casinha. Encontrei Sasuke me esperando nas escadas em frente a casa. O rosto preocupado.

— Está tudo bem, senhorita Sakura? Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame o médico? — ele disse, correndo com as palavras.

— Por que eu iria precisar de um médico? — só por que tinha saído correndo e me trancado na... Oh! — Não, não. Eu tô bem. Tudo em ordem. Não preciso de nada, não.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, me observando atentamente. Não pareceu muito convencido que eu estivesse realmente bem. E eu não podia culpá-lo, meu rosto devia estar branco feito um papel. Ainda estava assustada com o novo contato.

— Então, Vamos entrar. Hinata já deve estar de volta. — Sasuke indicou a porta para que eu entrasse.

Encontramos Hinata e Tenten na sala de artes. Hinata pintava um tecido e Tenten não fazia nada além de caminhar entediada pela sala. Aproximei-me um pouco para ver melhor o desenho de Hinata. Flores de todos os tamanhos e cores. Era muito bom!

—É lindo, Hinata! Você é muito talentosa! — exclamei, incapaz de conter minha admiração.

— Obrigada, senhorita Sakura. Mas eu apenas desenho razoavelmente bem. O artista da família é meu irmão. — ela me mostrou as adoráveis covinhas.

— É mesmo? — perguntei surpresa. Não que não achasse Sasuke capaz de fazer tal coisa, com seu modo gentil e educado, só que suas mãos, e todo o resto, eram muito grandes. Pelo menos onde se podia ver...

— Não é de todo verdade. Hinata me enaltece demais. — Sasuke falou sem jeito.

— Você pinta? De verdade? Tipo quadros? — inquiri, me aproximando dele.

— Sim, eu pinto... _Tipo_ quadros. É apenas um passatempo, aliás. Nem todos os dias são tão tumultuados por aqui. — apenas uma sobrancelha se ergueu. Um convite a contradizê-lo. Não o fiz. Estava curiosa demais.

— Posso ver algum? — seriam os que estavam pendurados por toda casa? Por que eram muito bonitos.

— Basta olhar em volta, senhorita Sakura, — disse Tenten, com a voz afetada.

— Todos estes quadros foram feitos pelo Senhor Uchiha. Ele é um grande pintor. Mas nunca permite que estranhos vejam suas obras. Ele é muito modesto!

Sasuke disse alguma coisa a ela, mas não prestei atenção. Estava maravilhada demais com suas telas. Mal pude conter a excitação, não sabia para qual deles olhar primeiro. Havia muitos quadros, uns dez ou doze, de tamanhos variados: uma casinha na montanha, paisagens naturais ao pôr-do-sol, um cachorro marrom, que parecia muito dócil no quadro, apesar de seu tamanho... Diversos quadros, todos muito bonitos e extremamente reais.

Aproximei-me de um deles, um dos maiores, de um realismo impressionante. Um cavalo negro empinando contra a paisagem rural ao entardecer. Mas o que chamou minha atenção foram os detalhes da tela. Dava pra ver na expressão do animal toda sua fúria, toda sua teimosia, sua altivez. Aquele cavalo não se deixaria ser domado. Selvagem, foi a palavra que pensei para expressá-lo. Estiquei meu braço timidamente, querendo acariciar seu dorso pra ter certeza se o pelo brilhante e liso era tão macio quanto parecia. Entretanto, não toquei a tela; acompanhei os contornos das costas até chegar aos quadris do animal.

—Você desenhou isso? — sussurrei.

Sasuke me ouviu. Deixou sua irmã na companhia de Tenten e veio se colocar ao meu lado.

— Pintei este quadro há algum tempo. Comprei este cavalo quando meu antigo adoeceu. Pretendia que fosse minha montaria, mas nunca consegui domá-lo. — exatamente como o quadro demonstrava. — Tentei diversos treinadores, mas esse bicho é muito arredio! Acabei desistindo e comprei um outro mais dócil.

— O que fez com ele? — eu não conseguia desviar os olhos do cavalo.

— Nada. Ele está em meu estábulo, junto com os demais. Não pude vendê-lo. Tem alguma coisa nele... Ele é diferente! Resolvi pintá-lo da forma como eu o via. Talvez tenha exagerado.

— Você fez um trabalho e tanto, Sasuke. — discordei. — Parece tão real! Quase sinto o calor transbordando dele. Você é um artista! É o primeiro que eu conheço pessoalmente.

— Obrigado, senhorita. Mas não mereço elogios. Apenas tive bons professores. Tirei os olhos do quadro e o encarei, minha expressão séria.

— Ah! Não mesmo! _Eu_ tive bons professores. E nem ao menos sei desenhar um pônei! — a não ser que alguns riscos, duas bola e dois triângulos pudessem ser considerado um cavalo expressionista. — Você é talentoso. Muito talentoso! Não discuta isso comigo!

— Está bem, — e sorriu. — Então apenas agradeço tão adorável elogio.

Desviei os olhos para os outros quadros. Todos tão diferentes uns dos outros, mas com algo em comum.

— Você não retrata pessoas. — constatei.

— Eu não ach...

— O Senhor Uchiha não gosta de retratar pessoas. — interrompeu Tenten. — Diz que não tem habilidade para traços tão delicados, não é mesmo, Senhor Uchiha?

— Sim, senhorita Tenten. Eu não gosto de retratar pessoas. Não acho que seja capaz de capturar a essência da pessoa retratada, o que seria imperdoável de minha parte. — ele parecia convencido de sua incapacidade.

Olhei de volta para o cavalo na tela.

— Não acredito nisso! Se você conseguiu captar a essência daquele cavalo, pode pintar qualquer pessoa que quiser. — pensei um pouco e depois completei. — Será que você não pinta pessoas porque talvez tenha medo de que elas não gostem de se ver na visão de um artista tão sensível?

Ele não me respondeu, apenas me encarou por um tempo.

Pela expressão de seu rosto, pensei ter chegado bem perto.

Então, Tenten cansada de não ser o centro da conversa de não ser incluída nela, resolveu exigir a atenção do seu querido Senhor Uchiha.

— Senhor Uchiha, Hinata e eu conversávamos há pouco sobre o baile de sábado.

— ela se levantou para se aproximar mais dele. — Oh, meu caro, será o baile mais importante deste ano. Toda a sociedade estará presente. Estou tão ansiosa que mal posso esperar!

— Bem lembrado, senhorita Tenten. Os seus planos ainda são os mesmos para sábado, Hinata? Encontrei-me com a senhorita Karin hoje de manhã e ela me perguntou sobre o baile.

— Claro que não mudei de ideia. Ainda mais agora que a senhorita Sakura está aqui conosco! — ela sorriu pra mim. Eu estava gostando cada vez mais de Hinata. — Será um prazer poder apresentá-la a nossos amigos, irmão. Ela causará boa impressão a todos, tenho certeza.

Ainda que precise usar um dos meus vestidos. Acredito que a Senhora Tsunade poderá acertar o comprimento, mas nossos conhecidos certamente reconhecerão.

— Olha só, Hinata, valeu mesmo pela preocupação. — suas sobrancelhas arquearam da mesma forma que as de Tenten. Dessa vez, as de Sasuke não. — Mas talvez eu nem esteja aqui no sábado. Talvez já tenha voltado pra casa.

E eu esperava já estar em casa até lá. Seu Chouji soltaria fogo pelas ventas se eu não aparecesse no escritório a semana toda sem dar explicação alguma.

— Pensei que ainda não tivesse nenhuma informação de como fazer isso. — Sasuke disse, incisivo. — Pensei que as buscas de hoje não tivessem dado bons resultados. Pensei que tínhamos feito um acordo hoje de manhã e que passaria um pouco mais de tempo aqui conosco.

Fiquei ligeiramente confusa com seu tom ríspido. Sasuke não costumava — pelo menos desde que o conheci, que no caso era pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas — ser tão rude com as pessoas.

— Mas eu não prometi nada, lembra? Disse que veria isso depois. E eu não tenho nenhuma informação, — não era uma informação, apenas uma confirmação de que estava no caminho certo. — Só que eu realmente preciso voltar. Toda minha vida está de pernas pro ar. Eu nem sei o que me espera quando chegar lá. Talvez tenha que entrar na fila do desemprego.

— Por favor, senhorita Sakura. — implorou Hinata, seu rostinho triste, os olhos suplicantes. — Não pode ficar ao menos até o baile? Eu ficaria tão feliz se pudesse lhe apresentar ao nossos amigos! Tenho certeza de que terá uma noite muito agradável. Quem sabe não arranja um pretendente!

 _Ah! Era só o que me faltava! Arrumar um pretendente, Daí sim minha vida estaria perfeita!_

— Hinataa, eu não posso prometer. Eu até gostaria de ir ao baile e ver como as coisas são... por aqui. Mas eu nem sei direito como cheguei aqui e não tenho ideia de como ou quando vou voltar, então... — parei quando vi seu rosto ficar ainda mais triste. Mas o que eu podia fazer?

Não dava pra prometer, e eu não queria acabar mentindo para ela.

Hinata me encarava com olhos enormes e brilhantes, como um cachorrinho com fome. Argh!

— Tudo bem, Hinata. Você ficará satisfeita se eu disser que me esforçarei muito para estar aqui no sábado? — perguntei derrotada.

— Muito satisfeita! — seu rosto triste rapidamente se iluminou, ficou radiante.

— Então, Sasuke, ela vai precisar de um vestido de baile. — ela correu para o irmão, agarrando-o pelo braço. — Não dá pra a pobrezinha passar toda a sua estadia aqui usando aquele meu vestido velho e curto. Veja que nem chega a cobrir seus tornozelos! O que nossos conhecidos vão pensar quando souberem que a pobre senhorita Sakura teve todos os seus pertences roubados e nós nem ao menos lhe arrumamos roupas decentes para vestir?

Seu rosto voltou a ficar suplicante. Ela era tão convincente. Até eu fiquei com pena. _Pobre senhorita Sakura! Coitadinha!_

— Eu não fui assaltada. — objetei, mas ninguém me deu ouvidos.

— Vou amanhã até o atelier de costura para encomendar meu vestido de baile. Talvez pudesse encomendar um para ela também. — ela continuou, os enormes olhos azuis claríssimos transbordando tristeza.

— É uma excelente ideia, Hinata. Não havia pensado no assunto. Acho que fui muito relapso quanto a isso. — Sasuke respondeu e depois voltou os olhos para meu vestido. — Veja se madame Mei Terumi tem alguns vestidos já prontos para a senhorita Sakura, você tem razão, ela não pode continuar com este vestido curto.

 _Curto?_ Não tinha um pedaço de pele que não estivesse queimando por causa de todo aquele tecido! Quase ri pensando na cara deles se me vissem com o vestido que usei na festa de aniversário da Ino. Era preto, muito justo e escandalosamente curto. Talvez tivessem um ataque.

—Você é o melhor irmão de todo o mundo, Sasuke. — ela lhe deu um abraço apertado.

Gostei disso. Gostei de ver que havia algum tipo de contato físico naquele lugar. Todo mundo parecia tão cauteloso em não tocar em ninguém, como se fosse pecado ou coisa assim. Sem abraços, beijos ou aperto de mão. Fiquei aliviada ao ver que Sasuke retribuiu o abraço, o rosto sorridente, e não constrangido como imaginei que ficaria.

— Não exagere, Hinata. — disse ele.

— Então iremos bem cedo! Podemos sair logo depois do café. Precisamos nos apressar. Não se faz um vestido da noite para o dia!

— Por mim, tudo bem. — eu estaria na vila bem cedo, poderia procurar informações. — Mas acho que não há necessidade de me comprar vestidos. Hinata, eu já disse que...

— O que acha, Tenten? Não é uma ótima ideia? — ela se virou para a amiga, me ignorando.

— Excelente ideia, minha cara. E poderemos escolher as fitas! Preciso encontrar uma para combinar com meu novo chapéu. Nenhuma das que vi semana passada me chamou a atenção. E, além do mais, preciso de um vestido à altura do baile que teremos! Tenho certeza que tomará todo o tempo de madame Mei.

— Então está tudo arranjado! — Hinata disse exultante.

— Mas... — eu tentei dizer, mas Sasuke rapidamente me interrompeu.

— Ótimo. Poderei ir até a casa de um arrendatário aqui perto resolver alguns problemas. Não precisarão de minha ajuda para escolher o vestido, imagino.

Fiquei desapontada. Pensei que ele me acompanharia até a vila novamente. Então, ao invés de dizer isso em alto e bom som, voltei minha atenção ao quadro do cavalo.

—Você gostou dele, não é? — Sasuke me perguntou baixinho, quase num sussurro, depois que as duas garotas iniciaram uma discussão sobre a importância da fita de cetim.

Talvez ele não quisesse interromper o tagarelar de Tenten sobre a diferença que a escolha errada de uma fita acarretava na vida de uma garota. Aparentemente a fita devia ter algum outro significado além de enfeitar, pois ela discursava fervorosamente.

— É realmente lindo, Sasuke. — sussurrei também. — Nunca vi nada tão perfeito. Olhe para os olhos! É como se estivesse zombando de alguém!

— Aposto que estão mesmo. — ele riu. — De seu dono estúpido, que levou um ano inteiro para compreender que não o domaria.

Eu ri também.

— Gostaria de conhecê-lo? — ele ofereceu.

— Claro! — eu disse, mais alto do que pretendia, excitada demais. Mas aparentemente não alto o bastante para perturbar a atenção de Tenten.

— Acho que não notarão nossa ausência. Parece que nenhum de nós dois está particularmente entusiasmado com as fitas. — ele sussurrou se aproximando de meu ouvido. Um arrepio subiu por minha coluna, me fazendo estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

O que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal? Aquele lugar definitivamente estava mexendo com minha cabeça. E eu não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

Tenten não notou nossa saída silenciosa. Hinata notou, mas apenas sorriu conspirativamente e voltou sua atenção para a amiga.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Quero agradecer aos comentários do capítulo passado, obrigadaaa!

E, também gostaria de indicacar uma adaptação maravilhosa que está sendo feito pela minha gata NegaUchiha. Leiam que sei q vão amar assim como eu.

Link:

s/12167478/1/Seduzida-Por-Um-Guerreiro-Escoc%C3%AAs


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **11**

Eu ainda não conhecia os estábulos, ficavam muito afastados da casa.

Rústicos até a essência, feitos de madeiras imperfeitas que se uniam desajeitadamente umas às outras, me trouxe a lembrança do Toca. Claro que o bar não era tão rústico, mas, de certa forma, aquelas madeiras tortas me trouxeram um pouco de conforto.

Enquanto nos aproximávamos, olhei ao redor, admirando a beleza do lugar. Era tão diferente do que eu estava habituada, sem aquela poluição de outdoors, letreiros, homem-sanduíche, cartazes, ambulantes vendendo cacarecos... Ali era tão calmo e — eu tinha que admitir — lindo.

— Ouso dizer que você é a primeira jovem que conheço que não fica entusiasmada com a menção da palavra baile. — Sasuke disse, parecendo aliviado.

— Eu não sou muito de festas. Eu sou mais caseira. Na verdade, deveria dizer _escritoreira_ , já que é de lá que eu não saio. — como uma prisão que eu mesma me tranquei. — Eu não gosto muito de balada, gente falando ao mesmo tempo, bebendo, fumando e contando piadinhas machistas. Ou pior ainda, cheias daqueles carinhas que tomam duas cervejas e depois se acham tão irresistíveis que acreditam ter o direito de dizer pra uma garota que ele nunca viu na vida as piores baboseiras imagináveis. Mas de shows eu gosto. Mesmo porque não dá pra ficar batendo papo num show, o barulho é ensurdecedor. Nunca me sinto deslocada num show. Tudo que é relacionado à música eu curto muito... Ino me perturba por causa disso. Ela acha que eu não tenho vida, apenas trabalho e mais trabalho, e que nunca vou arrumar um namorado se ficar trancada em casa ou no escritório. Mas sabe, Sasuke, eu não me sinto à vontade saindo com a galera. Parece que sou um alienígena que não se entrosa em lugar algum... — ele assentiu. — Sabe quando você sente que todo mundo te olha de um jeito diferente, tipo "o que ela tá fazendo aqui?" e depois fingem que estão interessados em ouvir o que você tem a dizer? Eu detesto isso! Prefiro ficar em casa. Mas gosto de sair com a Ino. Só que agora ela cismou que eu... — vi um pequeno sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto. Eu ri. — Desculpe, Sasuke. Eu estou falando pelos cotovelos. É que é fácil falar com você. Não é estranho? Eu mal te conheço e já te contei coisas que muitas das minhas colegas de escritório não sabem.

— Acho ótimo que pense assim. Aprecio muito sua companhia. Acho fascinante sua maneira de se expressar. — ele disse, olhando pra frente, mas sorrindo. — E também me é estranho preferir falar com uma jovem que acabei de conhecer a falar com várias jovens que conheço há muito mais tempo.

— De onde eu venho se diz que o nosso santo bateu. — ele me encarou. — Quando duas pessoas se dão bem logo de cara, quero dizer, logo que se conhecem. E o meu decididamente bateu com o seu. — e sorri.

— Então, acho que o meu também.

Ele ficava tão lindo sorrindo daquele jeito!

— Qual deles é a do cavalo do seu quadro? — perguntei, apontando com a cabeça para as baias. Havia uma dezena delas, talvez mais.

— A terceira. — informou. — Dei a ele o nome de Storm. Significa...

— Tempestade! — fiquei surpresa. Inglês já fazia parte do currículo escolar no século dezenove? —Você fala inglês?

— Na verdade, leio melhor do que falo. Tive um professor de línguas que me forçou a aprender algumas delas. O inglês foi imposto por meu pai. Meu bisavô veio da Inglaterra. — bem que eu tinha estranhado seu sobrenome! — E meu pai não acreditava que era importante manter as raízes da família. O alemão foi mais difícil de aprender. Mas, uma vez que aprendo uma coisa, senhorita Sakura, não me esqueço mais.

— Você só não consegue aprender meu nome. Estou começando a pensar que faz isso de propósito só para me irritar! — eu disse ainda muito espantada que ele soubesse (aparentemente) diversas línguas estrangeiras.

— Não tenho mais desculpas para isso, senh... Sakura — ele realmente tinha dificuldades para dizer apenas o meu nome. A única pessoa que ele chamava pelo nome era Hinata. E ele a conhecia desde que nasceu.

— Nossa, ele é lindo! — parei assim que cheguei à baia de Storm.

Ele era tão bonito quanto no quadro. Mas ainda maior do que eu havia imaginado. Principalmente se comparado com os cavalos das baias a seu lado.

— Também acho! O problema é seu temperamento! Nunca conheci um animal mais cheio de vontades que este! — ele ralhou, mas o sorriso em seu rosto era afetuoso.

Eu, entretanto, conhecia alguns animais cheios de vontade. Seu Chouji, por exemplo.

— Vou tirá-lo dali para que a senhorita possa conhecê-lo melhor.

Sasuke parou ao lado da porta baixa, retirou seu casaco e gravata e os pendurou num prego, em seguida, arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca. Fez tudo isso com tanta naturalidade, como se fizesse isso todos os dias, que não pude desgrudar os olhos dele. Ele pegou uma corda e entrou na baia. Storm relinchou e recuou um pouco, mas o espaço não era grande o bastante para que pudesse escapar do laço preciso de Sasuke. Então, ambos, com extrema elegância, saíram marchando. Eu recuei um pouco. O quadro não mentia em nem um aspecto. Quase dava pra ler "encrenca" escrito nos olhos do animal.

Sasuke o levou mais ao centro do estábulo, O bicho fez barulho, andou para trás diversas vezes, parecendo não gostar de receber ordens. E era imenso! Entretanto, Sasuke não se deixou vencer e, depois de um tempo, Storm ficou parado perto — mas não exatamente — de onde Sasuke queria.

— Aproxime-se — disse ele. — Não tenha medo. Ele não vai machucá-la. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça.

Não me movi.

— Não tenha medo, os animais sentem o cheiro do medo, sabia?

— É mais fácil dizer que não estou com medo do que não sentir de verdade. — respondi, encarando o cavalo selvagem.

— Confie em mim. — Sasuke me fitou intensamente. — Acredita que eu permitiria que se aproximasse dele, a qualquer distância que seja, se houvesse a menor chance de que ele pudesse feri-la?

Dei um passo, hesitando. O cavalo não se moveu. Experimentei outro passo. Ele continuou parado, apenas respirando rapidamente. Lentamente, vacilante, me aproximei de Sasuke mantendo certa distância do cavalo.

Storm era ainda mais incrível de perto! Muito alto, muito negro, o pelo brilhante emanando toda a altivez que o cavalo visivelmente sentia. Era lindo demais! Seus olhos pareciam me avaliar, assim como os meus o avaliavam.

— Ele é incrível. — fiquei hipnotizada por ele. Dei um passo à frente, tentando sentir o calor que a tela tinha me passado e sem pensar ergui a mão exatamente como fiz com o quadro.

— Senhorita Sakura, não se aproxime mais. Storm não gosta... — mas eu já tinha meus dedos cravados no pescoço de Storm. Era muito quente, seu pelo tão sedoso quanto a própria seda. — ...Que o toquem. — ele disse devagar, ligeiramente confuso, fazendo sua frase soar como uma pergunta retórica.

— Você é lindo, cavalinho! — exclamei, não resistindo ao impulso de tocá-lo com ambas as mãos. Ele era muito maior e, ainda assim, eu podia sentir a rígida musculatura sob seu pelo. Toquei sua crina embaraçada, deslizei minha mão e acariciei seu dorso. — Muito prazer, Storm. Me chamo Sakura. Vi seu quadro agora a pouco, você é um modelo incrível! Muito especial.

E, para meu espanto, quando minhas mãos voltaram para seu pescoço, ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, como um cachorrinho, como se gostasse do meu toque. Sasuke arfou, surpreso. Me virei para vê-lo.

Sua boca estava aberta, os olhos imensos.

— Tá tudo bem? — indaguei preocupada.

— Sim, está. Na verdade estou... Pasmo. Storm nunca deixou ninguém tocá-lo dessa maneira sem recuar ou relinchar ou... empinar. O que você fez? —e sua cabeça se inclinou ligeiramente para o lado.

— Eu? Não fiz nada. Ou fiz?

— Fez, sim. — ele sorriu abismado. — Você o conquistou!

Virei-me para Storm e vi seus grandes olhos me observando. Não havia mais fúria ali, a altivez e a zombaria continuavam, mas não a fúria. Continuei a acariciá-lo um pouco mais. Ele parecia estar gostando de verdade. O longo rabo balançando pra lá e pra cá.

— Não é estranho — eu comecei, — que Storm seja mais gentil comigo que Tenten? Claro que ele é muito mais esperto que ela, nota-se de longe! Mas ainda não entendi bem a razão de tanto cinismo.

— Tenten não gosta de muitas pessoas. É mais fácil enumerar as que ela admira, do que as que repudia.

Repudiar. Aí estava à palavra certa para o que eu sentia nos rosto dela toda vez que olhava em minha direção.

— Já notei isso. Mas ela parece gostar de Hinata. — me virei para encará-lo. — E parece gostar de você também. Muito, na verdade.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, um pouco constrangido.

— A senhorita Tenten e Hinata cresceram juntas. A família dela sempre foi vizinha da nossa propriedade. Por isso passa tanto tempo conosco. Hinata e ela estudaram juntas, vão às compras juntas, fazem quase tudo juntas. À vezes me pergunto como Hinata a tolera por tanto tempo? Não que eu não a estime, mas às vezes ela é um pouco... demais! — ele riu.

Sasuke levantou a mão, se aproximou de Storm um pouco mais e, num único movimento, retirou a corda de seu pescoço, o libertando. O cavalo rapidamente saiu trotando.

— Vamos deixá-lo correr um pouco. É uma das coisas que ele parece gostar de fazer. Só é difícil fazê-lo parar depois.

Eu o segui para fora do estábulo e apoiei meus cotovelos na cerca, assim como ele.

— Tenten me disse uma coisa... — eu comecei e depois parei.

Não queria ser indelicada nem parecer abelhuda. Afinal, o conhecia há apenas um dia, não tinha direito de exigir maiores explicações. Mas a verdade é que eu queria saber mais sobre ele.

Saukes tirou os olhos da corrida em círculo que Storm fazia e se voltou para mim.

— E o que a senhorita Tenten disse que a deixou... Que a deixou curiosa? — ele não pareceu satisfeito com a palavra, que escolheu.

— Eu não quero ser indelicada nem nada disso, mas... — era melhor perguntar de uma vez. Tipo arrancar um band-aid. — Tenten disse que você está procurando uma esposa. — lancei um olhar furtivo em sua direção e, depois de notar o espanto estampado em seu rosto, voltei encarar Storm, que agora fazia meios círculos, mudando de direção a toda hora como um ziguezague. — Fiquei pensando o porquê disso. Por que não dá pra se obrigar a gostar de alguém, não é?

Não ousei olhar para ele. Tentei ao máximo ouvir cada barulho que ele fazia. Ouvi um suave pigarrear e barulho de tecido se movendo.

— Eu preciso me casar logo, minha irmã precisa de uma influência... — ele disse a palavra influência com amargura. — feminina. Eu preciso encontrar alguém que seja adequada. — disse, por fim.

— Engraçado. — falei, ainda observando Storm. — Pensei que se procurasse amor num casamento.

— O amor pode vir depois. O respeito, a admiração comum tanto quanto o amor, neste caso. — e se calou.

Não consegui mais me segurar. Tive que me virar para ele.

— Você se preocupa com a castidade e não dá a mínima para o amor? Sabia que casamento é uma coisa muito séria e que deve ser tratado com respeito? Um casamento já é difícil se os dois estiverem apaixonados, sem amor então, já começará fadado ao fracasso. Você devia ser mais responsável! — senti a raiva crescendo dentro de mim e fiquei ainda mais furiosa por estar sentido aquilo.

— Estou sendo responsável, senhorita Sakura. Estou tendo o cuidado de escolher uma jovem decente e de boa família. — seu rosto sério, sem aquele brilho nos olhos. — Alguémmque possa ocupar uma parte do lugar deixado por nossa mãe tantos anos atrás. Estou pensando no bem estar de Hinata.

— Escolher? Você fala como se estivesse comprando uma esposa! — retruquei secamente. — Está a tratando como um bem a ser adquirido. Uma mercadoria. Isso é repulsivo!

— E acha que eu não sei disso? — sua voz diminuiu, praticamente um sussurro. Havia um tipo de amargura em seus olhos. — Mas prometi ao meu pai que cuidaria de Hinata. E vou cumprir esta promessa. Mesmo que, ao cumpri-la, esteja condenando minha própria felicidade.

Sua voz baixa e um pouco rouca e o tom melancólico me desarmaram.

— Me desculpe, Sasuke. Eu não queria chateá-lo com assuntos desagradáveis. Só pense bem no que está fazendo. — continuei, louca para que a tristeza abandonasse seu rosto, e não entendendo o motivo de me sentir tão triste por vê-lo triste. — Você ainda é muito jovem. Não precisa se casar agora. Espere um pouco mais. Talvez acabe encontrando amor e... Adequação numa só pessoa. Dá um tempo. Pense melhor. — meu pé batia repetidamente numa tábua da cerca.

— Eu gostaria que pudesse ser assim. Que pudesse ir ao meu ritmo. Mas Hinata vai completar dezesseis anos em breve e precisará de uma mulher para ensiná-la certas coisas.

— Mas, se o problema é esse, então está resolvido. Eu posso ensiná-la! Posso explicar tudo que eu sei sobre como se fazem os bebês e como não cair na conversa de espertinhos e...

— Senhorita Sakura! — ele me interrompeu, o tom reprovador me fez recuar. — Por favor, pare! Não é a isso que me refiro. Refiro-me a como ser uma boa esposa cuidar da casa, dos criados, essas coisas. Nenhum assunto sobre bebês ou coisa do gênero.

Minha testa se enrugou.

— Você acha que ela precisa saber sobre como comandar os empregados e que não precisa saber o que seu marido espera que ela faça no quarto? — que lugar era esse, afinal?

— Sabe, Sasuke, você é muito estranho!

— Sem querer ofendê-la, senhorita, o mesmo se aplica a você! — mas seus olhos me fitavam com certa doçura.

 _Touché!_

— Bem, se mudar de ideia...

— Não mudarei. Mas obrigado por sua preocupação com minha... situação. — ele voltou a encarar Storm.

Ficamos ali, os dois olhando para Storm. Eu podia jurar que seus pensamentos estavam tão longe daquele cavalo quanto os meus.

— Com fome? — perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Aprende uma coisa, Sasuke. Eu _sempre_ estou com fome! — sorri, tentando aliviar o clima.

Deu certo. Ele sorriu de verdade.

— Vamos ver o que a Senhora Tsunade nos preparou então.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Obrigada_ __ _Dina Cullen, Susan e NegaUchia pelos comentários, vcis me motivam a continuar. Bjus e até o próximo baby._


	12. Chapter 12

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **12**

 **U** ma das coisas que descobri sobre a comida de 1830 é que não era necessário tirar a casca das frutas. Não havia agrotóxicos. Descobri também que não existia nada gelado, talvez num dia muito frio de inverno, mas não era esse o caso agora, já que não existia geladeira. O cardápio era à base de carnes e gordura animal, meio pesado. Senti muita falta da pizza de domingo.

Passei o resto da tarde na companhia de Hinata e Tenten. Participei pouco da conversa. Eu tinha a impressão de que Sasuke não queria que eu dissesse _tudo_ o que pensava a Hinata.

Fiquei espantada com a postura das garotas. Elas se sentavam tão eretas que minhas costas doíam só de olhar. Minha mãe teria gostado disso. _Endireite os ombros_ , _Sakura_ , ela disse durante toda a minha adolescência, mesmo percebendo que não surtia efeito algum.

Os movimentos delas eram tão graciosos, tão meticulosamente delicados, que acabei me sentindo um ogro desajeitado.

Eu nunca, em toda minha vida, ouvi as palavras "delicada" e "Sakura" usadas numa mesma frase. Geralmente era desajeitada, atrapalhada, desatenta acompanhadas por Sakura. Essas sim, ouvi milhares de vezes. Contudo, nunca dei muita importância, porque nunca me vi cercada de pessoas que faziam do ato de se sentar praticamente um balé. E lá estava eu, afundada na poltrona como sempre, enquanto as duas pareciam se equilibrar na beirada do sofá. Tentei copiar a postura da Hinata, mas desisti depois de uns quinze minutos. Meu corpo já tinha memorizado a postura: _encoste as costas no sofá, solte os ombros e se afunde, cruze as_ _pernas. Cruzar os braços em caso de irritação ou frio_. Por mais que tentasse copiá-la, aos poucos meu corpo voltava à posição despojada.

 _Eu não pertenço a este lugar. Se elas se comportassem do mesmo modo em 2010, seriam taxadas de esnobes._ Tentei me convencer disso, mas não funcionou muito. Os movimentosdelicados que Hinata fazia para bordar um pequeno pedaço de tecido eram mais graciosos quequalquer gesto que eu pudesse fazer. Pensei que as mulheres acabaram ficando sem tempo paradetalhes como esse.

Depois do jantar fui até a cozinha falar com Tsunade.

— Eu queria te pedir um favor, Tsunade.

— O que quiser, senhorita Sakura.

— Por acaso, não teria um pedaço de tecido sobrando por aí? — notei a curiosidade em seu rosto. — Algum tecido velho que eu possa usar para fazer uma... Coisa.

— Na verdade, tem sim. Sempre precisamos de tecidos para fazer alguns remendos num lençol ou em uma roupa. Precisa de quanto?

— Ah, só um pedaço pequeno basta.

— Vou pegar meio metro então. — e me fitou com suspeita.

— É mais que o bastante! Também vou precisar de tesoura. — acrescentei.

— Claro. — ela se inclinou ligeiramente. — Voltarei num instante.

Tsunade me entregou o tecido bege e uma tesoura de ferro muito pesada. Corri para meu quarto. Estiquei o tecido sobre cama. Procurei a caneta em minha bolsa, peguei minha calcinha — minha única calcinha — e a coloquei sobre o tecido. Risquei em volta da parte da frente, depois da parte de trás, sem interromper o desenho. Tracei fitas de dois dedos de largura nos dois desenhos. Peguei a tesoura e comecei a recortar.

 _Meu Deus! Como é pesada!_

Também pudera, parecia feita de metal fundido.

Puxei algumas linhas soltas quanto terminei e provei. Parecia mais um biquíni de amarrar muito mal feito que uma calcinha — o tecido não era de lycra, claro, então facilitava muito ter as tiras para o ajuste. Só esperava que não desfiasse muito!

Claro que eu já tinha usado roupas sem nada por baixo. Mas sempre com roupas justas, onde a calcinha marcava e deixava o visual meio cafona. Era diferente estar tão à vontade com aquele vestido rodado que podia se inflar como um balão a qualquer sinal de vento. Melhor garantir.

Dobrei o resto de tecido — sobrou mais que a metade — e o guardei dentro da cômoda de madeira escura que combinava com a cama. Nenhuma das gavetas estava ocupada. Deixei a tesoura no aparador ao lado da banheira.

Dessa vez, assisti o preparo de meu banho. Achei engraçado vários empregados com baldes cheios de água indo e vindo, Tsunade com um balde enorme cheio de água escaldante tomando cuidado para que o pano que protegia sua mão não escorregasse. Tudo muito complicado para uma ação que eu estava acostumada ser tão simples.

— Gostaria que eu voltasse depois para pegar seu vestido para ser lavado, senhorita? — Tsunade perguntou, prestativa como sempre.

— Será que ele secará até amanhã? — bem que estava precisando ser lavado. Eu o estava usando há dois dias! — Vou precisar dele para ir até a vila amanhã.

— A noite está bastante quente. Acho que secará a tempo.

Fechei a porta e tirei o vestido. Quando o entreguei a ela, notei seu rosto vermelho.

— Tsunade, você não precisa ficar envergonhada. É uma mulher também. — ela assentiu. E, mais depressa do que eu imaginei que fosse possível, saiu do quarto.

Descobri que o conteúdo do vidro âmbar era algo parecido com xampu. Na verdade, mais parecido com detergente de cozinha que xampu, mas fez bastante espuma e pareceu limpar bem minha cabeça. No entanto, deixou meu cabelo um pouco espigalhado. Não encontrei condicionador.

Depois de me vestir — com alívio, com minhas próprias roupas — saí para procurar por Sasuke. Entretanto, não foi necessário. Ele estava ali, com a mão ainda erguida para bater na porta quando eu a abri.

— Sasuke, precisava mesmo te encontrar! — exclamei satisfeita.

— E eu também. — ele riu parecendo satisfeito com minha euforia por vê-lo ali. Depois seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e um vermelho intenso se espalhou em seu rosto. — Por que está vestida assim?

— Tsunade tá lavando meu vestido. Ou uso estas roupas ou roupa nenhuma. — avisei.

 _Por que eu não usei calças ontem? Calças não me deixariam pelada._

Ele ficou desconcertado.

— Mas, senhorita...

—Você já me viu com elas, não precisa ficar todo estranho por causa disso. É só uma regata e uma saia. Totalmente inofensivos. Agora entre logo que eu quero falar com você.

Sasuke pareceu relutante.

— Algum problema? — perguntei.

Sua cabeça se inclinou um pouquinho para frente enquanto ele me dizia:

— Não é adequado que eu entre em seu quarto, senhorita. Ainda mais durante a noite e com você... vestida com estes trajes.

 _Ah! Pelo amor de Deus!_

— Deixa de ser tão antiquado, Sasuke. — alcancei seu braço para dentro. —Vou deixar a porta aberta, está bem? Não vou te atacar. — brinquei.

Ele não riu. Mas acabou se deixando arrastar, só um pouco.

Dois passos depois ele disse:

— A Senhora Tsunade me procurou há pouco. Disse que a senhorita precisa de algumas roupas e eu gostaria de ajudá-la, mas creio que terá que esperar até amanhã de manhã. Com certeza, madame Mei Terumi terá algum vestido que sirva em você.

— Por isso mesmo queria falar com você. — Fui até minha bolsa e peguei minha carteira.

— Você já viu algumas destas?

Estendi a mão para que ele pegasse as notas.

— Não. Nunca. O que são? — ele examinava o dinheiro atentamente. Não dava para acreditar!

— São notas de dinheiro. — expliquei desanimada. — Você usa para comprar coisas...

— Sei o que é dinheiro, senhorita Sakura. Apenas nunca vi um que fosse feito de papel.

Não deve ter valor algum.

— Tem muito valor! Cada uma vale mais que as outras. Veja, o número impresso nela determina seu valor, o número maior é para a que vale mais e...

—Você não usa moedas? — perguntou surpreso.

— Ás vezes, para pequenas coisas. Elas não valem muito. — daí entendi. — Vocês usam _apenas_ moedas, não é?

Ele assentiu e aproximou a nota de seu rosto para examiná-la melhor.

— Então, eu tô lisa! — com certeza a Mastercard não teria colocado uma máquina de cartão de crédito no atelier da madame sei-lá-oque. — Como é que eu vou pagar pelo vestido amanhã? — eu disse, mais para mim mesma.

— Isso deve bastar. — Sasuke tirou do colete três moedas douradas e estendeu a mão para que eu as pegasse. Peguei as moedas automaticamente. Olhei para elas por um minuto — tinha uma coroa desenhada em alto relevo e depois estiquei a mão para ele.

— Não. Não posso aceitar. Você já tem feito muito me hospedando em sua casa e me alimentando. Não posso aceitar seu dinheiro também.

Ele apenas me encarou. Os olhos obstinados

— Guarde isso, Sasuke. Eu não quero. — estiquei teimosamente o braço.

Ele não fez movimento algum.

Então eu fiz. Aproximei-me dele e, como ele não se deu ao trabalho de me estender sua mão, a agarrei e coloquei as moedas dentro dela.

— Senhorita Sakura, por favor! Irá precisar de um vestido para o baile. E, apesar de o vestido que Hinata lhe emprestou destacar sua beleza, está muito claro que não pode ter apenas um. — ignorei o elogio. Ele apenas tentava me convencer a aceitar o dinheiro. — Você não sabe quanto tempo ficará aqui. Não pode passar todo o tempo apenas com um vestido!

— Eu me viro. — dei de ombros. — E tenho minhas próprias roupas.

— E acho que deveria guardá-las. Se algum cavalheiro mais... Inescrupuloso a visse vestida desta forma... — ele sacudiu a cabeça e não continuou.

— Obrigada pela preocupação. Tá vendo? Você está se preocupando comigo sem ter nem uma obrigação pra isso. Eu já estou te incomodando demais! — então, de repente, tive uma ideia. — Mas talvez eu possa vender alguma coisa!

— Não lhe restou nada! Vender o que? — ele não gostou da minha ideia, tive certeza disso.

— Ainda não pensei nessa parte. — e corri para minha bolsa. Tinha que ter alguma coisa ali que tivesse valor.

Joguei o conteúdo dela sobre a cama e me ajoelhei no chão, procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse interessar a alguém naquele lugar atrasado. Tirei o livro, o celular e a caixinha dele do caminho e os guardei — não poderia vendê-los por diferentes razões, mesmo que morresse de fome — e remexi em minhas coisas. Minhas únicas coisas, tentando encontrar qualquer objeto que pudesse ter algum valor.

Sasuke se aproximou da cama, olhando minha bagunça com curiosidade.

— O que é isto tudo? — indagou.

— É tudo que tenho na vida agora. — eu disse, desanimada. — Está vendo algo que possa ter valor? Que alguém possa se interessar para eu tentar vender amanhã lá na vila?

— Humm... — resmungou. — Não sei bem. Nunca vi nem uma destas coisas antes.

Podia acreditar nisso.

— Vejamos... — comecei a espalhar melhor meus pertence.

Maquiagem.

Não, Tenten estava sempre maquiada. Talvez não fosse tão sofisticada quanto as minhas, mas, sem dúvida, era maquiagem.

As minhas chaves.

Pra quê alguém iria querer as chaves de um apartamento localizado dois séculos adiante?

 _Ketchup?_

Ainda não me lembrava de como aquilo tinha ido parar ali.

Camisinha?

Talvez. Sempre útil. E eu podia apostar que ainda não haviam inventado o preservativo no século dezenove.

Virei-me para perguntar para Sasuke o que ele achava, apesar de não ter a menor ideia de como explicar o uso dela, já que ele não reagia bem quando o assunto era sexo. Tive esperanças de que, se ele apenas lesse a embalagem conseguisse entender. Só então me dei conta de que ele estava bem ali, agachado como eu, com minha Bic nas mãos.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, examinando a caneta de todos os ângulos.

— É uma caneta. Você usa para escrever. — Assim, tomei a caneta de suas mãos e fiz alguns rabiscos num pedaço de papel (minha conta de telefone, constatei). Não me diga que ainda não tem caneta aqui?

— Não, não tem! — ele olhava fascinado para minha caneta simples comprada no supermercado — Usamos pena e tinta para escrever.

— Ah — eu já tinha lido sobre isso. — É quase igual. Só que ao invés de mergulhar a ponta da pena na tinta, a caneta já vem com a tinta dentro. Veja. — apontei o cartucho quase negro dentro do cilindro transparente e a devolvi para ele. — Deve ser mais prática, eu imagino.

— É fantástico! — Sasuke exclamou. — Uma invenção maravilhosa! Como não pensei nisto antes! — seu rosto ficou ainda mais lindo com o sincero entusiasmo. — Que material é este? Se parece com vidro, mas não é gelado!

— É plástico. É tipo um vidro só que mais resistente. Não vai quebrar se cair no chão, por exemplo. — não dava pra explicar que plástico era um derivado da nafta, um polímero que bla, bla, bla... Só complicaria mais a cabeça dele. — Acha que alguém pode se interessar por ela?

Sasuke estava completamente fascinado com a caneta. A olhava como se fosse uma joia rara.

— Sim. Quanto quer por ela? — indagou, se virando pra me encarar.

— O que? — apertei os lábios.

— Eu a quero. Quanto quer por ela? Estou disposto pagar qualquer quantia! — seus olhos brilhavam como duas estrelas.

Percebi o que ele estava fazendo.

—Não posso vender pra _você_! — disse com certa indignação.

— E por que não? Meu dinheiro é tão bom como o de qualquer outro. — disse ele, ofendido.

— Eu sei disso, Sasuke. Mas você só está tentando me ajudar. Outra vez! Eu não quero que faça isso. —fiquei desconfortável com a situação.

Senti-me como uma daquelas garotas aproveitadoras que ficavam com caras ricos até conseguir arrancar tudo o que podiam deles e depois caiam fora. Porque seria exatamente isso que aconteceria, Sasuke me ajudaria e eu cairia fora.

— Não é isso, senhorita Sakura. Eu realmente quero a caneta. É maravilhoso! — ele pegou a mesma conta de telefone e experimentou um risco. — Olhe! — mais alguns traços. — É extraordinária! Sem manchas ou borrões. Seria muito útil, principalmente com os livros da contabilidade.

Observei seu rosto por um instante Os olhos brilhavam e um sorriso entusiasmado o deixou ainda mais lindo. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de encontrar o maior tesouro do planeta.

Sacudi a cabeça e então comecei a rir. Quem dera as pessoas fossem assim tão fáceis de agradar como Sasuke era!

—Tá bom, então é sua. — eu ainda ria.

Ele sorriu radiante e botou a mão no bolso.

— Ah! Não! Pode guardar estas moedas. Eu não vendi, eu te dei a caneta.

— Mas não posso aceitar, senhorita. Vejo que não tem muitos recursos no momento e este invento vale algumas moedas com certeza, seria injusto tirar-lhe este objeto de grande valor.

 _Grande valor! Não custou nem dois reais!_

— Mas eu quero te dar a caneta... — ele sacudiu a cabeça antes que eu pudesse terminar. Tentei outro caminho. — Como um presente! Um presente de agradecimento. Por toda a ajuda que tem me dado. Você não vai me ofender recusando a única coisa que posso te oferecer neste momento, vai?

Ele parecia relutante.

— Não quero ofendê-la, senhorita, mas...

— Então, não me ofenda. Aceite, por favor. Gostaria de ter algo realmente bacana pra te dar Sasuke, mas no momento tô meio sem opções. — eu sorri, meio envergonhada.

Ele também sorriu, ainda que os olhos não. Ainda estava contrariado

— Muito obrigado pelo presente. É estupendo! Não creio que pudesse me dar algo que eu apreciasse mais. — então, de repente, uma chama faiscou em seus olhos. — E, se me permite, também quero lhe dar um presente.

Meu sorriso desapareceu. Eu sabia exatamente quais seriam suas próximas palavras.

—Você aceitaria vestidos como prova de minha amizade não aceitaria? Não me ofenderia recusando um presente meu, ofenderia? — pude ouvir o leve triunfo em seu tom. Ele jogava sujo.

Estreitei meus olhos.

— Não. — disse derrotada. — Pode pagar a droga do vestido!

— Excelente. — ele sorriu vitorioso, pegando as moedas outra vez.

— Sasuke, se não quiser engolir estas moedas é melhor guardá-las de novo. — resmunguei carrancuda.

— Precisará delas amanhã. Você já aceitou os vestidos! — exclamou confuso.

— Vestidos, não dinheiro. — expliquei secamente. — Não sei como funcionam as coisas por aqui, mas, de onde eu venho, não é muito lisonjeiro quando um homem dá dinheiro a uma mulher que não é a sua. Estou sendo clara?

Ele corou.

— Muito! Perdoe-me, não tive a intenção...

— Eu sei que não teve. — eu o interrompi, ainda aporrinhada com a ideia de que ele me comprasse coisas.

— Entregarei a Hinata, então. — disse inseguro.

— É melhor. — resmunguei ainda insatisfeita. Por que me incomodava tanto o fato dele querer me dar dinheiro?

— Vou deixá-la descansar. Vemo-nos pela manhã. — Sasuke se levantou esticando a mão para me ajudar.

Aceitei o apoio e me levantei também assim que olhei em seu rosto na intenção de agradecer, perdi o fôlego. Ele estava mais perto do que eu havia imaginado. Perto o bastante para que eu pudesse ver pequenos pontos prateados brincando em suas íris negras. Fiquei ali parada olhando pra ele como uma idiota. Sasuke me encarava também, e só depois de alguns segundos percebi que ainda segurava sua mão. Tentei puxar minha mão, mas ele a prendeu um pouco mais forte, não permitindo que eu o soltasse, então se inclinou — ainda me encarando e, muito delicadamente beijou as costas de minha mão. Um tremor desconhecido reverberou por minha coluna. Senti minhas bochechas arderem e todo meu copo se arrepiar.

— Boa noite, senhorita Sakura. — sua voz baixa e rouca, os olhos não deixaram os meus um só instante.

Outro arrepio.

— Boa noite. — baixei os olhos, tentando esconder meu embaraço e as sensações novas e estranhas que ele havia provocado em mim.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu sempre soube como agir quando o assunto era o sexo oposto: como me livrar de um sujeito irritante, como atrair a atenção de um que valesse a pena e nunca, jamais, corava quando um deles me desejava boa noite.

Sasuke sorriu e depois saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Continuei ali parada, feito uma estátua, olhando para a porta, minha mão pinicando pelo seu toque gentil e pensei se, talvez, eu não tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

Eu sabia que voltaria para casa — não sabia como, mas acabaria descobrindo — e que aquelas pessoas, todas elas, incluindo Sasuke. Eles ficariam onde deveriam ficar, no lugar ao qual pertenciam. Eu não podia me envolver emocionalmente com nenhum deles. Quando eu voltasse para o meu tempo, todos já estariam...

Senti meus joelhos tremerem. Não gostei de pensar nisso. Não gostei mesmo! Mas era a verdade. E eu não me apaixonava desde... Não que eu estivesse apaixonada por Sasuke. Eu não estava! Mal o conhecia! Mas alguma coisa nele mexia comigo. Uma coisa que eu não sabia explicar, nem para mim mesma.

Então, sabendo disso tudo, o que eu estava fazendo? O melhor seria dar o fora dali. Mas para onde eu iria? Dormir na rua e morrer de fome? Teria que ficar com Sasuke por enquanto. E teria que manter meus pensamentos bem longe dele. Fui para a cama — usando apenas a calcinha improvisada — e decidi que me manteria afastada de Sasuke o máximo que conseguisse.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Olá criaturinhas alada! Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas agora tentarei manter as postagens semanais, provavelmente tirarei um dia da semana para atualizar as três adaptações que posto no site._

 _Tbm gostaria de agradecer a Guest, Susan, Saky, Dinda, Nega ( miga gata mimosa )e a Bela21 ( que postou comentários em todos os capítulos em um dia só! Hehe. Tu é fera em baby!)_

 _Muito obrigada a todas!_

 _Até o proximoooo *-*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **13**

 **S** asuke já havia partido para seu compromisso quando encontrei as garotas na sala de jantar prontas para o compromisso com a costureira.

Fiz um rabo de cavalo dessa vez, prendendo todo o cabelo para trás. Recusei a oferta de usar um dos vários chapéus de Hinata. Precisei de muita persuasão para convencê-la que eu não queria e não usaria aquilo na cabeça.

Decidi deixar o celular no quarto. Se a costureira fosse tomar minhas medidas e encontrasse um retângulo duro e prateado que nunca viu na vida no decote do vestido poderia começar a fazer perguntas. E eu não queria perguntas.

 _Queria respostas!_

Ao chegamos na vila, notei que o movimento era bem maior do que o que eu tinha visto no dia anterior. Os prédios de paredes e portas igualmente altas estavam abertos. Fiquei surpresa com o tipo de comércio que vi. Na verdade, não achei que realmente se tratasse de comércio, era mais uma feira livre ou coisa assim. Diversas carroças se amontoavam na rua de pedras, com os mais variados produtos: galinhas e porcos vivos, verduras e legumes, artigos de decoração, um tiozinho esquisito vendia o elixir da vida por apenas uma moeda.

Hinata me mostrou o que pensei ser a padaria nem de perto se parecia com uma, apenas uma banca na calçada estreita, repleta de pães variados. Vi o tal boticário, um senhor idoso, mas de uma vitalidade impressionante: Tenten me contou que ele fazia algumas poções que podiam curar doenças tipo um remédio homeopático, imaginei. Um dos comércios que passamos em frente tinha aparentemente tudo que dava para se ter ali, de sabonete a sacos de farinha, talvez fosse o precursor do supermercado. Fiquei atenta a qualquer pessoa suspeita ou, de repente, um objeto que pudesse ser o que eu estava procurando.

Imaginei que, num lugar tão enfadonho, qualquer notícia nova devia correr como pólvora. Tive essa suspeita confirmada quando madame Mei Terumi— não tinha a menor ideia do porquê todo mundo se referia a ela como madame — me cumprimentou.

— Então esta é mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, — ela disse, com seu sotaque francês. — Fiquei curriosa a seu respeito. É encantadorra, chérrie!

— Err... Mérci? — arrisquei.

— Oh! Chérrie! — ela juntou as mãos sobre o colo farto. — Quanta delicadeza! Não me admirra que mademoiselle Karin tenha dito que o Senhor Uchihha parrecesse tão encantado com você, minha carra!

Ah! Que ótimo! Agora a família dele era a fofoca do dia!

— Mas este seu vestido! — ela fez uma careta, desaprovando. —Não está lhe favorrecendo, chérrie. Veja! Está frrouxo e curto demais! Uma beleza como a sua prrecisa ser valorrizada. — papo de vendedora, tão antigo quanto à vaidade feminina.

Ela me mostrou diversos vestidos quase prontos. Não me empolguei muito, não era meu estilo, mas Hinata ficou esfuziante.

— Me ajude a escolher um, Hinata. — pedi. _Por mim, não levaria nada._

Ela separou diversos deles para que eu provasse. Gostou muito de um branco, mas consegui convencê-la de que, para quem tinha poucos vestidos — ou nem um —, cores escuras seriam mais práticas, por não mancharem com tanta facilidade.

Acabei ficando com um vestido verde escuro e outro vinho — Hinata não permitiu que eu ficasse com apenas um, disse que o compraria de uma forma ou de outra, não me deu outra escolha. A costureira era muito hábil, apenas uma assistente a ajudava. A grande sala de seu atelier de costura estava escura, entulhada de tecidos e papéis por toda parte. Parecia que acabara de acontecer um terremoto. E eu pensei que meu apartamento se parecesse com uma zona de guerra...

Enquanto fazia alguns ajustes nos dois vestidos, madame Mei me lançava um olhar reprovador toda vez que tocava minha cintura. Puxou a saia do vestido para que aumentasse o volume e sua testa se enrugou.

— Humm... — resmungou —... seus sapatos são muito interresantes, chérrie.

Hinata escolheu seu vestido rapidamente — marfim, mangas curtas, com alguns bordados delicados e ampla saia. Pelo desenho, achei a cara dela. Tenten, porém, deu mais trabalho. Disse diversas vezes que o vestido tinha que ser especial, digno de uma rainha!

Madame Mei devia conhecer muito bem suas clientes, pois pegou um rolo de tecido dourado e encorpado e o abriu sobre a mesa.

— Que tal este, mademoiselle Tenten? Não há tecido mais nobrre nem mesmo na Eurropa!

Depois de meia hora, depois de muitos: este não está à altura de uma rainha, Tenten escolheu um modelo cheio de detalhes, com muitos bordados e de mangas bufantes.

— Não vai escolher o seu, chérrie? — me perguntou madame Mei, piscando várias vezes seus cílios longos.

— Ah, não. Não sei se estarei aqui no sábado e, se por acaso ainda estiver, posso usar um destes dois aqui.

As três se entreolharam e depois olharam de volta para mim.

— Você deve escolher um vestido de baile, Sakura. — me disse Hinata. Adorei a forma casual que usou para dizer meu nome. Sem frescuras, como fazia seu irmão, — Estes são para os dias normais. Já lhe disse que muitos amigos da família estarão lá. Quero que lhe admirem, e não que sintam pena. Além disso, Sasuke foi muito explícito esta manhã, quando me pediu para que lhe ajudasse a escolher o vestido, já que você não está familiarizada com a moda local. — ela se aproximou. — Eu lhe ajudo!

Hinata colocou suas mãos em meu braço e me guiou gentilmente até a mesa onde estavam os desenhos de madame Mei.

— Este ficaria muito bem em você, o que acha?

Dei uma olhadela no desenho. Tinha detalhes demais.

— Ainda acho que não é necessário, Hinata. Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas realmente...

— Sakura, eu vou escolher sozinha se continuar sendo intransigente. — e sorriu calmamente.

Suspirei.

— Preferia algo menos elaborado então. — fiz uma careta involuntária para o desenho. — Não quero chamar muita atenção. — sussurrei.

Hinata sorriu e continuou a virar as folhas grandes de papel amarelado.

— Já souberram da novidade? Ontem à tarde um chevalier se hospedou na penson de madame Kaguya. A pobrre viúva ficou assustada quando o homem bateu em sua porta, todo sujo, sem bagagem e sem crriados! Mon Dieu!

 _Opa!_

Virei-me para poder ver melhor o rosto da costureira, mas acabei esbarrando sem querer numa bacia cheia de botõezinhos que estava sobre a mesa. Milhares de bolinhas se esparramaram pelo chão.

— Caramba! Desculpa, madame. — me abaixei para recolher os pequenos botões enquanto sua assistente vinha a meu socorro.

— Não se preocupe, chérrie. Hinoko cuidarrá disso. — disse a costureira, me levantando do chão.

— Foi sem querer, eu juro! — meu rosto ardia.

—Já disse parra não se prreocupar com isso! O que estava dizendo? Oh! Sim, sobrre o forrasteirro. Parrece que foi assaltado, pobrre homem! Mas, felizmente, não foi ferrido! — ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo seus longos cabelos sacudirem.

— Onde disse que ele está, madame? — perguntei aflita.

— Na penson Kaguya.

— Que coincidência! Parece-me que a história desse cavalheiro e a sua são parecidas...

— Tenten começou e foi interrompida por Hinata rapidamente.

— Tenten, veja aquela fita! Acho que é perfeita para seu novo chapéu.

Hinata não queria que a costureira soubesse que eu também tinha uma história muito parecida. Pelo menos era o que ela e Sasuke pensavam, mesmo eu tendo dito diversas vezes que não havia sido assaltada.

— Onde, senhorita Hinata? Oh! É perfeita! Ficará linda em meu novo chapéu. — completamente distraída pela fita, Tenten se levantou da cadeira e foi até um bolo de fitas coloridas penduradas num varal. O assunto esquecido.

— Qual é o nome dele? A senhora o conheceu? — não pude me segurar. Eu precisava saber mais sobre ele.

— Não o conheci ainda, mas o vi hoje de manhã alugando um cavalo. Crreio que está forra da vila no momento. Você o conhece? — suas sobrancelhas finas arquearam, a curiosidade crescer em seu rosto pálido.

— Ah, não! — dei de ombros torcendo para que minha expressão não demonstrasse a frustração que sentia por não obter mais detalhes. — Apenas... Fiquei curiosa. Aqui parece ser um lugar tão tranquilo!

— Oh! Há muito tempo que já não é assim, chérrie. Os tempos moderrnos estão trazendo muitas coisas desagradáveis.

 _Tempos muito modernos, realmente._

Não fiz mais perguntas. Não queria colocar Hinata numa situação constrangedora. Já era ruim saber que toda a vila estava falando da família dela por culpa minha, não queria complicar as coisas ainda mais. Esperaria até poder falar com Sasuke e pediria sua ajuda. Outra vez!

Hinata escolheu o modelo do meu vestido de baile e eu mal prestei atenção quando ela me mostrou o tecido — branco, ela insistiu.

Minha cabeça girava violentamente. Eu estava certa. Tinha mais alguém ali. Alguém que no momento não estava exatamente ali — não no vilarejo, onde eu poderia facilmente abordá-lo e que, provavelmente, estava em algum outro lugar procurando como sair daquele pesadelo.

— Notei que não usa sua crrinoline, chérrie. — madame Mei sussurrou quando estávamos de saída.

 _Crinoline?_

—Você está falando daquela coisa que se parece com uma gaiola? — de todos os objetos que Madalena me entregou junto com o vestido, a gaiola era a única que eu não sabia o nome.

Ela assentiu, gargalhando.

— E nem vou usar! Não conseguiria nem me sentar usando aquele troço. Não consigo acreditar que vocês usem de verdade!

Madame Mei explodiu uma estrondosa gargalhada. Seu rosto vermelho de tanto rir. Aos poucos, conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para me dizer:

— Manterrei isso em mente quando estiver trrabalhando no seu vestido.

— Ah! Valeu, madame Mei seria muito bacana! — quem sabe, se minha saia fosse tão imensa quanto às das outras mulheres, as pessoas parariam de me olhar de forma estranha. Da mesma forma estranha que me olhava a madame agora.

— Sakura tem uma forma de falar um pouco diferente da nossa, madame Mei. Ela é de longe! — esclareceu Hinata, sorrindo para mim.

— Muito diferrente! — _olha quem está falando!_ — Au revour, mademoiselles Vemo-nos em brreve.

— Até. — Disse Tenten.

— Até logo. — cumprimentou Hinata.

Eu não disse mais nada. Apenas acenei um tchauzinho bem rápido e sai. Obriguei Hinata e Tenten a andarem pela vila até chegar perto da tal pensão. Um prédio antigo que precisava de uma mão tinta com urgência. Ficava numa esquina, uma placa de madeira, com o nome da pensão entalhada nela, pendia sobre a porta estreita e alta. Observei atentamente as pessoas que vi, especialmente os homens — já que agora sabia pelo menos que era um homem — mas, obviamente, ele não estava ali. Ninguém diferente das pessoas que eu conheci até então. Ninguém que se comportasse como eu.

Fui obrigada a suportar o percurso de quinze minutos dentro da carruagem. Tenten não calou a boca um único minuto.

— Que coisa estranha, não é? Duas pessoas assaltadas e praticamente no mesmo dia! Oh!

O que a guarda está esperando? Por que não capturam esses bandoleiros de uma vez? Não posso acreditar que estejam muito longe. Não acha que tenho razão, senhorita Sakura? — ela agora olhava para mim. — Se conseguisse se lembrar ao menos de como eram os rostos dos agressores e relatasse aos guardas, talvez os encontrassem mais depressa. — ela não me deu chance de explicar que eu não poderia ajudar. Que não vi rostos porque não havia rostos. Apenas um rosto, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava em algum lugar em 2010, curtindo com a minha cara e fazendo vodu para algum outro otário desavisado. — Vou pedir ao meu pai que contrate mais criados. Deus sabe se não estão atrás de...

Seu tagarelar continuou e tentei me desligar dele. De fato, não ouvia o que ela estava dizendo, mas aquele zumbido irritante ao fundo me impediu de pensar claramente.

Assim que chegamos, corri até o quarto e, com desânimo, vi meu celular desligado como sempre. Pensei que haveria alguma coisa ali, uma mensagem ou outra coisa. Afinal, eu estive na vila. Na mesma vila em que estive na manhã anterior. Então, por que agora não havia nada?

— Hinata, se importa se eu for visitar Storm? Eu queria vê-lo outra vez. — na verdade, queria ficar sozinha e pensar.

— É claro que não, senhorita Sakura. Estaremos na sala de leitura. Poderá nos encontrar lá mais tarde.

— Beleza. — concordei tentando sorrir.

Desci até os estábulos, distraída. Eu ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. E precisaria da ajuda de Sasuke, mais uma vez. Precisaria que me levasse até a vila no dia seguinte para confirmar se o tal cara já tinha voltado e se tivesse, tentar descobrir o que sabia.

Storm estava solto no estábulo, parecendo feliz com a liberdade. Aproximei-me da cerca e fiquei observando o cavalo correr mais rápido quanto corriam os meus pensamentos.

Por que eu estava ali afinal? Qual o motivo real daquela brincadeira de mau gosto? Esse homem também tinha comprado um celular da mesma vendedora? Também tinha que encontrar algo? Procurava pela mesma coisa que eu procurava? Seria uma caça ao tesouro e quem o encontrasse primeiro voltaria pra casa? Ele fazia alguma ideia do que seria "essa coisa" pelo menos?

Storm interrompeu minha concentração quando se aproximou. Chegou tão perto que eu podia tocá-lo.

— E aí cavalinho, curtindo a liberdade? — Claro que ele não respondeu. Só estava faltando isso: cavalos começarem a falar. Estiquei meu braço e toquei seu pelo brilhante. Ele bufou, mas achei que foi de contentamento.

— Por acaso, você não viu por aí uma máquina do tempo, viu? —sussurrei. — Imaginei que não. Mas, se de repente você encontrar uma, não esquece de me avisar!

Continuei a acariciá-lo e sorri. Eu estava contando meus problemas a um cavalo!

— A vida aqui é bem diferente, não é? Se bem que talvez vida de cavalo seja igual em todo lugar. Você é um cavalo de sorte. Não tem que puxar carroças, nem leva chicotadas. Aposto que até deve ter muitas éguas de olho em você...

— Parece que já são bastante íntimos. — uma voz ao fundo respondeu. Virei-me bem a tempo de ver Sasuke se aproximando, antes que eu pudesse fantasiar que tinha sido o cavalo quem me respondera. — Se já estão falando sobre relacionamentos amorosos. — ele sorria.

— Storm é um amigo muito bom. — brinquei. — Fala quase nada e me escuta sem reclamar. Um amigo muito compreensivo

Ele parou ao meu lado e também acariciou o cavalo.

— Storm, creio que você tenha uma _fã._ — falou, me observando, com certeza para ver minha expressão ao ouvi-lo usar a palavra que eu havia ensinado a ele. E realmente fiquei surpresa. Meu rosto não escondeu isso.

Sasuke riu.

— Como foi na vila? Conseguiu encontrar algum vestido? — perguntou, ainda alisando o pelo de Storm.

— Encontrei. Valeu, Sasuke. Não precisava fazer isso. — eu disse, um pouco desconfortável.

— Não precisava! Eu quis fazer. — ele parecia muito satisfeito por eu ter aceitado seu presente.

— Como foram seus negócios? —inquiri tentando puxar conversa.

— Excelentes. Entendemo-nos rapidamente.

Parei de alisar o pescoço do cavalo por um instante. Storm sacudiu um pouco a crina quando parei, como se dissesse: Continue, não pare!

— Encontrei mais coisa lá na vila. — voltei a acariciar Storm, mas olhava para Sasuke de esguelha.

— Não me diga que encontrou a tal pessoa que está procurando! — ele não gostou da notícia.

— Mais ou menos. — sussurrei. — Tem um cara que diz ter sido assaltado e está numa pensão. Ele não estava lá hoje, saiu cedo para fazer alguma coisa importante.

— arqueei uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

— Que coisa é essa? — ele também sussurrou.

— Não sei. Mas acho que talvez esteja tentando encontrar uma forma de voltar pra casa.

— Acredita que ele saiba como fazer isso, senhorita? — seus olhos intensos me observaram atentamente.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas ele deve estar tentando. É o que eu estou fazendo, não é? Tentando encontrar um jeito de voltar.

— Certamente. — depois de alguns segundos acrescentou: — Posso perguntar por que estamos sussurrando?

Endireitei-me na cerca.

— Não sei! — eu ri, Sasuke também. — Pretendo ir até lá amanhã para ver se ele já voltou de viagem.

— Irei até a vila amanhã, se quiser me acompanhar será...

— Eu quero! — interrompi, tirando as mãos do cavalo e agarrando seus braços numa euforia desenfreada.

Nossa! Quem poderia imaginar que Sasuke teria os braços tão definidos e fortes e...

Tirei as mãos dele rapidamente e recuei. Fiquei constrangida por tê-lo tocado daquela maneira e ainda mais constrangida por ficar fantasiando sobre seus bíceps expostos numa camisa de mangas curtas.

— Desculpa, Sasuke. Eu me empolguei. — não consegui olhar para ele, fitei o chão.

— Não se desculpe, senhorita. — sua voz estava mais alta que o normal. — Já percebi que seus costumes são diferentes. Não há razão para se desculpar.

Não pude ver sua reação, mas sua voz parecia perturbada. Tive medo que ele pensasse que eu estava me insinuando para ele. Ainda mais depois da conversa que tivemos sobre casamento.

Tentei me recompor, afinal, eu era uma garota do século vinte e um, pelo amor de Deus!

— Você... hã... Tem muitos arrendatários? — perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

— Não muitos, — sua voz mais composta agora. — Apenas alguns em pequenas propriedades

— É disso que você vive? Sua renda, quero dizer.

— Disso também. Meu pai nos deixou um patrimônio bastante generoso. Mas me dedico mais aos cavalos. É o que eu gosto de fazer.

—Você vende os cavalos?

— A maioria deles. Criamos cavalos muito bons aqui. A família real já comprou diversos deles, aliás, — disse orgulhoso, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e atraindo meus olhos novamente para seus bíceps. Mesmo sob o casaco, eram bastante generosos. Como não notei isso antes?

— Então é por isso que tem tantos deles. Eu fiquei pensando o porquê de tantos músculos. err... cavalos se você só tem uma carruagem... — meu rosto ardeu.

— Nós criamos e treinamos até que eles estejam prontos, depois os vendemos. É um ramo muito lucrativo e extremamente prazeroso.

— Eu imagino que sim, — espiei pelo canto do olho e vi que ele tentava não olhar em minha direção, sem muito sucesso. Fiquei ainda mais nervosa. Minhas mãos começaram a suar.

O que estava acontecendo com meu corpo?

— Eu gosto disso, senhorita Sakura. Gosto de criar animais. É muito mais gratificante que uma plantação de café. — Sasuke se aproximou mais de onde eu estava. — Não imagina como fico feliz em poder dizer que meu estábulo está cheio de potrinhos e que logo se transformarão em garanhões puro sangue que servirão a muitas famílias.

— Ga-garanhões? — gaguejei estupidamente, recuando, um passo. A palavra não tinha a mesma conotação para ele que para minha mente suja.

— É claro que também criamos éguas, não dá para escolher — e sorriu. Seu sorriso tão lindo me deixou sem equilíbrio. — Mas os garanhões são os mais procurados.

— Ah! São mesmo! — concordei.

Tentei me acalmar e continuar conversando com ele normalmente. O problema era que eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. A rigidez de seus braços não me permitia pensar em mais nada que não fosse arrancar sua camisa, deslizar meus dedos nas curvas de seus músculos...

— Acho que vou entrar, Sasuke, se não se importar. Hinata está me esperando na sala de leitura. — eu disse apressada.

— Eu a acompanho até lá. — ofereceu educadamente.

— Não! — gritei. — Não precisa. Eu sei chegar lá. Fica aí com Storm, ele deve estar precisando de... de... alguma coisa de cavalo.

 _Ótimo. Meu cérebro virou geléia!_

— Tudo bem. — respondeu lentamente. — Me permite lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Manda. — eu estava perturbada. Minha cabeça girava com a confusão de sentimentos que eu sentia. Sasuke ficou confuso também. — Faz a tal pergunta. — expliquei.

Já estava ficando cansativo ter que explicar todas as palavras que saiam de minha boca.

— Fiz alguma coisa que lhe desagradou? — perguntou ansioso.

— Não. — assegurei a ele, nervosa.

— Então, por que está fugindo? Ai, droga!

— Eu? Fugindo? Que ideia! — ele tinha notado. Claro que tinha notado. Será que notou meu constrangimento depois que o toquei?

Pior! Será que notou a... curiosidade que surgiu em meu rosto quando o toquei?

Ainda pior! Será que as fantasias em minha cabeça estavam nítidas também em meus olhos?

 _ARGH!_

— Eu mal cheguei aqui e você se apressa em voltar para a casa. Pareceu-me que estava se divertindo com Storm e, de repente, ficou tão nervosa! Por que não fica um pouco mais? Podemos conhecer o resto da propriedade. Acredito que irá gostar muito e o passeio nem é tão longo...

— Não dá. Eu tenho mesmo que voltar. Prometi a Hinata. Quem sabe outra hora?

— e sai apressada, sem me importar com o que ele iria pensar disso.

Que pensasse que eu era covarde! Melhor assim. Bem melhor que pensar que eu estava interessada nele ou naqueles braços rígidos e fortes que pareciam feitos de granito. E eu realmente não estava interessada!

 _Definitivamente não estava!_

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigado a minha Nega pelo comentário!_

 _Xeruuu meu doce._

 _E partiu ler escocês, haha!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **14**

 **F** iquei fascinada com os livros que encontrei na sala de leitura. Livros de todos os gêneros, como filosofia, história da humanidade, livros de pesquisas e clássicos, incontáveis clássicos.

É claro que eu sabia que em 1830 diversos livros já haviam sido publicados, mas fiquei realmente impressionada ao encontrar alguns autores ali. _Edgar Alan Poe, Lord Byron, Denis_ _Diderot, Goethe, Shakespeare, Antoine Galland_ , muitos de _Walter Scott_ e alguns outros que eu não reconheci. Mas um deles atraiu meu interesse assim que passei os olhos. Com os dizeres _By a lady_ , London, 1811 na primeira pagina e uma capa de couro marrom, tilintando de nova. Peguei-o com extremo cuidado, não que precisasse, só era estranho demais fazer meu cérebro entender que aquele livro era tão antigo — mas, segundo a primeira página, havia sido publicado há apenas alguns anos — não iria se desfazer quando eu o tocasse. Folheei algumas páginas para ter certeza, e lá estava Elinor Dashwood, _Norland Park, Edward_ _Ferrars_. Virei o livro em minhas mãos com muito cuidado, como se fosse feito de um fino cristal que pudesse facilmente estilhaçar-se.

— Não é possível! — exclamei surpresa.

— Algum problema, senhorita Sakura? — perguntou Hinata alarmada.

— Problema? Não, Hinata. — respondi sem tirar os olhos do livro. — Você sabe o que é isto?

Ela ficou confusa.

— É um livro. — disse lentamente. — Um romance. Meu irmão o comprou há alguns anos. Veio da Europa.

— Sim. É um romance, o primeiro romance que Jane Austen publicou! — eu estava maravilhada em poder segurá-lo em minhas mãos. — É o original! Primeira edição! Veja! Aqui diz que foi publicado pela própria autora!

— Jane Austen?

— Isso. Você tem um verdadeiro tesouro aqui! — pelo menos para alguém apaixonada por livros (e por Jane) como eu era. Não conseguia passar uma única semana sem encontrar algum livro novo para ler. Claro que tinha minha autora favorita. Segurava naquele instante uma obra dela em minhas mãos e tinha outro guardado na bolsa ali no quarto.

— Acho que ainda não ouvi falar dela. — Hinata estava sentada ao lado da mesa onde diversos livros estavam empilhados. — Você a conheceu?

— Todo mundo conhece Jane! — então, pela confusão em seu rosto, percebi que nem todo mundo a conhecia. Ainda.—Você ouvirá falar dela, tenho certeza. Eu adoro os romances dela. Este aqui é um dos melhores!

— Gostei muito desta história também. Entretanto, demorei um pouco para terminar de lê-lo.

— ela sorriu timidamente. — Meu inglês não é tão bom quanto o de Sasuke.

Tenten parecia entediada. Como sempre ficava quando eu estava presente. Imaginei que este não fosse seu estado natural, pois Hinata parecia gostar dela verdadeiramente.

Passei o resto daquela tarde me deleitando com a perfeita escrita de Austen. Estava tão absorta na leitura que, quando Sasuke irrompeu a sala, tive um pequeno sobressalto. Eu sempre me "perdia" em meus livros. Entrava fundo nas histórias como se eu mesma fosse parte dela, fosse um romance, um policial ou um terror sobre vampiros.

Então lá estava eu, em mil oitocentos e pouco, esperando que Elinor e Edward finalmente se entendessem quando Sasuke entrou na sala me trazendo de volta para mil oitocentos e pouco! Fiquei confusa por um instante. Era como se ainda estivesse dentro do livro! Eu ri da idiotice da situação.

— Senhoritas, teremos um convidado para o jantar desta noite. Pensei que as damas gostariam de ser alertadas com antecedência. — Sasuke falou apressado.

— Um convidado? — indagou Tenten se levantando. — Algum conhecido, Senhor Uchiha?

— Sim. Pode-se dizer que agora é um conhecido. Então, se me derem licença, tenho algumas tarefas para terminar antes do jantar. — ele se inclinou e saiu rapidamente sem ao menos dar chance a Tenten de fazer mais perguntas, o que ela claramente pretendia. Saiu sem nem mesmo me dirigir um olhar.

 _Não que eu me importasse com isso._

— Oh! Senhorita Hinata, devemos nos apressar! O sol já está se pondo e, em breve, o convidado de seu irmão estará aqui! Não podemos recebê-lo vestidas desta forma! — Tenten andava de um lado para outro enquanto falava. Acabei ficando meio tonta.

Ela estava totalmente vestida; vestida e maquiada e o cabelo castanho arrumado num penteado complicado cheio de cachos. Ela pretendia se enfeitar ainda mais?

— Sim. Precisamos nos apressar. — concordou Hinata, também agitada. —Você também, Sakura! Seria indelicado se o convidado de Sasuke chegasse e não estivéssemos prontas para recebê-lo.

Eu tinha que me arrumar porque alguém vinha jantar? Pela expressão ansiosa de Hinata, ela não estava aberta a discussões, então deixei essa passar e, suspirando, fui para a cozinha.

Havia três empregados ali, parecendo muito ocupada correndo de um lado para o outro para ajudar Tsunade nos preparativos do jantar. Observei o quadro por um tempo, pensando se o tal convidado não seria o rei ou coisa parecida. Ninguém notou minha presença.

Andei na direção da porta da cozinha e, lá fora, havia mais empregados correndo aparvalhados.

— Hei, moço? Onde eu pego água por aqui? — perguntei a um deles que passava com os braços cheios de pequenos tocos de madeira.

— Perdão, senhorita. Como disse? — seu rosto suado e brilhante. Ele mal me olhou.

— Onde eu pego água?

Sua testa enrugou, mas ele não me respondeu.

— Você entendeu o que eu disse? Quero saber onde eu posso encher o balde? — será que ele não falava a mesma língua que eu?

— Ah... É ali, senhorita, — finalmente respondeu, indicando o local com a cabeça, depois se inclinou e correu apressado para a cozinha.

Virei-me para onde ele havia apontado. Um cano de ferro com quase um metro de altura se erguia do chão. Embaixo dele, uma espécie de cocho de pedra e uma grande alavanca de madeira na ponta, como se fosse um "L" de ponta cabeça. Voltei para a cozinha e encontrei um balde perto do fogão de lenha. Ninguém se incomodou em me perguntar nada.

Fiquei olhando para a engenhoca por algum tempo. Toquei a alavanca suavemente. Nada aconteceu. Empurrei com um pouco mais de força e um fio de água surgiu no pequeno orifício. Tentei com mais vontade, bombeando para cima e para baixo, e a água começou a jorrar. Arrumei o balde na posição correta e voltei a bombear. Meus braços começaram a doer depois de um tempo, mas continuei sem parar até o balde transbordar um pouquinho.

Passei as costas das mãos em minha testa e tomei um pouco de fôlego. As empregadas não precisariam se preocupar em dar tchauzinho por ali, pensei, ofegante. Meus tríceps pulsavam pelo esforço, mais doloridos que depois de puxar ferro na academia!

Peguei a alça larga feita de couro e tentei levantá-lo.

 _Caramba! Que peso!_

O balde de ferro já era um pouco pesado por seu tamanho, cheio de água, como estava, parecia pesar uma tonelada.

Que saudade do meu banheiro!

Levantei o balde desajeitadamente e entrei cambaleante na cozinha, deixando um pequeno rastro de água pelo caminho. Quando alcancei o corredor, meus braços já tremiam. Soltei o balde com cuidado para não derramar a água e sacudi os braços tentando aliviar a dor. Respirei fundo e voltei a pegar a alça, mas acabei tropeçando e quase derrubei toda a água.

Não estava dando certo!

Desisti de levantá-lo, mas eu realmente precisava de um banho, ainda mais depois de todo aquele esforço. Sentia o tecido grosso grudando em minha pele. Eu iria tomar meu banho!

Encarei o balde com raiva, agarrei-o pela borda e o empurrei pelo piso liso de madeira, Era mais fácil — porém, muito mais estrondoso — que levantá-lo. Empurrei até meu quarto, até chegar à banheira.

Um! pensei, enquanto arqueava minhas costas.

E seria apenas um. Não buscaria outro de _jeito_ algum!

Suspirei desanimada, em seguida prendi a respiração. Num último esforço, ergui o pesado balde e o coloquei dentro da banheira — não apenas água, mas o balde com a água ainda dentro dele.

Peguei o jarro da mesinha, retirei minha roupa e tomei meu banho — de água fria e canequinha. Não lavei o cabelo, não havia condições para isso. Sequei-me com aquele pano que não enxugava direito, depois me enrolei nele e escovei os cabelos. Se eu tivesse ido para 1980, meu cabelo estaria perfeito, pensei um pouco irritada. Volumoso e indomado. Como sempre!

Molhei as mãos no pouco de água limpa que restara dentro no balde e umedeci os fios. Fiz uma trança para tentar domá-los um pouco. Ficaria melhor se eu tivesse um pouco de creme para pentear... Precisava pensar numa solução para o cabelo volumoso com urgência.

Hinata e Tenten achavam importante estarem bem vestidas, então eu não deveria envergonhar meus novos e únicos amigos. Fiz uma maquiagem leve apenas blush, mascará para cílios e gloss rosa claro. Escolhi o vestido cor de vinho e me vesti. Soltei a trança. Ficou um pouco melhor, ainda longe de estar glorioso, mas pelo menos eu me parecia com uma mulher outra vez, e não uma vassoura.

Dei uma olhada no espelho e gostei um pouco do resultado. A cor do vestido combinou com meu tom de pele e destacou o rosado dos meus cabelos. Ainda me sentia muito ridícula naquelas roupas — não conseguia acreditar que eu estava realmente usando aquilo — mas pelo menos o vestido cobriu meu tênis, evitaria mais perguntas.

Respirei fundo e sai do quarto. Andei apenas alguns passos antes de dar de cara com Sasuke. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me analisando. Duas vezes. Pelo visto, ninguém havia ensinado ainda que medir as pessoas daquela forma não era educado! Ele me examinou meticulosamente, me deixando constrangida. Depois de algum tempo, resolveu falar.

— Vejo que meu presente lhe caiu muito bem, senhorita. — um sorriso de admiração surgiu em seu rosto.

— Obrigada. — disse eu, encabulada. De onde vinha todo aquele embaraço quando Sasuke estava por perto, eu não fazia ideia. — Já estou pronta. Estava indo agora mesmo procurar por você e Hinata.

— E eu vim justamente saber se estava pronta! — ele sorriu. — Está encantadora esta noite, senhorita Sakua.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. — corei e baixei os olhos. De repente, eu não sabia onde colocar as minhas mãos. Eu estava agindo como uma tímida adolescente.

— Posso acompanhá-la até a sala? — perguntou educadamente, me estendendo o braço.

— Não precisa, Sasuke. O caminho para a sala eu já conheço. Este é um dos únicos em que eu não me perco. — e ri nervosa.

— Eu insisto. — e muito deliberadamente suas mãos alcançaram a minha, colocando-a em seguida na parte interna de seu cotovelo. — Uma dama tão encantadora deve ser conduzida por um cavalheiro. Sei que lhe desagrada que seja eu o cavalheiro em questão, mas sou o único no momento.

—Você não me desagrada! De onde tirou isso? Desde que me encontrou só tem me ajudado! — Sasuke era a pessoa mais fantástica que conheci ali. Talvez a mais fantástica que já tivesse conhecido em qualquer época. Tão gentil e altruísta!

— Notei que fica um pouco... Agitada... — ele não pareceu encontrar palavra melhor. — quando está comigo.

— Agitada? — repeti como uma imbecil. — Não. Não. Quer dizer, eu fico agitada, mas o tempo todo. É meu estado normal. Sabe como é, sempre tendo que fazer duzentas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo... O corpo se habitua e não volta ao estado normal em épocas mais calmas.

— Já percebi isso. — um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios. — Mas não pode negar que hoje à tarde você fugiu de mim.

— Não fugi, não! — sentir seu braço sob minha mão e o calor do seu corpo ao lado do meu estava me deixando inquieta. — Eu realmente prometi me encontrar com Hinata hoje à tarde. Não teve nada a ver com você. Não teve nada a ver mesmo! — tentei parecer firme enquanto falava.

— Não precisa se explicar. Eu compreendo — e voltou seus olhos negros para os meus. — Você não quer ficar sozinha comigo.

Senti meu rosto ficar todo quente. Ian era muito perceptivo. Notava coisas demais!

— Imagino que não queira que nos vejam juntos e tirem conclusões erradas. Entendo perfeitamente não se preocupe.

— Não é nada disso! — eu disse, incapaz de conter a língua. — Sabe que não me importo com esse tipo de coisa.

— E então por quê? — sua testa enrugada.

Estávamos perto da sala. Com minha mão ainda em seu braço e me encarando com intensidade, Sasuke se colocou na minha frente, me obrigando a parar.

— Por que... Eu fico meio... inquieta quando você me olha do jeito que está olhando agora. — praticamente sussurrei, completamente atordoada pela intensidade e as chamas prateadas em seus olhos. — E isso não é bom. Pra ninguém aqui!

Seus olhos arrastavam os meus para sua órbita inescapável. Não consegui desviar, não pude deixar de encará-lo, e isso não ajudou muito a clarear minha cabeça.

— E por que não é bom? — perguntou com a voz intensa, fazendo os pelos de meu braço se arrepiarem.

— Por que eu vou embora logo, Sasuke. Não tem sentido me afeiçoar a ninguém aqui.

— Mas você está aqui agora! — ele sussurrou e, gentilmente, levantou a mão livre para colocá-la em meu ombro. — Por ora, este é seu lugar.

Seu toque quente deixou minha pele formigando. Minha respiração se acelerou, senti meus joelhos falharem. Olhando dentro de seus olhos profundos, não pude dizer que estava enganado. Não consegui dizer nada, na verdade. Por que, quando ele disse que meu lugar era ali, ao menos naquele momento, com a voz cheia de emoção, fiquei completamente perturbada.

Surpresa vi minha mão se erguer sem um comando consciente e se apoiar em seu peito. Seus olhos tão escuros, tão negros na luz fraca dos candelabros, me observavam intensamente. Senti o calor que emanava de seu corpo sob a palma de minha mão. Dei um pequeno passo em sua direção, incapaz de resistir ao impulso de me aproximar mais dele. Notei que sua respiração também estava alterada. Levantei meu rosto para poder vê-lo melhor, seu rosto ficou apenas a alguns centímetros do meu. Prendendo a respiração, totalmente hipnotizada pelo brilho prateado de seus olhos, me aproximei um pouco mais, meus lábios ligeiramente separados, a mão em meu braço deslizou suavemente até minha cintura e então...

Uma gargalhada histérica vindo da sala ecoou no corredor, me libertando do transe. Vi o que estava prestes a fazer e, com um movimento brusco, tirei minhas mãos dele e recuei. Sasuke pareceu confuso — assim como eu —, olhando em direção à sala e depois de volta para mim, parecendo não saber o que dizer.

Foi a coisa mais estranha que eu senti em toda a vida! Pela primeira vez, eu não tive o controle sobre meu corpo. Não sabia explicar porque minhas mãos agiram da forma que agiram, porque meus pés me levaram até ele, porque minha pele pinicava e eu desejava tanto tocá-lo outra vez.

Era como se meu cérebro tivesse se desconectado de meu corpo e agisse por conta própria. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Foi como se meu consciente fosse apenas a plateia impotente assistindo a exibição de um espetáculo encenado por meu corpo. E claramente meu corpo desejava se aproximar de Sasuke.

Eu já havia desejado um homem, sabia como era a sensação. Já até tinha satisfeito esses mesmos desejos, mas sempre no controle, sempre consciente do que fazia. O que eu sentia agora era totalmente diferente! Muito diferente. Era como se cada célula do meu ser quisesse se grudar a Sasuke, como se ele fosse um magneto superpotente usando sua força em carga máxima e eu fosse revestida de metal. Impossível de escapar ou resistir.

E eu não soube o que fazer na presença de um homem pela primeira vez. Meu rosto queimou de vergonha, de raiva, de medo e, sem dizer uma única palavra, marchei em direção à sala deixando Sasuke ainda paralisado ali no corredor, me encarando com olhos assustados. Tão assustado quanto eu estava.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Olá docinhos de leite! Como estão? Espero que bem, e que essa atualização melhore ainda mais a noite de quem a ler._

 _Nosso casal teve seu primeiro contato mais ousado. O que eu acho super fofo, esse descontrole todo ... é muita emoção. Hehe_

 _Espero que tenham gostado viu. Me contem o que acharam._

 _Tbm gostaria de agradecer a NegaUchiha_ _e_ lappstiff pelos comentários. Muito obrigada fofaaas *-*

Até a proximaaa!


	15. Chapter 15

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **15**

— **S** enhorita Sakura! — Hinata se levantou do sofá. — Está muito elegante!

Eu ainda estava chocada demais para poder falar, apenas olhei para Hinata e tentei sorrir.

— Mas ainda reluta em não usar todos os itens do vestuário, pelo que vejo. Seu vestido ficaria mais exuberante se usasse, ao menos, a crinolina. —Tenten acrescentou secamente.

— Usar o vestido dessa forma a deixa com o aspecto de uma simples criada!

— Não concordo com isso, Tenten. Acho que Sakura está muito bonita, de uma forma muito original! — então Sasuke entrou na sala, ainda atordoado. — Não concorda Sasuke? Não acha que Sakura está muito bonita com o vestido que escolhi para ela?

Assim como eu, Sasuke ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente.

Pudera! Duvidei que alguma garota naquele fim de mundo alguma vez tivesse tido a audácia de quase beijá-lo! O que eu estava pensando? E por que disse a verdade a ele? O que havia de errado comigo? Eu não podia estar interessada nele, por razões óbvias que não precisavam de maiores explicações. Dois séculos nos separavam. _Dois Séculos!_

Então o que tinha de errado comigo?

Não consegui encontrar a resposta. Concentrei-me em parecer normal — o meu normal pelo menos.

— Está sim, Hinata. Ouso dizer que ela está muito bonita, realmente — disse ele, desviando rapidamente os olhos quando encontrou, os meus.

— E agora, meu caro. — Tenten se aproximou de Sasuke e colocou as duas mãos em seu braço, exatamente onde estava as minhas estava minutos atrás. — Será que pode nos dizer quem é o convidado misterioso?

— Não é misterioso, senhorita Tenten. Eu apenas estava muito atarefado para poder dar-lhes mais detalhes — retrucou ainda perturbado — É um novo habitante da vila. Conheci-o esta tarde. Seu nome é Killer B, está hospedado na pensão e não tem conhecidos aqui. Pensei que seria educado oferecer-lhe um jantar.

— Oh! Já ouvimos falar dele hoje pela manhã na Maison de madame Mei.

—Tenten se apressou. Fiquei alerta. — Parece que o pobre foi assaltado! Assaltado, Senhor Uchiha. Veja a que ponto chegamos— ela exclamou, horrorizada.

Eu, entretanto, não me choquei. Apesar de desconfiar que ele não fosse um pobre homem do século dezenove, mas sim um cara do século vinte e um, mesmo que tivesse sido assaltado, ainda assim, não me surpreenderia. Assaltos eram tão comuns quanto respirar.

Suspirei, desanimada. Como eu queria me chocar também! Queria que assaltos e violência não fizessem parte do meu cotidiano.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Sasuke, fingindo inocência. Ele sabia bem a história toda. Eu já tinha contado a ele naquela tarde no estábulo. — Que feliz coincidência! De toda forma, encontrei o cavalheiro esta tarde quando fui à vila... Resolver alguns problemas. Pelo que entendi, ele havia acabado de chegar de algum lugar. Então o convidei para conhecer minha família.

Notei que ele me fitou rapidamente quando disse isso.

Então, ele foi procurar o estranho sem mim. Mas por quê? De toda forma, estava agradecida por ter ido. Eu precisava falar com esse Killer B, não me importava onde ou como.

— Com sua licença, Senhor Uchiha, o Senhor Killer B acaba de chegar.

— Mande-o entrar, Jiraiya. Não o deixe esperando.

O mordomo saiu apressado e, em seguida, um homem moreno e de estatura mediana entrou na sala.

— Como tem passado, Senhor Uchiha? — o homem, se inclinou para cumprimentar Sasuke. Ele aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco a quarentas anos, pele morena, cavanhaque, cabelos claros. Se não fosse pelas roupas antigas, poderia se passar por um rap quarentão. Era até bonito, na verdade.

— Estou muito bem, Senhor B. Deixe-me apresentá-lo à minha irmã Hinata — Hinata se inclinou ligeiramente,

— Estas são a senhorita Tenten Mitsashi e a senhorita Sakura Haruno. B se inclinou dizendo:

— É um prazer conhecer tão belas damas.

Analisei o quadro com desconfiança. Ele não se comportava como eu esperava. Na verdade, se comportava como se fosse dali, daquele século.

Talvez tenha entrado no clima mais facilmente que eu, pensei, já que não tinha que usar aqueles vestidos quentes e agir como se fosse uma boneca. Aposto que nem se importou com a casinha! Ou talvez já estivesse perdido ali há vários dias.

— Está apreciando a região, Senhor B? —Tenten perguntou, como se fosse a anfitriã.

— Para ser honesto, senhorita, ainda não pude admirar a beleza do local. — seu rosto ficou sério por um instante. — Não tive tempo para me familiarizar com a região.

— Soubemos de seu infortúnio, senhor. Foi lastimável!

Hinata disse, com a delicadeza de sempre.

— Sim, senhorita Hinata. Foi terrível. Ainda estou muito surpreso. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa!

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam. Aquilo estava ficando bom!

— Pretende ficar aqui por muito tempo? — perguntei, ansiosa.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Pensei ter visto alguma coisa neles, mas não pude dizer o que foi.

— Na verdade, pretendo voltar para casa assim que puder! — seu rosto moreno me analisava atentamente. Pensei que procurasse por alguma coisa em especial. Então fui me sentar no sofá, cruzando as pernas e deixando um de meus tornozelos a mostra. Vi quando seus olhos se fixaram em meus tênis, pois se arregalaram um pouco e a cor de seu rosto mudou.

 _Tinha que ser ele!_

— Espero que consiga voltar para casa o mais breve possível. — disse eu, enfática.

— Sim. — ele ainda contemplava meu tênis. — Também espero. Este lugar é um pouco díspar do que eu estou habituado.

— Nem me fale! — falei revirando os olhos.

As garotas me observaram com espanto.

Fomos alertados pelo mordomo que o jantar seria servido. Seguimos até a sala de jantar e eu ainda estava desconfiada das maneiras de Killer B. Ele tinha se adaptado muito bem aos costumes daquele século!

Sasuke se sentou no lugar de sempre, com sua irmã de um lado e B do outro com Tenten a reboque, querendo mostrar a Sasuke que sabia entreter um convidado, supus. Sentei- me ao lado de Hinata e observei os modos de Killer B à mesa. Ele era muito educado, se comportava como Sasuke, só que com menos elegância.

— De onde disse que veio, Senhor B? — Perguntou Sasuke, me ajudando com o interrogatório.

A testa de B se franziu um pouco.

— De um lugar muito longe. Não acredito que já tenham ouvido falar dele. — A-Rá! — Amanhã à tarde precisarei partir em uma pequena viagem para resolver tudo. Tenho coisas importantes me esperando em casa. Preciso voltar logo.

Era ele. _Tinha que ser ele_. Mas onde ele estava indo? Resolver o que?

— E volta quando? — perguntei inquieta.

Hinata e Tenten me observavam espantadas. Sasuke não se surpreendeu. Tive a sensação de que, depois do que aconteceu entre nós dois no corredor, nada mais que eu fizesse o surpreenderia.

— Na sexta-feira, creio eu. — ele me encarava fixamente

— Extraordinário! Assim poderá vir ao baile. É claro que já foi convidado, não foi? — Tenten não esperou que ele respondesse. — Será um baile maravilhoso, Senhor B. Todas as pessoas importantes da região estarão aqui.

Só na sexta? Mas eu tinha tanta coisa para perguntar a ele!

— Então, eu estarei aqui, senhorita. — ele respondeu e depois voltou a me encarar.

Como de costume, Tenten se apoderou da conversa. Prestei atenção para ver se Killer B me daria alguma dica, no entanto, ele não disse mais nada que fosse relevante, repetiu a história do assalto e ficou me fitando durante o resto do jantar. Talvez porque eu o encarasse também.

Voltamos à sala de visitas, onde Tenten nos ofereceu licor fala sério, licor? — e a conversa ainda estava animada, mas não para mim. Eles conversavam sobre a beleza da região, o quanto ele iria apreciar as famílias que residiam ali, impedindo que Killer B me dissesse algo mais específico. Tentei desesperadamente falar a sós com ele, mas não tive chance.

 _Tenten!_

Suspirei derrotada.

Já estavam sendo feitas as despedidas e eu não tinha encontrado outra forma de falar com ele, então interrompi alguém — Sasuke, percebi tarde demais e perguntei sem rodeios.

— Ainda estará aqui no sábado? — e lancei um olhar conspiratório. Seu rosto surpreso pareceu satisfeito.

— Sim, estarei, senhorita. — e sorriu de forma estranha.

— Tem certeza? — estava desesperada pra perguntar tudo, mas com tanta gente ali, eu não podia.

— Sim. Prometo que estarei aqui. Até sábado devo ter conseguido tudo o que preciso e, talvez, possa voltar para casa. — e me olhou significativamente.

Bom, eu achei que fosse significativo.

— Ótimo. Então vou esperar por você. Talvez me conte mais sobre o lugar de onde vem.

— levantei apenas uma sobrancelha.

— Será um imenso prazer. — ele se inclinou, sorrindo.

Logo depois da saída de Killer B, comecei a entender algumas coisas. Fosse o que fosse, ele sabia o que devia fazer para poder voltar. E no sábado talvez já tivesse resolvido tudo. Eu o pegaria no baile, nem que fosse à unha, e o obrigaria a me contar tudo o que sabia.

Hinata e Tenten conversavam animadamente sobre ele. _Que educado! Que elegante! Uma lástima ter sofrido tamanha selvageria! Um cavalheiro tão distinto..._

— Acredita que ele possa ser a pessoa que procurava? — sussurrou Sasuke, bem ao meu lado.

— Arrá! Você não ouviu? Ele também não sabe como voltar. Parece que se adaptou ao modo de vida daqui mais rápido que eu, mas acho que é ele. — sussurrei também. — Você viu como ele me olhou? Ele sabe que não sou daqui!

— Sim, eu vi como ele a olhou durante todo o jantar. — o tom de sua voz trazia uma pitada de alguma coisa. Tipo... Irritação.

— Você me leva até a vila amanhã bem cedo? Talvez sem a Tenten por perto eu consiga falar com ele e descobrir se ele pode me ajudar com alguma informação.

— Eu já havia lhe prometido isso.

— Valeu, Sasuke!

— Fico feliz em lhe ser útil. — mas seu rosto não parecia feliz.

— Sasuke?

— Sim? — e me olhou de um jeito que fez minha respiração voar.

— Obrigada, de verdade! Obrigada por tê-lo trazido aqui.

— Não me agradeça, senhorita. — e sorriu um pouco.

— Não tem ideia de como isso é importante para mim! — estava tão feliz por sua ajuda! Sasuke parecia ser um presente dos céus no meio daquele pesadelo!

— Eu sei que é importante. Por isso fui até a vila esta tarde. Depois que você me disse que talvez este cavalheiro pudesse ser o mesmo que procurava fui tentar descobrir alguma coisa e acabei o encontrando por acaso. — ele falava muito baixo, me aproximei um pouco para não perder nada. — Achei que seria mais prudente que se encontrassem aqui em casa do que em um quarto de pensão, não quero que você, senhorita, se exponha dessa maneira.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos completamente maravilhada!

—Você não queria que eu me encontrasse com ele sozinha? — e lutei para não sorrir.

— Acho extremamente inadequado que fique a sós com um total desconhecido.

— seu rosto estava sério, os olhos opacos.

— Você é incrível, Sasuke! — A seu modo, tentava me proteger de um estranho do qual não tinha nenhuma informação, fiquei um pouco emocionada. — Você foi a melhor coisa que encontrei aqui, sabia?

Então seus lábios se abriram num sorriso de tirar o fôlego, seus olhos brilharam e achei que meu coração fosse parar de bater.

— E você foi a melhor coisa que encontrei em toda minha vida. — seus olhos queimaram nos meus, sua voz baixa e rouca me provocou arrepios, minha cabeça girava e meu coração acelerou o passo de tal forma que temi que pudesse saltar do peito.

Ah, não!Ah, não!

Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Não podia!

— Eu... Hã... Eu... — tentei dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não saiu nada.

Estava perplexa demais com a intensidade do que eu estava sentindo. Do que estava e que não deveria estar sentindo. Fiquei olhando dentro de seus olhos escuros, incapaz de desviar os meus. Senti uma força irresistível me puxar para ele.

— Eu... Preciso resolver algumas coisas. — ele disse, parecendo desnorteado também. — Resolver alguns assuntos.

— Tá. — ainda chocada pelos sentimentos que me assaltaram, não consegui pensar em mais nada para responder.

Minha cabeça girava, meu estômago cheio de pedras de gelo era o que parecia, minhas mãos suavam e eu queria muito, muito mesmo tocá-lo.

 _Ai, não!_

— Boa noite, senhorita Sakura. — e, como na noite anterior, pegou minha mão e a beijou delicadamente, fazendo meu coração bater tão forte que achei que minhas costelas pudessem se partir ao meio.

— Boa noite. — tentei dizer, mas acabou saindo apenas um murmúrio.

Só algum tempo depois de Sasuke ter deixado a sala, consegui me recompor o suficiente para dizer que estava cansada e que queria dormir. Estava presa numa espécie de transe, minha mente não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

Nada além do sorriso de Sasuke.

Como permiti que isso acontecesse? Por que não fui embora naquela manhã em que discutimos? Por quê?

Eu não podia me apaixonar por ele, por razões que eu conhecia bem. Como eu poderia me apaixonar se logo iria embora e nunca mais o veria? E eu iria embora, de uma forma ou de outra. Como permiti que a enrascada na qual me meti aumentasse ainda mais?

Sasuke era diferente dos caras que eu conhecia, sempre tão educado e atencioso. Mas assim eram todos os homens daquele século. Alguma coisa naqueles olhos escuros me fizeram confiar nele, aceitar sua ajuda, querer falar com ele e... querer tocá-lo de forma nada educada! Um tremendo erro! Um erro que depois me machucaria muito. Precisaria ser cuidadosa e evitar ficar sozinha com ele. E precisaria, acima de tudo, manter minhas mãos bem longe dele!

Nesse momento, meu celular vibrou, só então me dei conta de que já estava em meu quarto. Por um breve segundo, me perguntei como aquilo funcionava. Como ainda tinha bateria, como captava o sinal, como funcionava apenas para receber — mensagens ou ligação — e nunca para o meu uso?

Apertei a tela e lá estava outra mensagem. Dessa vez, não me assustei tanto.

 _Fase um: completa._

Fiquei confusa. Imaginei que a mensagem seria enviada quando eu tivesse acertado o alvo, me guiando para o caminho certo. Tipo tá frio, agora tá quente, quente, quente, pelando...

Mas eu estive na vila pela manhã e a mensagem só chegou ao final da noite.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Só sabia que tinha dado um passo na direção de casa. Havia feito alguma coisa certa e que logo voltaria.

Uma sensação muito desagradável na boca do estômago me atingiu. Não pensei mais nisso. Fui para a cama, ainda atordoada, e tentei muito não pensar em Sasuke.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um capítulo dessa história maravilhosa! Espero que tenham gostado._

 _Obrigada Nega minha gata, por ter comentado!_

 _Até maaais._


	16. Chapter 16

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **16**

 **A** cordei cedo outra vez e percebi por quê isso estava se repetindo todas as manhãs desde que cheguei ali. Havia muito barulho. Os malditos pássaros não calavam a boca!

Eu já estava habituada aos barulhos de pneu freando bruscamente, buzina, o zum-zum-zum das pessoas e todo tipo de som que entrava pela janela do meu apartamento, mas ali, aquele delicado cantarolar dos pássaros acabava me acordando simplesmente por não estar habituada a ele.

Como havia prometido, Sasuke já estava pronto para me levar até a vila quando o encontrei na mesa do café. Fui informada que Hinata e Tenten já haviam se levantado e saído. Tenten tinha ido até sua casa avisar a família sobre o assalto. Fiquei com pena dela por um momento. Ela estava realmente assustada e eu sabia bem que não havia motivo algum para isso.

— Como lhe prometi ontem, já estou pronto, mas minha irmã e Tenten usaram a carruagem, então, se não quiser ir até a vila a cavalo, teremos que esperar que elas retornem.

— Não! Killer B disse que vai viajar esta tarde, eu tenho que encontrá-lo antes disso! Se você não me deixar cair, não vejo problema.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu jamais a deixaria cair. Estará segura em meus braços. — Sasuke se curvou e saiu, provavelmente para preparar o cavalo.

Só então percebi que a viagem seria mais íntima que na carruagem. Lembrei-me com clareza de quando nos conhecemos e ele me levou até sua casa em seu cavalo. A proximidade de seu corpo me perturbou muito, e agora eu viveria a mesma experiência, numa viagem mais longa, e entendia um pouco melhor as sensações perturbadoras que Sasuke me causava.

Pensei que não seria capaz de voltar a respirar outra vez.

Encontrei Sasuke na porta da casa com o cavalo marrom claro selado e pronto. Ele me ajudou a subir, mas, ainda assim, fiquei com medo de cair. Sasuke habilmente montou no cavalo e passou um dos braços seguramente em minha cintura. Concentrei-me apenas em respirar e olhar para frente.

Já estávamos na estrada quando ele resolveu falar.

— Creio que não esteja habituada a passeios como este.

— Acertou em cheio.

— Sabe, senhorita, estou cada vez mais curioso a seu respeito.

Eu não disse nada, apenas olhava para frente temendo cair de cara no chão.

— Estou fascinado com sua determinação. — ele continuou.

— Determinação. — zombei. — Acho que a palavra certa pra isso é _teimosia!_

Ele riu, muito próximo do meu pescoço. Estremeci.

— É uma boa palavra, lhe asseguro. — disse ele.

Tentei me distrair dos tremores e arrepios observando a paisagem. De alguma forma, as pequenas montanhas me eram familiares. Eu tinha a impressão de que não havia sido transportada para um lugar diferente, apenas para um _tempo_ diferente. Mas não dava para ter certeza, não sem as favelas e os bairros, as ruas ou os prédios sobre aquelas terras.

Sasuke pareceu muito satisfeito quando me desceu do cavalo ao chegarmos à vila. Quase presunçoso até. Um sorriso teimava em não deixar seus lábios. Não perguntei o motivo, não tinha certeza se gostaria saber o que o deixara tão feliz.

— Aonde pretende ir agora? — ele perguntou.

— Sei lá. Que tal irmos até a pensão? Deve ser o lugar mais provável para encontrá-lo.

Sasuke assentiu e me ofereceu seu braço. Eu o peguei sem reclamar, sabia que ele insistiria até que eu aceitasse. Partimos em direção a pensão, mas não foi necessário irmos até ela. Killer B,estava parado na calçada estreita em frente ao boticário, totalmente distraído, observando algo em suas mãos. Quando nos aproximamos mais, na luz fraca da manhã, o objeto brilhou como um espelho.

— Senhor Killer B. — chamou Sasuke.

Killer B rapidamente guardou o objeto em seu bolso, me impedindo de vê-lo com clareza, mas, pelo formato retangular e a cor prateada SUPUS que eu já sabia do que se tratava. Eu sorri.

— Senhor Uchiha, senhorita. Bom dia. — exclamou surpreso. —Não imaginei que eu teria o prazer de revê-los tão cedo.

— Viemos para um passeio matinal. A senhorita Sakura queria conhecer a vila enquanto ainda está aqui. Creio que já sabe que ela também não é daqui. — Sasuke disse.

— Eu notei. — Killer B me olhou de um jeito estranho. — Parece que temos algo em comum, senhorita.

— Acho que temos muito em comum. — e o observei atentamente.

Ele sorriu, e seu rosto se tornou divertido.

— Certamente.

— Então... você vai até a cidade hoje? Pra poder voltar pra casa?— perguntei apressada.

— Sim. Preciso chegar lá antes do entardecer. — seus olhos ficaram opacos.

 _Antes do entardecer?_

— Por quê?

— É um pouco complexo. Uma longa história. Talvez no sábado eu possa lhe dar mais detalhes. — e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não pode me dizer agora? — percebi que Killer B sabia muito mais sobre o que estava acontecendo que eu.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso. É importante que eu não faça alarde. — ele piscou.

Sasuke pigarreou ao meu lado.

Ah! Ela devia ter dito a ele para não contar a ninguém, assim como pediu para mim.

— Entendi. Sábado então! — eu disse, enfaticamente Killer B assentiu.

— Então, se puderem me perdoar, preciso fazer os preparativos para minha partida.

— Certamente. — Sasuke disse com indiferença.

Estranhei a maneira fria com que Sasuke respondeu a ele. Eu nunca o vi ser rude com ninguém, O que havia de errado com ele?

— Então, te vejo no sábado. — eu disse, sorrindo amistosamente, tentando distraí-lo da cara de poucos amigos de Sasuke.

—Até! — Killer B se curvou e saiu apressado em direção à pensão.

— O que foi, Sasuke? — perguntei assim que Killer B estava longe o bastante para não ouvir.

— Nada. — resmungou de cara amarrada.

— Não parece nada. Por que está irritado comigo?

— Não estou irritado com você. — ele começou a me induzir de volta para o cavalo.

Andamos em silêncio por um tempo.

— Está irritado com Killer B então? — tentei fazê-lo me contar o que o incomodava. Sasuke hesitou e pareceu relutante ao dizer:

— Não gosto da maneira como ele olha para você!

Tentei engolir. Era esse tipo de coisa que eu queria evitar: eu me envolver com Sasuke era uma coisa, ele se envolver comigo era outra completamente diferente.

— Ah! — foi minha resposta brilhante.

Sasuke ficou calado até quase a metade do caminho. Pensei que ainda estivesse furioso, mas, quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava mais tranquila.

— O que pretende fazer agora?

— Acho que nada. Vou esperar que ele volte e me diga se descobriu alguma coisa. — eu tinha quase certeza de que ele saberia como voltar no sábado. Quase. Apenas sua maneira tão educada ainda me deixava encucada.

Andei pensando muito no que estava acontecendo. E cheguei à brilhante conclusão de que a coisa não estava na vila. Ela disse que me guiaria, então imaginei que as mensagens tivessem esse propósito. Recebi uma quando voltei da vila e uma na noite anterior, depois do jantar. Ficaria atenta quando recebesse a próxima, descobriria o que elas teriam em comum para finalmente identificar meu _Santo Graal._

— Então, parece que teremos mais alguns dias. — seu braço se estreitou em minha cintura. Eu estremeci com o calor que emanava dele.

— Ainda posso quebrar seu nariz em dois tempos, lembra? — ameacei fraquinho, mas a ameaça quase se tornou um apelo.

Ele riu.

— Posso apostar que pode! — acelerou o cavalo. Fui obrigada a deixar que seu corpo colasse ao meu ainda mais, enquanto cavalgávamos de volta pra casa.

Hinata e Tenten ainda não havia retornado. E, depois do almoço, imaginei que ainda demorariam bastante, pois Tsunade me contou que sempre Hinata ia até a casa da amiga, não voltava antes do anoitecer. Então, percebi que eu e Sasuke ficaríamos sozinhos o resto do dia naquela casa.

— Será que estaria disposta a caminhar um pouco, senhorita Sakura? — perguntou ele.

— Para onde vamos?

— Na verdade, a lugar algum, quero que conheça minha propriedade. Não se assuste, não é tão grande assim, não vai se cansar. E estou certo de que gostara do passeio.

—Tudo bem. Eu já estou de tênis mesmo, — e ri.

Sasuke riu, mas tive a impressão que não foi da minha piada horrível.

A propriedade como ele chama — pra mim, parecia uma fazenda, era muito bonita. Sasuke me levou por caminhos que eu não conhecia ainda — se bem que o único que eu conhecia até então era o caminho para o estábulo —, fiquei encantada que pudesse existir um mundo como aquele. Tudo parecia intocado, a natureza era exatamente como deveria ser: colorida e cheia de vida, repleta de pequenos animais, que no começo me assustaram. Até o vento parecia diferente, cantava uma suave canção em meus ouvidos, e o ar puro chegava a ser inebriante para meus pulmões acostumado com tanta poluição. Talvez meu corpo estivesse reagindo de forma estranha nos últimos dias por causa disso: tanto ar puro devia fazer mal!

Caminhamos por uma trilha de terra cercada por árvores de copas altas, vi muitos pássaros e até um esquilo. Passeamos por um campo aberto com uma árvore apenas. Esse eu reconheci. Foi ali que _apareci_ pela primeira vez. Aproximei-me mais do local, examinando minuciosamente pra ver se eu havia deixado escapar alguma coisa. Não encontrei nada além da pedra em que tropecei. A mesma pedra em formato de meia bola que me desequilibrou em 2010 e me fez cair em 1830. Parecia ser muito antiga, metade coberta de grama, metade exposta. Perguntei-me por que ninguém nunca se incomodou em tirá-la do caminho.

Tive certeza, naquele instante, que realmente estava no mesmo lugar de antes. Que aquele pasto em muitos anos se transformaria numa pracinha, o mesmo lugar onde se ergueria a imensa metrópole. A minha metrópole. Era uma coisa boba, mas me senti melhor por ao menos saber disso.

Sasuke me explicava e apontava até onde iam os limites de suas terras e com quais famílias faziam fronteira. Uma delas era a família de Tenten. Descemos um pouco no terreno levemente inclinado e paramos perto da margem de um rio. Um rio de águas claras e límpidas — sem pneu, garrafas, papel, ou qualquer outro tipo de porcaria boiando. O mesmo rio que transbordava a cada chuva, inundando as ruas da cidade, poluído e fétido, há oito quadras do meu prédio. Fiquei surpresa que aquele mesmo riacho já tenha sido um dia assim tão limpo.

— Nossa! É lindo aqui! — não pude me conter.

— Eu sabia que gostaria do riacho. De alguma forma, ele me faz lembrar você. — ele pegou uma pedrinha e atirou na água, que fez um _glup_ ao cair.

— A mim? — não consegui entender a comparação.

— Sim. Assim como este rio, você segue seu curso. Se uma pedra aparecer na sua frente, você simplesmente contorna e tenta encontrar um novo caminho. E, assim como as águas deste rio correm em direção ao mar eu sei que você corre em direção à sua casa.

Ele estava de costas, mas, no final, sua voz parecia aborrecida.

— Mas imagine se, de repente, este rio resolvesse mudar seu curso e passasse bem no meio da sua sala. Não seria o lugar certo, ele teria que voltar para cá. — pra ser honesta, eu também fiquei um pouco aborrecida.

Sentei-me na grama na beira do rio, a margem era um pouco inclinada, mas de uma forma leve e regular, fazia um banco perfeito.

Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado depois de alguns instantes.

— Eu sei disso. — ele ainda fitava as águas. — Mas ainda posso desejar que fique em minha casa por mais um tempo.

Não tive certeza se ainda falávamos sobre o rio.

— Ah! Sasuke. — sacudi a cabeça exaurida. — Acho que, se não fosse por você, eu já teria enlouquecido. Você tem sido um amigo e tanto. Se eu pudesse te contar tudo...

Mas eu não podia. Não sem ir para um hospício logo em seguida.

— Mas não pode ainda. — ele disse delicadamente. — Eu entendo. Não estou exigindo nenhuma explicação. Mas realmente gostaria que pudesse ficar um pouco mais. Acredita que o Senhor Killer B realmente partirá em breve?

— Eu espero que sim. — mas estranhamente, minha voz não tinha a convicção que deveria ter.

— É tão ruim aqui? — perguntou triste.

— Não é ruim. Apenas diferente. Eu nem posso usar minhas próprias roupas sem ofender ninguém! — sua sobrancelha arqueou minimamente. — Tem tanta coisa que eu queria que você conhecesse, coisas de que eu gosto e sinto falta, coisas que só existem lá.

— Como o que? —a curiosidade estampada naqueles olhos negros e brilhantes.

— Como a Ino, minha melhor amiga, por exemplo. Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade e desde então nunca mais nos separamos. Ou o Gaara, o namorado dela, quase marido agora. No começo, ele é meio difícil de engolir, mas depois que você se acostuma acaba gostando dele. — e por incrível que pareça, eu sentia falta dele também.

— Ou o banheiro. É incrível, Sasuke, tem tudo nele, você apenas gira uma alavanca e a água sai quentinha. E tem a privada, é claro, muito útil e indispensável. E sinto falta do cinema, da música. Sinto muita falta da música... — depois da Ino e do banheiro, era a coisa que mais sentia falta.

— Como pode sair água quente de uma alavanca? — indagou espantado.

— A água não sai da alavanca! — eu ri. — Ela apenas controla o fluxo de água que saiu do... há... Descobriram um jeito de aquecer a água do banho, ela sai fria do cano e entra num aparelho chamado chuveiro. Se parece com... Com... um balde, só que, no fundo deste balde, tem centenas de furinhos. Não é bem isso, mas é quase isso! A alavanca serve para controlar o fluxo de água ou interrompê-lo e também para regular a temperatura. Então, quando se gira a alavanca, a água passa dentro do chuveiro que a aquece e sai na temperatura certa por estes furinhos. — difícil explicar o uso de um chuveiro elétrico para alguém que nem ao menos sabia o que era energia elétrica.

— Parece que existem muitos cientistas nesse lugar. Acaba deixando isso aqui um século atrasado. — ele riu.

— Dois! — corrigi, rindo junto com ele.

— O que disse?

— Nada.

Precisava tomar cuidado com o que falava. Mas era tão fácil conversar com Sasuke!

— Aposto que brincou bastante neste rio quando era criança. — eu disse, abraçando os joelhos.

Ele sorriu timidamente, mas acabou me respondendo.

— Um pouco. Brincava escondido de minha mãe. Ela achava que esse tipo de brincadeira era coisa para os filhos dos criados. — um sorriso torto.

Meu coração reagiu.

— Mas você gostava. — deduzi.

— Muito. Não há muitas coisas que um moleque possa fazer por aqui, se excluir nadar no riacho e atormentar os criados.

Eu ri.

— Mas não posso me queixar, minha infância foi boa. — ele continuou. — Muito diferente da que Hinata teve. Nossa mãe morreu quando ela tinha apenas nove anos. Foi uma época muito difícil para ela. — ele arrancou o caule de uma plantinha ao seu lado e começou a retorcer nos dedos sem perceber.

— Eu sinto muito. — sabia na pele o quanto era difícil perder os pais.

— Passei o resto da minha adolescência tentado ajudar Hinata. Era mais fácil quando ela ainda era criança. Agora, já não consigo ser útil em muitos aspectos.

— Mas ela te adora! Qualquer um pode ver isso! — assegurei a ele.

— Sei disso. Hinata já sofreu muito, senhorita Sakura. Primeiro nossa mãe, mais tarde nosso pai. Sou tudo que sobrou da família dela. E ela da minha. Por isso farei o que for preciso para vê-ia feliz! — Sasuke remexia o talinho com raiva, como se seus problemas pudessem ser enrolados e depois descartados como a planta.

— Ainda bem que vocês tinham um ao outro. Quando meus pais se foram, fiquei sem ninguém. Se não fosse a Ino, eu nem sei o que teria acontecido comigo. Fiquei tão sem rumo! Tão sozinha!

— Sinto muito. — sua voz grave, intensa. — Deve ter sido muito ruim não ter ninguém.

— Foi muito... péssimo! Teria sido bacana ter um irmão. — tentei sorrir, mas não o enganei.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, seus olhos apenas analisavam meu rosto.

— Quando aconteceu? — indagou em voz baixa.

— Foi em dois mil e... Há... Foi há cinco anos atrás. Eu tinha dezenove na época, já era uma mulher. Imagino que foi menos... Ruim do que foi para Hinata, que ainda era uma criança.

— Não acredito nisso. Não é uma situação fácil para ninguém, senhorita. É uma pena que eu ainda não a conhecesse na época, gostaria de ter feito algo para ampará-la.

— Sasuke, você é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci. — tentei sorrir para aliviar o clima.

— E olha que já conheci cada figura! Mas obrigada por estar aqui agora. Depois da morte de meus pais, esta é, com certeza, a situação mais difícil que já enfrentei. E desta vez você _está_ aqui!

Ele sorriu um pouco. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam tristes.

— Não fique assim, Sasuke. Se saiu muito bem com Hinata e logo você terá uma nova família e tudo ficará bem... — um nó no meu estômago me fez parar.

— Não, senhorita Sakura, não ficará bem. — ele baixou a cabeça e apoiou os braços no

joelho.

— Claro que ficará. Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a encontrar uma garota bacana. — meu estômago se revirou como se eu estivesse em uma montanha russa. — Você me diz do que gosta e eu te ajudo. De repente, você encontra alguém que gosta de verdade e acaba sendo muito mais feliz do que imagina ser possível.

Ele ficou ainda mais triste.

— Mas eu já encontrei, senhorita.

— Já?

— Sim. Mas não pode dar certo. — seu rosto desolado.

— E por que não? — murmurei, ainda assim, minha voz tremeu.

— Por que ela não pode ficar. — E me lançou um sorriso triste.

E como dois imãs poderosos, seus olhos capturaram os meus, a intensidade deles fez meu coração voar. Minha cabeça girava como um liquidificador na potencia máxima, e respirar se tornou impossível.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, minha atenção foi desviada para o barulho de patas pesadas. Procurei ver o que era ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke se colocava de pé. Levantei-me também e corri para seu lado.

— O que foi? — perguntei, quando vi a expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

Seus braços se estenderam em minha frente protetoramente, me empurrando um pouco para trás. Então eu vi Storm cavalgando feito louco em nossa direção.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Olá criaturinhas como estão nessa noite? Espero que bem : )_

 _Maaais um capítulo super fofo, com esse Sasuke que derrete até alma assombrada! Tem como não cair de amores por um boy desses?! Não né.kkkkkkk_

 _Obrigada a Nega Uchiha (meu bombonzinho) e a Ana Maraia (Quando fizer o desenho eu querooooo veeeeer bonecaaa) pelos comentários!_

 _Até maais fofinhas!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **17**

— **O** que esta acontecendo? — perguntei, enquanto Sasuke abaixava os braços lentamente.

— Parece que deixaram o estábulo aberto mais uma vez. — ele bufou. — Mas é a primeira vez que não tenta encontrar a estrada.

— Ele se perdeu?

— Não. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes o capturei perto da vila. Ele conhece o caminho. — ele encarava o cavalo com curiosidade. Storm prestar atenção em todos os movimentos de Sasuke. Como se entendesse o que ele dizia.

Sasuke deu um passo à frente com as mãos erguidas, o cavalo recuou um pouco. Sasuke tentou alcançá-lo pela lateral, mas Storm não era bobo e se afastou um pouco mais, bufando.

— Calma, cavalinho. O Sasuke só vai te levar pra casa. — tentei distrair o cavalo para que Sasuke pudesse pegar a ponta da corda que estava amarrada em seu pescoço. Deu certo. Storm ficou quieto alguns segundos e Sasuke conseguiu pegá-la.

— Você tem muito jeito com cavalos, senhorita. Especialmente com este aqui.

— ele passou a corda de uma forma que prendesse o focinho de Storm. — E eu nunca vi este cavalo dar ouvidos a ninguém!

— Mas eu não sou ninguém. — brinquei. — Somos amigos. Ele sabe disso. — quando eu disse isso, o cavalo ergueu a cabeça e olhou direto para mim. Senti um arrepio se espalhar por meu corpo. Era como se me entendesse e quisesse me mostrar isso.

Muito estranho!

— Acho melhor voltarmos... — Sasuke começou a conduzir Storm para o caminho que levava até a casa — Antes que ele resolva fugir outra vez. Sozinho, não serei capaz de detê-lo.

— Tudo bem. — concordei.

Andamos em silêncio por um tempo, sua voz dizendo que já tinha encontrado a garota certa ainda ecoava em minha cabeça. Eu não queria que fosse outra garota, mas também não queria que fosse eu. Sasuke estava certo e eu não poderia ficar, mesmo que quisesse — e eu não queria! — e ele se magoaria quando eu voltasse pra casa.

— Você disse que sente falta de música, não foi? — perguntou ele, me arrancando do conflito interno.

— Disse. Uma das coisas que mais sinto falta. Eu meio que sou movida à música.

Seu rosto ficou confuso.

— Música é como o combustível da minha alma... — peraí, se não tinha carro, não tinha combustível, certo? — A música é como o alimento da minha alma, dá pra entender?

— Sim, dá! Que música prefere? — ele me observava com curiosidade.

— Ah! Eu gosto de quase tudo, mas minhas favoritas são as de rock, pop rock, rock alternativo... enfim, qualquer tipo de rock. É que o grito da guitarra me arrepia e... Deixa pra lá Sasuke. Não vou conseguir te explicar isso. — se eu ainda tivesse meu antigo celular, poderia mostrar a ele uma das centenas de músicas armazenadas. Contudo, se eu ainda tivesse meu antigo celular, jamais teria comprado aquela porcaria e nunca teria conhecido Sasuke.

Eu estava muita confusa. Minhas emoções e minha cabeça estavam em conflito constantemente.

— Temos um piano em casa, pode usá-lo quando quiser. — e sorriu. — Adoraria ouvi-la tocar.

— Não, eu não toco nada não! — a não ser que campainha contasse como instrumento. — Gosto de _ouvir_ música, mas não sei tocar nada.

— Talvez... — ele hesitou. — Talvez gostasse de ir à ópera! Sei de uma que estreou na cidade há algumas semanas. Fica há uns cinquenta quilômetros daqui. Se sairmos no início da tarde, poderemos assisti-la.

— Eu nunca fui a uma ópera, sabia? — e havia muitas em cartaz na minha cidade.

— Não posso acreditar que nunca tenha assistido um concerto! — Sasuke não sabia se ria ou se ficava espantado. — Tenho que retificar isso. Como pode dizer que aprecia música e nunca ter apreciado uma ária?

— Sasuke, eu gosto de outro tipo de... Epa! — tropecei em alguma coisa, não deu pra ver no que foi com todo o volume daquele vestido idiota, e quase cai de cara no chão.

No entanto, Sasuke foi mais rápido e agarrou meus pulsos antes que eu me estatelasse na estrada de terra. O problema foi que Storm se assustou com os movimentos bruscos e acabou recuando vários passos e como Sasuke ainda segurava a corda, se desequilibrou também e acabou caindo de costas no chão, me levando junto com ele.

A principio, pensei que o chão de terra não fosse tão duro quanto eu havia imaginado, mas depois de tirar as mechas de cabelo que atacavam furiosamente meu rosto, entendi o porquê.

Eu não tinha caído no chão, mas sim bem em cima de Sasuke.

— Sasuke? Ai, meu Deus! Você está bem? Eu te machuquei? — corri as mãos em seu peito procurando por algo quebrado ou sangue, mas não encontrei nada. — Sasuke?

— Estou bem, senhorita Sakura. — ele disse um pouco sem ar. — Não me machuquei, não fique preocupada. Não é a primeira vez que Storm me derruba e posso lhe assegurar que não será a última.

Levantei a cabeça para ver se ainda podia ver o cavalo fugindo, mas, para minha surpresa, ele estava bem ali! Storm estava parado, comendo grama tranquilamente, como se não tivesse aprontado nada.

— Ele não fugiu! — olhei abismada para Sasuke, ainda embaixo de mim, ainda me segurando.

Uma de suas mãos soltou meu pulso e, com um movimento muito lento, tocou uma mecha do meu cabelo e depois a colocou atrás da orelha. Meu coração, já acelerado com o susto, batia rápido demais. Sasuke me encarava com olhos impossivelmente mais escuros, exercendo a mesma atração de uma barra de chocolate tamanho família para uma garota em TPM: impossível resistir! Minhas mãos ainda abertas sobre o peito largo que agora subia e descia tão rápido quanto o meu — por conta própria se enroscaram em sua camisa. Senti, através do tecido grosso do meu vestido o calor que irradiava de seu corpo se espalhar para o meu rapidamente. Aproximei meu rosto ainda mais, ainda presa pela intensidade de seu olhar e, quando meus lábios se aproximaram tanto dos dele que pude sentir seu cheiro invadindo meus sentidos, turvando minha mente alguém gritou seu nome.

— Senhor Uchiha, senhorita! Estão todos bem? — o rapaz corria em nossa direção, segurando o chapéu em uma das mãos.

Senti meu corpo voltar à terra firme, senti o peso dele novamente, senti que era capaz de comandar meus movimentos outra vez. Rapidamente me levantei, sacudindo a barra do vestido, tentando me recompor um pouco.

Sasuke ainda estava no chão, me encarando. Estendi a mão pra ajudá-lo mas ele apenas me observava.

— Vem, Sasuke, levanta daí! O rapaz vai achar que você se machucou. — seus olhos ansiosos se voltaram para o rapaz e, depois, de volta para mim. — E você não está ferido, está?

— Não — sua voz rouca e intensa.

Um arrepio percorreu minha coluna.

— Então, vem! — estiquei as duas mãos e agarrei seu braço. Sasuke era muito pesado! Também, com toda aquela altura... — Muito bem! Tem certeza de que está bem mesmo? Acha que pode andar?

— Estou bem. — murmurou, se endireitando, porém, não parecia ter tanta certeza disso.

— Oh! Senhor Uchiha... — o garoto ofegante nos alcançou. — O cavalo... Fugiu... Estava atrás... Dele... Há horas... patrão.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas encarava, confuso, o rapaz recuperar o fôlego.

— Errr... Storm não fugiu. — respondi, já que Sasuke não parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo. — Apenas saiu para um passeio, eu acho.

Estava ficando preocupada. Sasuke não abria a boca.

— Será que pode levá-lo de volta? Vou ajudar o Sas... Senhor Uchiha a voltar para casa.

Storm o derrubou.

— Minha nossa! Está ferido, patrão? Não deveria tentar montá-lo outra vez. Lembra-se da última tentativa quando...

— Não! Ele não tentou montá-lo! — me apressei. Sasuke ainda me encarava sem dizer nada.

— É que o cavalo se assustou quando eu tropecei e acabei... Acabei...

— Leve-o daqui, Konohamaru. — Sasuke disse, a voz séria e firme. — Está tudo bem comigo.

Apenas leve-o e certifique-se de trancar o estábulo dessa vez.

Suspirei de alivio. Ele estava bem!

— Sim, senhor!

O rapaz correu até Storm — que desta vez não deu trabalho algum — e rapidamente ambos corriam para o caminho de casa.

Comecei a andar também, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível na segurança da casa,já que Sasuke parecia estar bem. Entretanto, sua mão agarrou meu pulso outra vez, me restringindo.

— Você não vai fugir desta vez! — pediu com a voz mais alta. Fiquei surpresa com a intensidade que ouvi nela.

— Não vou mesmo! Eu não fugi nem uma vez, não seria agora que eu faria isso.

— retruquei petulante. Tentei puxar meu braço, mas sua mão era firme. Não a ponto de me machucar, apenas firme o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse escapar. — Eu estou com fome. Andamos por horas, sabia? Agora, quer fazer a gentileza de me soltar?

Eu não conseguia pensar direito quando ele me tocava, e eu precisava pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo. Não cometer erros. Não me meter em confusão.

Em mais confusão.

— Não. — respondeu simplesmente.

— Não? — puxei minha mão outra vez, mas ele não me soltou. — Me solte!

Agora!

— Não! — repetiu e rapidamente me puxou para mais perto. Tentei girar meu pulso na esperança de me libertar, mas um braço livre contornou minha cintura antes que eu pudesse perceber o que ele estava fazendo. — Dessa vez, você vai ficar aqui comigo, Sakura.

Olhei para ele atônita. Meu coração bateu forte em meu peito.

— Do... Que... Você... Me... Chamou? — perguntei num sussurro, meus joelhos tremiam.

— Sakura! Pensei que esse fosse seu nome! — um meio sorriso brincou em sua boca perfeita. —Agora, ouça-me, por favor!

Gostei muito da forma como meu nome soou em seus Lábios. Gostei demais!

— Sobre o que quer conversar? — perguntei derrotada e, muito perturbada com sua proximidade.

— Sobre você e eu. Sobre nós dois. — o calor de seu hálito pinicou meu rosto. Eu não conseguia encontrar uma única parte de mim que quisesse realmente sair do seu abraço.

Nem uma única célula!

— Não existe _nós_ , Sasuke. Então, não temos nada para conversar. — respondi fracamente, hipnotizada por seus olhos urgentes.

— Existe sim! Sei que você também sente alguma coisa quando estamos assim, — ele estreitou o braço em minha cintura, fazendo meu corpo colar ainda mais ao dele, o que era praticamente impossível. — Não negue! Posso ver isso em seus olhos!

— Você precisa de óculos então. — tentei parecer firme, mas minha respiração acelerada fez minha sentença soar como um gemido.

— Não posso ter certeza do que você sente, é claro, mas eu sei que não é indiferente a mim. Que sente algo além de apenas gratidão e amizade. E sei, com muita exatidão, como _eu_ me sinto.

— E como se sente? — eu não queria perguntar, por não queria ouvir a resposta. Tornava tudo mais difícil saber como ele se sentia. Mas minha boca não deu ouvidos ao meu cérebro, e curiosa que só, perguntou mesmo assim.

— Sinto que posso... Flutuar quando estou com você, como se fosse capaz de realmente voar! Sinto-me completo pela primeira vez, Sakura. Há uma força em você que me atrai, que me arrasta para perto, uma força inexplicável que turva meus pensamentos. Não consigo pensar em nada mais, apenas em como seria tocar seu cabelo... — ele afrouxou meu pulso e delicadamente deslizou os dedos em uma mecha perto do meu rosto. — Segurar sua mão... — segurou minha mão por um momento, depois a colocou sobre o peito, sobre seu coração. — Sinta o que acontece com meu coração quando estou com você. — batia forte e rápido, assim como o meu. Eu lutava para respirar.

— E quando não estou com você, meu peito fica vazio, como se meu coração se recusasse a bater até que lhe encontre novamente. Sinta! Ele diz Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Tem sido assim desde a primeira vez que a vi. Desde aquele instante percebi que não era mais dono do meu coração, que ele não me pertencia mais. Então — ele tocou meu rosto, deslizou os dedos por meu pescoço e acabou os prendendo em minha nuca. — Não diga que não existe "nós"!

E, lentamente ainda me prendendo com seu olhar, aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Meu coração palpitava com tanta força que doía. Pude sentir sua respiração quente contra minha pele, seu cheiro inebriante me cegando por um instante fazendo tudo ao meu redor desaparecer.

E então seus lábios tocaram os meus delicadamente. Os dedos em minha nuca se apertaram minimamente. Fiquei em chamas, minha pele ardia ansiando por seu toque, um fogo denso e abrasador que me dominou acabando com qualquer resistência.

Passei meus braços em seu pescoço e me apertei contra ele. O beijo que havia começado de forma suave e delicada se tornou mais intenso, urgente depois disso. Senti seu braço se estreitar em minha cintura e, apesar de não haver uma única parte de mim que não estivesse colada a ele, ainda assim não era o bastante.

Separei um pouco meus lábios tentando tomar fôlego e, para minha surpresa, encontrei sua língua começando uma atrevida exploração em minha boca. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro — talvez a parte que eu usasse para virar as páginas de revistas — ficou maravilhada com esta descoberta. _Sim! O beijo de língua já existia sim!_ Todo o resto de mim se concentrava nele.

Senti algo diferente enquanto nossos lábios — e línguas se moviam. Alguma coisa dentro de mim ligou, como se eu estivesse adormecida há muito tempo e acordasse só agora. Como se um novo órgão de importância vital começasse a funcionar apenas naquele instante, vinte e quatro anos depois de meu nascimento, nos braços de Sasuke.

Ele tinha razão. Existia o "nós", eu não sabia dizer desde quando, mas existia. E era forte!

Tão forte que talvez me quebraria em duas quando eu voltasse para casa. E eu sabia que voltaria, _sentia_ que voltaria. E meu coração se despedaçaria.

Talvez o dele também.

Meus olhos repentinamente ficaram úmidos e lutei até conseguir me afastar dele. Não por que ele me impedisse, mas meu corpo relutava em deixá-lo.

— Não! — gritei, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Sakura... — Sasuke ficou tão surpreso quanto eu com minha reação.

— Não. Não diga mais nada, Sasuke. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! — me afastei um pouco mais. Meu corpo tremia, querendo desesperadamente voltar para o seu abraço quente. —Não posso me envolver com você! Não quero magoá-lo, e eu irei magoá-lo por que sei que vou voltar para casa!

Fiquei tão confusa enquanto estava em seus braços, à sensação de conforto e proteção me inundaram tão fortemente que, por um instante, pensei que já estivesse em casa.

— Sakura — ele se aproximou, uma mão erguida para tocar meu rosto. Eu recuei.

— Tudo bem! — levantou as mãos espalmadas como quem se rende. — Não vou tocá-la, esta vendo? Por favor, Sakura, perdoe-me. Eu fui um tolo pretensioso. Pensei que...

— Você pensou que eu estivesse... atraída por você. Pensou que... Que... Eu quero tanto tocar você que perco a noção de certo e errado. Que quando você me toca é quando me sinto mais viva. E que quando me beijou, foi como se finalmente minha vida começasse! Que até agora eu estive adormecida esperando que você me despertasse. — eu lutava bravamente contra as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

— É assim que se sente? — perguntou, me encarando profundamente. Mais lágrimas inundaram meus olhos e, dessa vez, não pude mais contê-las. Abri os braços, exaurida.

— Faz alguma diferença?

Vi pela expressão de seu rosto — de dor, prazer, angústia — que ele havia entendido. Não pude mais ficar ali. Corri em direção a casa, levantando o vestido para ser mais rápida. Corri até meus pulmões queimarem.

Tranquei-me no quarto, ignorando as caras de espanto dos empregados quando me viram atravessar a casa correndo com a saia erguida. Encostei-me na porta, ainda sem fôlego.

 _O que foi que eu fiz?_

Deixei meu corpo cair no chão e não segurei as lágrimas que vieram. Não sabia ao certo por que chorava: se era por mim, por Sasuke, ou pelo "nós" que jamais existiria. Ou se chorava simplesmente porque queria desesperadamente voltar para os seus braços outra vez.

Ino tinha razão, eu nunca me apaixonei antes. Nunca me senti tão vulnerável, fraca e tola como naquele momento, a primeira vez, eu não sabia lidar com o que estava sentindo. Mas sabia, com cada fibra do meu corpo, que a agonia só acabaria quando eu estivesse nos braços do Sasuke novamente.

BSS. BSS. BSS.

Levantei a cabeça dos joelhos e encarei minha bolsa.

O que era agora?

Rastejei até ela e peguei o celular. Nova mensagem?

Desconfiada, apertei o botão verde.

 _ **Fase dois: Completa.**_

Não tive reação alguma. Apenas olhei para a tela, li e reli a mensagem até ela se apagar e desligar totalmente. Eu não pude entender. Tudo bem que a conversa com Killer B foi um pouco bem pouco — esclarecedora. O celular que pensei ter visto em sua mão era a prova de que ele também estava naquela enrascada. Mas ela foi muito enfática quando me disse que eu só voltaria se encontrasse o que eu procurava. E, certamente, o que eu estava procurando não era a outra pessoa perdida ali, mas sim algo misterioso e oculto, algo importante apenas para mim...

E então, como se uma luz de emergência se acendesse, me lembrei do que disse a vendedora quando me ligou pela primeira vez.

 _E finalmente começar a viver sua vida!_

Depois de ter beijado Sasuke, eu disse exatamente com eu me sentia, praticamente usando as mesmas palavras.

 _E quando me beijou, foi como se finalmente minha vida começasse._

Será isso? Sasuke, de alguma maneira, poderia me levar de volta?

A primeira mensagem chegou quando Sasuke e eu voltamos da vila. Sasuke estava comigo. A segunda mensagem chegou depois do jantar em que conheci Killer B, depois que Sasuke e eu conversamos. Sasuke estava comigo. E a ultima chegou instante depois de termos nos beijado.

Obviamente, Sasuke também estava comigo. Então seria Sasuke? Mas como me apaixonar por ele poderia me ajudar de alguma forma?

Pensei sobre isso por um tempo, mas é claro que não consegui ver o que estava bem na minha frente. Talvez a jornada fosse Sasuke. Mas, se fosse isso, se me apaixonar por ele fosse o motivo real de eu estar presa no passado, como poderia voltar para casa e deixá-lo?

Não fazia sentido! Não poderia ser ele.

Então o que era?

Uma vez que eu resolvesse o mistério, sabia que estaria em casa outra vez. Já estava ali há quatro dias e ainda não compreendia o que a tal jornada significava. Tentei unir as outras pistas que eu achava que tinha: Killer B, Sasuke, o celular e, talvez, meu livro. Nenhuma delas tinha ligação. Killer B e Sasuke não se conheciam anteriormente — é claro. Sasuke não conhecia um celular e nem, aparentemente, Jane Austen. Santiago talvez conhecesse as duas coisas. Então onde Sasuke entrava na equação?

Talvez, quando estivesse mais calma, ligaria os fios soltos que agora me escapavam.

Guardei o celular de volta na bolsa e me levantei, decidida.

Eu não era disso, ficar sentada chorando e me lamentando. Eu lutava. E agora lutaria ainda mais para tirar Sasuke da cabeça. Se eu era capaz de aturar o intolerável Chouji todos os dias, suportaria conviver com Sasuke — que era mais gentil e doce e lindo e forte e, por isso mesmo, muito mais difícil — por alguns dias.

Lavei meu rosto, ajeitei o cabelo — eu precisava dar um jeito nele, no cabelo e marchei para o corredor.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Só Deus sabe da onde essa criatura tirou forças pra conseguir se separar desse boy, eu não teria tanto trabalho em tentar resistir.

Kkkkkkkkkk

Obrigada minha Nega Uchiha por comentar. Vc é uma fofa *-*

Até maais

XoXo


	18. Chapter 18

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **18**

 **P** ara me distrair, tentei me concentrar em coisas mais simples mantendo Sasuke longe dos meus pensamentos. Coisas mais simples como fazer um condicionador. Contudo, não era tão simples assim conseguir um no século dezenove.

Uma vez, numa das muitas maluquices de Ino — na primeira viagem que ela fez para o exterior, a doida resolveu que _tinha_ que ser para a Indonésia —, ela cismou que o condicionador caseiro que as indonésias usavam era muito melhor que os caros de perfumaria. Servi de cobaia na época e o resultado até que foi satisfatório. Nem de longe tão bom quanto os cosméticos que eu usava, mas para o que eu estava usando — detergente sem nada para hidratar—, a gosma da Ino era melhor que nada.

— Tsunade, você conhece leite de coco? — eu já tinha encontrado as outras frutas.

— Leite de coco? Leite?

— Já vi que não! — sem leite de coco. Humm...

Mas tinha coco na imensa fruteira! E a água de coco era hidratante — pelo menos os médicos a indicava em caso de diarreia — e, se a água era capaz de hidratar por dentro, por que não por fora? Valia a pena arriscar!

— Errr... você pode furar este coco para mim, não sei fazer isso. — me desculpei, estendendo a fruta. — Só preciso da água.

— Claro. — disse ela, desconfiada. — Não sabia que a senhorita pretendia cozinhar!

— Tsunade, não vou cozinhar. Eu nem sei como fazer isso, já te falei! — assegurei a ela.

— Mas preciso fazer um pouco de condicionador pro cabelo. Daqui a pouco, você pode me confundir com um leão e atirar uma panela de água quente em mim.

— Condicionador? Para o cabelo? — sua testa se enrugou. Suspirei.

— Sim, veja como está seco. Preciso hidratá-lo ou vou acabar parecendo uma vassoura velha.

Enquanto ela abria o coco, adiantei meu trabalho. Amassei meio abacate e uma banana, misturei bem até virar uma papa grossa. Madalena me passou uma caneca com a água. Sob seu olhar curioso, fui adicionando o líquido aos pouquinhos e mexendo até que a consistência ficasse parecida com a de um condicionador de verdade. O cheiro era bom, muito melhor que o xampu com aroma de azeite.

— Pronto! — exclamei quando a meleca estava no ponto certo.

Tsunade me olhava de um jeito estranho, parecia não entender o que eu faria com aquele mingau esverdeado.

— Quer experimentar? — ofereci.

Ela ergueu o dedo timidamente, passou na papa e depois lambeu.

— Não, Tsunade, no cabelo. Quer experimentar para usar no cabelo?

Ela me lançou aquele olhar de _"você é doida_?"

Revirei os olhos.

— Funciona assim, você lava o cabelo com o xampu. Depois de enxaguar, aplica uma quantidade mais ou menos assim... peguei um punhadinho na mão — ... espalha no cabelo e enxágua de novo, vai ficar macio e desembaraçado.

Ela não pareceu convencida.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar disso!

— Eu sei! É por isso que eu tive que fazer! — poxa vida! As pessoas podiam se esforçar mais para me entender. Eu não era louca. — Vou deixar um pouco para você, fiz o bastante para duas. Você usa e amanhã me conta o que achou, certo? — coloquei um pouco dentro de uma xícara.

Ela ainda parecia desconfiada.

—Tudo bem, Tsunade. Se não quiser usar, não tem problema. Mas eu realmente preciso tratar esta palha. — toquei meu cabelo ressecado. Pensei que poderia virar pó se o apertasse muito, de tão seco que estava.

— Vou preparar seu banho, senhorita. — disse ela, pegando o balde enorme.

— Obrigada, Tsunade. —de repente, me lembrei. — Sabe aquele troço que os homens usam para se barbear?

— A senhorita se refere à navalha? — sua testa se enrugou.

— Isso! Preciso de uma. Pode me arrumar?

— Vou pegar uma do patrão. — a desconfiança em sua voz foi mal disfarçada.

— A colocarei na mesa de banho.

— Valeu, Tsunade. Você é muito bacana! — e sai, para não ter que explicar o uso da navalha.

Minhas pernas e minha virilha estão bem, obrigada! — graças ao meu depilador elétrico — mas minhas axilas... Nunca consegui depilá-las com ele. Os pelos precisavam ter um certo comprimento e eu não suportava deixar qualquer pelo ali.

Usava lâmina de barbear todos os dias. Assim que os pelinhos começavam a aparecer, coçava e irritava demais a pele delicada das axilas. E desde sábado, eu não tinha uma gilete a mão. A situação estava crítica!

Me perdi no corredor — outra vez! — e acabei numa sala com alguns instrumentos. Lá estava o piano que Sasuke havia mencionado e uma grande harpa de madeira escura. Curiosa, passei delicadamente os dedos pelas cordas. O som saiu mais alto do que imaginei que sairia. Era um som agradável, ainda que não se parecesse com música. Vi muitas partituras sobre o piano — daquele sem cauda, que parece uma escrivaninha quando está fechado, pena que eu não soubesse tocar! Um pouco de música me ajudaria a acalmar os nervos e colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Voltei para o corredor e segui em frente até chegar à sala principal. Estava vazia. Hinata eTenten não deviam ter voltado ainda. Não vi sinal algum de que Sasuke estaria por perto.

Daquela sala, ficava mais fácil encontrar meu quarto, já tinha feito o percurso várias vezes.

A banheira já estava quase cheia quando cheguei. Esperei que os empregados terminassem de arrumar tudo e os agradeci fervorosamente Agora eu sabia o quanto custava tomar banho. Meus braços ainda doíam um pouco.

Depois de lavar os cabelos, peguei meu condicionador caseiro e espalhei a gosma esverdeada por todo o comprimento, exagerando um pouco. Caprichei principalmente nas pontas ressecadas. Enrolei os cabelos empapados num coque meio solto enquanto usava a navalha afiadíssima. Com muito cuidado, deslizei a lâmina sobre o local já ensaboado e uma pequena linha lisa apareceu. Redobrei o cuidado nas curvas, não queria me machucar — principalmente porque não tinha certeza se o pronto-socorro já existia. Terminei de usar a lâmina e a coloquei de volta na mesa.

Encostei-me na banheira e deixei meus pensamentos voarem, enquanto esperava que o condicionador fizesse milagres no meu cabelo. Não tinha desistido ainda de resolver o mistério livro-Sasuke-Kiler B-celular. Entretanto, não tive tempo de começar uma única linha de raciocínio, pois a porta de repente se escancarou, fazendo muito barulho e Sasuke irrompeu o quarto como um touro bravo.

— O que _está_ fazendo? — perguntou, me procurando com os olhos por todo o cômodo.

Quando me encontrou na banheira parou imediatamente.

— O que acha que estou fazendo? Estou tomando banho! — cobri os seios com as mãos, não conseguiria pegar a toalha sem me expor ainda mais.

Sasuke me encarou por um segundo, depois seus olhos desceram um pouco até onde estavam minhas mãos, sua boca se abriu e ele corou violentamente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — inquiri furiosa e constrangida ao mesmo tempo.

Tentei me afundar mais na água esbranquiçada, mas não consegui descer muito.

— Eu... — ele olhava para os próprios pés agora o vermelho não havia deixado seu rosto. — A Senhora Tsunade... Disse-me que a senhorita pediu uma navalha e eu pensei... Pensei que depois do que lhe fiz esta tarde... — seu constrangimento o impedia de falar claramente. Levei alguns segundos para entender sua quase-explicação.

Oh!

—Você pensou que eu tinha a intenção de... Me machucar só porque você me beijou?

—Bem... — ainda olhando para o chão. — Perdoe-me, senhorita Sakura. É que já ouvi falar sobre jovens que...

— Pois eu não sou desse tipo. Nem sou covarde! — se bem que naquela mesma tarde, eu agi como uma. — De toda forma, eu precisava da navalha para... assuntos particulares. E agora, se me der licença...

— C-claro, senhorita. — ele olhou rapidamente para meu rosto, voltou a olhar para o chão e depois de volta para mim. Seus olhos analisavam minha cabeça curiosamente. — Por que seu cabelo está verde?

Por puro reflexo, levantei a mão e toquei meu cabelo cheio de gosma verde.

 _Ai! Droga!_

Com a confusão, acabei me esquecendo do condicionador.

Claro que as heroínas dos meus romances, quando eram surpreendidas por seus... Amores, amantes, ficantes ou o que fosse, sempre estavam naturalmente deslumbrantes e gloriosamente vestidas. E lá estava eu, ensopada, nua e com o cabelo verde e gosmento.

Minha mão ainda estava em meu cabelo, quando vi Sasuke ruborizar ainda mais e arregalar os olhos, os baixando logo em seguida. Percebi que a parte do corpo que minha mão cobria até segundos antes estava totalmente exposta.

— Fora! — gritei ultrajada.

Ainda olhando para o chão, ele se inclinou e, sem dizer uma palavra, deixou meu quarto. Meu rosto ardia de humilhação. Porque sempre que era importante, eu acabava numa situação embaraçosa?

Terminei o banho, furiosa e mortificada. Não só havia beijado Sasuke, como depois chorado, fugido e agora ele havia me visto nua — realmente nua, não com as roupas que insistia que não cobriam nada — e, pra piorar, com o cabelo coberto de meleca verde.

Poderia ficar pior?

Descobri que sim, podia ficar pior!

Logo que cheguei à sala percebi que podia ficar _muito_ pior.

 **. . .**

 **E** u não tinha intenção de sair do quarto, mas meu estômago se contorcia desconfortavelmente e me vi sem alternativas. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Sasuke na sala, pensei que fosse me evitar depois do incidente embaraçoso em meu quarto — e na estrada. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando vi que havia mais cinco pessoas na sala de estar: Hinata, Tenten, um casal mais velho e a garota que conheci no primeiro dia que fui à vila. Karin _sei-la-doque._

— Senhorita Sakura, que imenso prazer em revê-la! — Karin veio a meu encontro, piscando muito.

Sério, a garota tinha algum problema nos olhos?

— Estava agora mesmo perguntando para a senhorita Hinata se nos daria o prazer de sua companhia. — completou, parando bem ao meu lado. Inclinou-se ligeiramente e sorriu.

— Hã... Me desculpe, Karin. Eu estava...

— Eu estava explicando à senhorita Karin que você não estava se sentindo bem esta noite. — Sasuke interveio... — Está melhor agora, senhorita Sakura?

Não pude encará-lo. Ainda estava muito constrangida com os eventos daquele dia desastroso.

— Estou. — respondi fracamente. — Obrigada, estou bem.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — Hinata colocou suas mãos no meu braço. — Estava sentindo sua falta, Sakura.

Maravilha! Mais uma pessoa que ficaria magoada quando eu fosse embora!

Karin se aproximou do casal e se dirigiu a mim.

— Senhorita Sakura, quero apresentar-lhe meu pai, Senhor Nagato Uzumaki, e minha mãe, Senhora Mei Uzumaki.

— Prazer em revê-la, senhorita. Vejo que encontrarmo-nos numa ocasião mais agradável desta vez. Parece estar muito melhor do que quando nos conhecemos. — Sabia que já tinha visto aquele bigode antes! Era o homem de cartola na carruagem. — E Karin estava demasiadamente ansiosa para revê-la. Parece que causou boa impressão, minha jovem.

— O prazer é meu, senhor. E causar é minha especialidade. Ino sempre diz isso. — _A_

 _Sakura causou geral!_ ela dizia com frequência, sempre que eu dava um ataque.

Mais ou menos uma vez por semana.

Sorri ao pensar nela. Estava com uma saudade louca da minha amiga.

Apenas eu ri, mais ninguém entendeu meu trocadilho, revirei os olhos e suspirei.

— Bem... — Hinata percebendo o embaraço geral, tentou mudar de assunto. — Espero que seu vestido já esteja pronto, senhorita Karin. Certamente virá ao baile no sábado!

— Mas é claro, senhorita Hinata. Já o encomendei. Deve, ficar pronto amanhã. Estou muito animada com este baile. O ultimo ao qual fui convidada ocorreu no mês passado na casa de Marquês de Hoshigaki!

Ainda existiam os marqueses? Que máximo!

— E não foi um baile muito agradável. — disse sua mãe. Notei de onde sua filha herdara a beleza, mesmo sendo mais velha ainda era uma mulher muito bonita. — Alguns cavalheiros se excederam no uísque e tivemos que deixar o baile apressadamente.

— Sim, mamãe, eu me lembro. Mas os amigos dos Uchihas são mais respeitosos que os do marquês. Creio que por ainda ser solteiro, sem uma boa esposa para guiá-lo no caminho certo o marquês acabou cercado de amizades inconvenientes.

— Oh, sim! — disse veementemente a Senhora Mei. — Um homem sem esposa acaba perdendo seu rumo. — notei o olhar que ela lançou na direção de Sasuke.

Karin será uma esposa admirável. Foi muito preparada para isso. Não concorda, Senhor Uchiha?

Que gentileza a dela! Oferecer tão sutilmente sua filha daquela maneira!

— Sim, Senhora Mei — disse Sasuke, depois de pigarrear. Ele também notou a oferta. — Suponho que todo homem de bem precise de uma boa esposa ao seu lado. E o homem que escolher sua filha será um homem de muita sorte, certamente.

Karin baixou os olhos, corando, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Vi o constrangimento e a satisfação surgirem em seu rosto de boneca.

Aquilo ficava cada vez melhor! Por que foi que eu saí do quarto mesmo?

Os dois homens iniciaram uma animada conversa sobre caça — ainda que eu não pudesse imaginar Sasuke atirando em qualquer coisa. Karin se sentou ao meu lado. Ela não tirou os olhos de Sasuke, e sua mãe, de mim. Eu não parava de pensar que aquela visita para me apresentar a seus pais era apenas uma desculpa e que, no fundo, Karin e sua mãe queriam investigar o que eu estava fazendo ali e o que Sasuke achava disso. Mei parecia desconfiar de alguma forma e, na verdade os instintos dela estavam quase certos.

Falei pouco para não correr o risco de dizer asneiras, mas ouvi boa parte da conversa das mulheres. Coisas sem importância para mim: a família Sarutobi também adquiriu uma nova carruagem, o alfaiate brigou com o padeiro, e se negava a abrir a loja enquanto ele não retirasse a banca de pães da frente da sua porta. E falaram sobre fitas e vestidos — um assunto discutido muito animadamente.

Descobri que Karin realmente estava apaixonada por Sasuke. A forma como olhava para ele, com adoração, com prazer, com constrangimento, deixava claro o que sentia por ele.

Não gostei dessa parte.

Vez ou outra Sasuke olhava em nossa direção e sorria. Não pude ter certeza se seus sorrisos eram destinados para a garota pequenina, delicada e inocente ao meu lado ou se para mim.

Karin corou e baixou a cabeça toda vez que o viu sorrir. Senti meu rosto esquentar também, mas não por constrangimento.

Como ele se atrevia? Flertar com Karin bem na minha frente? E todas as coisas que me disse naquela tarde? E aquele beijo?

No entanto, assim que consegui recuperar o bom senso, pensei que talvez fosse bom se ele se interessasse por ela. Karin poderia ser uma ótima esposa e uma irmã muito atenciosa para Hinata. Dava pra ver que as duas tinham afinidade. Se bem que eu achava difícil Hinata não gostar de alguém, praticamente impossível.

Com o coração pesado, compreendi que talvez a vida dele seguisse esse curso se eu não tivesse simplesmente me transportado para aquele século e bagunçado sua vida. E eu queria que ele fosse feliz. Karin seria perfeita para ele. Era linda apesar do seu pisca-pisca irritante, usava o vestido bufante sem parecer ter problemas, saberia como recepcionar os convidados nas festas e jantares, saberia organizar a casa e os empregados. Ensinaria Hinata o que uma mulher do século dezenove precisaria saber e, quando conversasse com seus amigos, não os chocaria.

Eu era a pedra no sapato, não ela.

De repente, meu estômago se retorceu, a fome esquecida.

— Hinata, se importa se eu for pro meu quarto? Estou com dor de cabeça e não serei uma companhia muito agradável para ninguém. — sussurrei.

— Ah! Que pena! — ela disse desanimada. — Quer que eu peça à Senhora Tsunade para lhe fazer um chá?

— Não, obrigada. — eu só queria sair dali, o mais rápido possível!

— Espero que melhore logo, senhorita Sakura. — Karin me disse, com os olhos sinceros. — É uma pena não termos sua companhia no jantar...

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. Não queria ficar perto dela nem mais um minuto. Por que, apesar de tudo, ela parecia ser uma boa garota. Não queria acabar gostando dela e me sentindo uma vadia por interferir no seu destino. Pois, diferente de Tenten, Karin parecia se importar com Sasuke, e eu não poderia odiá-la mesmo que tentasse. Ela era amável e gentil, a mulher certa para ele. Meu estômago revirou outra vez.

Desculpei-me com os outros convidados e disparei feito um raio para meu quarto. Não olhei para Sasuke. No entanto, quando eu estava na metade do longo corredor mal iluminado, ouvi passos pesados atrás de mim e me virei para ver quem era.

Sasuke, claro, vindo ao meu encontro.

Andei mais rápido, tentando chegar ao quarto antes que ele pudesse me alcançar.

—Senhorita Sakura. — ele chamou à meia voz.

Por que me arrepia o corpo todo apenas ouvir o som de sua voz? Argh!

Não parei. Continuei mais rápido até quase estar correndo. Ouvi seus passos se acelerarem também.

— Senhorita Sakura. — ele repetiu mais firme.

Eu realmente corria agora. Lancei-me para dentro do quarto como uma bola de canhão e rapidamente comecei a fechar a porta. Mas Sasuke estava mais perto do que eu pensava. Ele colocou o pé entre as portas, antes que eu pudesse fechá-las. Tentei empurrar mais forte, usando todo o peso do meu corpo como apoio, esmagando seu pé, mas foi em vão. Derrotada e sem outra opção, desisti, deixando as duas partes da porta se escancararem.

— O que você quer? — perguntei friamente.

— Quero falar com você. — exigiu.

— Acho que não é nem a hora e nem o lugar ideal para isso. Pode falar comigo amanhã. Agora volte para seus convidados e me deixe em paz!

Seus olhos ficaram tão tristes que meu coração se encolheu dentro do meu peito.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou, sua voz baixa e intensa. Calafrios subiram e desceram por minha espinha.

— Não estou fazendo nada. — respondi petulante.

— Está fingindo que nada aconteceu. Que nada mudou. — o brilho prateado em seus olhos negros me perturbava. Por que ele tinha que me olhar daquele jeito? — Por que me manda embora?

Fiquei parada apenas o encarando, sem saber bem como responder a sua pergunta.

— Sakura — ele sussurrou. — Não sei o que você quer, mas basta me dizer e eu farei.

— Quero que volte para a droga do jantar — minha voz subiu um pouco. Minhas emoções tão confusas quanto meus pensamentos. — Quero que volte e aproveite a companhia adorável da futura esposa perfeita! Quero que se divirta com os sorrisos inocentes da Karin. Quero que fique bem longe de mim! Quero que suma da minha frente! — tentei fechar a porta para que meu recado fosse ainda mais explícito, mas Sasuke não se moveu.

A última coisa que eu esperava ver em seu rosto era um sorriso, que se tornava cada vez maior conforme os segundos passavam.

— Você está com ciúme! — ele afirmou satisfeito.

— Eu? Ciúme? De você? Rá! — tentei empurrá-lo para fora com a ajuda da porta, mas ele era grande demais, forte demais.

— Pois eu penso que está. — seu sorriso enorme me irritou ainda mais. Eu queria tanto quebrar seu nariz!

— Não dou a mínima pro que você pensa. Agora, por favor, saia. Você já invadiu meu quarto hoje! Por que não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz? — usei toda minha força para fechar a maldita porta.

— Eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta — ele segurou facilmente a porta quando tentei fechá-la outra vez. — Depois a deixarei em paz. Prometo.

Suspirei e desisti da porta. Meus dedos doíam pelo esforço e eu não consegui mover Sasuke nem um único milímetro.

— Então, comece logo, estou cansada. — bufei derrotada.

— Lembra-se sobre o que conversamos esta tarde?

— Poderia ser mais específico? Falamos sobre muitas coisas. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Argh!

— Certamente. Esta tarde você me disse que nunca assistiu uma ópera, não disse? — perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

— E daí? — tentei parecer indiferente, mas o assunto que ele escolheu realmente me pegou de surpresa.

— Pois mandei Konohamaru comprar nossas entradas para a apresentação de amanhã à noite. Então, eu queria... Ter certeza de que não mudou de ideia depois de meu comportamento... Grosseiro.

— Grosseiro? Acho que dizer que se comportou como um animal seria mais adequado. — minhas bochechas queimaram de vergonha com a lembrança de seu rosto abismado olhando meu corpo nu na banheira.

— Não imagina o quanto lamento por ter invadido sua privacidade daquela maneira, senhorita. — o embaraço em sua voz espelhado em seu rosto. — Não mais se repetirá, prometo.

— É mesmo? Por que tenho a impressão de que está fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa agora! — rebati cruzando os braços.

Sua boca se retorceu e sua testa se enrugou. Ele ficou constrangido. Constrangido e infeliz.

— Você está certa. — e recuou um passo, deixando o caminho livre para que eu pudesse fechar a porta.

Não a fechei, entretanto. Encarei-o por um tempo. Seu rosto triste me impedia de bater a porta e seguir dentro do quarto.

— Então, irá comigo? — indagou inseguro, depois de um tempo em silêncio. — Ao espetáculo? À ópera?

—Você e eu? — ele estava brincado comigo?

— Sim. Eu e você. — disse lentamente. — Tenten e Hinata certamente também irão. É uma peça muito aclamada. La Cenerentola, de um jovem músico, Rossini. Já ouviu falar dele?

— Acho que não. Não sou muito de ópera. — ele já sabia disso.

Ele esperou. Depois de um tempo desistiu.

— Tem certeza que não prefere convidar Karin? Ela com certeza saberá quem é esse tal Rossili.

— Rossini. — corrigiu, tentando não sorrir e não obtendo sucesso. — Apesar de suas negativas, senhorita tenho a impressão de que está com ciúmes da senhorita Karin.

Ele ergueu a mão quando tentei protestar, dando um passo a frente para se aproximar outra vez e colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios.

— Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de negar, acho que já a conheço bastante bem para saber que jamais admitiria tal coisa. E não há motivo para se sentir enciumada, posso lhe garantir!

Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente ao seu toque. E, pelo que vi em seus olhos, o dele reagia igualmente. Totalmente sem controle.

Eu quis dizer a ele pra ir embora. Eu quis! Mas meus lábios não responderam ao comando, não porque o dedo sobre eles me impedisse — mal me tocava, exercia uma suave pressão —, mas porque eu simplesmente não era capaz de falar coisa alguma. E então não pude dizer mais nada, pois uma grande parte de mim queria mandar tudo pro inferno e se agarrar a ele.

Instantes depois, Sasuke delicadamente acompanhou o desenho de meu lábio inferior com o dedo. Pequenos tremores abalaram minha estrutura. E então, de repente, sem mais nem menos, se afastou novamente. Fiquei desnorteada, sem equilíbrio.

— Desculpe-me. Isso não irá se repetir. Eu prometo. — afirmou constrangido.

Eu não sabia se ria da situação ou se chorava em desespero. Ele estava me dando o que eu pedi. Estava mantendo distância.

— Ótimo! — menti, ainda ofegante.

Sasuke colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e, depois de hesitar, falou novamente.

— Então, me acompanhará amanhã? — a insegurança em sua voz me desarmou completamente.

— Se mantiver suas mãos longe de mim... — dei de ombros. Que soubesse que eu não me importava que não quisesse me tocar outra vez! — Tudo bem.

— Já lhe prometi isso antes. Serei mais cuidadoso daqui em diante, lhe asseguro.

— vi seu rosto escurecer como uma nuvem de chuva através da fraca luz das velas. A obstinação que vi nele não deixava dúvidas de que cumpriria sua promessa.

Assenti, frustrada. Eu não sabia mais o que queria...

— Boa noite, então. — e peguei as maçanetas, começando a fechar a porta lentamente.

— Até amanhã, Sakura. — ele sussurrou e, enquanto eu observava sua figura desaparecer no corredor, senti que meu mundo, de pernas pro ar há alguns dias, desmoronava de vez.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um capítulo, dedicado as minhas delícias Nega Uchiha e_ _lappstiff, pelos comentários. Obrigada!_

 _Até o próximoooo._

 _Bjos_


	19. Chapter 19

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **19**

 **F** iquei deitada na cama por um tempo, observando os desenhos da luz clara da manhã — um gracioso balé de luzes brancas e quentes.

Meus olhos ainda ardiam um pouco, mesmo depois de ter dormido. Engraçado que eu nunca fui esse tipo de garota, que chorava por qualquer coisa, mas era a primeira vez que eu me apaixonava de verdade. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo.

Eu queria muito sair da cama e encontrar o Sasuke. E também não queria. Sentimentos novos e contraditórios me deixaram tão desnorteada que eu nem me toquei que já era quarta-feira. Isso significava apenas mais três dias até Killer B voltar com alguma notícia.

 _Só mais três dias._

Entretanto, não me animei muito com isso. Na verdade, se deu justamente o oposto; fiquei irritada e inquieta. Sai da cama e me vesti apressadamente. Olhei no espelho e vi que meu cabelo estava um pouco mais domado. Fiz um rabo de cavalo e, depois de jogar água no rosto, saí dali com muita pressa. Não tinha tempo a perder. Talvez fossem meus últimos três dias.

Estranho que certos desejos tivessem mudado tão depressa. No domingo passado, estava desesperada para sair dali o mais rápido possível, nem que fosse numa mula voadora. E agora estava angustiada por ter tão pouco tempo para ficar.

— Senhorita Sakura, bom dia! — o mordomo me interceptou no corredor, uma pilha de lençóis dobrados nas mãos e, ainda assim, conseguiu se inclinar exageradamente. — Espero que esteja se sentindo bem hoje.

— Bom dia... Puxa, esqueci seu nome me desculpe. — fiquei constrangida. Era muita falta de educação de minha parte esquecer o nome dele, mas eu conheci tanta gente em tão pouco tempo e ainda tinha que assimilar toda essa nova situação com Sasuke...

— Jiraiya, senhorita, a seu dispor. — ele se inclinou novamente.

— Jiraiya — repeti para tentar fixar na memória. — Sabe se Hinata já acordou?

— Sim, ela está na sala de jantar acompanhada pelo Senhor Uchiha.

— Valeu Jiraiya. Vou até lá. Tô varada de fome. Acabei dormindo sem comer nada ontem.

Ele apenas sorriu confuso.

Encontrei Sasuke e Hinata à mesa, conversando animadamente.

— Bom dia, Sakura! Está se sentindo melhor? — Hinata perguntou, preocupada.

Eu me senti mal por ter mentido para ela. Mas o que eu podia dizer? _Hinata, tô saindo fora porque cansei de ver esta piriguete dar em cima do seu irmão. Já te contei que estou apaixonada por ele?_ Claro que não podia dizer isso. E Karin não era realmente umapiriguete.

— Bom dia, Hinata. Estou bem, obrigada. — olhei furtivamente para Sasuke, aparentemente minha presença não o importunou. — Oi, Sasuke.

— Bom dia, senhorita. — ele disse simplesmente. O rosto impassível.

— Onde está Tenten? — perguntei a Hinata.

— Voltou para casa para preparar o vestido para hoje à noite. Ah! Sakura, que bom que está melhor! Assim, poderemos todos nos divertir hoje à noite. Faz muito tempo que não vamos à ópera, não é, Sasuke?

Ele assentiu, os olhos em Hinata.

— Acho que gostarão desta. Ouvi falar muito bem dela. Parece que fez muito sucesso na Europa há alguns anos.

Sasuke parecia o mesmo de sempre: educado, a voz calma, o sorriso no rosto. Apenas os olhos estavam diferentes. Pareciam tristes, mesmo quando sorria.

— Está com fome, Sakura? — Hinata esticou o braço, indicando a cadeira.

— A senhorita Sakura está sempre com fome. — Sasuke respondeu sem tirar os olhos de sua xícara.

Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em meu rosto. Ele estava realmente prestando atenção nas coisas que eu dizia.

— Na verdade, estou faminta! — concordei ainda sorrindo. —Ainda bem que Tenten não está aqui pra me encher o saco. Sou capaz de devorar um boi hoje!

Hinata sorriu abertamente, exibindo as adoráveis covinhas. Sasuke tentou esconder o sorriso atrás da xícara, mas vi quando seus olhos se enrugaram nos cantos.

Servi-me de bolo, leite, café, um pão escuro e meio duro — mas muito saboroso — e algumas frutas.

— Por que Tenten precisa preparar o vestido? — não tinha entendido essa parte.

— É que ela não terá tempo para comprar um novo tão em cima da hora, então voltou para casa para que sua criada faça algumas alterações em um vestido. Acho que ela o usou apenas uma vez.

Minha boca cheia de comida me impediu de perguntar imediatamente. Engoli e, depois de tomar um pouco do leite, indaguei:

— Mas pra que tudo isso? — quem se importava que o vestido já tinha sido usado. E apenas uma vez?

— Ora, senhorita Sakura. Apenas os mais nobres da sociedade vão à ópera. Penso que é a única maneira de mostrarem o quanto são ricos e importantes uns para os outros.

— ela fez uma careta, isso a divertia. — É o que penso! E creio que já notou o quanto

Tenten adora uma desculpa para comprar um novo vestido!

— Isso eu notei!

De vez enquanto, eu olhava furtivamente para Sasuke, que sempre estava olhando para qualquer outra coisa, menos em minha direção.

— Então, eu já entreguei meu vestido para Tsunade engomar e um outro para que ela possa soltar a bainha e deixá-lo mais longo. — o brilho em seus olhos me deixou inquieta.

— Você vai usar dois vestidos, Hinata?

— Não. Apenas um. O outro você usará. — seu sorriso se alargou.

— Ah! Não! Não mesmo! — minha voz alterada. — Não vou acabar com seus vestidos e, além disso, Sasuke me comprou dois vestidos novos. E ainda tem aquele do baile! Não vou pegar outro vestido emprestado de jeito nenhum. Ainda mais agora que estou tão perto de ir embora.

Duas cabeças se levantaram abruptamente.

— Perto? — Sasuke indagou. Sua testa vincada e seus olhos faiscando, a voz apenas um sussurro.

— Bom... ainda não tenho certeza mas, se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, acho que pode ser neste sábado, talvez domingo. — vi a tristeza invadir seus olhos. Seu rosto se retorcer em angústia.

Meu coração bateu dolorosamente mais rápido quando percebi quanto o magoou saber disso. Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, respirou fundo e, de repente, parecia não saber o que fazer.

— Eu... Hã... Perdoem-me, preciso... Preciso... — ele não terminou, apenas se levantou e saiu apressado.

Fiquei olhando até suas costas desaparecerem no corredor. Eu queria correr atrás dele, abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. E desejei muito, muito mesmo, que isso pudesse ser possível, que no final tudo ficaria bem de alguma forma. Mas, apesar da estranha situação em que eu me encontrava, ainda era vida real e não um faz-de-conta. As histórias nunca terminam bem na vida real.

— Ele a estima muito... — falou Hinata, também triste. — assim como eu... Queria que ficasse mais um pouco. — seu rosto delicado também estava infeliz. E eu detestava cada vez mais a bruxa vendedora por permitir que pessoas como eles dois ficassem tristes.

—Também gosto muito de vocês, Hinata. Demais, na verdade. Mas não posso ficar. Eu nem deveria estar aqui, pra começo de conversa. — minha voz baixa e sufocada pela tristeza que me invadiu. — Queria poder dizer que nos veremos de novo, mas nem isso será possível. Será adeus pra valer.

Seus olhos brilharam e notei, com horror, que os meus também estavam úmidos.

— Bem. — eu disse, fungando. — Não vamos perder tempo chorando! Se vamos ter apenas mais alguns dias, vamos aproveitar.

— Certo. — ela disse, com algum esforço para soar segura. — Então, que tal começar pelo vestido?

— Ah, Hinata! — teimosia devia ser herança de família por ali. — Eu já te expliquei!

— Você me magoaria se não aceitasse usá-lo. É apenas um empréstimo. Depois, peço a Tsunade para subir a bainha outra vez. — seus olhos grandes e brilhantes pelas lágrimas.

—Tá bom. — disse exasperada. Então, me lembrei. — Hinata, eu queria conversar com você. Só nós duas. — pedi conspirativamente olhando para os dois lados. — Num lugar mais reservado.

— Podemos falar em meu quarto. — ela sugeriu.

— Beleza! Quero dizer, ótimo!

Ela riu. Depois de algumas fungadas e de secar os olhos, fomos até o quarto de Hinata.

Um quarto que parecia ser de uma princesa de conto de fadas, com tecidos brancos e um rosa delicado cobrindo toda a mobília. Era lindo e acolhedor, assim como sua dona. Depois de passar a chave na porta, Hinata se sentou ao meu lado na cama grande de dossel.

— Ninguém nos perturbará aqui. O que quer falar que parece ser tão importante que ninguém deve ouvir?

— Errrr... — imaginei que fosse mais fácil começar. — Eu... queria falar sobre uma coisa que... Primeiro, me prometa que não contará a ninguém sobre o que conversaremos! — implorei, agarrando suas mãos. — Principalmente para o Sasuke! Ele me mata se souber que te contei isso!

— Eu prometo — ela disse, alarmada. — Estou ficando preocupada, Sakura!

— Não fique, não é nada tão horrível assim, mas você precisa saber de algumas... Coisas que só uma mulher mais velha pode te explicar. E seu irmão deu a entender que ninguém vai ter essa conversa com você. Sua mãe talvez gostasse de te explicar como tudo funciona, mas já que ela...

Não estava dando muito certo. E aquela conversa era muito importante para uma garota. Respirei findo e tentei me lembrar de como foi a minha com a minha mãe. Talvez ela tivesse tido mais tempo para se preparar...

Decidi fazer o que minha mãe fez. Sondei o que Hinata sabia primeiro para ter por onde começar.

— Hinata, você sabe o que um homem e uma mulher fazem no quarto quando são casados?

— Eu acredito que eles durmam? — seu rosto ficou confuso.

— Sim, — concordei lentamente. — E o que mais?

—Tem mais? — a voz incrédula.

 _Ai, Deus!_

—Tem muito mais, Hinata. Tem a parte principal de um casamento! — seria muito complicado. Seria como explicar para uma criança de seis anos, se é que Hinata sabia tudo o que uma criança de seis anos do meu tempo sabia.

Seus olhos perolados se arregalaram.

— É mesmo? Ninguém nunca me disse nada! Que parte é essa? — exigiu, agarrando uma de minhas mãos.

—Já ouviu alguma coisa sobre... Fazer amor? — imaginei que esse fosse o termo mais adequado para a época.

— Hã... Não!

— E sobre sexo?

Ela corou um pouco. Talvez soubesse de alguma coisa afinal.

— Bem... Uma vez, uma professora disse algo sobre homens serem governados pelo sexo, mas não explicou mais nada. Perguntei a Sasuke o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas meu irmão me deu uma bronca e me deixou de castigo. Disse que jovens de família não deviam usar tais palavras. Nunca! Então, imaginei que fosse uma coisa ruim e não perguntei a mais ninguém.

Se Sasuke descobrisse o que eu estava prestes a fazer, me estrangularia, sem dúvida alguma.

—É sobre isso que vamos conversar. Sobre sexo. Vou explicar como tudo funciona para que não se assuste com absolutamente nada quando se casar, apenas... se divirta.

Ela assentiu, o rosto muito sério.

Respirei fundo e comecei explicando as diferenças físicas entre o corpo feminino e o masculino. Ela já vira um bebê sem roupas, o que facilitou um pouco a coisa. Quando comecei a explicar sobre o ato, onde cada coisa se encaixava, seu rosto assumiu um tom vermelho intenso, quase roxo, mas eu não parei. Ela tinha que saber como tudo funcionava. Toda mulher precisava saber.

Respondi a todas as suas perguntas, coisas de que me lembrava ter perguntado a minha mãe. _Dói? Vai sangrar? E se não sangrar, o que ele vai pensar? Preciso tirar toda a roupa?_ _E se eu ficar com medo? Como pode caber? Vou gostar disso? E se eu não tiver um_ _orgasmo, significa que tem algo errado comigo?_

Expliquei tudo: que não precisava temer porque quando encontrasse alguém que realmente amasse, tudo seria natural. Que o corpo dela também iria querer fazer aquilo. Que não era apenas o homem que era governado pelo sexo. Que as mulheres também se divertiam muito, até mais que os homens, já que orgasmos múltiplos eram exclusividade feminina. Outras perguntas, porém, eu não estava preparada. _Então se eu me sentar no mesmo lugar onde um_ _rapaz estava sentado, não vou ter um bebê?_

Eu ri. Ensinei a ela como fazer as contas para evitar a gravidez, fiz com que repetisse os cálculos diversas vezes para que não se esquecesse. Expliquei sobre a gestação, mas essa parte eu também conhecia apenas na teoria, porém contei a ela tudo que sabia.

Quando terminei, sua expressão era um misto de vergonha, alegria e satisfação. Me fez sorrir — ela estava feliz por saber o que acontecia na cama de um casal.

— Então, aquela história de que uma jovem pode ter filhos apenas por beijar um rapaz é mentira! —disse ela, abismada.

— É sim. — daí me corrigi. — Bem, só com o beijo é mentira, se só a língua dele estiver dentro de você... — segurei suas mãos e olhei dentro de seus olhos. — Não saia beijando por aí, Hinata! — ela era jovem e precisava de todas as explicações.— Principalmente aqui, onde a reputação de uma garota conta tanto. Sexo é diferente de amor. Sexo é físico, enquanto o amor é emocional. Você pode sentir desejo por alguém sem necessariamente amá-lo. O ideal é que sinta as duas coisas pela mesma pessoa. — exatamente como eu sinto por seu irmão, eu quis acrescentar.

— Eu entendi. Fique tranquila. — ela sorriu, acanhada. — Não vou beijar ninguém.

Olhei para ela, seus olhos tão claros, mas que, de alguma forma, me lembrava os de Sasuke, me trouxe recordações de outra conversa que tivemos.

— Hinata, me prometa uma coisa.

— Prometo. — ela concordou solene, antes mesmo de eu dizer o que queria. Ela não tinha a desconfiança que eu tinha das pessoas. Assim como Sasuke. Talvez o século vinte e um não fosse tudo isso, afinal...

— Prometa que apenas se casará quando se apaixonar por alguém. Prometa que só se casará com alguém que realmente ame! Nada de casamento arranjado.

— Prometo! Ainda mais depois de tudo o que me contou! — e sacudiu a cabeça corando levemente. — Se não amá-lo demais não serei capaz de permitir que veja minha anágua, que dirá sem ela! — disse um pouco escandalizada. — Obrigada, Sakura! Eu adoro você! — e lançou os braços em meu pescoço.

— Eu também, Hinata. Quero que você seja muito feliz! Mesmo que eu não possa ficar aqui pra ver.

— Ah! Sakura! Se pudesse ver o quanto você é importante para meu irmão e para mim, jamais nos deixaria.

— Vocês também são muito importantes para mim, acredite! Você é como uma irmã caçula. — minha outra irmã Ino, mas era três meses mais velha que eu. Minha irmã mala velha. Minha querida Ino! Percebi que se ficasse abraçada com Hinata muito tempo voltaria a chorar, então a soltei e tentei sorrir,

— Agora é sua vez de me ensinar. — pedi.

— Ensiná-la? — sua testa se enrugou, seu rosto surpreso.

— Claro! — ergui as pernas, apoiando os pés na beirada da cama e abracei os joelhos. — Me ensinar o que eu devo fazer na ópera. Ou melhor, o que _não devo fazer_ na ópera!

—Ah! — ela riu. — Entendi.

Prestei bastante atenção no que ela me disse: me inclinar quando alguém fosse apresentado, nada de "valeu", "beleza", "e aí" ou coisa parecida. Meus cabelos deveriam estar presos. As mulheres solteiras sempre se sentavam à frente dos cavalheiros. Basicamente, ela me disse o que eu já tinha visto em filmes épicos. Tentei memorizar tudo para não coloca-los numa situação embaraçosa. Sacudi a cabeça rindo.

 _Como se isso fosse possível!_

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigada Nega Uchiha e Lappstiff pelos comentários de sempre. Vcs são umas fofas s2_


	20. Chapter 20

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **20**

 **E** ncontrei Tsunade em meu quarto deixando um vestido rosa sobre a cama.

— Oh! Senhorita Sakura. Acabei de ajustar o vestido. Ficará muito bonita com ele. — ela exclamou, colocando as mãos sobre o peito.

— Obrigada, Tsunade. Eu disse a Hinata que não era necessário, mas ela não me deu ouvidos.

— Que bom! Uma jovem como a senhorita precisa se vestir à altura de sua beleza. E este aqui é um dos mais bonitos! Sei que Hinata usou este vestido apenas uma vez. Ninguém notará.

— Não ligo para isso. — eu dei de ombros.

Quando se vivia com um salário apertado como o meu, se aprendia a aproveitar todas as roupas de formas muito criativas. E, apesar de estar em outro século, eu ainda continuava pegando roupas emprestadas das amigas.

Um ciclo que nunca teria um fim, ao que parecia.

— Quer que eu lhe ajude, senhorita? — ofereceu.

— Não, Tsunade. Eu me viro bem sozinha.

— Como quiser. — ela hesitou. Parecia que queria me dizer mais alguma coisa e depois mudara de ideia.

— Tá tudo bem, Tsunade?

— Eu... Queria saber se... A senhorita poderia me ensinar a fazer o condicionador. — ela corou.

Eu ri.

— Ah! Você usou, então? — Mulheres sempre seriam a mesmas com relação aos cabelos, não importava a década ou o século em que viviam.

— Nunca experimentei nada parecido! — disse maravilhada. — Pode me ensinar?

— Claro. Amanhã eu faço mais e você presta atenção, pode ser?

— Certamente. — exclamou satisfeita. Ajeitou as saias, olhou para ver se estava tudo em ordem e saiu do quarto. — Se precisar, estou às ordens, senhorita.

Observei o vestido bordado, toquei as pequenas contas transparentes com as pontas dos dedos. Um vestido tipo princesa de conto de fadas, bufante com alças largas que caiam nos ombros. Essa seria uma das coisas que eu não sentiria saudades quando voltasse para casa, os vestidos longos. E a casinha — acrescentei rapidamente a lista.

Comecei a me produzir, primeiro colocando o vestido — e me sentindo um gigantesco suspiro cor-de-rosa de padaria — em seguida, fiz uma maquiagem mais elaborada. Um pouco de sombra, um pouco de blush, batom e máscara para cílios. Queria ter algum delineador para fazer o contorno dos olhos, mas tive que me contentar em fazer um risco de forma imprecisa com o pincel para sombra — daqueles curtos com duas esponjinhas nas pontas. Esfumacei tudo e ficou bastante razoável.

Depois, cheguei ao mais complicado: o meu cabelo. O que fazer com ele? Hinata disse que as mulheres não iam, jamais, com os cabelos soltos. Na verdade, as mulheres jamais deixavam seus cabelos soltos na presença de outras pessoas — homens, principalmente.

Fiquei me olhando no espelho, tentando lembrar de algum penteado fácil de fazer.

 _Ah! Se a Ino estivesse aqui!_

Mas eu estava sozinha e tinha que me virar do jeito que dava. E como não tinha muitas opções — eu não sabia fazer muita coisa além de rabo de cavalo e coque, só que para isso, precisaria de alguns grampos e eu não tinha nem um — resolvi fizer uma trança lateral meio frouxa. Alguns fios ficaram soltos, mas achei que ficou bem bacana. O elástico preto destoava um pouco, mas dava para disfarçar colocando uma flor sobre ele, e foi exatamente o que fiz.

Peguei uma flor branca do vaso do corredor e a prendi no elástico.

Eu estava usando uma flor no cabelo! Agora tinha chegado ao fundo do poço.

Dirigi-me até a sala para esperar pelos outros e encontrei Sasuke sozinho, vestido com um smoking preto completo muito parecido com os de hoje em dia com os de 2010. Tinha uma cartola nas mãos e uma expressão séria no rosto.

 _Meu Deus, como estava lindo!_

Assim que Sasuke ouviu minha chegada, se pôs de pé e se curvou, como sempre.

— Senhorita. — ele disse, enquanto seus olhos percorreram meus cabelos, meu rosto, meu corpo, até meus pés dentro dos tênis vermelhos, que dessa vez não apareciam graças ao trabalho de Tsunade. — Se me permite, preciso dizer que você está muito... — ele hesitou.

— Hinata que...

— Não, senhorita Sakura. — ele me interrompeu apressadamente. — Estou tentando

encontrar a palavra adequada para descrevê-la agora. Não acredito que exista uma única palavra que descreva tanta beleza. — seu sorriso se alargou. — Creio que esplendorosa e magnífica não façam justiça à sua figura neste momento.

—Ah! — corei um pouco. — Obrigada, Sasuke. Você também está um arraso!

Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de falar outra vez.

— Desculpe-me. O que disse? — perguntou, confuso.

Suspirei revirando os olhos.

—Você está um arraso. Tão lindo que pode causar um ataque cardíaco em alguma garota desavisada. — expliquei, corando pra valer. — É como pessoas da minha idade se expressam. Me desculpe. Estou realmente tentando evitar esse tipo de expressão, mas é tão difícil! Velhos hábitos, lembra?

— Sim, eu me lembro. E não se desculpe. Gosto de ouvir você dizê-las. Creio que acabo de encontrar o que procurava. Você está um _arraso_ , Sakura!

Meus joelhos sacudiram um pouco quando ouvi sua voz baixa e rouca dizer meu nome.

— Onde está Hinata? Estou atrasada? — mudei de assunto para não me jogar em cima dele, como eu queria desesperadamente fazer.

— A senhorita Tenten mandou a carruagem até aqui para buscar Hinata. Parece que ela tinha uma emergência. Algo sobre fitas ou outra coisa... realmente uma emergência!

— E não está atrasada. Estamos bem de tempo. Podemos partir agora mesmo e pegar

Hinata e a senhorita Tenten no caminho. Está pronta?

— Estou. Acho que, depois de tudo isso, estarei pronta pra qualquer coisa!

— O que disse?

— Rã... nada!

Pensei que não seria uma viagem longa até a casa de Tenten. Não que fosse longe ou a estrada ruim e esburacada, mas ficar com Sasuke a menos de um palmo do meu corpo, numa carruagem fechada, me deixou inquieta, o tempo parecia rastejar. Tantas coisas pecaminosas entraram na minha cabeça sem serem convidadas... Tentei rebatê-las, mas algumas imagens já estavam plantadas ali: abrir os botões de sua camisa, correr minhas mãos por seu peito rijo, beijar sua boca cheia e perfeita, depois deslizar meus lábios na pele macia do pescoço, sentindo seu gosto em minha língua...

— Está me ouvindo, senhorita? — perguntou Sasuke, tocando meu braço e me despertando do sonho. — Você está bem?

—Ah! Está tudo bem. — acho que eu corei. — Estou ótima, porque não estaria?

— Eu lhe fiz a mesma pergunta duas vezes e você não pareceu me ouvir. — suas sobrancelhas quase unidas.

— Eu... Eu... Estava sonhando acordada, eu acho. Me desculpe. — abaixei a cabeça embaraçada, meu rosto ardendo.

Sua mão rapidamente deixou meu braço e descansou sobre sua perna.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Ao menos, espero que o sonho fosse agradável.

— Nem faz ideia! Mas o que me perguntou antes? — me apressei para que ele não pudesse ter mais detalhes do meu "sonho".

Ele olhou por sua janela e apontou.

— O que acha?

Estiquei o pescoço para ver o que ele apontava. Bem longe, vi uma enorme construção, com muitos andares e a largura de três ou quatro casarões.

— É um castelo? — perguntei em dúvida.

— Não. É uma mansão, apenas, o que acha?

— Acho enorme! Por quê?

— Estou pensando em comprar essa propriedade — o rosto presunçoso.

Franzi a testa.

— Por quê? Não tem quartos o bastante naquele seu labirinto? — voltei a admirar a mansão. Havia uma quantidade enorme de janelas. Poderia muito bem ser um hotel luxuoso.

Sasuke riu outra vez.

— Não é para mim. É para Hinata! Para quando se casar. Não quero que ela vá para longe.

Contemplei a mansão, que mais parecia ter saído de um filme.

— Bem, ainda acho que se parece com um palácio, mas... — me aproximei mais da janela colocando a mão sobre o vidro. —. . .É linda!

— Estava pensando a mesma coisa. — Sasuke falou, a voz um pouco rouca.

Virei-me, encontrei seu olhar penetrante e paralisei. Só então percebi que tinha me aproximado demais, que meu rosto estava a meros centímetros do dele.

Meu coração disparou quando vi seus olhos negros ganharem aquele brilho prateado, senti o martelar dele em minhas veias até zumbir em meus ouvidos. Não me movi um centímetro sequer, fiquei ali parada, o encarando de volta, querendo muito obedecer aos impulsos de meu corpo e esquecer o que minha cabeça me dizia.

— Sakura. — hesitante ele tocou meu rosto. — Eu queria que... — sua voz morreu e a frase inacabada me deixou arrepiada.

 _Sim_ , eu quis dizer, _eu também queria_. Mas, ao invés disso, sem poder me conter, também toquei seu rosto, sentindo a maciez de sua pele contrastando com a aspereza dos fios de sua barba que já teimavam em aparecer.

Foi o que bastou para incentivar Sasuke.

Não me afastei quando sua outra mão enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, nem tentei impedi-lo quando seu rosto se aproximou do meu com a clara intenção de me beijar. Não o empurrei quando seus lábios gentilmente esmagaram os meus. Ao contrário, agarrei-me à gola de sua camisa na intenção de nunca mais soltá-lo. Sua boca faminta devorava a minha, correspondi com a mesma intensidade, até que tudo ao nosso redor se tornou um borrão sem sentido. E novamente a sensação de estar viva, de que tudo fazia sentido, me sufocou como uma avalanche. E, na verdade, naquele exato momento, com seus lábios colados aos meus, seus braços me prendendo com urgência, tudo parecia estar no lugar certo.

Inclusive eu.

Sasuke deslizou seus lábios até meu queixo, meu pescoço e todo o caminho até minha orelha. Meu coração já acelerado quase saiu pela boca.

— Sakura. — ele sussurrou ali.

Um jorro de prazer percorreu meu corpo todo, me fazendo estremecer. Quando seus lábios recapturaram os meus, eu já tinha dificuldade para respirar, mas me apertei ainda mais contra ele. Porém, ainda não era perto o bastante.

Seguindo as ordens de meu corpo, passei minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, colocando meus joelhos no assento da carruagem e grudei todas as partes de mim a ele. A forma como Sasuke me beijou depois disso foi quase selvagem. Ele me apertou tanto na ânsia de afugentar a distância inexistente entre nós, que eu mal sabia dizer onde ele terminava e eu começava, éramos um só naquele instante grudados como um adesivo. Um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios, e imediatamente eu soube onde aquilo acabaria. Não tentei evitar.

Não mesmo!

Deixei que minhas mãos percorressem seu peito plano e tentei abrir alguns botões enquanto seus dedos acompanhavam a alça do vestido, fazendo o tecido escorregar por meu braço, deixando o decote ainda mais baixo. Fiquei um pouco surpresa e extremamente satisfeita — quando uma mão deslizou, ainda que um pouco hesitante, sobre meu peito. Eu estava de acordo com aquilo. Muito de acordo! Estremeci quando sua mão quente me tocou ali — ainda vestida, contra minha vontade. Uma onda de desejo afogou qualquer outro sentimento.

Tentei arrancar aquela gravata de nó tão complicado o mais rápido que pude. Queria vê-lo, realmente vê-lo, sem todo aquele amontoado de tecidos.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus para criar um rastro de fogo em meu pescoço, sua barba recém-cortada Pinicava prazerosamente minha pele. Mas Sasuke não parou, continuou descendo um pouco mais, até alcançar as curvas de meus seios. Seus dedos acompanharam delicadamente o contorno do decote. A carícia tão suave, tão delicada e tão quente me fez tremer. Não pude conter um gemido de prazer quando seus dedos finalmente me descobriram e seus lábios acolheram a parte exposta. Arquei minhas costas instintivamente, me oferecendo ainda mais a ele enquanto enroscava meus dedos em seus cabelos macios.

Fiquei deslumbrada ao constatar apesar de todo o tecido da saia volumosa que ele também me deseja. _Densamente!_

— Sakura. — murmurou, rodeando meu quadril com as duas mãos, me trazendo para mais perto, enquanto voltava a me beijar ferozmente.

Foi aí que a carruagem deu um solavanco que me fez bater a cabeça no teto e, depois quase cair no chão, se Sasuke não tivesse sido rápido o bastante para me segurar.

A consciência retornou instantaneamente, me libertando do transe, me deixando absolutamente constrangida, extremamente exposta e ainda em seu colo.

— O que estamos fazendo? — perguntei mais para mim mesma, arrumando o vestido rapidamente e me sentando ao seu lado.

— Tem razão. Eu... sinto muito! Não sei o que deu em mim. Perdoe-me, Sakura.

— ele disse, corando muito, arrumando a bagunça da camisa e gravata abertas. — Eu não posso tratá-la desta maneira... O que eu estou pensando? E eu havia prometido que não a tocaria... Apenas...

— O que? — perguntei, embaraçada, quando ele não continuou.

— Perco o controle sobre mim mesmo quanto estou perto de você. — ele concluiu abaixando a cabeça.

— A culpa não é sua. Não _é só_ sua, afinal. Eu também não consigo me conter quando você... me... beija. — fui mais honesta do que realmente pretendia.

Ele tentou muito conter um sorriso.

— É mesmo?

Não pude deixar de sorrir de sua cara de satisfação.

— Não me diga que ainda não percebeu isso? Ele riu.

— Pensei que talvez... Estivesse sendo condescendente comigo.

—Tá brincando? Sasuke, corresponder a um beijo é uma coisa, isso que estávamos fazendo... Era outra coisa... Era... Não estou sendo condescendente. Ninguém me toca a não ser que eu queira muito. — terminei, meio enrolada. Ainda sentia a cabeça girando.

O sorriso em seu rosto se alargou ainda mais.

— Pare de sorrir! — pedi, séria. — O que estávamos fazendo é errado! Irá magoar a nós dois num futuro nada distante.

O sorriso desapareceu imediatamente Seu rosto fico duro. Novamente, como uma nuvem de tempestade.

— Por que gosta tanto de viver no futuro? — perguntou à queima-roupa.

Olhei para ele atônita. Minha boca se abriu e pisquei diversas vezes antes de conseguir responder. Sabia que Sasuke era muito inteligente, perspicaz até demais! Mas como ele descobriu meu segredo?

— Como você soube...? — tentei dizer, mas estava chocada demais por ele ter descoberto sabe-se-lá-como que eu vim do futuro e que ainda me olhasse da mesma forma.

Quase da mesma forma, ele estava zangado agora.

— Basta observá-la. Você nunca vive o presente, o agora. Sempre com a cabeça no futuro, no amanhã no que ainda está para acontecer. — um leve toque de ressentimento se espreitou em sua voz.

 _Ah! Esse futuro!_

— Eu faço isso, às vezes. Ino me enche o saco por não aproveitar o "momento". Acho que vocês dois se dariam bem, sabia?

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta, — disse ele, sério. Seus olhos repletos de um brilho novo. Um que eu não soube o significado.

Eu não tinha resposta para essa pergunta. Então, não disse nada, apenas olhei pela janela e vi outra casa se aproximando.

— É aqui? — perguntei tentando distraí-lo.

— Sim, esta é a casa da senhorita Tenten.

A casa era bem menor que a que eu acabara de ver na estrada, mais _normal,_ como a casa de Sasuke. Era bonita.

—Se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta, responderá com sinceridade— Sasuke ainda estava bicudo.

Um curto silêncio se seguiu antes que ele voltasse a me encarar com tamanha intensidade que apenas sacudi a cabeça confirmando, totalmente impotente.

— Está comprometida com alguém?

— Não. — essa era uma pergunta fácil de responder.

— Nem mesmo no lugar de onde vem? — a intensidade me puxava para ele outra vez.

— Não, não tenho ninguém me esperando. — sussurrei.

Ele assentiu. Voltou a olhar pela janela por um tempo, depois seus olhos voltaram aos meus com uma força opressora. — Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — a forma como articulou, tão firme e honesto e... Aliviado, me deixou sem fôlego. — Não terei que lutar contra mais ninguém além de você mesma.

Puxei uma grande quantidade de ar.

— Lutar comigo? — gemi.

Ele assentiu, a determinação estampada em seu rosto.

— Sim. Sakura vou fazê-la entender o que reluta tanto a aceitar.

Eu gemi baixinho, porque, se ele iria se esforçar ainda mais... Eu realmente estaria perdida. Sem trocadilhos!

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um capítulo desse fofos p vcs crianças!_

 _Obrigada Nega pelo comentário de sempre. E Obrigado tbm a todos que acompanham a adaptação._

 _E para quem ainda não viu minha boneca Nega Uchiha está com duas adaptações novas, simplesmente incríveis. Leiam que sei q iram amar!_

 _u/8176960/NegaUchiha_


	21. Chapter 21

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **21**

 **C** hegamos perto das seis horas ao grande teatro. Um dos lugares mais lindos em que já estive na vida. Muito luxuoso, com paredes revestidas de madeira cor de mel e detalhes dourados, o teto segurava um lustre de cristal gigantesco com centenas de velas, a balaustrada delicada coberta por mais ouro e os assentos revestidos por um tecido vermelho escuro talvez veludo — deixava o balcão onde estávamos com aspecto elegante e charmoso. Sentei-me ao lado de Tenten, na fila de três cadeiras da frente, com Sasuke bem atrás e Hinata ao seu lado.

A viagem foi longa, demorou muito para chegar até a cidade. Não que fosse tão longe assim, mas a carruagem ficou mais pesada com quatro adultos no seu interior e se arrastava a meros quilômetros por hora.

Falei pouco, quase nada, durante a viagem. Ainda estava muito assustada com o meu comportamento — com a falta dele — no caminho até a casa de Tenten. E se alguém nos visse agarrados daquela maneira? E se Hinata tivesse visto? Apenas respondi a algumas perguntas banais que Hinata — e para minha surpresa Tenten me fizeram.

Tentei muito não olhar para Sasuke. Não queria ver a pergunta ainda em seu rosto. Por que não vive o presente? Eu não sabia o que responder, nem para mim mesma. Entretanto algumas vezes meus olhos vagavam por vontade própria em sua direção e, em todas as vezes, encontrei seus olhos me observando atentamente

Eu mal sabia dizer como havíamos chegado até a cidade, não consegui prestar atenção em nada além de Sasuke. Até mesmo Hinata notou, percebi isso depois que saímos da carruagem, quando se afastou um pouco do nosso pequeno grupo e me puxou junto com ela.

— Você e meu irmão brigaram?

— Claro que não, — assegurei a ela. Ela sorriu um pouco.

— Oh! — e seu rosto se iluminou.

— O quer dizer com _Oh_ — Não gostei do brilho em seu rosto.

— Não é nada. Apenas nunca vi Sasuke ficar tão perturbado na presença de uma dama como ele fica quando você está presente. — outro sorriso, dessa vez um enorme.

— Hinata, eu não... — mas eu não sabia o que dizer a ela, e nem tinha certeza se não queria realmente perturbá-lo.

— Não seja tola, Sakura. Você não tem Culpa se ele se apaixonou por você, tem?

Meu queixo caiu. Tentei pensar em algo que contradissesse sua suposição, mas não fui capaz. Sasuke não estava apaixonado por mim. O que sentia era atração física muito forte e incontrolável, ao que parecia, mas apenas isso. Ao menos, era o que eu pensava. E depois não pude mais explicar que ela estava enganada, já que Sasuke e Tenten se juntaram ao nosso pequeno grupo.

Esforcei-me muito para não me virar e observá-lo de vez em quando. E dessa vez, consegui — por um tempo. Em parte porque a orquestra começou a tocar e prendeu minha atenção, mas, assim que a cortina se abriu e os atores começaram a atuar, percebi que não entendia absolutamente nada. Hinata discretamente me entregou um pedaço de papel, um tipo de programa como aqueles de desfile de carnaval que explicam as mias e alegorias que gente normal como eu nunca conseguia encontrar sentido. Analisei o papel sob vários ângulos.

— Também está em italiano! — murmurei.

— Mas é claro que está, minha cara. Toda ópera é em italiano! — Tenten sussurrou, um pouco irritada pela interrupção.

— Você não consegue acompanhar? — Hinata perguntou. Suas sobrancelhas quase unidas indicavam que eu deveria saber italiano.

— Não! — rebati. — É sobre o que?

Hinata se inclinou um pouco, recuando logo em seguida, assim que viu Sasuke fazendo o mesmo. Ele estava bem atrás do meu assento, ficava mais fácil se comunicar sem atrapalhar as outras pessoas. Sua mão quente nas costas da cadeira roçou em minha pele, sua boca se aproximou de minha orelha e o calor de sua respiração queimou minha concentração.

—Trata-se de uma comedia lírica. Dom Magnífico é um homem muito ambicioso. Tem duas filhas igualmente ambiciosas, Clorinda e Tisbe, e uma enteada gentil e bondosa. Angelina, da qual trata como criada. O príncipe Ramiro...

Sasuke continuou dizendo alguma coisa, mas meu cérebro não assimilava mais as palavras. Registrei apenas o tom rouco de sua voz, seu calor sapecando minha pele, seu cheiro delicioso — um misto de madeira e ervas extremamente sensual — me entorpecendo.

— Arrã. — resmunguei quando ele terminou sua narrativa. Tentei muito entender tudo o que ele havia acabado de dizer, mas não sabia ao certo se tinha conseguido. A ponta de seu nariz brincava em minha orelha e eu já não tinha certeza nem mesmo de qual era o meu nome.

—Ainda tem mais. — ele se aproximou um pouco mais, seus dedos tocaram suavemente meu ombro nu. Seu toque quente e delicado fez meu coração retumbar, abafando os outros sons do teatro. Quase podia sentir seus lábios em minha pele. Era enlouquecedor!

— O príncipe lhes comunica que dará um baile para todas as jovens do reino. Angelina vai ao baile às escondidas, vestida luxuosamente, graças à ajuda de Alidoro, o tutor de príncipe Ramiro, e deixa a todos encantado. Contudo, Dom Magnífico a reconhece e teme que todos descubram que ele renegou a Angelina todos os direitos como sua filha. Obviamente, não vou lhe contar como termina, mas creio que agora poderá acompanhar. — Ele suspirou em meus cabelos, a mão ainda em meu ombro. — Entende melhor agora, senhorita?

Eu... tentei me lembrar o que ouvi, tentei muito. Mas, pra dizer a verdade, não sabia dizer exatamente o que havia escutado. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com um príncipe e um baile e a irmã de alguém. Uma nuvem espessa cobria meu cérebro. Era impossível me concentrar em qualquer coisa com Sasuke sussurrando daquela forma em minha orelha.

Virei-me para agradecer a ele, mas Sasuke estava perto o bastante para que meu nariz esbarrasse em seu queixo brevemente. Ele não recuou.

— Claro. Obrigada. — sussurrei atordoada.

— Fico feliz em lhe ser útil. — um sorriso malicioso apareceu em sua boca perfeita. Sorri também, me virando depressa para não cometer nenhuma idiotice em local público, do tipo me jogar no colo dele e beijá-lo ali mesmo, bem ao lado de sua irmã adolescente.

Prestei atenção ao espetáculo depois disso. Acabei me divertindo. Para minha surpresa, era uma espécie de comédia. O tal Dom Magnífico era extremamente burlesco e, depois de meia hora, achei que a história fosse um pouco familiar.

No intervalo, fiquei exatamente onde estava, assim como todos do meu grupo. Sasuke e Hinata conversaram animadamente sobre a música e quão esplendido compositor o tal Rossini era. Eu apenas concordava, já que não tinha muito conhecimento no assunto. Tenten prestava mais atenção aos vizinhos de balcão e conversava animadamente com uma mulher coberta de joias.

Recomeçou o segundo — e final — ato, e então eu descobri o motivo de achar a história tão familiar: duas irmãs invejosas, uma criada num baile luxuoso e, quando o verdadeiro príncipe revelou quem realmente era e a garota fugiu assustada, deixando um bracelete que o príncipe decidira experimentar em todas as moças do reino a fim de encontrar sua amada, tive que rir.

— É a Cinderela! — sussurrei para Hinata e Sasuke.

— Sim, La Cenerentola. — Sasuke me explicou, sorrindo.

— Você podia ter dito isso logo no começo, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de explicar tudo. — tentei parecer ofendida.

Sasuke se inclinou até que seus lábios ficaram a milímetros de minha orelha novamente.

— E perder a oportunidade de sentir seu delicioso perfume tão de perto?— ele riu baixinho, fazendo todos os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiarem e minha cabeça girar ligeiramente.

Tentei ficar brava com ele, mas não pude fazer a careta de reprovação que pretendia. Eu estava muito zonza para isso.

— Vamos? — Perguntou Sasuke, tocando gentilmente meu ombro assim que o espetáculo terminou.

— Demorou! — respondi. Sasuke me lançou um olhar confuso. Revirei os olhos. — Vamos, Sasuke.

Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça, me guiando para o corredor luxuosamente ornamentado.

Na saída, Sasuke conversou com muitas pessoas, todas vestidas com roupas muito elegantes para a época e fez questão de me apresentar a todas elas. Segui os conselhos de Hinata e me limitei apenas a dizer: _prazer em conhecê-lo. Bem, obrigada. Sim, gostei do espetáculo_. Esqueci dos nomes assim que eles foram ditos. Eu não me encontraria com aquelas pessoas novamente. Contudo, notei mais de uma vez que, as mulheres em especial, me observavam curiosamente.

— Sasuke, não posso acreditar que tenha se esquecido de entregar as joias que deixei para Sakura usar esta noite. Você notou como Lady Kaguya Otsutsuki a observou? — Hinata disse, aborrecida, enquanto esperávamos pela carruagem.

Havia uma fila delas, todas parecidas umas com as outras. Porém, uma delas se destacava, era muito grande e os cavalos usavam um adorno vermelho nas cabeças. A mulher coberta de joias que Tenten passou boa parte da noite paparicando entrou nela.

— Desculpe-me, Hinata. Eu me esqueci. — Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, parecendo constrangido.

— Você devia ter se lembrado. As pessoas notaram que ela não tinha nada para destacar a beleza de seu rosto. — Hinata cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Mas ela não precisa! — ele disse simplesmente, me fazendo corar.

— Sim, isso é verdade, mas ainda assim... — Hinata sorriu pra mim, aparentemente esquecendo a briga com o irmão.

No caminho para casa, Tenten estava eufórica por ter conversado com Lady Kaguya sei-lá-das-quantas uma senhora muito importante, descendente de uma importante família russa, com um filho em idade adulta procurando por uma esposa. Aparentemente, o tal filho devia ser muito importante na sociedade, pois seu interesse em conhecê-lo era tocante.

Fiquei maravilhada ao passarmos pela vila à noite — já era tarde, talvez perto da meia noite.

Não imaginei que já existisse iluminação pública no século dezenove. Claro que não era luz elétrica, mas um tipo de lanterna ou lamparina pendia como braços do alto das casas. Iluminava até que bem as ruas e vielas. A pequena lamparina iluminava fracamente o interior da carruagem, mas era o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver que os olhos de Sasuke não me deixaram nem por um momento.

— Gostou do espetáculo, senhorita Sakura? — Tenten perguntou ao meu lado, quando já estávamos na estrada que levava até a casa.

— Foi demais! Não pensei que ópera pudesse ser tão divertida. Pensei que todas fossem melancólicas e enfadonhas.

Hinata riu.

— Sabe que, às vezes, penso a mesma coisa? Não gosto das melancólicas também. — confessou ela.

Eu assenti, sorrindo.

— Realmente gostou, senhorita? — indagou Sasuke, que até então estava calado, apenas me encarando.

— Pra caramba! Foi incrível! Apesar da história ser um pouco diferente da que eu conheço, ainda assim, foi divertido demais! Eu adorava a Cinderela quando era criança. Era minha princesa favorita.

— É mesmo? — perguntou curioso.

— Mesmo! Eu pegava escondido os vestidos da minha mãe quando tinha uns seis ou sete, vestia um sobre o outro para que ficasse tão volumoso quanto estes. — como a vida podia ser surpreendente! — Passava horas brincando de princesa, esperando que o príncipe viesse me buscar com o cavalo e... — parei de falar assim que a lembrança vestido com seu casaco comprido montado em seu cavalo, invadiu minha cabeça. De uma forma estranha, eu estava vendo o meu faz-de-conta.

Sacudi a cabeça, pensando se, de repente, eu não teria uma fada madrinha em algum lugar que poderia ajudar a resolver minha vida. Mas, como eu bem sabia, na vida real, contos de fadas não se realizam com frequência.

— E? — Sasuke instigou.

— E eu cresci! Aprendi que contos de fadas só acabam bem nos livros. — dei de ombros e suspirei.

— Contos de fadas podem se tornar realidade, Sakura. Basta que a princesa não lute contra a própria felicidade. — sua voz intensa.

Hinata e Tenten se entreolharam sem entender, mas é claro que eu sabia bem ao que ele se referia.

— Às vezes, ela não tem outra escolha. Às vezes, não é possível que ela possa querer ser feliz, porque ela está no lugar errado, ainda que o príncipe... — pareça ser o certo eu quis acrescentar, mas não fui capaz. — Talvez ela queira muitas coisas, mas não tenha o livre arbítrio para poder decidir nada.

— Então, talvez ela devesse lutar pelo que quer. — Encarei-o por um momento, sem saber bem como responder. Por que eu queria ficar com ele, mas também queria voltar para minha casa. Então, lutar como? Como conciliar duas coisas tão incompatíveis?

—Talvez ela nem mesmo tenha essa opção. — sussurrei, sentindo meu coração se apertar dentro do peito.

As cabeças das garotas se viravam de um lado para o outro, como num jogo de pingue pongue.

— Talvez não sozinha, mas talvez o príncipe pudesse se ela o permitisse. — seus olhos brilhavam, mesmo na luz fraca da lanterna.

— Não dá! Ela tem que resolver sozinha. — tentei ser firme.

— Talvez a princesa esteja sendo muito teimosa! — ele disse sarcasticamente.

— Talvez o príncipe não saiba a história toda para poder julgá-la!

— Como ele pode conhecer a história toda se ela não confia nele o suficiente para contar sua história? — sua sobrancelha se arqueou desafiadoramente.

— Não é falta de confiança, Sasuke. — sacudi a cabeça. Estava exausta, emocionalmente. — Eu... Ela não pode contar porque nem ela mesma sabe o que está acontecendo.

— Não acredito nisso!

— Você é tão cabeça dura! — retruquei um pouco irritada.

— Sim, eu sou. Eu luto quando sei o que quero!

— Eu lutaria também, se soubesse o que eu quero! — disse um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

Ele sorriu, divertido com minha raiva. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo e esticou as pernas no pequeno espaço que restara no interior da carruagem. A ponta de suas botas se esconderam sob a barra do meu vestido.

— Não acredito nisso também.

—Ah, não?

— Não! Você sabe bem o que quer e está com medo de admitir. — concluiu, muito seguro de si.

Urgh! Ele era tão teimoso!

— Falou o senhor sabe tudo! — rebati acidamente.

— Sabe, senhorita, posso lhe assegurar que conheço seus sentimentos melhor que você mesma.

— Eu devia ter quebrado seu nariz quando tive a chance! — cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

Sasuke gargalhou. O som de seu riso fez coisas estranhas em meu corpo.

— Nunca é tarde para reparar um erro. — acrescentou carinhoso. — Estou à sua disposição, senhorita.

— Vocês estão brigando! — Hinata exclamou, assustada.

— Não! — Sasuke e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Olhei para ele, que me encarava com ternura e diversão e fui incapaz de continuar irritada. Rimos juntos e as duas garotas nos olharam como se nós dois fossemos malucos.

— Não estamos brigando, Hinata. Apenas estamos tentado chegar a um acordo sobre um assunto de mútuo interesse. — ele disse à irmã, mas seus olhos não deixaram meu rosto, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. — Não se preocupe. Essa não é a primeira vez que a senhorita Sakura ameaça quebrar meu nariz. E ouso dizer que não será a última.

Tentei não rir, mas foi impossível não corresponder ao seu sorriso.

— Não gosto de vê-los discutindo. Estimo demais aos dois, não poderia suportar se brigassem. — Hinata sacudiu a cabeça, aflita.

— Não é uma briga, Hinata. De verdade. É que seu irmão sabe como me perturbar como ninguém, é tipo um dom! — me perturbar de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

— Posso dizer o mesmo sobre você! — o brilho prateado se espreitou em seus olhos.

Tentei respirar normalmente.

Tenten se hospedou mais uma vez na casa de Sasuke e Hinata. Assim que entramos, desejei boa noite e praticamente corri para o quarto. Não queria correr o risco de me encontrar com Sasuke pela casa e, de repente... Não queria correr o risco!

Quando cheguei ao quarto, corri para meu celular, que estava apagado como quase sempre. Eu tinha a estúpida ideia de que algo estaria ali — uma mensagem — depois do incidente com Sasuke na carruagem, mas não havia nada. Minhas suposições estavam falhando, ao que parecia.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Atualizadoooo!

Obrigada a Nega Uchiha meu pão de mel, e a Lappstift, pelos comentários de sempre!


	22. Chapter 22

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **22**

 **D** emorei a pegar no sono naquela noite, em parte por que Sasuke não saia da minha cabeça — ainda sentia meu corpo se arrepiar apenas com a lembrança do cheiro de sua pele e em parte porque não tinha tomado banho. Fiz uso da água do jarro para lavar apenas o essencial e mais nada. Custei a dormir. Entretanto, meu sonho foi muito real naquela noite. Sasuke e eu estávamos em casa — na minha casa. Ele sentado no sofá e eu deitada, minha cabeça em seu colo. Conversamos sobre coisas banais e sua mão brincava em meus cabelos. Uma música suave coloria a cena. Foi tudo tão real que eu podia dizer até o nome da música que ouvi em meu sonho.

Acordei cedo outra vez, não sei se devido ao sonho estranho ou se pelo incômodo. Mas, já que estava desperta e o sol havia nascido, decidi sair da cama. Juntei os apetrechos de banho e minhas roupas — minha saia e regata — e saí sorrateiramente.

Não encontrei ninguém na cozinha ou nos corredores. Imaginei que ainda fosse muito cedo para que os empregados estivessem por ali. Segui o caminho que Sasuke e eu fizemos no passeio do outro dia e assim que cheguei ao rio procurei em todas as direções por algum olho curioso, mas eu estava sozinha.

Deixei a trouxinha perto da margem do rio e me despi. Pensei em entrar na água aos poucos, mas imaginei que ainda estaria um pouco fria, o sol ainda era fraco. Então dei um impulso e mergulhei na água cristalina.

 _Caramba! Gelada! Gelada! Gelada!_

Minha respiração se acelerou e me arrepiei inteira. Batendo os dentes, alcancei a trouxinha e comecei meu banho, quanto mais rápida eu fosse, mais rapidamente sairia da água fria. Contudo, depois de alguns minutos, meu corpo foi se habituando com a temperatura da água e pude aproveitar melhor meu banho. Não me lembrava da última vez que tinha tomado banho de rio, talvez quando ainda era criança. A suave correnteza brincava em minha pele e, depois de me sentir limpa, realmente desfrutei o rio. Tanto que realmente estava brincando exatamente como uma criança — jogando água pra cima e tudo! — quando Sasuke me encontrou.

— Você é impossível! — censurou, me assustando.

— Sasuke! — gritei, afundando na água o mais rápido que pude, mas pela sua cara constrangida, tive plena certeza de que ele tinha visto bem mais que meus belos olhos verdes.

Era a segunda vez que ele me via tomar banho. Pelo menos dessa vez meu cabelo não estava verde, me consolei.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Pretendia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. O que faz aqui tão cedo, desacompanhada e... — ele olhou o vestido jogado no chão. — Sem seu vestido?

— O que parece? Estou tomando banho, não deu pra notar?

— Notei sim. Lá da estrada! — seu sorriso me perturbou. Não sabia se era irônico ou desgostoso. Mas, com certeza, não era um sorriso feliz.

 _Ai, droga!_

— Você devia ter pedido aos criados para que lhe preparasse o banho. Não é seguro, tampouco apropriado, que esteja aqui nestas condições. — proferiu austero.

— Acontece que dá muito trabalho tomar banho por aqui, sabia? Já tentou preparar seu próprio banho alguma vez? — sua testa se enrugou. Claro que ele nunca tinha feito isso. — E pare de chamar seus empregados de criados, é irritante, grosseiro e ofensivo!

— Perdoe-me, senhorita, mas acho que não a compreendi.

— Você me entendeu sim! Pare de dizer que são seus criados. São seus empregados. Seus funcionários. É tão ridículo se referir a eles dessa forma!

Sasuke não sabia se ria ou se ficava irritado.

— Por que se importa com isso? — questionou.

— Por que eu também trabalho! Se meu chefe se referisse a mim como sua criada, eu te juro que arrancaria as tripas dele pela orelha!

Sasuke tentou não rir do meu pequeno discurso trabalhista, mas acabou gargalhando alto. Só então me dei conta que Storm estava ali também.

— Ele fugiu outra vez? — perguntei sem pensar.

— Não. Estamos tentando uma caminhada amistosa. — ele passou a mão no pescoço do cavalo. — Estou tentando me tornar seu amigo.

— Sasuke, olha só, eu preciso sair daqui antes que minha plateia aumente. — ergui apenas uma sobrancelha. — Será que poderia se virar, por favor?

— Certamente, senhorita. Eu a deixaria sozinha se tivesse certeza de que nenhum rapazote fosse aparecer por aqui e... — ele se virou e terminou com a voz mais baixa — Imaginar tolices.

— Engraçado. — eu disse, me erguendo na margem e me embrulhando com o pano-toalha.

— Não é que você tem razão! Tem mesmo um rapazote que insiste em me ver tomando banho!

Já fez isso duas vezes!

— Não era minha intenção... — ele começou e depois se virou rapidamente para me olhar nos olhos. — Quem é um rapazote? — Seu rosto indignado. Ele estava ofendido.

— Você, quem mais? — apertei mais firme o pano-toalha, mas senti que se grudava em cada curva de meu corpo conforme absorvia a água. Rezei para que não revelasse nada mais.

— Sou homem há muito tempo! E, se não estou enganado, até já lhe provei isso.

Eu corei. Lembrei-me com muita clareza de seus beijos na carruagem, das carícias, da rigidez...

— Obrigada por lembrar. Agora, vire-se para que eu possa me vestir.

Ele fez o que eu pedi e se calou. Vesti minhas roupas mesmo ainda estando muito molhada. Não me importei. Passei o pano nos cabelos e os desembaracei com os dedos. Juntei minhas coisas na beira no rio.

— Desculpe-me, senhorita, eu não tinha a intenção de ofendê-la. — disse ele, ainda de costas.

—Tudo bem. — retruquei, sentindo exatamente o oposto. Caminhei até ele e atirei minhas coisas com pouco cuidado. — Já que está aqui, então seja útil, pelo menos.

Sasuke me deixava muito perturbada, às vezes, eu queria beijá-lo e nunca mais parar e às vezes, queria esganá-lo!

Seus olhos arregalados me examinaram minuciosamente.

— Por que não está vestida?

—Mas eu estou vestida, — abri os braços para que visse.

— Não está, não? Coloque o vestido de volta. — ele ordenou. — Não quero que algum moleque mal intencionado te veja vestida dessa forma. — tirou o vestido da pilha que eu havia lhe entregado e o estendeu para que eu o pegasse.

— Eu. Estou. Vestida! Além do mais, tenho certeza de se você me viu da estrada, sabe muito bem diferenciar quando estou nua e quando estou vestida, não sabe?

Ele corou, confirmando minhas suspeitas. Respirei fundo e comecei a andar. Brinquei com o cavalo quando passei por ele. Sasuke me seguiu.

—Não quero que ninguém a veja vestida assim. Por favor, senhorita? — ele me estendeu o vestido outra vez, seu rosto suplicante.

— Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Assim que eu entrar em casa, colocarei um vestido limpo. Não o trouxe porque achei que acabaria cheio de lama, já que se arrasta no chão. Não precisa ficar preocupado, não vou envergonhá-lo! — assegurei a ele.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é com isso que estou preocupado. Só não quero que outro homem... — ele parou, parecia que iria sufocar se não dissesse as palavras.

— O que? — incitei.

— Não quero que outro homem possa vê-la usando estas roupas. Elas deixam muito pouco para a imaginação! — falou, olhando para os próprios pés.

— Você não quer... — lentamente, meu cérebro juntou suas palavras e as associou de forma engraçada. — Você está com ciúmes?

— Na verdade, estou sim. — a voz baixa e acanhada deixou ainda mais irresistível. —

Creio que já sabe que eu a estimo muito.

Mesmo sabendo que era errado de muitas formas, não pude deixar de sorrir. Aproximei-me dele com cautela, pronta para fugir caso seus braços começassem a me rodear e beijei sua bochecha delicadamente.

— Também gosto de você, Sasuke.

E assim como eu sabia que faria, seus braços encontraram o caminho em minha cintura, mas dessa vez fui mais rápida e disparei correndo para a casa. No entanto, depois de ter corrido apenas alguns metros, me virei para vê-lo, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, feito uma estaca. Seu rosto desconcertado.

— Você nem faz ideia do quanto! — eu disse, sem conseguir me conter.

Ele sorriu em resposta, recomeçou a andar e eu me pus a correr outra vez.

 **. . .**

 **A** ssim que me vesti adequadamente voei para a cozinha. Estava com muita fome e pensei que talvez Sasuke pudesse estar na sala de jantar. Não queria me encontrar com ele. Meu coração agia sem controle quando ele estava por perto, o que não era bom — racionalmente. Encontrei Tsunade com a barriga colada no fogão de lenha preparando alguma coisa com o cheiro muito bom.

— Vou querer um pouco disso. — disse, para anunciar minha presença.

— Oh! Bom dia, senhorita Sakura. Como foi seu passeio ontem? — perguntou ela, sorrindo.

— Foi muito legal. Posso comer alguma coisa? Estou com fome.

— Claro que sim. Levarei seu café em um minuto. Pode esperar na sala...

— Não posso comer aqui? — a interrompi. Sua testa se enrugou.

— Aqui?

— Tem algum problema? Não quero metê-la em encrenca.

— Problema? Não, senhorita. Claro que não tem problema. Mas é que os patrões não comem aqui. — explicou.

— Ótimo, então! Eu não sou patroa de ninguém mesmo! — eu ri e puxei a cadeira, pegando um pedaço do bolo que estava num prato grande sobre a mesa. — Humm! — murmurei com a boca cheia de bolo.

Tsunade me passou uma xícara e depois me serviu o café fumegante.

— Deseja comer alguma coisa em especial? — e me olhou curiosamente.

— Hum-hum — engoli. — Não. Só o bolo e café tá bom. Na verdade, tá ótimo! — mordi o bolo, derrubando um pouco de farelo.

Tsunade riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sabia que a Senhora Uchiha também gostava disso? Bolo com café, quero dizer. E, muitas vezes, quando o marido viajava e seus filhos ainda eram pequenos, ela tomava o café aqui na cozinha. Não gostava de comer sozinha, pobrezinha. — seus olhos ficaram vazios, distantes, com a lembrança. — Era uma boa patroa. Muito boa mesmo!

— Você gostava dela, Tsunade? — perguntei curiosa.

— E quem não gostaria? — ela disse, como se qualquer um soubesse disso. — Era muito atenciosa, muito educada. Nunca destratou ninguém nessa vida!

— Posso acreditar nisso. — conhecendo Sasuke e Hinata, sua mãe tinha que ter sido uma mulher extraordinária, assim como eram os filhos. — Como ela era?

— Hinata se parece muito com ela. Herdou os olhos claros da mãe. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita.

— Pelos filhos que teve, acredito que foi mesmo!

Enquanto eu terminava meu café, Tsunade remexia numa pilha de roupas. Ela ergueu uma peça e a examinou por um segundo, em seguida sacudiu a cabeça.

— Outra camisa perdida! — falou desgostosa.

Olhei para a camisa nas mãos dela, grandes manchas coloridas cobriam a frente e parte das mangas.

— Toda vez que o Senhor Uchiha resolve pintar à noite é a mesma coisa! — reclamou desanimada. — Já perdi as contas de quantas camisas ele estragou.

— Sasuke está pintando? — minha voz soou mais interessada do que eu pretendia.

— Sim, mas dessa vez no quarto de dormir! — disse ela, escandalizada. — Não sei o que deu no patrão! Hoje de manhã, quando fui arrumar seu quarto, me deparei com a bagunça de tintas e uma tela coberta. — sua testa franziu. — Ele não quer que ninguém veja a tela. Achei estranho. Ele nunca fez isso!

Ali estava uma coisa que eu queria ver: Sasuke pintando. Mas, se ele não deixou sua governanta ver, imaginei que eu não teria chance.

— O Senhor Uchiha está muito diferente esses dias. Pergunto-me o que pode ter mudado para que ele esteja agindo de forma tão inconstante... — e me lançou um olhar que me disse o nome e sobrenome da tal mudança.

Limpei a garganta.

— Deve ser... Uma fase. Um cara jovem como ele sempre entra numas de vez em quando. Passa logo! — dei de ombros.

Vi a incompreensão no rosto redondo de Tsunade e desisti de explicar.

— O que vai fazer com ela? — perguntei apontando a camisa.

— Acho que está perdida! Nem posso mandá-la para a paróquia como doação. Estas manchas não sairão daqui. — me mostrava as grandes bolas coloridas.

— Será que posso ficar com ela então?

— Ficar com a camisa do Senhor Uchiha? — suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, três grandes vincos surgiram em sua testa, — Tsunade, não me olha assim! Eu tô meio sem roupas, lembra? Essa camisa seria perfeita para eu usar como pijama, Ou será que não se importa se eu dormir sem roupa alguma?

Ela corou pensando no assunto. Depois, voltou a colocar a camisa na pilha de roupas sujas.

— Vou lavá-la e depois a deixarei em seu quarto, senhorita.

— Valeu, Tsunade. E obrigada pelo café. Estava maravilhoso, como sempre.

Do corredor, ouvi uma melodia muito agradável e, hipnotizada, segui o som até chegar à sala de música. Hinata tocava harpa. Assim que me viu, parou de tocar e começou a se levantar.

—Por favor, não pare! Toque mais um pouco, Hinata. Sinto tanta falta da música!

Ela sorriu.

— Bom dia, Sakura. Alguma música em especial? — Hinata perguntou me mostrando suas covinhas.

— Não. — sacudi a cabeça. —Toque as que você mais gostar. — eu não conhecia muita música clássica de toda forma. Ela começou uma melodia animada. As notas doces da harpa faziam a música parecer algo celestial, delicado e puro.

Sentei-me na cadeira perto de Tenten. Pensei que seria rude de minha parte me sentar do outro lado da sala.

— Bom dia, senhorita Sakura. — ela disse.

— Bom dia, Tenten. Como está?

— Estou muito bem, senhorita. Ainda mais agora que o baile se aproxima! Estou tão ansiosa para conhecer o filho de Lady Kaguya! — seu sorriso enorme.

— Legal! — concordei.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas ouvindo a melodia que enchia toda a sala.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhorita? — ela parecia insegura.

— Claro, Tenten. — O que ela queria?

Ela titubeou um pouco, e depois começou.

— Gosta dele, não é? — eu sabia a quem ela se referia.

— É claro que eu gosto. Gosto de todos aqui. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, senhorita Sakura. Refiro-me a outro tipo de afeto, de gostar romanticamente. Você gosta dele dessa forma, não é?

— Eu... Por que quer saber?

— Por que estimo muito a família Uchiha. Não quero vê-los magoados. — seus olhos pareceram sinceros.

— Nem eu, Tenten. — suspirei. — Nem eu.

— Mas eu notei como ele olha para você. E depois do que vi ontem na carruagem... Ele a estima de uma forma única. O conheço há muito tempo para saber que está encantado com sua pessoa. Apaixonado, talvez.

Não respondi. Remexi nervosamente na saia do vestido.

— Sei que pretende ir embora logo e ele sofrerá muito com isso. — Tenten concluiu.

Eu sabia disso. Sabia muito bem!

Apenas assenti sem ter nenhuma outra resposta para ela.

— Então, eu queria lhe pedir que não o engane. — sua voz estava muito séria, sem aquele tom cínico que ela usava frequentemente quando falava comigo.

— Não vou! Jamais poderia enganá-lo. — apressei-me. — Eu queria muito que as coisas fossem diferentes. — como no sonho daquela noite, talvez. — Mas não posso controlar nada. Acredite! E ele sabe que partirei logo, de toda forma. Não estou enganando ninguém.

Ela assentiu também, os olhos em Hinata.

— Se não precisasse partir, você ficaria aqui? —ela indagou,

—Eu... Eu...

Ficaria? Abriria mão de tudo para ficar presa ali?

Não podia responder a isso. Eu tinha minha vida, meus amigos, meu emprego. Não podia largar tudo e simplesmente viver no passado, ainda que isso fosse possível. Mas pensar em ir embora e nunca mais ver Sasuke era doloroso demais, impossível. Perder Sasuke seria insuportavelmente excruciante

— Eu não sei dizer. — respondi com sinceridade. Ela viu a tristeza em meus olhos, ouviu o pesar em minha voz. E me surpreendeu novamente tocando minha mão com a sua.

— Desculpe-me. Não queria aborrecê-la. Apenas queria me certificar de que meus amigos tão queridos não estavam sendo enganados. Você realmente os estima. — ela sorriu, suas sobrancelhas arquearam, a testa se enrugando. — Parece que me enganei!

— Eu realmente gosto deles, Tenten.

— Posso ver isso em seus olhos agora. Espero que tudo se resolva para o melhor. Ele seria feliz com você. Nunca o vi tão animado como agora. — ela sorriu. — Parece que você o enfeitiçou!

Eu ri nervosa.

— Acho que não dá pra dizer que virar a vida dele de pernas pro ar seja um feitiço! É mais um praga. E ele deve estar interessado pelo novo, daqui a pouco a novidade acaba e ele nem me notará mais. — engoli seco quando terminei. Seria assim?

— Duvido muito. Ele não é volúvel, — rebateu enfaticamente.

Hinata parou de tocar quando o mordomo apareceu na porta. Trazia uma carta em uma bandeja. Hinata a leu e depois sorriu.

— Esplêndido! Nossos vestidos estão prontos. Madame Mei pede para irmos busca-los ainda hoje. — levantou-se do banquinho, incapaz de conter sua excitação.

— Você ficará linda com seu vestido, Tenten. — ela exclamou contente.

— Eu espero que sim. Madame Mei é uma artista! E eu preciso estar majestosa para o baile!

— E o seu também será deslumbrante, Sakura. — Hinata estava tão empolgada que parecia quicar no chão de madeira. — Um vestido tão delicado que combinará perfeitamente com sua pessoa.

Eu? Delicada? Rá!

— Sabe que nem prestei muita atenção no modelo? Não tenho certeza se me lembro do desenho que você escolheu... — não tinha certeza nem se era um vestido de mangas ou alças, acabei me distraindo com as novidades que a costureira tinha para contar. Mas a cor eu sabia: era branco.

—Tanto melhor! Assim, não poderá reclamar depois que estiver pronto. — Hinata disse, me deixando apreensiva. — Não que você reclame, mas já notei que não gosta de vestidos muito grandes. — ela fez um gesto passando as mãos em torno dos quadris para demonstrar.

— Acertou na mosca. — ela fez aquela cara de "hein?" e eu me expliquei melhor. — Você tem razão. Não gosto de me sentir um balão. — e, para minha surpresa, dessa vez, Tenten também riu.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dois cap. em uma noite só, para alegrar a noite de quem acompanha a adaptação._

 _Xeruuu p vcs!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **23**

 **F** icamos na sala de música até que o almoço foi anunciado. Sasuke não estava à mesa.

Tsunade e mais dois empregados apareceram com os braços repletos de bandejas e travessas.

— Oh! Senhorita Hinata! Mandei avisar seu irmão que o almoço seria servido, mas ele disse que não sairá do quarto até que termine o que está fazendo. — sua voz agoniada. — Ele nem tomou o café hoje! Estou preocupada que ele esteja doente!

Hinata ficou alarmada. Assim como eu.

Ele não estava bem? Estaria realmente doente? Tinha algum remédio naquele lugar atrasado? Mas ele pareceu tão normal e bem disposto quando nos vimos pela manhã!

— Eu vou chamá-lo — eu disse, apressada. Os olhos das três mulheres me observavam.

— Talvez consiga convencê-lo a comer alguma coisa para não deixá-las tão preocupadas.

— Por favor, faça isso. — Hinata me disse.

Fui para o corredor quase correndo, mas tive que voltar quando estava na metade.

— Err... Eu não sei onde é o quarto dele—. Falei desconcertada

—Três portas à esquerda do meu. — Hinata se levantou, — Se quiser, posso ir até lá com você.

— Não precisa! Sei chegar lá. Acho que talvez uma amiga possa argumentar de forma mais persuasiva que própria irmã. — sorri amarelo. Minha desculpa soou esfarrapada até pra mim.

Sai apressada para o corredor que levava até a sala principal. Eu só conseguiria encontrar o quarto de Hinata se partisse dali. Apressei o passo, enquanto pensamentos desagradáveis teimavam em entrar em minha cabeça. Ele estava doente? Mas parecia tão normal de manhã. Corado e saudável e lindo e forte e cheiroso e... Talvez estivesse mal e não tenha dito nada para não me preocupar. Sasuke não parecia ser um daqueles homens resmungões que precisam de morfina quando uma unha do pé encrava.

Encontrei o quarto da Hinata. Contei três portas à esquerda. Bati. Não ouvi som de passos ou resposta. Bati novamente, ficando impaciente.

Senti um pouco de alívio quando ouvi passos e, depois a voz abafada do Sasuke.

— Senhora Tsunade, eu já lhe disse que não estou... — ele abriu a porta e me viu. —

Com fome. — terminou confuso

— Oi.

Analisei atentamente sua fisionomia Ele não parecia doente. Pelo contrário, parecia esbanjar saúde com seu cabelo desarrumado, uma mancha de tinta rosa em sua testa. Não vestia o casaco habitual apenas uma camisa branca os dois primeiros botões desabotoados permitiam entrever os pelos negros de seu peito. As mangas enroladas até a altura dos cotovelos e pequenas pintas coloridas decoravam todo o redor. Nunca o vi mais lindo!

— Está tudo bem com você? —consegui falar, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

— Mas é claro que está. Por que não estaria? — sua testa se enrugou.

Vestido daquele jeito, com camisa e calças escuras, ele parecia um rapaz comum não por sua aparência, Sasuke era lindo demais para ser considerado comum, mas comum como um rapaz do século vinte e um. Qualquer homem ainda usava camisas e calças.

— Tsunade pensou que você estivesse doente. Ficamos preocupadas e eu vim até aqui para ver se você estava bem. E, caso estivesse bem, te arrastar até a mesa e obrigá-lo a comer.

Ele bufou.

— A Senhora Tsunade sempre se preocupa desnecessariamente. Eu estou bem, apenas quero terminar o que estou fazendo e depois vou comer.

— Está pintando?

— Estou. — respondeu exasperado. — Minha governanta não sabe manter a boca fechada.

— Ela não fez por mal. Posso ver?

— Não! — disse ele, um pouco alto demais. Assustei-me com sua reação exagerada ao meu pedido simples. — Quero dizer, ainda não. Não está pronto.

— Ah! — exclamei frustrada. — Então, vamos almoçar?

— Eu pretendia terminar o que estou fazendo primeiro.

— Oh! — murmurei infeliz. — Vou até a vila com sua irmã e Tenten para pegar os vestidos esta tarde.

— Estão prontos? Que ótima notícia. Assim, não terá nem uma desculpa para não dançar comigo no baile. — ele sorriu mal maliciosamente e meu coração disparou.

— Não quero desapontá-lo, mas provavelmente não sei dançar o tipo de dança que você conhece — recuei um comecei a voltar para a sala. — Te vejo depois então.

— dei de ombros. Não pude evitar ficar decepcionada.

— Espere. — sua voz um pouco mais alta. — Me dê apenas um minuto.

— Mudou de ideia?

— Sim. — ele abriu a porta do quarto. — Apenas preciso me livrar de toda esta tinta primeiro — me mostrou mãos coloridas e entrou fechando a porta outra vez.

Esperei no corredor, observando alguns quadros, brincando com uma das flores do imenso buquê no vaso sobre um aparador. Depois de um curto período, Sasuke saiu do quarto mais alinhado, seu cabelo estava levemente úmido, uma camisa limpa embaixo do casaco.

— Assim está melhor— disse ao se aproximar.

—Não sei se eu concordo... gostei muito de vê-lo mais desalinhado. Muito mesmo!

— Perdoe-me, o que disse? — ele franziu a testa. A mancha rosa ainda estava ali.

Mordi o lábio para não rir.

— Sua testa está rosa. Se Tsunade te visse agora, iria pensar que é algum tipo novo de doença que faz as pessoas mudar de cor.

— Onde? — perguntou levando a mão a testa.

— Bem aqui. — toquei sua testa e friccionei levemente, mas a tinta não saiu. — Acho que terá que lavar com sabão, a tinta está seca.

Rápido como o bote de uma cobra, seus braços me envolveram e, de repente, eu estava colada a ele. Tentei empurrá-lo para me livrar do abraço, mas Sasuke era mais forte que eu.

— Agora, senhorita, me diga exatamente quanto! — e sorriu.

Tentei mover suas mãos de minha cintura, mas não consegui mover nem mesmo um de seus dedos.

— Pare de brincadeiras, Sasuke. Alguém pode nos ver. — Pedi inquieta. Seu sorriso se alargou.

— A soltarei assim que me disser o quanto. — seus olhos brilhavam como duas estrelas negras, o sorriso de fazer meu coração parar de bater.

— Quanto o que? — perguntei exaurida. Se Hinata viesse procurar por ele e nos visse agarrados daquele jeito, depois de tudo o que contei a ela...

— O quanto gosta de mim! — disse divertido. — Você me disse que gosta e que eu nem imagino o quanto!

— Sasuke! Me solte e pare de brincadeira. — estava ficando com medo. Meu corpo começava a perder o controle outra vez. E estávamos sozinhos no corredor cheio de portas e com quartos cheios de camas. — Hinata pode aparecer...

— Então, me conte! — pediu com a voz intensa e suplicante. A diversão em seus olhos foi substituída por alguma emoção que não pude ler. — Por favor, me diga.

— Não digo até que me solte! —proferi desesperada. Minha pele pinicava, meu nariz cheio do aroma de sua pele (tão masculino) turvava meus pensamentos.

—Sakura. — ele sussurrou, se inclinando rapidamente para me beijar.

Tentei detê-lo, mas seu súbito ataque me pegou de surpresa e não consegui afastá-lo a tempo. Obviamente, quando sua boca encontrou a minha, meu corpo reagiu imediatamente e minhas boas intenções caíram por terra. E lá estava eu, outra vez, agarrada a ele de forma nada educada, sem me importar se o mundo fosse acabar ou se alguém nos veria. Parecia que a cada vez que ele me beijava, uma nova parte de mim despertava. Eu era inteiramente nova, uma outra pessoa, uma pessoa mais feliz e completa.

Não sei bem como acabei presa entre ele e a parede, os botões do vestido cravados em minhas costas, mas fiquei extremamente satisfeita. Suas mãos deixaram minha cintura e deslizaram por meu corpo, subindo e descendo por minhas costas, rodeando a lateral do meu quadril, descendo até minhas coxas. Instintivamente, levantei minhas pernas e as prendi em seu quadril. Ele me apertou ainda mais contra a parede fria. Tudo ao meu redor começou a girar enquanto seus lábios brincavam em meu pescoço.

— Sasuke. — arfei, trazendo sua boca de volta para minha.

Minhas mãos — por vontade própria — desvendavam a musculatura firme de seu peito, sua barriga chata, seus ombros largos. O calor que irradiava dele me queimava, me deixando completamente maluca e eu queria desesperadamente que sua camisa se desintegrasse. Ele encontrou um caminho por dentro de minha saia, sua mão subiu lentamente pela lateral de minha coxa e apertei ainda mais minhas pernas em seu quadril, o trazendo para mais perto.

Presa a ele daquela forma, eu não tinha para onde escapar. Eu não quis escapar! Desci minhas mãos por sua barriga, procurando pelo botão, e acabei encontrando outra coisa. Uma coisa muito maior que um botão! — Sasuke gemeu.

Seus beijos se tornaram mais sérios, ainda mais urgentes e fiquei feliz demais quando ele tentou alcançar os botões em minhas costas.

— Rã-Rã...

De repente, Sasuke me soltou. Escorreguei pela parede e acabei no chão, com a parte de trás da saia enrolada na cabeça.

— Ah! Desculpe-me, Sakura. Digo, senhorita Sakura. — senti suas mãos tentando me desembrulhar. Sua voz estranha.

— Sasuke... — tentei me desenrolar do tecido. — O que...

— Desculpe-me, senhor, — quando pude ver alguma coisa, vi apenas as costas de um homem mais velho. O mordomo. Jiraiya, me lembrei. — Não tive a intenção de intenção de interrompê-los. Vim avisá-lo que as bebidas para o baile acabaram ser entregues. Pensei que gostaria de conferir a qualidade como é seu costume.

 _Ai, droga!_

 _Droga! Droga! Droga!_

— Err.. Eu... Vou num minuto, Jiraiya. — Sasuke não sabia bem o que fazer: se me acudia ou se levava o homem dali. — Apenas vou... ajudar a senhorita Sakura chegar até a sala e me encontro com você na adega.

Ainda de costas, o homem disse:

— Sim, senhor. — e se retirou rapidamente.

Sasuke estendeu as mãos para me ajudar a ficar de pé. Aceitei sua ajuda sem hesitar.

—Você está bem? — perguntou preocupado. Suas mãos separaram as mechas de cabelo que cobriam meu rosto.

 _Não,_ eu quis dizer. Não estou bem. _Não estarei bem até que me beije outra vez!_

— Ótima! — ofeguei.

Arrumei o vestido e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando me recompor. Estava claro que esse tipo de coisa — Sasuke e eu sozinhos em qualquer lugar — não estava dando certo.

— Você acha que ele vai contar pra alguém? — perguntei preocupada com Hinata.

Ele tocou delicadamente uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair nos meus olhos e a colocou atrás da orelha.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Jiraiya é muito discreto. Faz parte de seu trabalho ser discreto. — e sorriu.

Afastei-me um pouco dele.

— Não quero te causar problemas— recuei um pouco mais.

— E não causou. Se me lembro bem, fui eu quem começou isso. — ele me observava atentamente. — Por que está se afastando como se eu fosse perigoso?

A distância agora era de alguns passos.

— Por que dessa forma, poderemos conversar civilizadamente sem acabar... Do jeito que acabou agora pouco. — falei envergonhada.

Ele riu.

— Acho que tem razão. — correu uma das mãos em seus cabelos negros. — Creio que precisamos conversar sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós dois. Você não pode mais fugir do que sente.

— Eu sei, — concordei, pensando na conversa que tinha tido com Tenten na sala de música. Ele precisava saber da minha história, toda a história, para poder entender que eu não era livre para decidir nada. — Preciso te explicar muita coisa. Mas não agora, Hinata está me esperando e você tem que ver as bebidas...

Eu estava presa à parede outra vez. Dessa vez, apenas pela parede. Ele não pareceu satisfeito em adiar a conversa.

— Outra hora, então, — disse, solenemente — Vou acompanhá-la até a sala de jantar para que Hinata não se preocupe mais. — ofereceu-me seu braço.

Sacudi a cabeça. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

— Você vai daí— indiquei a outra parede— E eu vou daqui. Essa casa tem muitos corredores iguais a este, — esclareci meio sem graça.

Ele sorriu,

— Não vou atacá-la, Sakura.

— Mas talvez eu te ataque. — sorri também. — Melhor não arriscar!

Ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo. Andamos alguns passos em silencio. Eu espiava seu rosto de vez em quando e sempre encontrava seus olhos me observando. Depois de um tempo, Sasuke resolveu falar.

— Então irá até a vila esta tarde? — perguntou casualmente.

— Vou. Acho que Hinata não me deu outra opção.

— Pode ficar aqui comigo se quiser. — ele se aproximou

— Já prometi que iria — menti. Era melhor evitar a tentação de ter a casa só para nós dois outra vez.

Ele continuou andando, colocou as mãos no bolso e se aproximou um pouco mais.

—Talvez depois do jantar possamos conversar. — sua voz mais baixa me causou calafrios.

— Talvez. Ou amanhã durante o dia, num lugar onde não tenha portas nem paredes. — com certeza, seria mais prudente se, pelo menos, não tivéssemos a facilidade de tantos quartos ao alcance das mãos.

Ele se aproximou mais, as mãos ainda dentro dos bolsos, mas nossos cotovelos se tocavam. De repente, um pensamento desagradável encheu minha cabeça. Eu parei e o puxei pelo braço fazendo com que ficasse de frente para mim.

— Sasuke, preciso te dizer uma coisa!

— Diga!

Observei seu rosto atentamente.

— Você já sabe que eu... _dormi_ com alguns homens. Não muitos, — me apressei, ainda observando sua reação. — Mas alguns.

Seus olhos ficaram tristes. Não era bem o que eu estava esperando.

— Por acaso, você não estaria imaginando que eu me comporto com todos os homens que encontro pela frente da mesma forma que ando me comportando com você, estaria?

Seu rosto escureceu, como uma tempestade de verão.

— Acha que estou querendo me aproveitar de você pelo fato de saber que já foi de outro homem? — rosnou, trincando os dentes.

— Conheço muitos tipos de homens. Não seria uma surpresa se fosse assim, afinal.

Ele agarrou meu braço com força — mas não a ponto de me machucar — me impedindo de sair do seu campo de visão.

— Não sei que tipo de homem você conhece, mas eu não sou um aproveitador! Você é tão cega assim, Sakura? — a fúria e o desespero em sua voz me deixaram alarmada.

— Não pode ver o que eu sinto por você? Eu jamais a trataria de forma tão desonrosa se eu não estivesse tão.., tão...

Ele parou e sacudiu a cabeça, depois soltou meu braço e recuou. Eu fiquei paralisada, de medo, de espanto e de ansiedade também. Queria que ele concluísse. Se eu não estivesse tão... Apaixonado? Assim como eu estava?

— Desculpe-me. Parece que não estou sendo muito claro com você. E nem posso culpá-la por não entender o que eu sinto. Não depois de tê-la tratado de forma tão abominável. — ele me encarou, a raiva ainda em seus olhos, mas agora se misturava com angústia. — Realmente, precisamos ter uma conversa definitiva!

Concordei com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Ele se virou para o corredor, andou apenas um passo e depois voltou rapidamente até onde eu estava, ainda estarrecida e grudada no chão.

— Perdoe-me, Sakura. — ele disse, tocando o local em meu braço onde sua mão esteve agarrada até alguns segundos atrás.

—Tudo bem, — sussurrei — Não me machucou, nem nada disso, Sasuke sorriu tristonho.

—Não estou me saindo muito bem. Mas essa é a primeira vez que me apaixono. — e sorriu timidamente.

Senti um tremor percorrer cada centímetro de meu corpo. A emoção que me dominou me deixou entorpecida. E, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, antes mesmo de poder piscar, suas mãos se encaixaram em meu queixo e seus lábios pressionaram os meus delicadamente. Então me soltou, cedo demais pro meu gosto, e suspirou.

— Até depois.

 _Ele estava apaixonado por mim! Por mim!_

Ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria e, assim como eu, era a primeira vez. Tentei recuperar o fôlego pra poder dizer que eu também estava louca por ele, contudo, não consegui responder a tempo. Quando finalmente o ar voltou aos meus pulmões, Sasuke já tinha desaparecido no corredor.

 _Ele estava apaixonado por mim!_

A alegria era tanta que eu queria sair gritando para os quatros cantos. Respirei fundo algumas vezes para me recompor, meu sorriso imenso e involuntário se espalhou em meu rosto.

 _Ele estava apaixonado por mim!_

Não conseguia parar de repetir as palavras, meu coração quase explodindo de tanta felicidade. Um novo tipo de felicidade, muito mais intensa, prazerosa, importante e maravilhosa!

BSS. BSS. BSS.

O zumbido fraco, quase um sussurro, mas que eu conhecia bem, ecoou no corredor.

Disparei para o quarto, quase derrubando a porta ao entrar. Corri para o celular. Minha mão tremia.

 **Fase três: completa.**

 **Bem vinda ao novo nível Esteja preparada.**

Ah! Não!Ah! Não!

Não agora! Não agora que Sasuke...

Estava apaixonado por mim!

Horror, dor e medo me invadiram de uma só vez. O que foi que eu fiz? Iria magoá-lo tanto! E eu sabia disso! Sempre soube disso! E por que novo nível? Eu nem sabia o que tinha feito para acabar o nível anterior! Já não sabia mais o que eu queria de verdade. Mas tinha certeza do que eu não queria. E eu não queria machucar o Sasuke. Não sabia ao certo o que "esteja preparada" significava, mas minha intuição me dizia que era minha volta para casa. Um bolo no estômago me impediu de respirar, me agachei perto da poltrona abraçando os joelhos e deixei que as lágrimas corressem livremente, enquanto uma dor profunda e cortante atingia meu coração.

 **. . . .**

— **V** ocê está bem, Sakura? — Hinata perguntou enquanto o cocheiro colocava as caixas dos vestidos sobre o teto da carruagem.

— Claro. Por que não estaria? — só porque finalmente me apaixonei perdidamente por um cara incrível, que também estava apaixonado por mim e eu sabia que o magoaria muito em breve sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir isso? Ou por que eu não sabia mais onde era o meu lugar? Porque, quando estava com Sasuke, já me sentia como se estivesse em casa. Isso era motivo para não estar bem? Motivo algum!

— Você está triste! — constatou. — Nunca a vi assim antes. Será que posso ajudar com alg...

— Hinata, valeu. Mas eu tô numa boa. É só... sei lá. Eu tô meio ansiosa com o baile. — menti.

Ela não se enganou.

— Foi meu irmão, não foi? Ele fez alguma coisa que a importunou...

— Hinata, Sasuke é o cara mais sensacional que eu já conheci. Ele não me importunou. Eu é que fiz tudo errado. — sacudi a cabeça, desamparada.

—Você?

— Sim, eu. Baguncei a vida dele!

— Não é verdade. E eu nunca o vi tão feliz quanto agora!

— Por enquanto. — sussurrei desamparada.

Hinata não disse nada. Tenten finalmente se juntou a nós duas, após conversar animadamente com a costureira sobre novo vestido. A viagem de volta foi silenciosa, mas Hinata me observou o tempo todo, às vezes com curiosidade às vezes com pena.

Assim que cheguei da vila, fui procurar por Sasuke. Tinha que conversar com ele. Tinha que avisá-lo que não poderia mais aceitar seus beijos, suas carícias e seu afeto, porque eu teria que voltar pra casa.

Procurei por toda a casa, me perdendo inúmeras vezes em cômodos até então desconhecidos, mas ele não estava em parte alguma. Tsunade não sabia dizer se ele tinha saído ou não. Procurei, então, a única pessoa que eu não queria ver tão cedo.

Jiraiya.

Engolindo a vergonha de ter sido flagrada de forma pouco decorosa com seu patrão, acabei encontrando o senhor de rosto fino e amistoso na sala de jantar, lustrando talheres. Imaginei que ele pensasse que eu fosse um tipo de garota muito comum no meu tempo. Uma piriguete. O que não estaria muito errado, dada a forma como eu vinha me comportando.

— Seu Jiraiya, boa tarde. Quer dizer, já é quase noite— um sorriso amarelo. — Estou procurando por Sas... Senhor Uchiha. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

— O patrão foi até a cidade, senhorita Sakura. Creio que precisou buscar algo importante para o baile. — seus olhos não me censuravam. Eram amigáveis.

Remexi nas colheres e facas que ele polia tão minuciosamente. Havia dezenas delas.

Talvez centenas.

— Para sábado? — perguntei, erguendo uma peça.

— Sim, senhorita Sakura. Amanhã será um dia conturbado. Teremos todos os preparativos do banquete e ainda os serviços diários. — ele polia rapidamente, demonstrando toda a experiência que tinha.

— Eu posso te ajudar. — ofereci

— De maneira alguma, senhorita, isso é trabalho para os criados e não para as damas. — repreendeu, sem me olhar nos olhos.

— Ah! Jiraiya, por favor! Estou nervosa e sem nada para fazer. Tsunade só falta cuspir fogo quando chego perto da cozinha. Me deixe ajudá-lo. Se eu estiver atrapalhando, você me manda embora que eu vou quietinha. Por favor! — implorei.

Os olhos ligeiramente enrugados analisaram meu rosto.

Por um tempo. Acreditei que a expressão desesperada que eu devia ter na cara o convenceu, pois, sem dizer nada, ele se levantou e foi até o guarda-louças para pegar outra flanela — ou pelo menos parecia flanela.

Observei como ele fazia primeiro, depois tentei copiar os movimentos, mas sem a mesma rapidez. Lustramos os talheres em silêncio por um longo tempo, havia uma pilha imensa esperando polimento.

— A senhorita é uma criatura estranha. — ele disse do nada, sorrindo um pouco.

— Quem, eu? — pensei um pouco no assunto. — Prefiro quase normal.

Sua gargalhada encheu a sala.

— Como preferir!

Lustrei mais alguns talheres, enquanto Jiraiya terminava com vários deles.

— Por que acha isso? — não pude resistir.

— Você não é como as outras jovens. Não se importa em trabalhar, nem com vestidos ou em dizer o que pensa. — ele disse de forma doce, nem um pouco reprovador.

— É porque não sou daqui, lembra? — eu o cutuquei com o cotovelo. — E trabalho faz muito tempo. Ficar sem ter nada para fazer está me deixando neurótica.

Ele riu outra vez.

Eu não sabia como entrar no assunto. Depois de meditar sobre a questão, resolvi que falar de uma vez era a melhor saída.

— Seu Jiraiya, sobre o que você viu hoje...

— Mas eu não vi nada, senhorita — ele me interrompeu. — Sou muito bem instruído para saber que o que vi não foi nada. Apenas um abraço amigável.

Muito amigável, realmente!

— Eu só queria que soubesse que eu não fico por aí... — senti minhas bochechas arderem.

— É claro que não! Eu jamais pensaria tal coisa a seu respeito. — ele me encarava com olhos sinceros. Ou estava sendo franco ou realmente era um ator formidável.

— Obrigada. — sussurrei.

— Disponha.

Lustramos mais alguns talheres em silêncio. Não um silêncio constrangedor, mas aquele tipo de silêncio de trabalho, de concentração.

— Eu gosto dele de verdade. — soltei, depois de um tempo. Ele sorriu sem tirar os olhos da prataria.

— Notei isso há algum tempo, minha cara.

— Notou? Eu mesma só percebi há poucos dias! — Se bem que eu estava ali há poucos dias...

— Ouso dizer que desde a primeira vez que a conheci. A velhice tem suas vantagens. Já vi muitas jovens apaixonadas. — sorriu conspirativamente e piscou um dos olhos.

— Por ele? — instiguei.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Eu podia imaginar. Gentil, inteligente, lindo, charmoso, delicado, divertido, pegada forte e parecia ser rico não que isso me importasse. Quem não cairia de amores pelo Sasuke?

— Mas esta é a primeira vez que ele retribui. — Jiraiya acrescentou.

Suas palavras doíam e curavam ao mesmo tempo meu coração machucado. Era incrível que, mesmo submergida na confusão de sentimentos em que eu estava, ainda conseguisse sentir prazer com aquela simples expressão.

— Sabe se ele volta logo? — não podia mais adiar a conversa. Contaria tudo a ele. Tudo.

Não me importava se ele risse ou me pusesse para fora de sua casa. Ele tinha o direito de saber tudo, saber o motivo que me impedia de ficar com ele, ficar ali.

— Não sei. Mas creio que pode demorar um pouco. A cidade fica distante daqui. Lembra-se da viagem até o teatro, não lembra?

Ah! Aquela cidade. Era longe, de fato, quando não se tinha um veiculo movido a gasolina.

Terminamos a prataria perto da hora do jantar, Sasuke ainda não tinha dado as caras. Eu não estava no clima para ouvir as conversas fúteis de Tenten ainda que ela estivesse me tratando com mais amabilidade — sobre fitas, chapéus, baile e Lady Kaguya sei-lá-do-que, então fui paro o quarto, mas pedi a Jiraiya que me avisasse assim que Sasuke retornasse. Depois do banho — vestida muito confortavelmente com a camisa manchada de tinta —, fiquei na janela do quarto esperando por ele, mas era impossível avistar qualquer coisa na noite sem lua.

Sentei-me na cama e peguei meu romance esfrangalhado para passar o tempo. Levantei-me algumas vezes para olhar inutilmente pela janela, só para ter o que fazer. Li muitas páginas e quando dei por mim, o sol batia em meu rosto, me despertando. Puxei o livro que estava sob a barriga, os cantos estavam começando a machucar minhas costelas. Uma nova orelha se formou na contracapa. Esse era um dos motivos do livro estar no estado penoso em que se encontrava: às vezes, eu acabava adormecendo sem guardá-lo apropriadamente. O outro motivo era deixá-lo jogado dentro da bolsa.

Vesti-me e sai para procurar por Sasuke. Eu tinha que contar tudo a ele antes que o maldito celular me mostrasse outra mensagem. A próxima podia ser tipo: perdeu, perdeu! E me mandar de volta para o presente.

Encontrei um verdadeiro caos na cozinha. A grande mesa de madeira estava abarrotada de frutas, verduras, vidros, panelas, temperos, ovos, sacos de tecido — de farinha ou açúcar, ou talvez fosse os dois. Muitas pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, exatamente como quando há um terremoto e ninguém nunca sabe para onde ir. Observei a bagunça e não achei o que procurava. Fui até a sala de jantar. Hinata e Tenten estavam a mesa.

— Bom dia. — saudei.

— Bom dia. — Hinata me disse, sorrindo.

— Bom dia, senhorita Sakura. Já tomou seu café? — Tenten indagou.

Aparentemente, ela ainda se esforçava para ser mais agradável comigo. Que bom! Ela subiu no meu conceito simplesmente por se preocupar com meus amigos, exatamente o mesmo motivo que a fazia ser tão cordial comigo agora.

— Não, ainda não comi. — puxei a cadeira e me sentei.

Peguei um pedaço de pão e comecei esfarelar com os dedos enquanto as observava. As duas agiam como sempre, então Sasuke já teria retornado a essa altura ou Hinata estaria se descabelando por causa do irmão desaparecido, e não sentada ali comendo tão calmamente.

— Onde está o Sasuke? — indaguei depois de alguns segundos. As duas trocaram um olhar conspiratório e sorriram.

— Que foi? — perguntei confusa.

— Ele está no estábulo. Ainda tentando convencer Storm a não derrubá-lo — disse Hinata, tentando não rir. — Tenten e eu estávamos discutindo há minutos atrás quanto tempo levaria para que você perguntasse por ele.

As duas riram.

Fiquei constrangida e um pouco furiosa. Levantei-me de uma vez, deixando a comida de lado, e saí em direção ao estábulo. Parei quando cheguei à porta.

— E quem acertou? — perguntei.

— Eu! —Tenten disse com um sorriso enorme. —Não fique com raiva, senhorita. Mas é impossível não notar o que está escrito em seus olhos.

— Você o ama! — Hinata exclamou maravilhada, como se isso fosse uma notícia boa.

Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e saí da sala apressadamente. Esperava que estivessem enganadas. Esperava que ele não conseguisse ler meus olhos tão facilmente

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigada a todos que leem e acompanham a adaptação. Beijo especial para as minhas garotas Nega Uchiha e Lappstift pelos comentários de sempre!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **24**

 **F** ora do casarão, a bagunça era tão grande quanto na cozinha. Muitas pessoas passando de um lado para outro com caixas nas mãos, carroças e mais carroças cheias de aparatos e alimentos.

Sasuke estava no centro do estábulo com Storm. Sua aparência era bem diferente da que eu estava habituada. Vestia apenas camisa e calças, como na noite anterior, mas agora a camisa estava suja de terra e grandes manchas de suor no peito largo faziam o tecido grudar em sua pele, seu cabelo despenteado e úmido pelo esforço, os joelhos da calça repletos de terra. Até seu rosto parecia estar sujo. Estava irresistível e lindo! Fiquei observando a cena por um tempo, não queria perder nem um detalhe.

Com as mãos espalmadas, como se dissesse ao cavalo à sua frente que estava desarmado, ele tentava se aproximar do animal. Contudo, Storm não se deixou enganar. Recuou vários passos todas as vezes que Sasuke tentou se aproximar.

Sasuke fez mais algumas tentativas e, por fim, conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para montá-lo. No entanto, o sorriso triunfante em seu belo rosto durou apenas alguns segundos, já que Storm, num ataque de rebeldia, empinou para trás relinchando feito louco, e Sasuke não conseguiu mais se segurar e acabou caindo.

— Sasuke? — gritei, abrindo a cerca e corri (com o vestido erguido) até ele. — Você está bem?

Atirei-me de joelhos ao lado dele, minhas mãos percorrendo seu peito, seu ombro, seu pescoço. Tudo estava no lugar.

Ele tentou se levantar e gemeu baixinho.

— Ai, minhas costas! — disse, se apoiando nos cotovelos. Encarou-me meio sorrindo, meio gemendo. — Bom dia, senhorita. Como está hoje?

— Eu? Como você está? Acha que quebrou alguma coisa? Quer que eu mande chamar o médico ou te leve em algum hospital ou um pronto-socorro, ou seja, lá o nome que tem aqui? Você quebrou alguma coisa? Bateu a cabeça? Quantas Sakuras você está vendo?

Ele riu, me acalmando um pouco.

— Acalme-se. Estou perfeitamente bem. — sua mão tocou a minha ainda, sobre seu peito.

— Não é a primeira vez que ele me derruba, lembra-se?

Ele tentou se sentar, coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro tentando dar apoio.

— Tem certeza que tá tudo bem mesmo? — o cavalo era tão alto! Talvez ainda não sentisse a dor porque o corpo ainda estava quente.

— Tenho. Agora, pare de se preocupar comigo. — ele sacudiu a camisa cheia de terra.

Uma chuva de areia caiu dela.

— Acho que Tsunade me passará outro sermão hoje. Ontem já falou pelos cotovelos por conta de uma ou duas manchas de tinta. — depois sorriu com cara de quem tinha aprontado e tinha sido pego. E que não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Não achei graça.

— Você poderia ter se matado, idiota. — o soltei, rapidamente me levantando. — Pensei que tivesse desistido deste cavalo. Está tentando deixar Hinata sozinha? Sem pai, mãe e sem irmão também? — como se atrevia a fazer aquele tipo de idiotice? Qualquer um podia ver que Storm não seria domado por ninguém. Era claro como cristal. Apenas aquele teimoso não via isso! Por que ele ainda insistia?

— É claro que não. Só estou tentando uma nova técnica. — ele ainda sorria. Minha raiva aumentou.

— E qual é a nova técnica? Ser atirado a dois metros de altura por um animal selvagem? Parabéns! Funciona perfeitamente bem! — a ironia e a raiva se misturaram em minha voz.

Ele se levantou e sacudiu as calças, fazendo cair outra chuva de areia.

— Pensei que não fosse possível, mas vejo que me enganei. — ele disse, endireitando as costas.

Fiquei confusa.

— Que não fosse possível o que?

— Pensei que não fosse possível que, você pudesse ser mais adorável do que já é. Mas me enganei. — ele explicou, sorrindo carinhosamente. — Fica ainda mais adorável quando está preocupada comigo!

Eu bufei e lhe dei as costas, marchando de volta para casa. Obviamente, ele estava bem, já que era capaz de ficar me gozando!

Entretanto, na pressa de sair dali, e com a raiva turvando minha visão, acabei enroscando a barra do vestido na cerca de madeira ao sair, abrindo um buraco grande o suficiente para passar uma laranja.

— Droga de vestido estúpido! — resmunguei puxando a saia e aumentando ainda mais o rasgo.

Sasuke estava bem atrás de mim quando voltei a andar.

— Por que está tão furiosa? — falou mais sério.

— Por que ficou tão imbecil? — retruquei. Ele alcançou meu cotovelo, me fazendo parar.

— Por que está tão irritada comigo? — a confusão estampada em seu rosto. — Não pode ser apenas por causa do cavalo!

E na verdade, não era apenas por isso. Eu teria que partir e teria que esquecê-lo. Teria que esquecer a coisa mais bacana e intensa que já senti, sem que nem mesmo tivesse começado direito.

Respirei fundas várias vezes, tentando me acalmar. Ele esperou pacientemente, sem dizer nada.

— Eu preciso falar com você. Agora! Te esperei ontem à noite, mas você não chegava nunca... Onde esteve afinal?

— Precisei ir até a cidade. Faltavam alguns detalhes para o baile e eu precisava lhe comprar uma coisa...

— Me comprar o que? — perguntei cautelosa. Não gostei muito da cara dele quando disse isso. O jeito como falou e o seu sorriso me diziam que eu podia me meter em outra enrascada.

Uma enrascada deliciosa, mas ainda assim uma enrascada!

— Ficará pronto dentro de alguns dias. Em breve, você saberá, prometo. Por que queria falar comigo ontem? — o tom carinhoso em sua voz derreteu minha raiva de uma vez.

Suspirei.

—Você sabe o por que.

— Ah! — ele assentiu. — Podemos conversar agora. Também tenho algo importante para lhe dizer.

Sasuke parecia ansioso para termos nossa conversa. Talvez pensasse que poderíamos encontrar uma forma de resolver tudo. Que tudo acabaria bem. Mas ele não conhecia a história toda, e nem toda a conversa do mundo consertaria minha vida naquele momento.

— Ótimo! Mas eu preferia que fosse num lugar mais reservado. — se eu ia contar que nasci duzentos anos à frente, seria melhor não ter toda aquela plateia.

— E onde gostaria de fazer isso?

—Tanto faz. Desde que ninguém nos ouça, não me importa onde seja. — dei de ombros.

Minha coragem começava a fraquejar. Seria tão bom se eu pudesse simplesmente não pensar em nada, não contar nada e agir apenas como eu queria.

Suspirei outra vez. Não adiantava mais adiar o inevitável. Ele tinha que saber tudo antes que eu desaparecesse de sua vida para sempre sem deixar nem uma explicação. Sasuke deu uma arrumada na gola da camisa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos suados.

— Se não se importar que eu não esteja vestido adequadamente para acompanhá-la...

— Não seja ridículo, Sasuke! Você está ótimo assim. Vamos logo, antes que eu perca a coragem. — e comecei a andar, esperando que ele me seguisse. E assim ele fez. Porém, andamos uns três ou quatro passos apenas, antes que Tsunade aparecesse correndo e gritando desesperada. Aparentemente, alguém deixou alguns animais escaparem e agora sua cozinha estava repleta de galinhas vivas empoleiradas para todo lado, porcos gigantes rolando os sacos de milho que estavam no chão e ela tinha que começar a preparar os assados para o dia seguinte.

Sasuke se virou e me lançou um olhar de súplica.

— Vá logo! Eu espero. — falei desanimada.

Tentei me aproximar da cozinha, mas foi impossível. Havia muita gente tentando agarrar os bichos. Achei melhor esperar do lado de fora. Levou mais tempo do que eu esperava para capturarem todos os animais. Ouvi muito cacarejo, grito e oinc-oinc.

— Porra! — exclamou Sasuke, e eu arregalei os olhos, completamente maravilhada. Gostei de vê-lo despido de sua fachada educada e se comportar mais como o tipo de gente que eu estava acostumada. A palavra foi repetida mais algumas vezes por alguns empregados.

Depois de quase meia hora, Sasuke saiu da cozinha, uma galinha em cada mão, algumas penas no cabelo.

Tentei muito não rir.

Bem que eu tentei!

Ele entregou as galinhas ao moleque que passava.

— Cuide disso, por favor. — pediu, parecendo cansado.

Depois foi até a "torneira" ao lado do cocho e meteu a cabeça na água. Seus cabelos ensopados brilhavam um tom de azul muito escuro. Um pouco da água escorreu pela camisa. O tecido grudou em seu peito, cada músculo bem definido ficou exposto através do tecido transparente. Foi impossível desgrudar meus olhos, mas ele não pareceu notar meu olhar de cobiça.

Sasuke se aproximou e sorriu afetuosamente.

— Onde aprendeu aquela palavra? — perguntei, queimando de curiosidade.

— Qual? — ele disse confuso.

— Porra! Onde aprendeu isso?

— Ah! Perdoe-me, Sakura! Eu não imaginei que você pudesse ter ouvido.

— Não se desculpe. Eu adorei! Só fiquei curiosa pra saber onde aprendeu um palavrão desses. Pensei que não existissem essas palavras aqui.

— Eu leio muito. — explicou envergonhado.

— E aprendeu isso num livro? — instiguei ainda mais interessada. — Um livro que tem porra escrito nele? De verdade?

Ele corou.

—Sim. E não repita o que eu disse, por favor.

— Que livro é esse? Deve ser um autor revolucionário! — Ele relutou, parecia muito embaraçado. Mas acabou me dizendo.

— Bocage. — sua voz tão baixa que mal pude ouvir.

— Acho que já ouvi falar. Não é aquele carinha português que escrevia poemas eróticos?

— eu me lembrava de parte da poesia, o pessoal de Letras adorava citá-lo... _"Aqui dorme Bocage, o putanheiro; Passou vida folgada, e milagrosa; Comeu, bebeu,_ _fodeu sem ter dinheiro."_

— E como é que você sabe disso? — Sasuke inquiriu, exasperado.

— Faz parte do que eu tenho pra te contar. — apontei. Ele suspirou.

— Que tal conversarmos na margem do rio? Creio que não correremos o risco de...

— Senhor Uchiha, que bom que o encontrei! — Jiraiya desceu os degraus da cozinha com o rosto em pânico. — Aconteceu um acidente com as carroças de entregas, patrão. Uma delas acabou batendo na outra por acidente e os dois cavalheiros não estão se entendendo. Estão muito exaltados. Temo que acabem perdendo a cabeça.

Os olhos aflitos do mordomo não deixavam dúvida quanto ao que seria esse "perdendo a cabeça."

— Não em minha casa! — Sasuke vociferou e depois saiu quase correndo, com o mordomo em seu encalço.

Estava começando a pensar que o destino não queria que eu contasse minha história a ele! Tudo acabava dando errado de alguma forma toda vez que eu tentava.

Tentei falar com ele outras vezes naquela tarde, mas toda vez alguma emergência aparecia e lá ia ele salvar o mundo. Pensei que poderíamos conversar depois do jantar. Eu ainda não entendia por que tanto carnaval só por causa de um baile.

— É como as pessoas se lembrarão da família. — Sasuke me explicou, enquanto seguíamos para a sala de música. Hinata queria tocar um pouco antes de dormir. —Lembra-se do que disse a Senhora Uzumaki sobre o baile que o marquês ofereceu?

— Claro. — homens que se comportaram mal a fizeram sair mais cedo da festa.

— Então, por mais que o marquês ofereça outros bailes, bailes melhores que qualquer um já tenha ouvido falar, ele sempre será lembrado por este, em que os convidados foram obrigados a se retirar porque alguns cavalheiros não souberam se comportar perante as damas.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, Tenten ao lado de Hinata no piano. Imaginei que estivesse nos dando um pouco mais de privacidade. Começava a gostar da tenten.

— E por que você se importa com isso? — ele não parecia ser tão vaidoso a ponto de querer dar o baile mais perfeito que já existiu.

— Na verdade, não me importo, mas Hinata se importa.— ele olhou para a irmã com ternura. — Quero que tudo ocorra como ela planejou.

Também observei Hinata, que começara a tocar uma música familiar. Reconheci de imediato, tinha aquela música no meu mp3! Só que era tocada por uma banda "dinossáurica" de rock, juntamente com uma filarmônica. Sorri. A primeira coisa em comum até agora! Bem, com exceção do palavrão do Sasuke.

— Gosta dessa? — Sasuke indicou o piano com a cabeça.

— Muito! — respondi entusiasmada, agarrando seu braço com as duas mãos. — Eu tenho essa música. É uma versão um pouco diferente, bem mais pesada, mas é a mesma! Tive muito trabalho pra baixá-la na internet. Eu não conseguia enc... — parei no instante que a ruga em sua testa se aprofundou. Eu tinha que conversar com ele logo. A situação estava ficando insuportável.

— Pretende me contar algum dia onde fica esse tal lugar? — perguntou, depois de algum tempo de silêncio, exceto pela música.

— Na verdade, pretendo te contar hoje. Tenho que te contar tudo, Sasuke! Acha que pega mal se fossemos conversar lá na sala de visitas? Só nós dois?

— Não sei. O que é pegar mal? — perguntou educado como sempre.

Argh!

— É tipo... Ruim. Ofensivo ou indecoroso. Não fica bem...

— Senhor Uchiha! Ainda bem que lhe encontrei. — era Jiraiya outra vez. Ah! Pelo amor de Deus!

Não prestei atenção em qual era a emergência que Sasuke simplesmente tinha que resolver naquela hora da noite. Esperei impaciente que ele voltasse, mas a hora foi passando, ele não voltava, Tenten e Hinata estavam cansadas e resolveram se retirar. Fiz o mesmo. O que mais poderia fazer?

Não consegui dormir, é claro. Na verdade, nem tentei. Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, esperando que ele viesse me procurar. Esperei mais algumas horas e desisti de esperar por ele.

Abri a porta decidida e vi o corredor totalmente escuro. Alguém devia ter apagado as velas e eu nem ao menos percebi. Peguei a vela do quarto e andei pelo corredor, tentando não fazer barulho e chamar atenção. Encontrei a sala igualmente escura e vazia. Continuei em frente. Eu iria falar com Sasuke! Nem que precisasse ficar sentada na porta de seu quarto esperando a noite toda.

Bati levemente na porta quando a alcancei. Hinata dormia poucos metros dali e eu não fazia ideia de qual era o quarto de Tenten. Ouvi alguma coisa lá dentro.

Ele estava no quarto.

A porta se abriu um pouco e pude ver que ainda estava de camisa.

— Ainda está acordado. Que bom! — sussurrei. — Vamos conversar? Agora! — exigi.

Ele abriu a porta um pouco mais, seu rosto perturbado.

— O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? — sussurrou me reprovando.

— Eu te esperei até agora e, como você não me procurou, resolvi te encontrar, e te encontrei. Agora, vai me deixar entrar ou vamos conversar no corredor e acabar acordando a casa toda?

— Sakura, eu não posso deixá-la entrar! Você enlouqueceu?

— Tem alguém aí dentro com você? — essa seria a única coisa que me impediria de entrar e ter esta conversa com ele.

— É claro que não! — respondeu, horrorizado e ofendido. Sua voz mais alta que meus sussurros. — O que você está pensando?

— Não estou! Agora me deixe passar. — não esperei que ele respondesse, me enfiei entre ele e a porta e entrei.

Sasuke olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de fechar a porta.

— O que acha que está fazendo, Sakura? — ele foi até uma mesa (como a do meu quarto com o jarro e a bacia) e lavou as mãos cheias de tinta. A água ficou negra quando as cores se misturaram. — Se alguém souber que está aqui... Vai arruinar sua reputação!

— Tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver agora que me preocupar com minha reputação! — não tirei os olhos dele. Vestido novamente apenas com camisa e a calça. — Tenho que dizer muita coisa. É importante. Não saio daqui até que você me escute!

Ele secou as mãos e, depois de colocar o pano sobre a mesinha, se aproximou.

— Não pode esperar até amanhã?

—Não!

— Muito bem, então. — suspirou. — Vamos conversar.

— Vamos. — concordei.

Mas, de repente minhas palavras fugiram e eu não sabia por onde começar. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, juntando a coragem, que já não era muita. Sasuke me observava atentamente.

— Talvez... — comecei hesitante. — Talvez queira se sentar para ouvir tudo o... — fiz um gesto apontando para a cama e parei de falar.

Acho que de respirar também.

Havia um quadro ao lado da cama. Uma tela inacabada. Meus pés foram atraídos até ela sem que eu me desse conta disso. Levantei a vela que ainda segurava para iluminar melhor o retrato e arfei.

Mas era... Eu!

O quadro inacabado era uma cópia perfeita da noite em que fomos à ópera. Eu usava o vestido rosa, a flor presa em minha trança, meus olhos brilhantes. Minha figura estava quase pronta, meus cabelos, meus olhos, minha pele, meus lábios. O vestido, porém, tinha apenas um pequeno contorno de tinta rosa no colo.

Levantei a mão para tocá-lo. Era tão real que parecia um espelho. Um espelho de meio corpo que refletia a imagem mais bonita que a original.

— Não toque! — pediu ainda do outro lado do quarto. Virei-me para vê-lo. A tinta ainda está úmida. — Vai borrar — ele parecia desconfortável, assustado, inseguro.

Olhei para o quadro mais uma vez.

 _Essa mulher linda no quadro sou eu? É assim que ele me vê?_

— Sasuke — minha voz distorcida por culpa do nó em minha garganta. Por que me pintou? Pensei que não gostasse de retratar pessoas!

Ele não respondeu. Virei-me para encará-lo, a pergunta ainda em meus olhos. Nós nos encararmos por um minuto eterno antes que ele me respondesse.

— Porque não posso perdê-la, Sakura! Porque, se tudo que posso ter é este retrato... — e apontou para a tela com um gesto derrotado.

— Sasuke. — deixei a vela no apoio de tintas e me atirei em seus braços.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boa noite povo!_

 _Mais um capítulo para vcs._

 _Bjo especial a Nega Uchiha minha pequena e a Lappstift pelos comentários de sempre. Obrigada minhas gatinhas._


	25. Chapter 25

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **25**

 **S** asuke ficou muito surpreso com a forma brusca com que me joguei em seus braços, mas assim que meus lábios tocaram os seus, a surpresa desapareceu instantaneamente dando lugar a outra coisa.

Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço, tentando aproximá-lo mais de mim, suas mãos enormes em minha cintura fizeram o mesmo. Meu coração martelava loucamente dentro do peito. E a certeza de estar em casa me sufocou tão intensamente que calou definitivamente os gritos dentro da minha cabeça que pediam para que eu parasse porque ele sofreria ainda mais depois disso. Não pensei em mais nada, apenas que ele me queria ali com ele.

No entanto, seus lábios deixaram os meus e suas mãos seguraram meus ombros, me restringindo.

— Sasuke? — eu tinha dificuldade para falar. Dificuldade para respirar.

— Não posso fazer isso com você! Não posso desonrá-la dessa maneira. — sua voz também instável, aflita. — Não podemos!

— Podemos Sasuke, Podemos sim! — eu tentava recuperar o fôlego para poder me explicar direito.

— Devemos esperar um pouco mais. Eu pretendia lhe dizer isso de forma mais...

— Mas nós não temos mais tempo! — eu o interrompi sacudindo a cabeça. —Você não entende? Eu... eu não sei quanto tempo eu tenho. Mas tenho certeza que não é muito. Eu nem sei se ainda estarei aqui amanhã, Sasuke!

— Mas é errado, Sakura! — ele colou sua testa na minha, fechou os olhos sacudindo a cabeça. Parecia tão torturado! — Tão errado! Você mesma disse!

Toquei seu rosto.

— Não é errado. O que sinto quando estou com você é... É a coisa mais certa que já senti na vida! Sasuke, pela primeira vez eu sei aonde pertenço!

Ele abriu os olhos.

— Pertence a este lugar? — perguntou confuso.

— Não, pertenço a este lugar. — eu sorri e deslizei minhas mãos de seu pescoço para os braços fortes e firmes, para que ele entendesse exatamente ao que eu me referia. — Pertenço a este lugar — coloquei minha mão sobre seu coração, que batia tão rápido quanto o meu. — Como pode ser errado?

Vi a luta através de seus olhos negros, a moral e a honra duelando contra o desejo louco que sentia. Vi quando seus olhos se escureceram ainda mais e a luta terminava. E vi a expressão em seu rosto — desesperada e faminta —, antes que voltasse a me beijar outra vez.

Senti a urgência de seus lábios quando voltaram a tocar os meus e a verdade de minhas palavras penetrar em cada célula de meu corpo enquanto ele me puxava impossivelmente para mais perto.

Não me importei com mais nada. Não me importei com o manhã. Com o que iria acontecer depois. Nada mais importava. Apenas o agora. Apenas Sasuke.

Sua boca devorava a minha e suas mãos grandes e firmes me apertavam freneticamente. Fiquei sem ar. Ele percorria as curvas de meu corpo, fazendo minha cabeça girar, libertando o desejo insano que estava adormecido dentro de mim. Até aquele instante, eu tive apenas uma amostra, apenas um vislumbre do quanto eu o desejava. Uma verdadeira explosão ocorreu dentro de mim, consumindo e transformando tudo que encontrou pela frente. Mudando o meu eu, alterando minha essência.

Fui incapaz de resistir ao impulso de abrir sua camisa com violência, arrancando alguns botões em minha urgência. Assim que me livrei do tecido, deslizei minhas mãos em seu peito duro, sentindo o calor de sua pele — tão quente como se estivesse em chamas — afugentar todos os meus temores. Naquele instante, éramos apenas eu, Sakura, e ele, Sasuke. Nada mais.

Eu arfava sob seus lábios, mas não permiti que os afastasse de mim. Ele também respirava com dificuldades, mas não pareceu se importar com isso, ao contrário, me beijava com tanta fúria, suas mãos tão urgentes, que cheguei a temer que meu vestido tivesse o mesmo destino que sua camisa. Contudo, Sasuke foi gentil e abriu delicadamente os pequenos botões em minhas costas. Seus lábios deslizaram em meu pescoço, assim como suas mãos deslizaram em minha clavícula até alcançar os ombros, fazendo o vestido escorregar e cair no chão.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça para me olhar sob a fraca luz do candelabro. Não encontrei vestígio algum de vergonha ou constrangimento dentro de mim. Ao invés disso, quando seus olhos esfomeados percorreram cada linha de meu corpo e o sorriso malicioso que eu adorava surgiu em seus lábios, uma onda de prazer me sufocou completamente. Ele deslizou suas mãos suavemente por meus braços até alcançar as minhas, e a necessidade que eu sentia dele me tomou por completo. Lancei-me contra ele e esmaguei sua boca com desespero, enquanto seus dedos febris percorriam lentamente as curvas de meu corpo, enviando pequenas ondas de eletricidade até o centro dos meus ossos.

Tão rápido que não pude ver como, Sasuke passou um dos braços por trás dos meus joelhos, me pegando no colo e me levando até a cama. Colocou-me delicadamente sobre ela, cobrindo rapidamente meu corpo com o seu. Sentir o peso dele sobre mim era quase insuportável. Seus lábios exploraram meu corpo — cada milímetro dele. Sasuke olhou com curiosidade para minha calcinha — calcinha de verdade, para minha felicidade, não uma feita de tecido velho — mas não disse nada enquanto a arrancava.

Assim que todas as nossas roupas estavam no chão, observei minuciosamente seu corpo, iluminado apenas pela luz das velas. Era ainda mais delicioso do que eu havia imaginado! Os músculos bem definidos sob a pele clara, o cabelo negro e macio emoldurando seu rosto perfeito, os olhos famintos de desejo brilhando prateado, como se fossem duas estrelas... Pude admirar cada detalhe, cada aspecto dele. E, realmente Sasuke tinha aspectos enormes para serem admirados.

Ele voltou a me beijar, suas mãos me acariciando de forma tão intensa, tão urgente que não pude mais suportar. Movimentei meu corpo sob o dele, procurando...

Ele notou minha investida e se moveu instintivamente permitindo que eu o alcançasse.

E quando finalmente — finalmente! — nossos corpos se uniram num encaixe perfeito, pensei que pudesse literalmente chorar. Ter Sasuke dentro de mim foi à experiência mais prazerosa, mais intensa e indescritível que eu havia experimentado até então. Cada parte de mim até mesmo as mais pequenas — se transformava enquanto ele me beijava, me tocava, me possuía.

Ele não apenas possuía meu corpo, mas também minha alma, com o mesmo ímpeto e desespero. Senti sua alma se fundindo com a minha, numa união sem retorno.

— Sakura... — ele murmurava vez ou outra em minha pele.

A onda de prazer se aproximou rápida e intensa. Agarrei-me aos seus ombros, a única coisa estável no turbilhão de sensações. Ele notou quando acelerei o ritmo e correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Fiquei à deriva por alguns segundos, logo em seguida, fui tomada pela violenta explosão de cores reluzentes. Segundos depois, ouvi Sasuke gemer e depois desabar sobre mim.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, arfando e flutuando na imensidão de sensações e sentimentos, tentando normalizar nossa respiração, tentando nos conectar ao planeta outra vez.

Jamais havia sentido algo tão forte, tão grandioso quanto naquele instante. Nunca havia me conectado a alguém de forma tão intensa — de corpo e alma — como naquela noite. Nunca havia sentindo tanto prazer, tanta paixão, tanta sincronia. Era como se existíssemos apenas para completarmos um o outro.

Tudo se uniu dentro de mim enquanto o amor que eu sentia por ele se acomodava em cada célula do meu ser. Então, como se uma cortina fosse retirada de meus olhos, eu soube. Naquele exato momento, eu soube o que procurava. Eu soube o que realmente queria. E soube o que eu tinha que encontrar ali.

 _Sasuke._

Sasuke era a resposta para todas as minhas perguntas. Eu não tinha mais dúvidas quanto a isso. Era por ele que eu procurava — a vida toda —, sem nem mesmo saber que procurava.

Era ele que eu queria, de forma desesperada, pra toda vida. E era ele a minha jornada ali, minha missão.

Seu rosto ainda enterrado em meu pescoço e sua respiração quente em meus cabelos foram às únicas coisas que me fizeram acreditar que tudo foi real. Que aquele momento mágico realmente existiu.

— Nossa! — ele disse ainda sem fôlego. — Então, isso é o paraíso! Eu ri.

— Não acredito que permitam esse tipo de coisa por lá. — eu também respirava com

dificuldade. Ele riu, seu corpo sacudiu o meu levemente.

— Acho que tem razão. O que eu quis dizer é que não imagino que exista algo mais extraordinário que isso.

Pensei um pouco sobre o que ele disse, ainda sentindo a letargia provocada pelo êxtase.

Meu cérebro demorou para fazer a ligação, mas quando o fez, meus olhos se arregalaram com horror.

— Sasuke? perguntei aflita.

— Sim?

— Já esteve com outras mulheres? — ele tinha que ter tido outras, não tinha? Ele hesitou por um momento. Talvez não quisesse me magoar dizendo números absurdos.

— Bem... — levantou a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos, então eu soube a resposta antes mesmo que ele a dissesse. — Esta foi à primeira vez.

— Ah! Não!

— As coisas são diferentes por aqui, Sakura. Não é comum acontecer... o que acabou de acontecer. Não sem terminar em casamento. — ele deu um meio sorriso.

 _Ah! Droga! Eu vou direto pro inferno! Sem direito a escala no purgatório! Droga!_

— Sasuke, me desculpe! Eu não imaginei que... Eu não tinha como... Você parecia tão seguro! Eu...

— Shhhh — ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. — Não se desculpe. Não pode se desculpar por me dar a noite mais magnífica de minha vida. Eu a proíbo!

— Mas... — tentei dizer.

— Não! Não fiz nada que eu não desejasse. Justamente o oposto! — então, suas pupilas dilataram, a chama prateada retornou e notei que parte dele começava a ganhar vida outra vez.

— E vou fazer exatamente o que quero fazer mais uma vez!

Sua boca grudou na minha e uma carícia nova e atrevida me tirou o fôlego. Não demorei muito para esquecer minha aflição e entrar no clima. Na verdade, não demorei nadinha!

Fiquei deitada na cama, tentando respirar. Imaginei que não pudesse existir uma noite mais perfeita que aquela.

Aquela noite foi a primeira vez que Sasuke fez amor — as duas primeiras vezes para ser mais exata, ele tinha muita fome! — mas também foi a minha primeira vez. Não a primeira transa, claro, mas a primeira vez que realmente fiz amor.

E foi incrível!

Minha cabeça vagava sem destino, vazia de pensamentos finalmente em paz.

— Em que está pensando? — Sasuke perguntou com a voz um pouco mais controlada, tocando meu cabelo.

— Em nada. Estava ouvindo uma música. — eu disse preguiçosamente enquanto brincava com os pelos de seu peito.

— Ouvindo? — zombou ele.

— É, ouvindo! — sorri de olhos fechados, me deleitando com as novas e deliciosas sensações que Sasuke tinha me proporcionado. — Não ouvindo de ouvir, mas tipo pensando nela, lembrando dos acordes, da letra.

Levantei a cabeça de seu peito para poder vê-lo. Seu rosto estava feliz. Exultante na verdade, e indescritivelmente lindo.

— Eu já ouvi?

— Não, tenho certeza que não! Mas aposto que você ia gostar também. É de uma banda incrível, fez um sucesso estrondoso no MySpace. Essa música é uma das minhas favoritas.

Acho que é perfeita!

Apoiei meu queixo em seu peito e continuei brincando com os pelos encaracolados.

— Cante para mim, então. — pediu com doçura.

— Ficou doido?

— Por favor? — implorou com a voz macia.

— Nem pensar! Eu canto muito mal! — exclamei horrorizada.

—Não me importo com isso. — um sorriso brincalhão apareceu em seu rosto. — Queria poder conhecer as coisas que você tanto aprecia... Como vou conhecê-las se você não me mostrar?

— Sasuke, de verdade, eu não sei cantar!

— Por favor, Sakura? — suplicou.

— Mas é em inglês!— tentei fazê-lo desistir da ideia.

— Acho que posso acompanhar. — seus olhos intensos me coagindo. — Por favor, deixe-me entendê-la melhor!

Suspirei. Não dava para negar nada a ele quando me pedia daquele jeito! Deitei minha cabeça em sua barriga chata, tentando esconder meu rosto, tornei a fechar os olhos e cantarolei baixinho, enquanto sua mão brincava em meus cabelos. Quando terminei, ele suspirou.

Tive que olhar para ele.

— Eu te avisei que não sabia cantar!

Ele sorriu e, depois de alguns segundos seu rosto ficou muito sério. Meu coração disparou assim que li o que estava escrito em seus olhos.

— Eu a amo, Sakura.

Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente, meu pulso se acelerou, meu coração disparado feito uma britadeira e cada parte de mim parecia ter virado gelatina. Arrastei-me sobre ele com dificuldade até alcançar seu rosto, o segurei entre as mãos.

— Eu te amo, Sasuke. Não importa para onde eu vá, nem quanto tempo passe. Vou te amar pra sempre! — prometia olhando para as profundezas de seus olhos negros. E eu sabia, que nunca, jamais amaria outro alguém.

Uma de suas mãos se enroscou em meus cabelos, me puxando delicadamente para mais perto.

— Para sempre. — concordou, me silenciando com seus lábios.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gente existe coisa mais linda que essa história?!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado e até logo._

 _Beijooos!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **26**

 **A** cordei com uma batida na porta. Demorei em entender onde eu estava.

Olhei em volta e vi Sasuke — com seus braços ainda me envolvendo — dormindo ao meu lado. Eu ainda estava em seu quarto.

A batida se repetiu.

— Senhor Uchiha? Preciso muito de sua ajuda, senhor. Por favor, abra a porta. — a voz

abafada de Jiraiya suplicava.

 _Ah! Merda!_

— Estou ficando preocupado, patrão, se não abrir, eu vou arrombar! — ameaçou.

 _Droga! Droga! Droga!_

Sasuke não se moveu. Dormia profundamente. Toquei seu braço, apavorada.

— Sasuke, acorde! — sussurrei. Ele não se moveu. — Sasuke acorde, por favor! — sacudi com mais vigor.

Se Jiraiya arrombasse a porta e nos visse juntos, não poderia mais fingir como fez quando nos flagrou aos beijos no corredor e a casa toda saberia. Seria um escândalo, bem no dia do baile especial de Hinata. Isso não podia acontecer! Sacudi Sasuke outra vez, com um pouco mais de força.

Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes, depois focalizou meu rosto e sorriu.

— Bom dia, senhorita. — murmurou com a voz rouca, me puxando para mais perto.

Percebi que ele todo havia despertado.

Tum! Tum! Tum!

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele rapidamente se sentou na cama.

— Estou avisando, Senhor Uchiha, vou invadir este quarto se não abrir esta porta!

— Errr... Espere um minuto, respondeu aturdido.

Rapidamente Sasuke já estava de pé, colocando as calças apressadamente e me olhando com cara de pânico.

— O que vai fazer? — sussurrei.

—Tentar me livrar dele, — sussurrou de volta, pegando a camisa do chão. — Não se mova.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Não dava para sair por outro lugar que não fosse pela porta.

A janela era alta demais e a queda certamente deixaria alguma coisa — ou muitas — quebrada em meu corpo.

Sasuke foi em direção à porta, tropeçou em alguma coisa no caminho (meu All Star), recolheu habilmente todas as minhas roupas e as atirou no canto oposto ao da porta, abriu apenas o suficiente para que pudesse passar por ela e voltou a fechá-la. Fiquei imóvel. Tentei ouvir o que diziam.

As coisas estavam ficando cada vez piores!

Jiraiya alertou Sasuke que eu havia desaparecido. Pela manhã, um dos empregados notou que a porta do meu quarto estava aberta e que eu não estava dentro dele, minha cama estava arrumada. Vários empregados estavam me procurando por toda a propriedade, mas ninguém tinha noticias minhas.

Claro que não tinham!

Sasuke fingiu surpresa e eu mordi o lábio para não rir de seu falso assombro. Em seguida, garantiu a Jiraiya que me encontraria ainda antes do almoço, apenas precisava trocar de roupas antes de sair. Sugeriu que Jiraiya desse uma olhada na sala de leitura, já que Hinata lhe contou que eu era fascinada por livros.

Depois de fechar a porta e esperar um momento, correu até a cama e se sentou ao meu lado.

— E agora, Sasuke? — me apoiei em um cotovelo e prendi o lençol branco com os braços. — Como vou sair daqui? Eu te arrumei um problemão!

— Na verdade, isso aconteceu quando a vi pela primeira vez! — brincou tocando meu queixo.

— Não tem graça! — e não tinha mesmo, era a mais pura verdade. — Como vou sair daqui sem que me vejam?

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e um sorriso muito significativo surgiu em seus lábios.

— Então não saia nunca.

— Tô falando sério! — ralhei. — Que horas são agora?

Ele tirou o relógio do bolso preso à calça por uma corrente dourada.

— São exatamente dez e meia.

— Dez e meia? — levei as mãos a testa. A casa inteira estava acordada há horas! Por que não escapei durante a madrugada enquanto todo mundo ainda dormia? Por que permiti que Sasuke me abraçasse daquele jeito — me prometendo que não dormiria — ao invés de voltar para o meu quarto? Era óbvio que acabaríamos desmaiando de exaustão, depois de fazermos amor durante quase à noite toda.

Sentei-me na cama, prendendo o lençol mais firme, e suspirei frustrada. Nenhuma ideia mirabolante apareceu para me livrar da enrascada.

Percebi que Sasuke me encarava.

— O que foi? — passei a mão pelos cabelos pra ter certeza de que não estava a cara da

Medusa.

— Você está linda! — sua voz suave, os olhos intensos, — Apenas quero me lembrar deste momento. — ele tocou meu cabelo e, delicadamente, colocou uma das minhas ondas atrás da orelha.

Entendi o que ele quis dizer. Queria se lembrar daquele momento quando eu já não estivesse ali. E imediatamente me lembrei do motivo que me levou até seu quarto na noite passada.

— Caramba, Sasuke! Acabei não te contando o que eu vim te contar! — eu disse meio enrolada.

Ele riu.

— Eu também tenho um assunto de máxima importância que preciso discutir com você, senhorita, mas teremos que adiar ou, caso contrário, seremos obrigados a nos explicarmos aos criados e a Hinata. Aposto que se eu não sair daqui logo, Jiraiya voltará e, desta vez, entrará no quarto a força como prometeu!

Franzi a testa.

— Promete que vamos conversar ainda hoje? É importante!

— Prometo. — afirmou solene.

Concordei com a cabeça. Joguei o lençol para o lado e me levantei na intenção de pegar minhas coisas e sair dali sorrateiramente, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido. Seus braços de serpente me puxaram e eu estava, de repente, em seu colo.

— Não sei se gosto da ideia de deixá-la sair deste quarto. — eu já sabia bem o que aquele brilho em seus olhos significava.

— Sasuke, você mesmo disse que Jiraiya... — mas não pude terminar, sua boca me impediu. E, quando uma de suas mãos começou a traçar uma trilha de fogo dos joelhos até minhas coxas, pensei que não teria problema se eu me demorasse só um pouco, só mais um beijo.

— Você precisa se vestir. — ele disse, ao mesmo tempo em que me abraçava mais firmemente.

— Assim que você me soltar. — sussurrei, me agarrando a ele.

— Acho melhor se vestir de uma vez.

— Tudo bem. — murmurei desanimada, tentando me soltar dele, mas sua língua invadiu minha boca, bagunçando minha capacidade de raciocinar.

Ele me beijou até que, de repente, me deitou na cama, sua boca deslizando por meu pescoço até alcançar meu coração já acelerado e querendo sair do peito, como era de se esperar. Perdi o controle da situação.

O que eu tinha que fazer mesmo?

Decidi que, seja lá o que fosse que eu tinha que fazer, poderia esperar só mais um pouquinho...

. . .

Sasuke saiu primeiro para se certificar de que o corredor estava realmente vazio. Saí logo em seguida, indo na direção oposta. Tive que explicar para uma Hinata muito preocupada que me perdi na fazenda tentado encontrar o riacho sozinha e que, depois de andar por horas, consegui encontrar o caminho de volta para a casa. Meu rosto queimou de vergonha por mentir para ela.

Passado o alvoroço do meu suposto desaparecimento um novo recomeçou o dos preparativos para o baile.

Ajudei Hinata com a retirada dos vasos e enfeites da sala de visitas. Os empregados retiraram a maior parte da mobília. Poucos móveis permaneceram ali. _Precisaremos de espaço para a dança,_ ela disse.

Uma grande correria, parecida com a de compras de presentes de natal de ultima hora, dominava todos os habitantes da casa. Mal vi Sasuke durante o almoço. Estava atarefado demais explicando a Jiraiya tudo o que deveria ser feito. Mas no breve instante em que nos vimos ele gentilmente se ofereceu para acompanhar Hinata, Tenten e eu até a sala depois do almoço e estrategicamente, deixou que as duas garotas fossem na frente para ficar ao meu lado e segurar minha mão furtivamente, — o sorriso que não deixava seu rosto me garantiu que eu não tinha cometido o maior erro da minha vida. Na verdade, tinha cometido o maior acerto da minha vida!

Não o vi pelo resto do dia. E desisti de vez de ter a tal conversa com ele antes do baile, já que Hinata disse que era hora de nos vestirmos.

Tomei um longo banho. Aquela noite seria importante. Sasuke saberia de tudo. Eu não esconderia nada dele. E então, por acaso, me lembrei da existência de Killer B. Ele saberia a forma de voltar? Eu teria que voltar logo também? Agora que sabia qual era a minha jornada, ele teria alguma informação que serviria para alguma coisa?

Sequei meu cabelo o melhor que pude, deixei a toalha embrulhada na cabeça para terminar o serviço. Peguei minha maquiagem e caprichei no visual: olhos esfumados — em um degrade suave de cinza claro ao cinza escuro — blush, camadas e mais camadas de máscara nos cílios e batom cor de boca. Não era bem o estilo da época, eu sabia disso, mas queria me sentir bonita, estar bonita para Sasuke, e aquela maquiagem deixava qualquer mulher maravilhosa, não importava a roupa que ela usasse. Que era o meu caso.

Na bagunça dos últimos dias, acabei me esquecendo de olhar o vestido. Não tinha a menor ideia do que esperar. Peguei a grande caixa, soltei a fira e retirei a tampa. Levantei cuidadosamente o vestido de cetim branco. Minha boca se abriu de surpresa. O vestido era fantástico: sem alças, com a saia menos ampla que os vestidos que eu tinha. No fundo da caixa, encontrei um tipo de saia longa com varias camadas de babados. _Aquilo_ dava para usar! Encontrei também um par de luvas brancas.

Apressei-me em vesti-lo — como qualquer outra garota normal faria —, ansiosa para ver o resultado. O espelho de meio corpo não mostrava toda a silhueta, recorri ao vidro da janela, que era grande o bastante para poder me ver de corpo inteiro, já que a noite escura o transformara num espelho perfeito.

Gostei muito do vestido. Ele aderiu perfeitamente ao busto e à cintura, abrindo levemente na saia, mas não uma saia rodada, apenas não era colada ao corpo. Não tinha todo aquele franzido na cintura. Seis pequenas pregas desciam do decote transversalmente até a lateral da cintura — onde uma delicada flor de pedras prateadas dava o acabamento — e continuavam ininterruptas, alargando-se gradualmente até alcançarem a barra do vestido. Na verdade, lembrava muito um vestido de noiva moderno. Era maravilhoso!

Calcei as luvas longas e rodopiei em frente à janela para me ver de todos os ângulos. Fiquei feliz com o que vi ali, se desconsiderasse o pano enrolado na minha cabeça, claro.

Usei os grampos que Hinata me emprestou — muito maiores que os que eu estava acostumada a ver nas perfumarias, ela os chamou de forquilhas. — e fiz o único penteado que sabia, um coque baixo, com a franja lisa caindo lateralmente na testa, terminando atrás da orelha. Usei um pouco de espuma de sabonete para fixar os fios rebeldes da franja. Deixou o cabelo um pouco duro e meio opaco, mas eu não tinha gel ou pomada ou qualquer outra coisa para dar acabamento.

Olhei-me na janela mais uma vez e gostei muito do resultado final. Estava pronta e extremamente ansiosa para ver Sasuke outra vez. Entretanto, não precisei ir muito longe para isso.

Assim que abri a porta, dei de cara com ele esperando por mim no corredor.

Perdi o fôlego assim que o vi. Vestia um smoking preto com o da noite da ópera, mas o colete branco substituía o preto e a gravata também branca. O cabelo penteado para trás brilhava intensamente. Talvez ele usasse alguma coisa nos cabelos, afinal teria que me lembrar de perguntar a ele sobre isso.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e sua boca se abriu enquanto me analisava, observando cada detalhe do vestido, do meu rosto, do cabelo, atentamente. Um sorriso enorme brincou em seus lábios. Sorri também um pouco constrangida, mas muito satisfeita.

— Eu... Eu... Você... Nossa!

— Obrigada. — deixá-lo sem fala era melhor que qualquer outro elogio. — Você está lindo!

— Você está... Como foi que disse outro dia? Ah, sim! Você está um arraso! — e tocou a lateral do meu rosto delicadamente. — Mas acho que falta alguma coisa? — sua testa se enrugou e ele colocou a mão no queixo, fazendo uma expressão divertida.

— Ah! — ergueu o dedo indicador como se tivesse tido uma grande ideia. Lentamente, Sasuke levantou a mão que escondia atrás das costas e me mostrou uma flor. Um lírio branco perfeito. Quebrou o talo da flor, deixando apenas um cabinho curto, e a prendeu em meu coque com muita delicadeza. Depois voltou a me observar.

— Agora está perfeita! Eu ri de sua cara de bobo.

— Pare de me olhar desse jeito. Ainda sou a mesma garota de sempre, só que com o cabelo menos desgrenhado. — ele sacudiu a cabeça negando, então levantei o vestido mostrando meus tênis vermelhos como prova.

Sasuke não conseguiu conter o riso, depois fingiu estar irritado, mas os cantos de seus lábios teimavam em subir.

— Posso perguntar por que não comprou um sapato para combinar com este lindo vestido, senhorita Sakura?

— Sabe que nem pensei nisso? — dei de ombros. — Além do mais, eu gosto destes. Quando o baile terminar, meus pés ainda estarão inteiros, não estarão doloridos e cheios de bolhas.

Ele assentiu. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu.

— Realmente, prefiro que seus pés estejam bem está noite. Ainda teremos que conversar quando o baile acabar. — aquele brilho prateado se espreitou em seus olhos. Sua expressão divertida me dizia que ele tinha outro tipo de conversa em mente.

— Mas conversar de verdade! É importante, Sasuke. Muito importante.

Ele ficou sério, a diversão esquecida.

— Eu também preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa importante!

— Importante? — perguntei apreensiva. Seu rosto estava sério, os olhos ansiosos. — Que tipo de coisa importante?

— Do tipo muito importante. — e sorriu um pouco.

Fiquei mais aliviada, fosse o que fosse, não deveria ser nem um problema.

— Beleza! Mas eu quero te contar minha história antes de mais nada! Você precisa saber de onde eu vim de uma vez por todas. Já tô ficando maluca com esse segredo todo!

—Quero muito que me conte toda sua história, Sakura. Talvez... talvez eu possa... ajudá-la ou conheça alguém... que possa... — ele começou irrequieto.

— Não, Sasuke. — interrompi. Pelo esforço com que ele proferiu as palavras, ficou claro que não tinha a menor intenção em descobrir como me mandar de volta para casa. Eu sorri. — Ninguém aqui pode. Talvez o tal Killer B saiba alguma coisa, mas isso, eu vou descobrir hoje.

Seu rosto ficou infeliz.

— Alguns convidados já chegaram, então... — me ofereceu o braço. — Será que posso conduzi-la até a sala ou vai me mandar para a parede outra vez? — disse ele, mudando de assunto, mas sua expressão ainda era triste.

— Se comporte. — respondi, aceitando seu braço.

Ele tentou sorrir um pouco enquanto me conduzia. Beijou minha testa carinhosamente pouco antes de entrarmos na grande sala de baile e suspirou. Não disse nada até chegarmos ali, apenas me olhava nos olhos. Eu podia ouvir o zumbido de vozes.

— Sabe que não sei me comportar seguindo esses costumes. — eu avisei, para o caso de cometer alguma gafe e arruinar o baile de Hinata.

— Agradeço aos Céus por isso. — seu sorriso era mais feliz agora. — Não se preocupe se sairá muito bem.

Eu assenti, mais por hábito que por confirmação. Tinha uma intuição ruim sobre o baile.

Só não sabia bem o porquê.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boa Noite amores!_

 _Capítulo fresquinho p vcs, espero que gostem._

 _Obrigado a todos que acompanham a adp._

 _E um agradecimento especial a TheKelly-Chan, Lappstift e Nega Uchiha pelos comentários._


	27. Chapter 27

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **27**

 **A** ssim que entramos na sala, todas as cabeças se viraram para nos observar.

Corei um pouco e procurei por rostos conhecidos. Encontrei Hinata, com um imenso sorriso, me olhando maravilhada. Estava parecida com uma princesa, tão delicada e encantadora com seu vestido marfim, que realçava ainda mais seus cabelos negros. Também encontrei Tenten, que não sorriu, mas também não me olhou de forma gélida. Fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e voltou a conversar com uma garota. Diferente de Hinata, Tenten gostava de coisas mais extravagantes, e seu vestido dourado e cheio de pedras era extremamente exótico.

—Tá todo mundo olhando pra mim! — cochichei para Sasuke.

— E por que não estariam? Não creio que algum deles já tenha visto uma jovem mais bela e encantadora tão de perto.

— Pare de brincar, Sasuke! — ralhei baixinho.

— Não estou brincado. — o rosto sério, os olhos traziam o mesmo brilho da noite passada. Meu coração deu um solavanco. Tentei me distrair para não acabar arrastando Sasuke por uma das dezenas de salas vazias.

Observei a sala abarrotada e fiquei desconfortável. Não gostava daquele tipo de reunião social, sempre me sentia excluída. Imaginei que estar num século que não era o meu não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para mim.

Sasuke se esforçou para me deixar à vontade, me conduziu pela sala até onde estava Hinata e imediatamente me apresentou as pessoas com quem ela conversava animadamente. Tentei guardar alguns dos nomes, parecia importante para Sasuke que seus amigos me conhecessem. Esforcei-me muito para não envergonhá-lo dizendo besteiras e gírias. Por experiência, me limitei a perguntas educadas. Como vai você? Linda noite, não? Na verdade, estava linda apenas dentro de casa, parecia que vinha chuva pesada ainda naquela noite.

Admirei os vestidos brilhantes e cheios de plumas — tão diferentes do meu — e me perguntei se a tal gaiola era mesmo tão desconfortável quanto parecia. Nenhuma das mulheres pareciam incomodadas e, a julgar pelo diâmetro das saias, elas seguramente usavam a gaiola.

Pensei que estivessem tão habituadas a ela que nem se importavam mais.

A sala imensa estava praticamente vazia de mobília. Sobraram apenas algumas cadeiras, um sofá pequeno e uma mesa grande com muita coisa sobre ela: castiçais, os talheres que ajudei a polir, taças de cristal, pratos e muita comida. Vários tipos de carne assada, batatas e legumes, bolos delicadamente decorados, frutas e pães se espalhavam sobre a mesa. Uma tigela contendo um líquido rosa e pedaços de alguma coisa me chamou a atenção. Descobri mais tarde que se tratava de um ponche, feito com vinho tinto, conhaque e maçã picada. Eu ainda preferia chope, mas o ponche até que era bom.

Uma pequena banda no canto da sala afinava os instrumentos.

Conversei um pouco com a família Uzumaki. A mãe de Karin não pareceu muito feliz ao me ver usando um bonito vestido. Karin, contudo, foi mais educada e elogiou o trabalho de madame Mei, mas seu rosto estava triste e eu sabia o motivo. Não importava onde ou com quem Sasuke estivesse, ele simplesmente não tirava os olhos de mim. Não fui a única que notou isso.

Senti-me mal por Karin, mas também por mim. Nenhuma de nós duas conseguiria o que queria. Ela pertencia àquele século e queria Sasuke, mas não o tinha. Eu tinha Sasuke, mas não pertencia àquele tempo.

Talvez, quando eu fosse embora, ela pudesse consolá-lo. Quem sabe ele não acaba se

apaixonando por ela e me esquece pra sempre...

Meu coração afundou no peito.

A banda — ou seria pequena orquestra? — começou uma música animada. O violino vibrante contagiou as pessoas, que se puseram em fila, homens de um lado, mulheres de outro.

Fiquei olhando com incredulidade, esperando que alguém gritasse: Óia a cobra! É mentira! Mas é claro, ninguém fez isso.

A dança era familiar, meio parecida com a quadrilha que eu conhecia, só que séria, sem brincadeiras. Fiquei observando como homens e mulheres sabiam todos os passos, sem errar nada, como num balé. Imaginei que ensinassem isso no colégio.

Vi Hinata dançando com um carinha a quem fui apresentada mais cedo. Talvez seu nome fosse Naruto, mas eu não tinha certeza. Ela parecia radiante e o rapaz não tirava os olhos dela.

Uma mão quente e grande tocou meu ombro. Senti um arrepio subir por minhas costas. Eu sabia dizer exatamente quem era o dono daquela mão antes mesmo de me virar.

— Me daria a honra da próxima dança, senhorita? — Sasuke perguntou sorrindo.

O rosto de Karin desmoronou, mas ele não notou. Eu não queria magoar ninguém, nem mesmo Karin, que mal vi duas ou três vezes na vida, mas seus olhos tristes me encheram de culpa. Só que eu também o amava, e não tinha culpa disso, aconteceu naturalmente, sem que eu me desse conta, e agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. A culpa era daquela vendedora-macumbeira que me mandou para aquele século sem bilhete de volta. E agora eu interferia cada vez mais na vida das pessoas dali.

O conflito interno já estava me deixando maluca.

Não seria possível simplesmente ser feliz sem magoar ninguém, sem me sentir culpada?

— Sasuke, eu não sei dançar assim! — fiquei apavorada com a ideia e muito desconfortável com o olhar de fúria que a Senhora Uzumaki me lançou quando, sem pensar, o chamei pelo nome.

— A próxima dança será uma valsa, — explicou carinhoso um sorriso nos lábios perfeitos. — Acho que se sairá bem nessa, é bem simples.

Mordi o lábio. Queria muito ficar perto dele outra vez, mas ainda estava esperando que Killer B aparecesse. Já estava impaciente com sua demora. Se era para resolver tudo logo, eu não queria mais esperar. Queria saber tudo para poder seguir com minha vida e aproveitar o tempo que tivesse ao lado de Sasuke.

Encontrei seus olhos negros suplicantes e não pude dizer não a ele.

— Tá bom! Mas já vou logo avisando que eu não sei dançar valsa. Tenho certeza que vou acabar esmagando seu pé.

Ele riu abertamente.

— Creio que sobreviverei a isso!

Eu ri também.

Quando a quadrilha acabou, Sasuke pegou minha mão e colocou gentilmente em seu braço, parecendo muito orgulhoso de me conduzir até o centro da sala, como se eu fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo. Sacudi a cabeça, sorrindo. Sasuke era incrível demais para ser real!

Rapidamente, a sala se encheu de casais para a valsa. Quando a música recomeçou vi os casais flutuando pela sala. Entrei em pânico.

— Basta me seguir, Sakura. Veja? — ele tentou me conduzir. Tentei seguir seus passos e, como havia prometido, acabei pisando no seu pé.

— Desculpe, Sasuke. — senti meu rosto esquentar.

— Não se preocupe. Agora relaxe e sinta a música. — tentei relaxar. Suas mãos em minhas costas nuas me acalmavam um pouco.

— A valsa é uma dança muito íntima. — ele me puxou delicadamente para mais perto. — Significa deslizar, girar. Imagine que estamos sozinhos aqui, apenas você e eu. Relaxe e confie em mim. — sua voz rouca e baixa me trouxe a recordação de outros momentos íntimos. Momentos em que confiei nele cegamente. Arrepiei-me com a lembrança e, quando ele sorriu para mim com ternura, com paixão, soltei todas as minhas amarras e deixei que ele me guiasse, sem me importar com mais nada.

Ainda esmaguei seu pé mais uma ou duas vezes, mas acabei pegando o jeito depois de um tempo. Provavelmente, não flutuava como as outras mulheres, mas estava começando a me divertir muito. Rodopiamos pela sala algumas vezes.

— Quem dera Storm cedesse às minhas súplicas assim tão facilmente! — ele disse depois de alguns giros.

— Está me comparando a um cavalo? — fingi estar ofendida.

— Não com um cavalo. Com Storm. — ele sorriu. — Acho que vocês dois tem a mesma expressão nos olhos. A mesma liberdade cravada na alma.

— Liberdade! — zombei. — Minha alma já não me pertence mais. Como posso ser livre?

Ele me apertou um pouco mais, seus olhos negros queimando nos meus. Eu tinha certeza de que os outros casais não dançavam tão colados quanto Sasuke e eu, mas não falei nada. Estava adorando poder ficar novamente sob seus braços protetores.

— Você disse que tinha desistido de montá-lo, mas ontem estava tentando outra vez. Por que? — voltei ao assunto. Sasuke perturbava meu raciocínio apenas com o olhar. Ele hesitou um pouco. Havia algo que o constrangia.

— Não pode me dizer? — pedi.

— E que eu... Parece ridículo, mas pensei que, se eu fosse capaz de montá-lo, de vencê-lo... Talvez pudesse descobrir uma forma de fazer o mesmo com você.

Minha testa se enrugou. Uma batida dolorosa em meu coração me deixou sem ar. Não gostei disso.

— Você quer me vencer?

— Não! — ele se apressou. O horror cruzou seu rosto. — Não! Não! Claro que não! Acho que não me expressei corretamente... Storm sempre foi um objetivo, eu queria ser capaz de montá-lo, vencê-lo, como eu disse. Mas logo que a conheci... Meus objetivos mudaram, não as dificuldades. Depois entendi que, assim como ele, você não se deixa dominar, se prender... — Seus olhos ficaram muito intensos. — Eu queria encontrar uma forma de prendê-la a mim para sempre, Sakura! Que nunca mais se fosse, que eu fosse capaz de mantê-la aqui. — ele me abraçou mais forte.

— Sasuke... — eu comecei, sem saber o que dizer.

— Não se preocupe, você já me disse muitas vezes que não pode ficar. No entanto, não posso deixar de desejar fervorosamente que isso aconteça ainda assim. — o sorriso triste em seus lábios colocou um nó em minha garganta.

— Eu também — me ouvi sussurrando.

Ele ficou surpreso com minha resposta. Muito surpreso. Mas não tão surpreso quanto eu. O que eu estava dizendo? Eu ficaria ali se tivesse a chance?

A dança acabou e todos começaram a aplaudir e, nem ele nem eu tocamos no assunto outra vez.

Sasuke e Hinata se revezavam em entreter todos os convidados e eu era alvo constante de seus conhecidos. Alguns se aproximavam por pura curiosidade e, mesmo eu tentando muito me comportar educadamente, a diferença entre as outras mulheres e eu era gritante. Como Lady Kaguya tão cortesmente apontou.

— Senhorita Sakura, estou admirada com sua ousadia. — ela disse, o rosto pálido me analisava. — Faz muito tempo que não encontro uma jovem que não teme ser alvo da sociedade.

— Alvo? Alvo de que?

— Ora, minha cara, é preciso muita coragem para se vestir de forma tão original. Nem toda mulher tem a sua ousadia. — e examinava curiosamente minha saia de volume modesto.

— Bom, não é ousadia. É calor mesmo. Esses vestidos já são sufocantes o bastante. Acho muito engraçado as mulheres daqui usarem tanta roupa. — principalmente num lugar sem ar condicionado ou mesmo um ventilador portátil. — Tipo a moda cebola!

Lady Kaguya se engasgou com seu ponche.

— Moda o que?

— Cebola. Camadas e mais camadas de roupa. — expliquei.

Ela me olhou incrédula. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu filho, Toneri aquele para quem Tenten estava se desmanchando em sorrisos — interrompeu, — Mamãe, será que se importaria em me apresentar tão formosa dama? — disse ele, me encarando de um jeito pouco lisonjeiro.

— Você já foi apresentado a ela, Toneri. Logo que chegamos. — Lady Kaguya parecia zangada.

— Oh! Quanta indelicadeza, a minha. Perdoe-me, senhorita, mas com tantas jovens encantadoras reunidas nesta sala, fica difícil lembrar-me de todos os nomes. Não tenho como me desculpar por esquecer o nome de tão bela flor! — ele esboçou o que pensei ser um sorriso sedutor.

— Não tem problema. Eu também tenho dificuldades para guardar nomes.

Pobre Tenten! Era por isso que ela esperava? Um albino sem graça que, aparentemente, era o maior xavequeiro?

Mais tarde, finalmente, Killer B apareceu. Sasuke logo se apressou em cumprimentá-lo e eu o segui.

— Desculpe-me pelo atraso, Senhor Uchiha. Cheguei há menos de uma hora na vila. Mal tive tempo de alimentar o cavalo. — ele disse a Sasuke, mas seus olhos estavam em mim o tempo todo.

— Não está atrasado, Senhor Killer B. O baile mal começou.

Sasuke pareceu desconfortável com o modo com que Killer B me olhava. Pra dizer a verdade, eu também não gostei muito da forma com que seus olhos se prendiam em meu decote de vez em quando.

Sasuke o apresentou a algumas pessoas e eu não saí do seu lado. Depois de um tempo, porém, ele foi convocado pela Senhora Nara — muito irritada — a ajudá-la a encontrar uma faca para cortar o assado. Aparentemente, esqueceram de colocar a faca na mesa.

— Se me derem licença. — e me atirou um olhar de cautela.

— Claro! — eu disse, confirmando que estava tudo bem.

— Certamente, Senhor Uchiha. — Killer B pareceu entusiasmado. Não pude dizer se era pelo assado que observava ou por ficar sozinho comigo.

Sasuke pareceu relutante em me deixar sozinha com o estranho, mas depois de hesitar por um segundo, se desculpou e saiu à procura de Jiraiya. Eu fiquei bem ali, ao lado de Killer B.

Se ele tinha alguma pista, eu precisava saber. E se sabia como voltar, eu também precisava saber. Apesar da confusão emocional em que eu me encontrava, essa era uma informação que eu não podia deixar passar. Mesmo que não tivesse mais certeza se realmente queria voltar pra casa. Porque eu já me sentia em casa.

— E então? — comecei meio insegura. —Já descobriu como voltar? — fui direto ao ponto. Não havia motivos para rodeios.

—Sim. — ele me fitava daquela forma esquisita outra vez. — Amanhã, se nada sair errado, eu estarei a caminho de casa.

— Amanhã? — _Tão depressa?_

Ele assentiu.

— Então... — era melhor saber logo, para que eu pudesse... Me preparar. — Do que precisa?

Ele olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém nos ouvisse.

— Vejo que ainda tem interesse nesse assunto.

— Claro que eu tenho! E você sabe bem o porquê. — ergui uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Ele assentiu outra vez, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Então... — instiguei para que ele abrisse a boca e falasse de uma vez. Se eu iria embora no dia seguinte..,

Meu estômago se revirou e não consegui respirar direito a dor rasgou meu peito.

— Creio que seria mais adequado se discutíssemos sobre isso em um lugar mais reservado. — murmurou.

— Claro, — estava tão atordoada que minha cabeça parecia estar cheia de minhocas devoradoras de cérebro. — Vamos até a sala de leitura.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eita lasquera! No luga da Sa-As eu já teria desistido de votar a muito_

 _Espero que gostem do capítulo. E obrigado a todos que acompanham a adp. E em especial a Nega Uchiha ( meu docinho de leite ); Jsouzza (oh! Eu n sabia, mas antes de adp. Esta historia e posta-la aqui eu dei uma pesquisada p ver se já n tinha, p n postar adap. Repetidas sabe,hehe. Mas n era eu quem postava flor. E se quer uma dica leia The Deal, tenho certeza que vai amar.); Guest ( ME ADOTAAAA GATA! Hahaha)_

 _Beijinhoooos minhas lindas e até logo!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **28**

 **K** iller B me seguiu até a sala de leitura, mas não conseguimos entrar. A maior parte da mobília da sala de visitas havia sido deixada ali. Seguimos, então, para a sala de música. Estava menos amontoada, apenas um sofá e uma mesinha foram adicionados ao cômodo.

Entrei e fechei a porta.

— Então, me diga logo o que descobriu. — exigi, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Estava ficando impaciente, queria voltar logo para perto de Sasuke. Ainda mais agora!

— Se acalme. Temos tempo para isso. — e andou em minha direção.

— Não temos tempo! Se _partiremos_ amanhã...

— Mas não partiremos amanhã! — ele me interrompeu e sorriu maliciosamente, não como Sasuke fazia, mas de forma assustadora e repulsiva.

— Não? — exclamei mais alto do que pretendia, aliviada.

— Não. Eu partirei! Não posso levá-la comigo. Tenho esposa e filhos, — ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

Fiquei confusa.

— Pouco me importa se é casado ou não! Se você sabe como voltar, exijo que me diga como fazer! Tem alguma coisa a ver com o celular? —perguntei apressada. O jeito como ele me olhava estava me deixando mais nervosa a cada segundo.

— Celular? — sua testa se enrugou. — Não importa! Vamos resolver o seu problema primeiro e depois conversamos sobre minha viagem, está bem? — ele avançou em minha direção.

Recuei um passo e acabei batendo nas costas do sofá, ficando encurralada.

— Meu... problema? — repeti lentamente

—Sim, minha cara. Notei que me olha de uma forma... Diferente. — Sei o motivo do sorriso assustador em seus lábios me disse que eu tinha me metido numa roubada. Numa bem grande! — Não é a primeira vez que uma belezinha como você se encanta por minha pessoa.

— O que? — eu não tinha mais para onde ir. — Ficou louco?

— Sim, fiquei. Esse seu vestido... — seus olhos me examinavam minuciosamente meu estômago deu um salto, me deixando enojada. — Bem, vou ensinar lhe algumas coisas, meu bem!

— Meu bem o cac...

Mas Killer B rapidamente me atacou. Tentei empurrá-lo antes mesmo que seus lábios me tocassem, mas suas mãos grandes agarraram meus pulsos com muita força e não pude detê-lo a tempo. Mordi seu lábio o mais forte que pude, ele gemeu e me soltou. Aproveitei seu vacilo para dar a volta, mas seu braço me alcançou antes que eu pudesse escapar e com um puxão, me fez perder o equilíbrio e desabar sobre o sofá.

Não sei bem como ele conseguiu ser tão ágil, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar, ele já estava sobre mim. Lutei com ele, empurrei com braços e pernas sem conseguir nada; ele era pesado demais.

— Saia de cima de mim! — ordenei.

— Não faça escândalos, minha cara. Não vai querer chamar a atenção de ninguém, vai?

— senti sua mão em minha cintura e meu estômago reagiu.

Eu me contorci freneticamente tentando escapar dele. Pensei que fosse vomitar quando sua boca tocou meu pescoço.

— Agora, fique quieta e prometo que acabará logo. — a voz rude e assustadora.

— Tire as mãos de mim, seu porco nojento! — eu tentava desesperadamente fazer com que ele rolasse para o lado e eu pudesse fugir, mas seu peso me imobilizava.

Sua boca esmagou a minha e, com todo seu peso sobre minha barriga, acabei perdendo o fôlego. Ele levantou meu vestido e depois subiu a mão áspera por minha coxa. Meus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais e mordi seu lábio com tanta raiva dessa vez que senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca.

Ele levantou seu tórax minimamente, tocou os lábios e observou o sangue em seus dedos com olhos coléricos.

— Sua... — não pude ouvir o resto. A pancada em meu rosto fez zumbir meus ouvidos.

Fiquei desnorteada por um tempo. Meu rosto ardia e minha cabeça girava desconfortavelmente. Ele se aproveitou disso e tentou baixar o corpete do meu vestido.

—Pare! — gritei, tentando tirar suas mãos de meus seios. — Me solte, seu imbecil! SOCORRO! SASUKE! SOCORRO!— gritei até minha garganta arder. Mas duvidei que ele pudesse me ouvir, o barulho de música e falatório que vinha da sala abafava qualquer outro som.

— Cale-se! — outro zumbido nos ouvidos.

Meu rosto latejava, queimava. Eu queimava. De raiva, de desespero, de medo, de vergonha por ter sido enganada e principalmente de nojo. Enganei-me pensando que ele pudesse me ajudar e ainda acabei dando a impressão de que estava interessada naquele animal!

Que imbecil!

Senti contra minha coxa a rigidez de seu membro. Fiquei apavorada. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Tentei mover meu joelho para fazer o tradicional golpe na virilha, mas as pernas dele me impediram.

Não desisti da luta. Continuei me contorcendo, empurrando e chutando em vão. Sob a luva, a pele do meu punho estava em brasa pela fricção que as mãos de Killer B exerciam enquanto eu tentava me soltar.

—Você vai gostar, tenho certeza. Agora fique quieta, — seu rosto transformado numa carranca horrenda.

— Me solta! — empurrei mais uma vez, meus braços já não tinham mais forças.

— SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Vi sua mão se erguer mais uma vez e fechei os olhos esperando. Contudo, o barulho que ouvi foi diferente do que eu esperava. Primeiro, o barulho da porta sendo arrombada, seguido de um urro gutural e um _POW !_ E o peso se foi.

Abri os olhos e vi Sasuke sobre o monstro, esmurrando sua cara com determinação. Jiraiya entrou instantes depois, com mais dois empregados ao seu lado. Eu não conseguia me mover, não conseguia parar de tremer.

Killer B não reagiu aos golpes que recebia. Talvez só gostasse de bater em mulheres. E Sasuke parecia ainda mais transtornado com o fato de ele não revidar. Nunca tinha o visto tão furioso daquele jeito. Cheguei a pensar que, se ninguém o impedisse, acabaria matando aquele homem asqueroso.

—Já chega, patrão. Podemos cuidar disso, — pediu Jiraiya, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

Sasuke pareceu recuperar a sanidade e parou. Sua mão repleta de sangue do miserável.

— Cuide dele, Jiraiya. — ele disse, soltando a gola da camisa de Killer B, que havia servido como apoio para seus golpes certeiros, depois se levantou do chão. — Cuidem para que ele jamais volte a dar as caras por estas bandas. — os empregados assentiram, vendo a raiva homicida em seus olhos. Nenhum deles parecia estar aborrecido com a tarefa.

— Espere. — pedi. Sasuke me olhou confuso. — Espere. Não vai matá-lo, vai?

Por mais que eu gostaria de estraçalhar a cara de cretino se bem que não tinha sobrado muita cara para ser estraçalhada, — Sasuke fez um ótimo trabalho — não queria ser a culpada da morte de ninguém.

— Sakura, é claro que não! — seus olhos se acalmavam gradualmente. E pareceram sinceros quando me respondeu. — Apenas aprenderá a se comportar perante uma dama!

Concordei com a cabeça. Essa era uma lição que Killer B precisava aprender.

Os dois empregados grandalhões rapidamente levantaram o infeliz do chão pelo ombro, começaram a levá-lo meio arrastado.

— Espere. — me levantei do sofá. Percebi que ainda tremia muito. Meus joelhos não estavam prontos para me sustentar. Sasuke me pegou antes que eu caísse. Endireitei-me e, depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes e arrumar o vestido com a dignidade que me sobrara, andei até ficar cara a cara com Killer B.

— Me diga de onde você veio! — ordenei.

Ele não disse nada, nem mesmo me olhou. Talvez não conseguisse focalizar nada com os olhos tão inchados.

— Posso pedir ao Senhor Uchiha para ser mais persuasivo. — ameacei. Precisava ter certeza que ele não era a outra pessoa presa no passado.

Killer B engoliu seco, depois falou.

— De um pequeno povoado na divisa do estado.

Assenti lentamente

— E em que ano? Continuei. Senti todos os olhos na sala grudarem em mim. Não me importei.

Killer B ficou confuso, não me respondeu.

— Em que ano? — repeti trincando os dentes.

— Não sei se entendi sua pergunta. Respirei fundo.

— Você saiu do povoado em que ano? — eu disse, observando atentamente sua cara desfigurada.

— Neste mesmo ano, em meados de Janeiro — ele se apressou em dizer assim que Sasuke se aproximou.

— Neste Ano. Você saiu desse povoado em Janeiro de 1830? —fui mais explícita. Não podia haver enganos.

— Certamente. Em 1830. — respondeu, me olhando como seu eu fosse louca.

— Vi um objeto prateado em sua mão naquele dia na vila. Onde ele está?

Lentamente, Killer B alcançou o bolso do casaco e me estendeu o objeto retangular. Não era um celular, era uma caixinha prateada Eu a abri e vi meia dúzia de cigarros ali. Era apenas uma cigarreira.

Respirei fundo novamente e fechei os olhos, — Então, você realmente foi assaltado quando chegou aqui. Nada de estranho aconteceu? — eu estava confusa demais. Se ele não era a pessoa que estava ali perdida no tempo como eu, então quem era?

— Sim. Fui assaltado por três homens que me levaram tudo, até mesmo meu cavalo. Precisei ficar na cidade por alguns dias a pedido da guarda, no intuito de encontrar os mal feitores. Quando foram capturados, recuperei parte...

Minha cabeça girava, não ouvi sua explicação. Não me interessava.

Então, talvez eu não soubesse como voltar. Seria tão ruim assim? Ficar ali com Sasuke para sempre e poder amá-lo sem medo? Mas e quanto às mensagens no celular? Esteja preparada, dizia a última. Elas chegaram sem a interferência de Killer B...

Sasuke percebeu minha confusão e me levou de volta para o sofá.

— Levem-no daqui! Pela cozinha, Jiraiya, por favor! Não quero estragar a festa da minha irmã. — ele entregou a cigarreira para Jiraiya, a raiva ainda em sua voz me fez estremecer um pouco.

Os quatro homens saíram rapidamente. Jiraiya fechou a porta ao sair.

Sasuke tocou meu rosto em chamas.

— Desculpe-me por não chegar a tempo, senhorita — seus olhos ficaram furiosos quando notaram o vermelho em minha bochecha. — A procurei por toda parte e ninguém a viu sair. Estava indo até seu quarto quando ouvi seu grito... — seu rosto transtornado pela fúria.

— Você chegou a tempo. — coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, pressionando-a levemente em meu rosto latejante. — Bem a tempo!

— Como se sente? — indagou com delicadeza. Vi que se esforçava para manter-se calmo.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? Um vinho, talvez?

— Pode ser. — eu queria tirar o gosto podre dos meus lábios. Sasuke pegou a garrafa perto do piano e a trouxe, me serviu uma taça cheia. Virei tudo num único gole. Senti o álcool queimar minhas entranhas e afugentar um pouco do tremor.

— Melhor? — perguntou.

Sacudi a cabeça, mais por hábito.

— E agora me explique o que aconteceu. — exigiu, sentando-se ao meu lado novamente. — Por favor!

— Não é ele! Eu pensei que fosse Killer B, mas não é me enganei. Não é ele a outra pessoa perdida aqui. Ele é como você, Sasuke. Um homem do século dezenove.

— Não sou como ele! — contestou colérico e ofendido,

Ele não entendeu a palavra-chave. Precisaria ser mais explícita.

— Claro que não! — sacudi a cabeça. — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ele é como você ou Jiraiya ou Hinata, não como eu. A pessoa que procuro deve ser como eu.

Ele me observou por um longo tempo, tentando compreender o que eu dizia. Respirei fundo. Peguei a garrafa de sua mão e enchi minha taça. Bebi um grande gole.

— Exatamente como eu. — murmurei. — Solvi outro gole de vinho. A coragem ainda não tinha dado as caras. Não tive outra alternativa se não seguir adiante sem ela. Olhei

profundamente em seus olhos e soltei a verdade. — Alguém que nasceu no século vinte e um.

Sua testa vincou. Seu rosto ainda mais confuso.

— Alguém que também estava em fevereiro de 2010 e veio parar aqui no século dezenove sem saber como voltar. Exatamente como eu!

Ele piscou várias vezes, tentando absorver minhas palavras. Perdoe-me, o que disse? — sua voz tremeu um pouco.

— Vou te contar toda história, Sasuke. Desde o início. Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, nasci nesta mesma região onde, daqui a muitos anos, se erguerá uma enorme metrópole. Foi nela que eu nasci, em 29 de maio de 1985.

 **. . .**

 **S** asuke abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes — quase como um peixe —, mas absolutamente nada saiu de seus lábios. Ele pegou a taça de vinho da minha mão e a esvaziou.

Esperei nervosa, para que ele pudesse assimilar o que eu havia dito. Ele tornou a encher a taça e a esvaziá-la rapidamente. Não disse uma única palavra. Tirei minhas luvas e comecei a retorcê-las freneticamente. Depois de alguns minutos, a impaciência me venceu.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse? — perguntei. Sasuke piscou e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

— Errr... Eu ... Acho... Que... Sim? — ele estava muito confuso.

 _Melhor contar tudo de uma vez!_

— Vou te explicar tudo. Preste atenção, é tudo muito maluco! — alertei. Ele apenas

assentiu.

— Como eu te disse, eu vivia no ano de 2010 até sábado passado. Tudo isso aconteceu por que, na sexta passada eu saí com a Ino e o Gaara. Fomos num barzinho que a gente curte. Foi lá que a Ino me contou que iria convidar o Gaara para morar com ela e é claro que comemoramos a notícia... Só que acabei comemorando um pouco demais, exagerando na bebida. Depois de tanto chope, precisei usar o banheiro e meu celular caiu acidentalmente dentro da privada. Claro que eu não podia enfiar a mão lá dentro e pegá-lo! Estava todo pifado, de todo jeito. Já era! Então, no sábado, saí cedo pra comprar um novo. Eu estranhei que não houvesse mais ninguém dentro da loja e achei a vendedora que me atendeu muito esquisita. Ela meio que me convenceu a comprar este celular estranho, sem me dar outras opções. Eu devia ter desconfiado disso! O aparelho está lá no quarto, posso te mostrar, se quiser. — acrescentei. Sasuke apenas me observava, os olhos insondáveis. — Só depois que saí da loja percebi que o aparelho não funcionava. Eu já estava voltando para pegar meu dinheiro de volta, quando ele finalmente ligou. Daí apareceu uma luz tipo... Tipo... Muito forte! Não consegui ver mais nada e quando o clarão desapareceu, eu estava aqui, daí você apareceu e me encontrou. — estava meio sem ar quando terminei. O rosto de Sasuke estava impassível. — Entendeu agora?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que você não entendeu? — perguntei desesperada.

— Acho que quase tudo. Celular? Ah!

— Desculpa, Sasuke. Me esqueci que você não conhece algumas coisas. Celular é um telefone que pode ser levado para todo lugar. — os olhos grudados em mim não compreenderam minha brilhante explicação. — Você sabe o que é um telefone, não sabe?

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Eu respirei fundo. Ele devia estar tão confuso quanto eu fiquei logo que cheguei ali.

— Telefone é um aparelho que tem um... fone... que você coloca na orelha e consegue

falar com pessoas de lugares distantes. Ou de perto se quiser. Permite falar com pessoas que não estão presentes. Pessoas vivas, quero dizer. Não vozes do além e essas coisas... — difícil de explicar! — Acho que é melhor eu te mostrar o meu, só que o problema é que ele não funciona como um celular comum. Foi ele que me mandou para cá, tipo uma máquina do tempo.

— Máquina. Do. Tempo. — ele disse devagar.

— Sim. — seus olhos opacos não permitiram que eu lesse nada neles. — A tal vendedora me ligou logo depois que você saiu do quarto naquele dia em que me encontrou. Nem me pergunte como foi que ele captou o sinal! Deve ser coisa dela! Sinistro! Mas ela me disse que eu só voltaria pra casa depois de cumprir uma jornada que eu acho que descobri qual é apenas ontem. Só que, se for o que eu acho que é, Sasuke, não faz sentido algum... — por que se Sasuke era a jornada se eu tinha que realmente encontrá-lo, como poderia deixá-lo se eu o amava tanto? — E ela também disse que eu não estava nessa sozinha. Vez ou outra, ela me manda uma mensagem, tipo um bilhete, uma carta, através do celular. A última dizia que passei mais uma etapa e para estar preparada. Daí, eu pensei que talvez Killer B... mas ele... — sacudi a

cabeça, confusa.

Então quem meu Deus? Quem era a tal pessoa? Onde ela estava?

— Entendeu agora? — perguntei angustiada.

— Não sei bem... Você bateu a cabeça ou coisa assim quando...

— Você não acredita em mim? — minha voz subiu vários decibéis. — Você tem que acreditar em mim! Não estou mentindo! Eu juro, Sasuke! Eu sei que é difícil acreditar em tanta maluquice, mas eu juro que é tudo verdade!

— Claro que acredito, Sakura. Claro que acredito!

Era bom! Porque se ele, que me conhecia mais que qualquer um ali — e em meu século também, nem mesmo Ino me reconheceria agora — não acreditasse no que eu dizia, não me sobraria nada. Estaria sozinha, perdida, sem saber como voltar e, provavelmente, na rua. Sasuke não permitiria que Hinata convivesse com uma maluca.

— Acalme-se, por favor, — pediu ele. Sua voz retorcida com uma emoção nova.

— Você precisa acreditar em mim, Sasuke. Não estou mentindo, nem inventado nada, eu juro!

— eu disse, me agarrando a sua camisa.

— Eu sei, amor. — ele segurou minhas mãos geladas, mas, pela primeira vez, suas mãos estavam tão frias quanto as minhas. — Tudo ficará bem.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos procurando confirmação, mas ainda estavam opacos. Não me diziam nada. Um arrepio subiu por minha espinha, um daqueles que não eram nada agradáveis.

— Ouça-me. Vou até a sala avisar Hinata que estamos aqui. Ela pode nos procurar e ficará preocupada se não nos encontrar. Voltarei logo, está bem? E então você poderá me contar tudo com mais calma. — não gostei do tom sua voz. Parecia... Pena.

—Tá bem. — concordei fracamente. Eu ainda tremia um pouco. — Vou te esperar aqui.

E, depois de beijar minha testa mais uma vez e me olhar daquela forma estranha novamente, ele deixou a sala.

Fiquei ali tentando me acalmar. Senti um imenso alívio por ter contado a verdade a Sasuke. Senti-me muito mais leve por não esconder dele o meu grande segredo. Agora que ele conhecia a história, talvez me ajudasse a encontrar a tal pessoa.

Ou talvez não procurássemos ninguém!

Talvez se eu enterrasse o celular em algum lugar, talvez não captasse mais o sinal "mágico" e eu estaria livre! Talvez eu pudesse ficar ali. Eu poderia morar com Sasuke e ajudar na administração dos cavalos ou até mesmo ajudar Jiraiya a lustrar talheres, não importava. Poderia cuidar da Hinata até que fosse adulta. Sentiria falta de muitas coisas, claro; meu banheiro ou qualquer banheiro — o computador a cafeteira, os enlatados, a pizza, as lanchonetes, bebidas geladas até do emprego. E sentira falta da Ino. Muita falta! Mas ela estava com Gaara, iriam morar juntos. Ela seria feliz! Se ao menos eu pudesse avisá-la que estava bem e feliz...

E quanto ao resto...

Eu sobreviveria!

Quem precisava de cafeteira ou micro-ondas quando se tinha uma Tsunade? Quem precisava de enlatados, quando se tinha legumes frescos todos os dias? Quem precisava de TV quando se tinha Sasuke para conversar? Quem precisava viver uma vida solitária, quando tinha a chance de viver uma vida plena e feliz ao lado do homem que ama?

 _Eu sobreviveria!_

Sim, eu sobreviveria sem tudo aquilo. Só não poderia suportar viver sem o Sasuke.

Esperei por ele por muito tempo, ansiosa para contar minha súbita descoberta, mas ele não voltava e minha paciência diminuía. Fiquei meio cismada com a expressão de seu rosto quando deixou a sala. De algum modo, ele parecia assustado de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto antes, nem quando caiu do cavalo, nem mesmo quando Killer B me atacou. Depois de mais de meia hora esperando desisti e resolvi procurar por ele, pra saber se mais alguma coisa havia acontecido naquela noite desastrosa.

Não fui muito longe, porém. Apenas até o escritório. Eu pretendia ir até a sala, ao baile, mas quando passei pelo escritório, vi a porta entreaberta e ouvi a voz de Sasuke lá dentro, me detive.

— Então, não há outra forma? — seu tom desesperado fez meu coração bater mais rápido.

O que era agora?

— Não, Senhor Uchiha. Sinto muito, mas não há outra forma. — espiei pela abertura e vi o médico em pé em frente à mesa, Sasuke estava sentado no sofá de couro escuro, os cotovelos no joelho, a cabeça afundada entre as mãos. — Pode ser apenas uma crise. Um surto. É normal acontecer isso depois de uma situação traumática. E, pelo que me contou, creio que seja este o caso. Sei que a estima muito mas, se interná-la agora, antes que piore, talvez dentro de alguns meses ela possa recuperar a sanidade.

Levei pouco tempo para entender o dialogo dos dois. Um milésimo de segundo apenas.

O médico queria internar alguém em crise. Alguém que aparentemente tinha surtado! E Sasuke estava desolado com a descoberta.

Senti que meu coração fora arrancado do peito.

— Você mentiu! — eu disse, escancarando a porta. Sasuke se levantou, assustado com minha entrada tempestuosa. — Você mentiu pra mim!

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Uma dor profunda e lancinante dilacerava o local onde deveria estar meu coração.

— Sakura, acalme-se, por favor! Eu não menti. Apenas escute o que o Dr. Nara tem a lhe dizer. — as mãos espalmadas numa súplica, seu rosto transformado pela dor. Não me comovi. Sua dor não era maior que a minha. Eu não tinha mais ninguém. Ninguém que acreditasse em mim. Ninguém a quem pedir ajuda!

Ninguém!

— Senhorita Sakura, o Senhor Uchiha me contou o que lhe aconteceu esta noite. Talvez você apenas precise descansar um pouco, minha jovem. Conheço um lugar muito discreto onde...

— Você vai me jogar num manicômio? — gritei para Sasuke. As lágrimas turvavam minha visão, eu respirava com dificuldade, a dor aumentava segundo a segundo.

— Não é isso! Apenas ouça o que o Dr. Nara tem a lhe dizer. — ele se aproximou os olhos cheios de piedade, suas mãos ainda abertas com as palmas para frente. Desarmado, diziam, assim como disseram a Storm no dia anterior. E logo em seguida, viria o bote.

— Não toque em mim. — berrei, me afastando dele.

— Sakura, amor, você prec...

— Cale a boca, Sasuke! — eu berrava descontroladamente. Não me ajudava muito, contudo, me descontrolar daquela maneira quando já suspeitavam de minha sanidade, mas não pude conter a raiva. — Só... cale a boca! Eu me enganei com você. Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Eu sabia que daria nisso! Sempre soube que isso aconteceria. — minha única certeza. Um coração destroçado no final de tudo. — Pensei que você realmente me amasse! Pensei que acreditasse em mim!

— Mas eu a amo...

— Ama nada! Se me amasse, confiaria em mim. Você nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de investigar minha história. Deduziu que eu estava louca e rapidinho arrumou alguém pra te ajudar a se livrar de mim!

— Não é nada disso! Você está...

— Como eu pude cair nessa? Esse tempo todo você só queria me levar para a cama! Como fui burra! Pensar que você pudesse me amar. Claro que nunca amaria alguém como eu, alguém que não sabe se comportar como as outras garotas, que nem ao menos consegue se expressar de forma clara, alguém usada. Eu te odeio, Sasuke! ODEIO!

— Está enganada! Você não está entendendo, ouça-me... — implorou.

— NÃO! — berrei e corri para meu quarto.

Ouvi ele me chamar no corredor e depois me seguir apressado, mas consegui chegar a tempo de passar a chave e a trava de madeira na porta. Ele não entraria tão rápido dessa vez.

Olhei em volta e juntei minhas coisas. Enfiei tudo que era meu na bolsa.

— Sakura, perdoe-me. Eu... Estou confuso. — sua voz abafada, mas cheia de angústia. — Abra, por favor! Vamos conversar. Não vou deixar que a levem a parte alguma, eu prometo!

 _Da mesma forma que prometeu que acreditava em mim!_

Abri a janela, era ainda mais alta do que eu esperava. As batidas na porta ficaram mais fortes.

—Sakura, abra, por favor! — a urgência em sua voz me fez crer que, mesmo com a trava, ele entraria naquele quarto. E não levaria muito tempo.

Pulei da janela sem hesitar.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo cheio de emoções e tristezas mas, eu tenho que dizer, essa Sakura é porreta né, mulher de atitude é outro nível._

 _Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que leem e acompanham a adaptação. Cheirinho especial a Nega Uchiha minha boneca, e a Hetel pelos comentários!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **29**

 **A** grama amorteceu um pouco o tombo, ralei apenas um joelho e um pouco do cotovelo. Estava frio ali fora, o vento gelado trazia a umidade da tempestade que se aproximava. Não me importei com isso, eu tinha que sair dali. Precisava sair dali. Não podia suportar olhar para Sasuke outra vez. Não podia suportar que ele me olhasse com piedade, depois de tudo o que vivemos.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, totalmente às cegas. Eu não tinha para onde ir, nem a quem recorrer, mesmo que tivesse que dormir ao relento pelo resto da vida, ainda seria melhor do que ser trancada em um manicômio.

As nuvens encobriam a lua e a noite escura não permitia ver para qual direção eu seguia, mas continuei em frente. Corri sem destino, na ânsia de me afastar de Sasuke o máximo possível. Eu queria fugir até mesmo das lembranças, que agora me dilaceravam.

A chuva fina começou a cair e deixou a grama escorregadia. Caí muitas vezes, mas não parei. Os raios e trovões iluminavam o céu vez ou outra. Agradeci por eles. Clareavam a noite sombria.

O vestido encharcado ficou pesado demais e correr se tornou impossível quando a chuva torrencial desabou de uma vez. Andei sem rumo por muito tempo. Acabei tropeçando e caindo novamente no mesmo instante em que um raio cruzou o céu. Reconheci onde estava. Reconheci em que tinha tropeçado. Não era a primeira vez que eu tropeçava naquela pedra. Peguei o celular na bolsa e apertei a tela freneticamente.

— Por favor. — chorei, mas nada aconteceu.

Encolhi-me, tentando suportar a dor. Abracei os joelhos e deixei minha cabeça tombar sobre eles. Rezei muito para que a vendedora pudesse me ver naquele instante e acabasse com a brincadeira,

— Me leva pra casa, por favor, — rezei baixinho. — Eu não quero mais ficar aqui! Me leva pra casa!

Eu não poderia ficar naquele lugar. Nunca seria a minha casa. Nunca seria o meu lar. Não sem Sasuke.

Eu não podia suportar que ele me internasse num hospício. Não podia suportar que me visse como uma louca. Não poderia viver ali! Jamais!

E não queria acreditar que ele me usou.

Uma noite apenas!

Eu tinha que voltar para casa pra ficar sozinha, como sempre foi. Voltar para a vida vazia de sempre. Sem amor, mas sem dor.

Rezei para que, quando eu voltasse acontecesse um milagre e, como nos filmes, eu simplesmente esqueceria tudo que vivi ali. Porque eu queria esquecer o que vivi com Sasuke, esquecer suas falsas juras de amor, esquecer seus sorrisos, seu cheiro, nossas conversas, o que vivemos... esquecer tudo!

Fiquei ali sentada, encolhida como uma criança assustada, por muito tempo. Eu tremia muito, convulsivamente, cada parte de meu corpo se transformou numa pedra de gelo, mas eu não sabia se era de frio ou de medo. Eu não tinha para onde ir. Não sabia o que fazer. Jamais me senti tão sozinha!

— Por favor, me leva pra casa!

Estava tão gelada que não sentia nem mesmo o calor das lágrimas que rolavam incessantemente por meu rosto. Abracei-me mais, tentando me aquecer de alguma forma, mas a chuva gélida e pesada caía impetuosamente. A consciência começou a me escapar.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas me pareceu uma eternidade.

Como imagens fotográficas, um quadro por vez, vi algo se movimentar na escuridão. Não pude me mover, meus músculos pareciam estar congelados.

A coisa se aproximava a cada vez que eu abria meus olhos. Meu corpo estava fraco e dolorido, como se milhões de agulhas estivessem enterradas nos músculos. Pisquei algumas vezes e a coisa estava bem perto agora. A coisa bufou e uma nuvem de vapor se fez visível na penumbra.

— Sakura! — alívio e desespero se misturavam na voz dele. Sasuke.

Vi quando ele desceu da coisa preta.

— Storm? — tentei dizer, mas a voz não saiu.

— Sakura, você está bem? — seus lábios tocaram minha testa com urgência. — Meu Deus! Está congelando! — tirou o casaco molhado e rapidamente me embrulhou com ele.

— T-t-tire as mãos d-d-de mim. — murmurei. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas estava fraca demais, tudo doía, o sono me vencendo.

— Vou levá-la para casa. — seus braços me envolveram para me levantar do chão.

—E-eu tô t-tentando voltar para ca-casa. Me s-s-s-s-solte! — não conseguia conter o tremor, a dor nos músculos se tornava insuportável. Tentei empurrá-lo com mais força.

Não obtive sucesso. Ele nem notou que eu o empurrava. Levantou-me do chão com facilidade.

— M-me po-ponha no chão! — ordenei.

— Vou levá-la para casa, Sakura. Agora! Você precisa se aquecer! — sua voz firme, segura, não deixou espaço para réplica.

Repliquei mesmo assim.

— Me-me-me s-s-s-s-solte. — sacudi os braços e as pernas, tentando descer. Não foi boa ideia. Parecia que meus músculos se rasgava, quando eu os movia.

— Sakura, você vai comigo, de uma forma ou de outra ! — ameaçou. — Ninguém lhe fará mal, eu prometo! Não tenha medo!

Desisti da luta. Não que tivesse acreditado nele, mas começava sentir a dormência dominar meu corpo inteiro. Sabia que não seria capaz de fugir, sentia a rigidez dos músculos minha força sendo sugada pela chuva.

Sasuke me colocou no lombo de Storm com dificuldade, depois subiu e me segurou firme com as duas mãos. Eu estava muito sonolenta, nem mesmo a chuva gelada espantava o sono. Deixei minha cabeça cair em seu peito.

— Logo estaremos em casa, você vai ficar bem! — Sasuke disse, me apertando mais forte.

Fiquei furiosa comigo mesma por não ter ido mais adiante. Por deixar que ele me encontrasse tão facilmente e me levasse de volta sem meu consentimento. Ao que parecia, ninguém mais respeitava o que eu queria!

Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, exausta, tentando fazer com que a chuva parasse de alfinetar minha pele.

— Eu t-te ode-deio!— murmurei, fraca demais.

— Não me importo com isso. Não muda nada para mim. — o cavalo começou a se mover e eu comecei a escorregar para a inconsciência. — Vou amá-la por toda vida. — foi à última coisa que ouvi antes de cair no abismo escuro.

. . .

 **A** cordei completamente desnorteada, meu corpo todo doía e a luz do sol fazia meus olhos lacrimejarem. Olhei ao redor, estava no meu quarto na casa de Sasuke. Ele estava ali, assim como o médico. Minha memória voltou como um raio, fazendo minha cabeça latejar. Encolhi-me na cama, como um bicho acuado, sentindo todas as juntas doerem.

— Não vão me levar viva pro hospício! — ameacei, procurando alguma coisa para poder usar como arma, caso eles tentassem me pegar.

Sasuke se aproximou lentamente da cama, os olhos grudados nos meus. Eu me encolhi mais quando se sentou na cama com deliberada lentidão.

Eu ainda não tinha encontrado nem uma arma.

— Ninguém a levará a parte alguma. — um sorriso agoniado nos lábios. — Jamais permitirei que alguém a machuque.

— O Dr. Nara está aqui porque você está doente. Ardeu em febre por dois dias. — explicou.

 _Dois dias?_

Não me lembrava de quase nada! Tive um sonho estranho, cheio de imagens soltas. Sasuke me colocando na banheira ainda vestida. Eu podia ver seus lábios se moverem, mas não ouvia o que ele dizia, parecia estar muito assustado. Tsunade correndo apavorada com uma bacia nas mãos, o rosto de Hinata cheio de lágrimas, o médico tocando meu pulso, uma colher cheia de gosma preta — essa imagem se repetia diversas vezes.— e depois o gosto amargo descendo em minha garganta. Os olhos negros desesperados e úmidos, seu rosto retorcido pela dor, seus lábios tocando as costas de minha mão de novo e de novo. Tudo muito confuso.

— Senhorita Sakura, você teve hipotermia por ter ficado tanto tempo naquela tempestade. — o médico disse sem se aproximar. — Quando finalmente conseguimos aquecê-la, começou a queimar em febre. Imagino que se resfriou.

Funguei um pouco. Meu nariz realmente estava um pouco entupido.

—Pensei que fosse perdê-la. — Sasuke sussurrou, a voz cheia de angústia. — Você não reagia, resmungava muito enquanto a febre estava alta, pensei que... — Ele não continuou.

Abaixou a cabeça e deslizou sua mão sobre o lençol à procura da minha. Recuei um pouco e ele desistiu.

— E o pior é que seria por minha culpa! —e fechou os olhos.

— O pior já passou, Senhor Uchiha. — disse o médico, se aproximando lentamente. —Não se aflija mais. A melhora dela é visível!

Não tirei os olhos do médico. Esperava que, a qualquer momento, um bando de enfermeiros entraria no quarto e me amarraria numa camisa de força. E o castiçal, que poderia ser tão útil caso isso acontecesse — eu poderia derrubar dois ou três deles antes que me pegassem —, estava sobre a cômoda, ao lado da poltrona, jamais o pegaria a tempo.

— Preciso checar sua temperatura, senhorita, — esclareceu o médico quando me afastei de sua mão.

Fiquei imóvel, mas muito alerta. Pularia pela janela ao menor sinal de enfermeiros. O médico, lentamente, tocou minha testa.

— Ainda está um pouco quente. — ele disse a Sasuke. — Acho melhor que tome o elixir novamente.

Sasuke concordou. O médico pegou uma garrafinha e uma colher.

— Creio que ela prefira que você faça isso, Senhor Uchiha. — o médico sorriu sem graça.

Sasuke abriu o vidro escuro e um forte odor atingiu meu nariz.

— Eca! Não vou tomar isso! — cruzei os braços teimosamente.

— Precisa tomar para se curar, amor. — pediu numa súplica. Não deixei de notar a falta de surpresa nos olhos do Dr. Nara. — Por favor?

Observei a colher cheia de meleca escura.

— O que é essa gosma? — Não sabia o que era, mas sentia seu gosto amargo no fundo da garganta.

— Láudano. Sua temperatura voltará ao normal mais depressa. — explicou o médico. — Eu mesmo o preparei. É uma mistura de ópio, vinho e ervas.

 _Que maravilha!_

— Mas ele não cura nada, apenas alivia a febre? — perguntei apressada. Eu não pretendia tomar a coisa gosmenta.

— Não cura, mas lhe deixará um pouco mais disposta.

Não respondi. Apenas olhei para o médico.

Assenti para ele. Sasuke se aproximou com a colher cheia da gosma outra vez.

—Você pegou minha bolsa ontem, quer dizer, sábado. — Ele suspirou exasperado.

— Sim, eu trouxe suas coisas. Agora, por favor, tome o elixir. — seus olhos suplicantes.

—Desiste, Sasuke. Eu não vou tomar! Obrigada, Dr. Nara. — eu disse, olhando para o

médico. — Agradeço sua... preocupação e sua ajuda. Mas leve seu remédio para alguém que precise dele, eu tenho algo parecido na bolsa. — mesmo que não tivesse, não tomaria o remédio que ele mesmo preparou. Podia ser algum tipo de truque para me derrubar e, na próxima vez em que eu abrisse os olhos, estaria num quarto branco forrado de espumas enlouquecedoramente brancas.

Arrastei-me para fora da cama, sentindo tudo doer.

 _Deve ter sido um puta resfriado!_

Peguei a cartela de antitérmico em minha bolsa e fiquei aliviada ao ver o celular dentro dela. Não me lembrava se havia guardado ou não. Engoli um comprimido com um pouco de água.

— O que é isso? — o médico perguntou curioso.

Voltei para cama trazendo a cartela — e o castiçal, só por precaução — comigo. Desviei de Sasuke, coloquei o castiçal na mesinha de cabeceira e me deitei outra vez. Notei que estava usando uma roupa estranha. Um vestido horroroso e longo, bem solto. Uma camisola talvez.

—Isso é parte da minha loucura, — atirei a cartela para Dr. Nara, que não esperava pelo meu arremesso e acabou deixando o remédio cair no chão. —Imagina que enlouqueci ao ponto de inventar que cientistas conseguiram colocar nestas bolinhas uma droga medicinal poderosa que alivia a dor e diminui a febre em vinte minutos? — disse, sarcasticamente. — Tô piradona!

Depois de pegá-la do chão, o médico examinou a cartela com curiosidade, me olhou de volta e vi o ceticismo em seus olhos.

— Pode ficar com alguns, se quiser experimentar, apenas me deixe o suficiente para o resfriado. — daí me lembrei.

— Isso aí é diferente da sua gosma. Só pode tomar com intervalos mínimos de seis horas! — depois, eu ri. Achei engraçado ensinar a um médico como usar paracetamol.

—Vamos ver como seu corpo reage a isso primeiro, sim? — proferiu. Eu não era a única desconfiada ali. — Vou até a cozinha pedir para que lhe tragam uma sopa. Seu corpo está fraco demais e você precisa estar forte para combater a doença. Voltarei logo.

Dei de ombros. Não que não gostasse dele pessoalmente, não gostava dele _medicamente_.

— Como se sente? — Sasuke perguntou, assim que o médico saiu. Seu rosto angustiado.

—Como se tivesse tomado chuva à noite inteira, — estava furiosa com ele, primeiro por mentir para mim e, depois, por continuar me dando tanta atenção. O que ele pretendia com isso eu não fazia ideia.

Seu rosto ficou ainda mais infeliz.

— Como me encontrou?

— Não encontrei. Foi Storm quem a encontrou. — ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste.

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, Sasuke percebeu e continuou. — Eu a procurei em todos os lugares... A tempestade me deixou ainda mais angustiado porque eu não sabia se você estava protegida ou se estava debaixo daquele dilúvio... Fiquei desesperado, Sakura. — seus olhos aflitos demonstravam isso.

 _Ótimo!_

— Depois de algumas horas, eu voltei para casa na esperança de que um dos criados tivesse lhe encontrado. Mas ninguém tinha notícias suas. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer e nem onde procurar. Então, sem pensar com coerência, fui até a baia de Storm, contei a ele que você havia fugido e pedi sua ajuda. Montei nele facilmente, ele me permitiu. — não vi o sorriso que esperava ver por, finalmente, ter dominado o bicho. Seu rosto estava sério. Os olhos intensos.

— Deixei que ele conduzisse por um tempo e, quando notei para onde ele estava me levando, assumi as rédeas e fui o mais rápido que pude.

Eu não disse nada. Estava feliz por ele não ter se machucado tentando montar Storm só para me procurar. Isso não significava que tinha me esquecido de suas mentiras.

— Perdoe—me, Sakura, eu jamais deveria... Eu agi sem pensar! Fui um imbecil outra vez. Mas é que as coisas que me disse...

— São verdadeiras! Todas elas. Eu nunca menti para você! — enfatizei, para que ele entendesse que alguém ali mentia.

— Eu sei disso, amor. — um arrepio percorreu meu corpo todo quando ele disse a palavra de forma tão carinhosa. Tentei ignorar. — Não pode imaginar o quanto lamento!

Queria muito acreditar que ele me amava, mas então por que não acreditou em mim? Tudo bem que eu mesma tive dificuldades para aceitar a verdade no começo mas, ainda assim, eu esperava que ele já tivesse tido provas o suficiente de que eu era diferente de tudo ali...

Fiquei sentada na cama, tentando não olhar em seus olhos. Eu sabia que, se não evitasse isso, minha resolução de ignorá-lo cairia por terra. Notei, então, que sobre a mesinha de cabeceira onde eu tinha deixado o castiçal, havia uma bacia cheia de água e um pano ensopado.

— Pra febre? — perguntei indicando com a cabeça. Sasuke assentiu, o rosto muito sério.

Ao lado da bacia, vi a ponta de um livro com capa de couro.

— O que é isso? — me estiquei para pegar o objeto, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e o alcançou, me entregando logo em seguida.

— É um livro. Tentei usá-lo para manter-me lúcido, mas não foi de muita ajuda. Não consegui me concentrar em nada, pensei que eu fosse enlouquecer, Sakura. Vê-la tão mal e ser incapaz de lhe ajudar... Foram duas noites muito longas. Mas parece que será útil afinal, já que você ficará na cama por um tempo. — seu rosto ainda estava angustiado e mesmo eu estando furiosa com ele, não pude evitar querer confortá-lo.

Olhei para a capa de couro marrom novinha... Minha boca se abriu e acabei deixando uma exclamação de surpresa escapar quando folheei algumas páginas. Era meu livro favorito Orgulho e Preconceito, em inglês, a primeira edição que eu tinha nas mãos.

— Caramba! Valeu, Sasuke! Isso vai me distrair. Este é meu livro favorito da Jane Austen. Meu livro favorito no mundo todo! — não pude deixar de sorrir para ele. — Já o li umas duzentas vezes. O meu já está todo estropiado.

Observei o livro sob vários ângulos, revirei várias páginas e me surpreendi com a encadernação firme e bem feita.

Seu rosto ficou cauteloso.

— Que foi? — perguntei.

— A autora deste livro não é conhecida. Ela o lançou anonimamente.

— Eu sei. Só muitos anos depois de sua morte a família resolveu dar o crédito que ela merecia.

— Como sabe disso? — perguntou desconfiado.

— Eu sei tudo sobre ela. É minha autora favorita. Este livro foi lançado em 1813, sob o pseudônimo By a Lady, assim como todos os outros. Mas como eu disse, ela ganhará notoriedade daqui a alguns anos. Na minha opinião, ela é a melhor escritora de todos os tempos!

Ele apenas me encarou.

 _Ah! Chega!_

Levantei-me da cama rapidamente e fui até a bolsa outra vez,

— A propósito, o que é isso? — eu disse, tocando o tecido branco do vestido horroroso.

— É uma camisola de dormir. Tsunade a vestiu. Ela não permitiu que eu ou Dr. Nara fizéssemos isso.

— Ah! — dei de ombros. Estava tentando dar um gelo nele, mas quando me olhava daquele jeito, tornava tudo mais difícil!

—Toma. — estendi meu livro surrado e agora um pouco empenado por culpa da chuva.

Enfiei-me na cama novamente. O remédio ainda não tinha começado a agir. — Veja você mesmo!

Ele observou a capa do livro, tão diferente da que ele acabara de me entregar. Uma fotografia de Elisabeth e Darcy. Sasuke abriu o livro e folheou algumas páginas. Sua boca caiu e seus olhos se abriram tanto que achei que pudesse saltar das órbitas.

— Já que você conhece a história, pode notar que está tudo aí, o Senhor Darcy, a Lizzy,

Pemberley e tudo mais. E está em português, como já deve ter percebido. Acho que a primeira edição traduzida saiu em 1950, mas não tenho certeza disso. — ele observava a primeira página com atenção.

— É um livro muito bom! Sabia que em 2000 foi considerado o livro mais bem escrito de todos os tempos?

Ele não respondeu, continuava a folhear o livro com olhos incrédulos. Esperei para que pudesse colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Então era para isso que o livro me serviria! Para provar que eu não estava louca!

— É o mesmo livro? — perguntou depois de um curto silêncio, sua voz apenas um murmúrio.

— É. — concordei. Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Mas pode ser que você se contagiou com a minha loucura e começou a imaginar coisas também...

Encaramo-nos por um longo período. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Mas isso é impossível! Da mesma forma que eu pensei quando cheguei ali e percebi que ele não estava brincando quando me disse que estávamos no século dezenove.

— Mas... — ele começou, porém, não continuou. O choque tão evidente em seu rosto o impediu de falar.

— Eu sei. Também não entendo como é possível, mas eu estou aqui!

Ele ergueu uma mão, hesitante, e, dessa vez, não me afastei. Seus dedos quentes tocaram suavemente a lateral do meu rosto. Inclinei a cabeça, incapaz de resistir à sua carícia.

— Mas você é real! — ele exclamou, a voz intensa.

A intensidade de seu olhar derreteu meu ressentimento temporariamente.

—Tenho tentado me convencer disso todos os dias. Que você é real! — sorri timidamente.

— Mas... como? — seu rosto fascinado, espantado e muito, muito confuso.

— Não sei, Sasuke. Eu realmente não sei. Te contei quase tudo o que sei.

Vi muitas dúvidas atravessarem seus olhos, o conflito sendo substituído pela incredulidade.

— Como é possível? — ele sussurrou. — Eu... Você é tão real! O que eu sinto...

— sua mão desceu para meu pescoço, seu rosto se aproximou do meu num piscar de olhos.

Não recuei de seu súbito ataque. Permiti que Sasuke me beijasse. Fui incapaz de afastá-lo quando senti a fúria, o desespero, a paixão de seus lábios. Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente e, de repente, era eu que o agarrava.

Claro que meu coração e minha respiração rapidamente se comportaram como o esperado: o primeiro parecia uma escola de samba no ensaio final e a segunda a, assustou com o batuque, e tentava fugir a qualquer custo, me deixando sem ar.

—Perdoe-me, Sakura, — ele murmurou sob meus lábios. — Por favor, perdoe-me por ter sido tão estúpido!

—Tá!

— Eu fui um tolo! Como pude duvidar de sua história. Você é especial, eu sempre soube disso! — Sasuke colocou as duas mãos nas laterais de meu rosto, sua boca ainda grudada na minha. — Eu a amo tanto!

A convicção de suas palavras afugentou meu medo, meus receios de vez.

Ele me amava! É claro que me amava. Como pude duvidar disso?

Por que outra razão se daria ao trabalho de me procurar no meio daquela tempestade? Por que outra razão teria me trazido de volta para sua casa? Por que me olharia daquela maneira se não me amasse?

Ele deslizou suas mãos grandes para minha cintura e senti o calor delas sob a camisola. Sasuke era melhor que os antitérmico. Muito melhor! Esqueci-me da dor imediatamente. E por um momento, pensei que não seria capaz de parar de beijá-lo nunca mais.

No entanto, fui obrigada. Assim que ouvimos passos se aproximando no corredor, Sasuke me afastou gentilmente com um meio sorriso triste nos lábios. Ele também não queria interromper o que estávamos fazendo.

Hinata e Tenten entraram no quarto. Souberam da minha melhora e queriam mais noticias. Na verdade, o remédio ou os beijos de Sasuke — começavam a fazer efeito. Meu corpo doía menos. A febre devia ter cedido.

— Estou bem! Não se Preocupem. Como foi o baile? — perguntei para as duas garotas, que trocaram um olhar conspiratório. — Foi bom assim? — perguntei baixinho.

Elas sorriram e eu ri da cara de Sasuke, que claramente tinha detestado cada minuto do baile.

— Podemos lhe contar tudo depois, agora você precisa descansar para se curar. — Hinata disse. Ela era tão madura para idade! — Mas você está bem mesmo?

— Estou, já disse! Pare de se preocupar. Sempre me recuperei rapidamente das doenças, e foi só um resfriado à toa.

Sua testa se enrugou.

— Não foi apenas um resfriado, Sakura. O Dr. Nara realmente ficou alarmado com seu

estado. Disse que talvez não conseguisse... — ela não terminou.

Seus olhos ficaram tão tristes quanto os de seu irmão.

— Ai, Hinata! Que exagero! Acha que eu sou assim tão frágil? Vaso ruim não quebra fácil! — eu ri, tentando aliviar a tenção do quarto.

— Vaso ruim? — Tenten perguntou confusa.

— É, Tenten. Já reparou? Se você tem um vaso raro, muito caro, uma relíquia, ele se espatifa só de olhar, mas se for um daqueles de loja barata. Um vaso bem vagabundo, não quebra nem mesmo depois de arremessá-lo contra a parede. Entendeu?

Tenten assentiu, mas não acreditei realmente que tivesse compreendido.

— Fico feliz que esteja bem, senhorita Sakura. — e sorriu para mim. Achei bacana que seu antagonismo parecia diminuir cada vez mais.

— Valeu, Tenten! — também sorri para ela. Conversamos mais um pouco até o médico voltar com Tsunade e a sopa. Tomei tudo sem reclamar. Tsunade ficou preocupada de verdade, de uma forma que me fazia lembrar de minha mãe. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém cuidava de mim daquela forma. Assim que terminei a sopa, me senti bem imediato.

O médico tocou minha testa mais uma vez e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

Sorri um sorriso de "não te disse?" para ele. Seus olhos voaram para a cartela de remédio sobre a mesa,

— Bem, parece que funciona. E rapidamente! Então... — ele parecia não saber o que fazer já que a gosma preta não seria de nenhuma utilidade. — Tome muito líquido e repouse até que a febre cesse de uma vez.

— Beleza, doutor. — eu não iria discutir com ele que não era necessário ficar deitada para o resfriado acabar. Na verdade, me sentia cansada mesmo tendo dormido dois dias inteiros. Um pouco mais de cama não faria mal. — Acho que amanhã estarei pronta pra outra.

— Realmente espero vê-la melhor. Você me deu um susto, minha jovem. — um sorriso sincero. — Virei visitá-la amanhã de manhã.

—Tudo bem.

O médico se despediu de todos, recebeu os agradecimentos fervorosos de Sasuke com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, depois fez uma reverência e partiu. Fiquei mais tranquila depois disso.

As garotas saíram do quarto a contragosto. Praticamente foram enxotadas por uma Tsunade preocupada que também pudessem adoecer. Sasuke se recusou veementemente a me deixar. Alegou que estava ali desde que eu adoecera, se tivesse que ficar doente já teria ficado e que o risco não o preocupava. Ele deixou muito claro que não sairia do meu lado por razão alguma.

No entanto, não ficamos totalmente "sozinhos". A cada minuto, um empregado aparecia com um suco, ou um chá, ou apenas para saber se eu estava bem. Tsunade devia ter percebido nosso envolvimento. Imaginei que Sasuke não tivesse se preocupado em esconder nosso relacionamento enquanto eu ardia em febre.

— Então... — Sasuke começou quando ficamos sozinhos outra vez. — Como é o futuro?

Não pude deixar de sorrir da curiosidade latente em seus olhos.

— É muito diferente disso aqui. Mais simples em alguns aspectos, mais complicado em outros. Tem suas vantagens, mas também desvantagens.

— Como o que? — perguntou divertido.

— Como se locomover, por exemplo. Imagine uma carruagem sem cavalo, movido por um tipo de máquina a óleo e que anda muito rápido. Com um desses, chegaríamos à cidade em uns trinta minutos.

— É mesmo? — sua testa vincada.

— Dependendo do motor, pode ser até mais rápido!

Expliquei mais detalhadamente sobre os carros, sobre o metrô, as motos, os aviões. Ele sempre tinha uma pergunta sobre tudo, principalmente sobre o avião. Ficou fascinado que realmente pudesse voar e acabou um pouco decepcionado quando eu não soube responder como tanta ferragem podia realmente flutuar no céu.

Revelei a ele como era a vida das pessoas, sempre corrida com tantas obrigações que mal sobrava tempo para diversão. E quando ele me perguntou como eram as pessoas no futuro e eu disse: _"São assim como eu.",_ ele gargalhou alto e respondeu. "Então deve ser muito conturbado por lá". E eu corei porque, na verdade, ele não errou muito.

Narrei a ele como eram as mulheres em meu tempo. Ele ficou horrorizado ao saber que mulheres também usavam calças, que dividiam a conta no restaurante, que muitas delas eram as provedoras financeiras de suas casas. Falei também sobre os homens e suas roupas, o futebol da quarta-feira, a cerveja do fim de semana, como flertavam com as mulheres. Dessa vez, foi ele quem corou.

Contei sobre os filmes, as peças de teatro, as músicas que eu gostava. Sasuke pareceu gostar e tentei muito explicar a ele como eram os shows de rock, mas envolvia muita coisa que ele não conhecia. Fiz o melhor que pude, contudo, acho que ele não entendeu direito.

Falei sobre a comida e o quanto eu sentia falta do gelado: bebida, sorvete, sobremesa e contei sobre o disk-pizza, sobre lojas de departamento, computador, meu emprego. Expliquei quase tudo que achei relevante, desde utensílios domésticos, como a cafeteira elétrica, até sobre coisas mais banais, como acender uma lâmpada. Sasuke parecia fascinado com tudo. E eu fiquei feliz por ele não me olhar mais como se eu fosse uma maluca.

Precisei interromper minha aula sobre o futuro, já que Tsunade e alguns empregados apareceram com vários baldes de água para o meu banho. Sasuke não queria sair do quarto, estava preocupado que eu pudesse precisar de ajuda.

— Mas eu ficarei aqui com ela, patrão. Vá jantar com sua irmã. Já é tarde! — Tsunade o persuadiu.

— Pode ir, Sasuke. Eu tô bem, — assegurei a ele, vendo a dúvida em seus olhos.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa, sem se importar com a presença de Tsunade e saiu, claramente insatisfeito. Não deixei de notar o olhar de desconfiança que ela lançou para ele.

Tsunade ficou ali para me ajudar, mesmo quando insisti que não era necessário. Ela evitou me olhar enquanto eu tirava a roupa e depois me ajudou a sair da banheira.

Vesti a camisa manchada de Sasuke. Já começava a escurecer e eu logo acabaria dormindo de toda forma. Ela não gostou muito, nada para dizer a verdade, minhas pernas ficavam muito expostas — mas, como eu não tinha muitas outras opções, acabei convencendo-a que ficaria debaixo dos lençóis, que ninguém veria nada e ela acabou cedendo.

Sentei-me na cadeira em frente ao espelho porque ela insistiu em pentear meus cabelos. Entretanto, foi gostoso, como se eu tivesse seis anos outra vez. Isso me fez lembrar de meus pais de novo. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha tantas pessoas em minha vida. Como uma família outra vez.

— Acho que o patrão não deve ficar aqui esta noite, senhorita. Agora que está consciente, as pessoas podem pensar mal. — ela disse, ainda escovando meus cabelos.

— Não me importo com isso, Tsunade.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

— O problema, senhorita Sakura, — ela começou cautelosa. — É que acho que ele está muito... Interessado em sua pessoa.

Eu ri.

— Também acho, Tsunade. — sua testa se enrugou. —Mas Sasuke é um cara especial. Jamais faria qualquer coisa que eu não quisesse.

Ela não ficou muito satisfeita com minha explicação. Talvez desconfiasse de mim também.

— Fique tranquila. Eu sei me cuidar!

Relutante, Tsunade acabou nos deixando sozinhos, mas pela expressão de seu rosto antes de deixar o quarto, imaginei que receberia uma visita durante a madrugada, só para saber se, de repente, eu não precisava de um chá!

Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama, e eu, cansada, me arrastei até ele. Descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, sua mão brincava gentilmente em minhas costas. Estava tão confortável daquele jeito, tão _"em casa"_ que não demorou muito para que eu ficasse sonolenta.

— Acredito que a Senhora Tsunade irá me passar um sermão se nos flagrar abraçados desta forma. — pude ouvir zombaria em sua voz.

— Posso apostar!

— Talvez ela não venha pessoalmente. Talvez mande algum empregado para nos vigiar.

Levantei minha cabeça para observá-lo. Seu rosto estava brincalhão

— Muito bem! Parece que finalmente aprendeu a tratar seus empregados com mais dignidade. — eu disse, tentando não sorrir de sua careta.

Depois voltou a ficar sério.

—Você me fez enxergar muitas coisas, senhorita! — tocou uma mecha de meu cabelo e a colocou atrás da orelha.

—Por falar nisso, quero te fazer uma pergunta.

— O que quiser. — ele respondeu de imediato.

— Por que você pensou que eu fosse uma "senhorita" quando nos conhecemos? Por que não pensou que eu pudesse ser uma "criada"? — isso me intrigava há vários dias, mas sempre acabava me esquecendo de perguntar a ele.

Sasuke riu, fazendo meu corpo sacudir um pouco.

— Bem, soube que você era uma senhorita porque uma criada jamais seria tão petulante e teimosa com um cavalheiro. — seus olhos brilhavam de diversão.

— Eu não fui petulante. Nem teimosa! — retruquei ofendida.

— Ah, não. Nem um pouco! Como foi que disse? Ah! Precisa mesmo me apertar tanto? — ele me imitou, seu sorrio exibiu os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

— O que você queria que eu dissesse? Eu nem te conhecia e você já estava cheio de dedos pra cima de mim! Apenas estava me defendendo.

— Certamente! E depois levei uma eternidade para conseguir convencê-la a aceitar minha ajuda. Uma criada não hesitaria. — ele tocou meu rosto com delicadeza, deslizou os dedos de minha têmpora até meu queixo. — E, assim que vi seu rosto, eu soube que não se tratava de uma criada, mas sim de uma princesa.

Revirei os olhos e deitei a cabeça em seu peito outra vez. Sasuke sabia como me enrolar direitinho. Eu já não sentia mais raiva dele. Como poderia?

Ficamos deitados assim por um tempo, Sasuke acariciando meus cabelos e a luz fraca e tremulante das velas me compeliam a fechar os olhos.

— Sakura? — Sasuke chamou quando eu estava quase apagando. Sua voz baixa no quarto mal iluminado parecia uma cantiga de ninar.

—Humm — respondi meio mole, sem abrir os olhos.

Ele hesitou por um instante.

— Ainda me odeia? — sussurrou. Sorri com os olhos ainda fechados.

— Muito! — resmunguei, me apertando mais contra seu peito.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Amores! Mais um cap. que já veio por que eu queria mais um cap de Mentira Perfeita, e só iria ganhar se postasse

Obrigada a todos q leem a adp. E beijão especial p Nega Uchiha minha fofucha; TheKelly e Ellementhal pelos comentários.

Espero que gostem.

Xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **30**

 **D** r. Nara chegou bem cedo como havia prometido. Sasuke já estava acordado. Eu estava muito bem, não só por ter dormido mais uma vez nos braços dele, mas bem fisicamente. O resfriado tinha ido embora, assim como a febre. E a volta do meu apetite deixou Sasuke e o médico mais tranquilos.

— Parece que seu corpo reagiu bem, senhorita. — disse Dr. Nara, depois de me examinar. — Você está muito melhor. Todavia, gostaria que ainda repousasse um pouco mais, só por precaução.

— Ah, não, Doutor! Já tô ficando maluca nesta cama! E já estou bem. De verdade. — argumentei. Sabia que Sasuke me obrigaria a ficar deitada se o médico não mudasse de ideia. — Eu me curo depressa. É inútil continuar aqui na cama quando já estou curada.

Até meu nariz tinha desentupido e a dor ido embora. Claro que ele relutou um pouco mais,mas diante da minha obstinação, não teve outra escolha, a não ser me dar alta.

— Pelo menos continue ingerindo bastante líquido, sim?

— Pode deixar, Dr. Nara — se isso era tudo que ele tinha para recomendar, eu cumpriria de bom grado.

Assim que ele deixou meu quarto acompanhado por Sasuke, me apressei em ficar decente para poder sair dali. Odiava ficar doente. Não tinha paciência para ficar deitada sem fazer nada, gemendo o dia todo. Entretanto, às vezes, era necessário, claro.

Encontrei Hinata na sala de visitas — que já tinha toda a mobília de volta a seus lugares originais — na companhia de Tenten.

— Sakura! — Hinata me abraçou. — Fiquei tão preocupada! Você não imagina o estado em que eu fiquei enquanto não vi seus olhos abertos outra vez.

Abracei Hinata bem apertado. Fiquei comovida com sua preocupação sincera.

— Pensa que é assim tão fácil se livrar de mim? — brinquei.

Ela se afastou ainda segurando meus ombros.

—Não brinque com coisa séria, por favor! — recriminou.

— Desculpe. Estou bem agora, pode relaxar.

Tenten não disse nada a princípio. Apenas me deu um sorriso tímido. Não éramos tão íntimas assim para que ela se descabelasse por minha doença.

— Recebi um bilhete de minha mãe agora a pouco. — Tenten começou. Lady Kaguya

Otsutsuki irá nos visitar esta tarde. Hinata e eu estamos indo para minha casa. Não gostaria de nos acompanhar também, senhorita Sakura?

— Por acaso, essa Kaguya é aquela mulher que estava no baile, coberta de joias dos pés a cabeça? — mãe daquele cara pomposo que ficou me cantando? — eu quis acrescentar.

— Ela mesma! Ela está visitando algumas famílias, creio que seja para convidar para o baile em sua mansão. Pelo que mamãe disse no bilhete, seu filho, o Senhor Toneri Otsutsuki, está acompanhando-a. E seria muito indelicado de minha parte se eu não estivesse presente para recepcioná-lo. — ela terminou, meio sem ar. Parecia nervosa e inquieta.

— Me desculpe, Tenten, mas eu acho que é melhor eu não ir. Eu juro que tenho tentado aprender os costumes daqui, mas você sabe que eu ainda escorrego às vezes. Quase sempre! — eu disse sorrindo. — E me parece que você quer causar boa impressão, então é melhor eu ficar aqui e não te atrapalhar.

— Não diga tolices, Sakura! — ralhou Hinata. — Você é uma criatura adorável. Todos se encantam por você.

— Hinata, você é um doce! Mas não é verdade. Além do mais, acho que Sasuke enlouqueceria se eu dissesse que vou passar o dia fora. Ele tá me dando nos nervos com tantos cuidados!

— É uma pena! — Tenten lamentou, parecendo sincera. Fiquei comovida com a sua mudança de comportamento. Talvez pudéssemos ser amigas afinal.

— Quem sabe da próxima vez... Logo Sasuke para de pegar no meu pé! — sua preocupação exagerada não tinha mais fundamento. Eu estava totalmente recuperada. Ele teria que lidar com isso!

Aproveitei a oportunidade de que apenas nós três estávamos na sala para saber os detalhes do baile.

— Mas, me contem como foi o baile? — sussurrei conspirativamente. As duas garotas sorriram.

— Foi perfeito, com exceção de seu... Acidente? — Hinata deixou claro que eu também tinha explicações a dar.

— Oh! Errr... Eu... — não sabia o que Sasuke havia dito a ela.

Como poderia explicar a ela que fugi depois que contei a seu irmão que eu vivia até alguns dias atrás no século vinte e um e ele tentou me internar por pensar que eu tinha enlouquecido? Odiava ter que enganá-la, mas para seu próprio bem — e o meu — quanto menos ela soubesse, melhor seria.

— Meu irmão disse que vocês tiveram uma discussão que você não queria mais permanecer nesta casa. Fugiu antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

— Foi mais ou menos isso. — Concordei. Ao menos, era o suficiente para que Hinata entendesse sem me mandar para o manicômio.

Ela assentiu e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Nunca mais faça isso, Sakura. Não tem ideia de como meu irmão ficou transtornado até encontrá-la. Achei que ficaria maluco. Nunca o vi tão nervoso, tão... tão... — Desesperado! — completou Tenten.

Olhei para as duas e depois baixei os olhos para minhas mãos.

Seria assim quando eu fosse embora? Era isso que eu queria que acontecesse a ele? Não! Claro que não! Mas eu já não era capaz de me afastar de Sasuke. Era tarde demais pra isso. Então, minha única saída seria tentar ficar ali para sempre. Teria que descobrir um jeito de permanecer ali. E rápido! As mensagens cessaram, mas eu podia sentir que estava perto do fim da jornada.

Entendi algumas coisas nos últimos dias. Eu estava ali para aprender. Aprender a amar, eu pensava. Não sabia realmente se mais alguém do futuro estava ali, mas já não importava mais.

Eu não tinha mais pressa de voltar, não queria voltar. E aprendi que uma vida simples podia ser a mais complexa de todas, a mais feliz de todas, principalmente se o amor da sua vida estivesse ao seu lado. E eu tinha Sasuke ao meu lado, que era, de muitas maneiras, mais que o amor de minha vida. Era minha "vida" propriamente dita. Sentiria falta de toda a modernidade, é claro, porém, agora sabia que poderia sobreviver sem elas. Mas eu não poderia sobreviver sem Sasuke, tinha certeza disso.

Seria como tentar viver sem respirar: sufocante, insuportável e impossível. Por isso, eu tinha que encontrar uma forma de ficar ali com ele.

— Me contem sobre o baile. — forcei-me a dizer, tentando mudar de assunto. — O que eu perdi?

— Muita coisa! — Hinata disse sorrindo, exibindo suas adoráveis covinhas. — Conheci um rapaz muito gentil.

— É mesmo? E? — notei como seus olhos brilharam quando falou dele.

— Seu nome é Naruto Uzumaki. Está no mesmo internato que o sobrinho do Dr. Nara.

Eles são amigos há alguns anos, mas essa foi a primeira vez que veio até a vila. Ele é divertido, se expressa bem, é muito educado, muito...

— Especial? — tentei adivinhar.

Ela assentiu.

— Dançamos algumas vezes e gostei muito de conversar com ele. Ele me faz rir. — as covinhas se aprofundaram.

— Acho que te vi dançando com um rapaz... Um de cabelos claros. — um rapaz bonito e que não tirou os olhos dela.

— Sim! — ela disse eufórica. — Sim é ele. É o Senhor Uzumaki.

— Então, acho que posso dizer que ele também gostou de você, pela forma com que a olhava.

Ela baixou os olhos corando.

— E não se esqueça que ainda é muito jovem, que terá tempo para descobrir se ele é realmente especial. — ela nem tinha dezesseis: Não devia ficar pensando em casamento com tão pouca idade.

— Prestarei bastante atenção. — ela ruborizou ainda mais.

— E se ele for o cara certo, e depois que tiver idade o suficiente para isso, divirta-se e me faça o favor de ser muito feliz!

Hinata me abraçou mais uma vez, bem apertado, quase me sufocando.

— Eu prometo. Gostaria que pudesse ficar aqui pra sempre. Não consigo mais imaginar não tê-la por perto.

—Também quero ficar, Hinata. Vou tentar ficar. Será complicado pra caramba, mas eu não vou desistir! Você terá que me aguentar por um bom tempo, se tudo der certo.

— Oh! Isso seria maravilhoso! — exclamou eufórica. — Imagine o quanto Sasuke ficará feliz se você realmente ficar conosco por muito tempo.

Eu podia imaginar, claro que podia. Esse era um dos motivos que me fazia querer ficar ali no século dezenove. Poder vê-lo feliz.

Depois do almoço, Tenten e Hinata partiram e eu e Sasuke ficamos sozinhos — tão sozinho quanto se podia ficar tendo uma dúzia de empregados e uma Tsunade na casa.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando? — perguntei a ele, enquanto nos dirigíamos para a sala de leitura.

— Creio que não. — e sorriu.

— Queria ver Storm. Agradecer pela ajuda.

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Você ardeu em febre até ontem.

— Por favor, Sasuke? Eu estou bem. Ótima, na verdade! Eu queria tanto que você me levasse para passear. — implorei, tocando seu braço.

— Você pretende montá-lo? — seus olhos se arregalaram de horror.

— Sim, eu queria. Só uma voltinha, Sasuke, por favor?

— Você já fez isso. Foi Storm quem lhe trouxe até aqui. — argumentou secamente.

— Mas essa não conta, eu estava desmaiada. Por favor, Sasuke? — de certa forma, eu tinha uma ligação com Storm que não podia explicar. Era como se ele fosse meu amigo e não apenas um cavalo. — Por favor?

Sasuke analisou meu rosto por um tempo e percebeu o quanto era realmente importante para mim.

Suspirou derrotado.

— Está bem. — disse desgostoso. — Vamos passear um pouco.

— Espere só um minuto. Vou pegar minha bolsa. Tem uma coisa que quero te mostrar!

. . .

 **E** ncontrei-me com Sasuke no estábulo, Storm já estava selado e pronto para o passeio. De repente, minha coragem vacilou. Storm era grande e assustador demais.

Vi um sorriso desafiador se espalhar nos lábios de Sasuke. E então, me apoiei em seu ombro e subi colocando um pé no estribo, toda desajeitada. Sasuke montou com a elegância de quem montava desde os dois anos de idade.

Storm se comportou como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, trotando suavemente, me deixando mais à vontade depois de alguns minutos, e os braços de Sasuke firmes em minha cintura me mantiveram no lugar.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntei, quando não podia mais ver a casa, apenas mata e árvores.

— Não sei bem. Por ora, Storm apenas me permite montá-lo, mas ainda é ele quem decide para onde ir.

Eu ri.

— Muito útil ter um cavalo que não obedece aos comandos.

— Foi muito útil na noite de sábado. — ele não sorriu. Não achava engraçado. Alisei a crina de Storm.

— Valeu pela ajuda, amigão. — sussurrei para o cavalo. — E obrigada por não ter derrubado o Sasuke.

Dessa vez, Sasuke riu.

Depois de um tempo, comecei a reconhecer o caminho, e soube para onde Storm estava me levando. Exatamente para o mesmo lugar onde me encontrou no sábado. Para minha pedra.

Paramos um pouco mais adiante, debaixo da árvore.

— Acho que aqui é de alguma forma, o nosso lugar. — disse, depois que Sasuke soltou a rédea e Storm saiu trotando feliz.

— De alguma forma. — concordou.

Ele apoiou as costas na árvore e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

— Sabia que gosto muito deste vestido? — ele disse, me encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Eu vestia o vestido, vinho que tinha a cicatriz das linhas de Tsunade na bainha fechando o buraco que abri quando tentei sair do estábulo há alguns dias atrás.

— Obrigada. — eu disse, numa mistura de embaraço e prazer.

Ele tocou minha testa, depois suspirou aliviado.

— Eu estou bem, Sasuke. Pode parar de se preocupar, por favor? — resmunguei.

— Desculpe-me, mas não posso! — e me lançou um olhar que implorava compreensão.

Eu ri.

Peguei minha bolsa e mostrei a ele as coisas que tinha comigo, algumas delas Sasuke já tinha visto naquele dia em que lhe dei a caneta, mas dessa vez expliquei para o que serviam: maquiagem, as chaves de casa, e o maldito sachê de ketchup! Rasguei a embalagem, coloquei um pouco no dedo e ofereci.

— Prove. — estiquei o dedo.

Ele não hesitou. Rapidamente, pegou minha mão e levou meu dedo a boca. Claro que todo meu corpo acordou imediatamente com o contato.

— Hum! É meio doce e... azedo!

— É. Fica gostoso em sanduíches e eu amo com batata frita.

— Ficou gostoso com dedo também. — disse ele, brincalhão.

Eu ainda ria quando peguei o celular. Era isso que eu queria mostrar a ele mais que qualquer outra coisa.

— Meu celular. — estiquei a mão.

Ele pegou o pequeno retângulo reluzente. Seu rosto ficou muito sério. Sasuke virou o aparelho muitas vezes nas mãos, analisando cada linha, cada detalhe.

— Foi isto que a trouxe aqui? Esta coisa minúscula? — Assenti ainda o encarando.

Ele me devolveu o aparelho com cuidado.

— Serei eternamente grato a ele, então.

E, de repente, me dei conta de que eu também! Também estava agradecida a ele, agradecida pela confusão que tinha me metido, agradecida por tudo que passei ali por sua culpa.

Ele me trouxe até Sasuke!

— Eu não sei mais o que esperar, Sasuke. A última mensagem dizia para que eu ficasse preparada. Acho que estou perto. — terminei sussurrando.

Ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer imediatamente.

—Talvez signifique outra coisa. Talvez seja... — ele se interrompeu, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade, tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica e miraculosa, qualquer explicação que não fosse _"você está voltando pra casa"_.

— Seja... — instiguei desanimada.

— Você não encontrou o que procurava! — ele disse firme

— Não encontrei a outra pessoa! É diferente. — retruquei,

— O que quer dizer?

— Quando _ela_ me ligou, disse que eu teria que encontrar o que procurava e me conhecer de verdade para poder voltar. E acredito que as duas coisas já aconteceram. — eu baixei os olhos, não queria pensar em ir embora. Não agora! Nem nunca!

— E o que você procurava? — perguntou Sasuke.

Levantei os olhos e o encarei por um tempo. Como demorei tanto para perceber que aqueles olhos eram a porta de entrada para minha felicidade? Porque não vi logo de cara que Sasuke era... meu?

— Você! — eu disse e voltei a olhar para o aparelho. — Parece maluco, mas eu procurava por você sem saber disso.

Ouvi Sasuke suspirar ao meu lado.

— Deve estar enganada. Se você precisa encontrar algo para poder voltar para o seu tempo, como eu posso ser a sua resposta? Não há sentido em me encontrar para depois me deixar. — sua voz profunda e melancólica cravara uma estaca em meu peito. Ele sofreria muito se isso acontecesse. Eu simplesmente tinha que ficar ali de alguma forma, nem que eu tivesse que esganar pessoalmente aquela vendedora. É claro, que para isso eu teria que encontrá-la primeiro.

— Já pensei nisso também. E também acho que não faz sentido, mas eu sei, eu sinto, nem sei te explicar como, que é por você que eu procurava. Não agora, não apenas aqui, Sasuke, mas sempre. E eu nunca encontrei nada porque você estava um pouquinho fora de alcance. — brinquei, querendo tirar a tristeza de seus olhos.

Quase deu certo, ele tentou sorrir um pouco.

— É engraçado. Eu sinto o mesmo, que a esperava. Naquele sábado, quando eu voltava de viagem, me sentia tão nervoso! Pensei que fosse por ter deixado Hinata por tanto tempo sozinha, mas, então, eu a encontrei e, quando a vi pela primeira vez... minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu não conseguia pensar com clareza.

— Eu sabia que não fui a única a me sentir estranha naquele dia. Foi como se eu já te conhecesse! Não é estranho? — eu disse sorrindo. — E você ainda estava usando estas roupas antigas e carruagens passavam pela rua... Se você tentasse me jogar num manicômio naquele dia, acho que eu te apoiaria! Estava tão desnorteada que me perguntei muitas vezes se não tinha perdido o juízo.

O quase-sorriso aumentou um pouco, ainda não dava pra dizer que era um sorriso, mas era um começo.

— Mas as minhas roupas eram apropriadas, senhorita! E eu também me senti estranho. Assim que desci do cavalo para ajudá-la e vi seus olhos pela primeira vez, eu soube que estaria perdido se permanecesse ao seu lado por muito tempo. E, quando finalmente consegui persuadi-la a aceitar minha ajuda, você ameaçou quebrar meu nariz... — o sorriso que eu estava esperando finalmente deu as caras... — naquele instante, eu soube que estava preso a você, que não haveria retorno, e eu nem mesmo sabia o seu nome!

—Bem que eu desconfiei que não havia necessidade de me apertar daquela forma! —tentei parecer furiosa, mas não fui capaz. Ouvi-lo dizer que me queria desde que nos conhecemos me lançou numa espiral de êxtase e felicidade quase tão prazerosa quanto sexo. Bem, talvez seja um pouco exagerado comparar com sexo, mas foi uma sensação boa pra caramba!

Sasuke riu.

— Perdoe-me por isso, mas minhas mãos teimavam em me desobedecer.

— Vou pensar nisso. — eu disse brincando. — Eu queria te mostrar como funciona um celular. Não este, mas um celular normal. Sabia que se pode armazenar livros dentro deles?

— Livros? Mas é tão pequeno!

— Eu sei. É incrível tudo que esses monstrinhos são capazes de fazer. Eu ainda prefiro ler o livro de papel, mas é pratico ter um à mão numa fila, num consultório médico ou no ônibus.

Mas o que eu realmente queria te mostrar são as músicas de que gosto. Tenho centenas delas! Tenho certeza que você gostaria de algumas também... — parei de falar no momento em que a tela do celular se acendeu. Sasuke se assustou e recuou um pouco.

Não era uma mensagem dessa vez.

 **Ir para música em reprodução?**

Apertei a tela sem entender.

— Calma, Sasuke. Não se assuste, ele só... — a pasta de música se abriu e só havia uma

música na lista. —. . .está me deixando te mostrar uma música? — isso não aconteceu antes.

O que estava acontecendo agora?

Apertei o play. Mal a música começou e Sasuke se encolheu. Pausei.

— Sasuke, não se assuste. É apenas uma gravação. Existe como gravar o som de um show... Ou de uma ópera igual aquela que você me levou! Assim, se pode ouvir a música sempre que tiver vontade. Não posso te explicar como funciona o mecanismo da coisa, mas não tenha medo, é apenas um som. Confie em mim!

Ele me encarou por um momento e depois relaxou, só um pouco.

— Lembra-se da música que tentei cantar pra você depois que nós...

— Com muita clareza! — claro que ele se lembraria. Os momentos perfeitos que passamos juntos não eram importantes apenas para mim. Ele relaxou um pouco mais. — Estive pensando muito nela, principalmente enquanto esteve doente. Não me lembro de todos os versos, mas acho que me lembro de grande parte.

— Pois é aquela música que está aqui. É a única que posso acessar. — levantei o celular.

— E queria muito que você ouvisse como ela realmente é. Posso te mostrar?

Ele continuou me encarando, mas assentiu lentamente.

Apertei o play. A música suave e harmoniosa — apenas violão no começo, depois o piano, o violino doce e quase melancólico se juntaram — preencheu o silêncio. Observei a reação de Sasuke, que de início ficou de boca aberta, depois, conforme a música continuava, suave e alegre, me surpreendeu sorrindo para mim aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Levantou-se rapidamente, se inclinou e me estendeu a mão.

— Me daria à honra?

Agarrei sua mão sem pestanejar, deixando o celular sobre a bolsa.

— Posso te mostrar como se dança no futuro? — perguntei ansiosa.

— Por favor. — ele sorriu e abriu os braços.

Peguei suas mãos e as envolvi em minha cintura. Aproximei-me mais dele, passado meus braços em seu pescoço. Ele instantaneamente, instintivamente, me apertou um pouco mais, encostei meu rosto em seu queixo e ele, notando o que eu queria, se curvou levemente para que seu rosto colasse ao meu. Apesar da música ser um pouco rápida para dançar tão grudados, não me importei com esse pequeno detalhe.

— Agora, um de cada vez. — sussurrei movendo meus pés. Ele me seguiu com facilidade e elegância, como em tudo que fazia.

Meu corpo pinicava de contentamento de estar em seus braços outra vez, seu cheiro e sua respiração em minha orelha me deixaram um pouco tonta.

— Gosto desta dança. — ele murmurou depois - alguns instantes, me abraçando mais forte. — Gosto muito, realmente.

Sorri de olhos fechados. Nunca havia sido tão feliz em toda a vida. Abracei-o mais forte, querendo que o tempo parasse, que a vida não seguisse em frente, que nossa dança nunca terminasse.

— Sakura, tenho que falar com você. Pretendia ter essa conversa depois que o baile terminasse, mas as coisas não saíram como eu esperava. — ele disse, com a voz muito séria.

Lembrei-me que ele havia dito alguma coisa a respeito, mas tanta coisa aconteceu depois que acabei me esquecendo.

— Tudo bem. Tem algo errado?

—Sim... e não. — ele disse inseguro.

Levantei a cabeça para vê-lo.

— Não entendi, Sasuke.

—Você sabe como me sinto, não sabe? Com relação a você? — Seus olhos negros e intensos me amoleceram os ossos.

— Acho que sei. — murmurei. É claro que não dava para ter certeza.

 _Não se tem certeza de nada quando se está apaixonada._ A voz da Ino ecoou em minha cabeça de repente. Lembrei que discuti com ela na época. Agora eu sabia exatamente o que ela quis dizer. Não dava pra ter certeza de nada além do amor louco que eu sentia por ele.

— Eu a amo, Sakura. Vou amá-la para sempre. Não tenho mais escolha. — e sorriu um meio sorriso. — Mas acho que você deixou bem claro que me odeia. — seu rosto ficou brincalhão, mas eu vi a dúvida real em seus olhos.

— Você sabe que eu te amo. Loucamente. Desesperadamente.

Sasuke sorriu, fechando os olhos, sua testa grudou na minha. Dançamos um pouco mais. A música recomeçava mais uma vez.

— Então... — ele continuou nervoso. — Vamos imaginar por um momento que você possa ficar aqui, se quiser.

—Tudo bem. — concordei.

— E que quisesse viver aqui para sempre... — disse apreensivo. Comecei a ficar ansiosa também.

— Não entendo aonde você quer chegar. — Eu disse sinceramente.

— Imaginando que isso fosse possível, você poder e quer ficar aqui, e desconsiderando o fato de que me conhece há pouco mais de dez dias, você... — ele parou de dançar, me observava intensamente.

—Eu...?

— Sakura, acredita que eu possa lhe fazer feliz? — sua voz distorcida de ansiedade.

Sorri um sorriso enorme.

— Muito feliz. A garota mais feliz do mundo! — era meio clichê dizer isso, mas era a mais pura verdade. — A garota mais feliz de qualquer século!

— Poderia ser feliz aqui? — indagou cético. — Pensei que detestasse este lugar.

— Detestava. — concordei. — Mas minha perspectiva mudou muito depois que te conheci melhor. Não é mais tão ruim assim...

Ele sorriu, mas ainda estava apreensivo.

— Então, se pudesse ficar comigo, se pudesse ser minha... Por toda vida. Se... — disse apreensivo.

Vi a expectativa em seus olhos. Vi o brilho intenso e o amor sincero que sentia por mim. Vi que não era apenas uma paixão, coisa de momento, que sua alma me pertencia, assim como a minha já pertencia a ele. E que seria assim para sempre.

— Sim! — respondi antes que ele pudesse dizer as palavras e tornar tudo real.

Como poderia eu dizer não a ele? Tao pouco poderia dizer sim. Eu ainda não tinha ideia de como me manter ali. Não podia permitir que ele me pedisse com todas as _palavras_ , para depois...

— Se eu pudesse, seria sim! — era minha única resposta. Se. Apenas _se._

Minha visão ficou turva pelas lágrimas e não pude ver quando sua boca me capturou num beijo desesperado. Respondi com a mesma paixão, como se minha vida dependesse daquele beijo. Sasuke me apertava tanto que pensei que pudesse quebrar alguma coisa dentro de mim. Era como se tentasse me segurar ali apenas com a força de seus braços. E eu queria, desesperadamente, que ele fosse capaz disso, que não me deixasse voltar, por que eu já estava em casa.

 _Estava exatamente onde deveria estar!_ Pensei com tristeza. Ela havia dito isso, que eu estava onde deveria estar. E, sem poder esclarecer nem para mim mesma, eu soube que estava no fim da jornada.

Eu teria que agir rápido!

Estava tão absorta que não notei quando a música parou. Mas o barulho seguinte me trouxe de volta à terra.

Uma nova mensagem.

Olhei para Sasuke, assustada. Seus braços se contraíram em minha cintura. Storm rapidamente se aproximou, relinchando muito. Parou a poucos metros de onde estávamos. Olhei para Sasuke, sem entender _qual_ era a do cavalo. O celular vibrou outra vez.

—Acho que isto o assustou. — Sasuke disse, também confuso, indicando o aparelho com a cabeça.

Olhei para o cavalo, que me encarava como se fosse gente, de forma intensa e assustadora.

— Melhor ver o que é de uma vez. — eu não queria ler. Não queria saber o que estava escrito. Queria fingir que a porcaria do celular não existia! — Ele vai continuar vibrando até que eu leia o que está escrito.

Suspirei infeliz.

Sasuke me olhou assustado, perturbado. Toquei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios com delicadeza.

Depois me soltei de seus braços relutantes e caminhei até onde estava o aparelho.

Apertei _ler mensagem._

 **Jornada concluída com sucesso!**

— NÃO! — gritei, me virando para Sasuke, que correu ao meu encontro.

Mas era tarde demais. A luz branca me cegou, envolvendo tudo ao meu redor com sua força ofuscante, levando tudo embora com ela.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Boa Noite!

Capítulo fresquinho, espero q gostem.

Obrigado pelos comentários de sempre da Nega Uchiha, TheKelly-Chan e Hetel ( Morta contigo Guria!kkkkk)

Beijooooos


	31. Chapter 31

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **31**

 **N** _ão! Não! Não! Não!_

 _Por favor, não! Agora não! Eu nem pude dizer adeus! Por favor, não!_

Quando a luz desapareceu, levou tudo com ela: Sasuke, o cavalo, o gramado, tudo havia desaparecido.

Tudo!

Eu estava na praça outra vez, debaixo da mesma árvore em que Sasuke e eu estávamos encostados há alguns minutos, porém, agora era muito maior e a casca envelhecida.

 _Não! Por favor! Me deixe voltar! Por favor!_

Não conseguia pensar direito. Apertei o celular, desesperada, tentando fazê-lo funcionar, tentando voltar. Eu precisava voltar. Aqui não era mais meu lugar. Não era mais minha casa.

Nunca foi.

Sasuke era!

Desesperada, quase cega pelas lágrimas, comecei a correr em direção à loja onde comprei o celular. _Ela_ teria que mandar de volta!

Esbarrei em algumas pessoas, que me olhavam com espanto, mas não pude parar para me desculpar. Não podia perder tempo. Entrei na loja ainda correndo, indo direto para o balcão de celular.

— Onde está a outra vendedora? — perguntei sem fôlego para uma garota.

— Quem? — ela me olhou espantada.

— A outra vendedora! A que me vendeu este aparelho há alguns dias. — eu tremia muito.

Quase não conseguia ficar de pé.

— Creio que se enganou de loja, moça. — ela falou, enquanto examinava meu vestido. — Sou a única que trabalha neste setor.

— Não! — teimei. — Estou falando da outra vendedora. Uma mulher mais velha de cabelos grisalhos e com voz suave. A que me vendeu este aparelho! — mostrei o celular como prova.

A garota olhou em volta, assustada.

— Por favor, se acalme, sim? Vai ficar tudo bem. — ela levantou as mãos espalmadas, me trazendo a nítida lembrança de Sasuke com as mãos abertas dizendo que não me tocaria depois de me beijar pela primeira vez.

Meu desespero se intensificou.

— Não! Não está tudo bem! — berrei. — Eu preciso encontrar aquela mulher! Ela precisa... Ela tem que me ajudar. Eu tenho que voltar! AGORA!

Eu tremia muito, me apoiei no balcão para não cair. Não vi quando a garota chamou os seguranças, mas lutei contra eles empurrando com toda a força que tinha.

— Me solte. Eu tenho que voltar. Sasuke está me esperando. — as lágrimas me impediam de ver qualquer coisa. — Ele vai sofrer se eu não voltar. O que pensa que está fazendo? Me solta! — empurrei alguém com tanta força que acabei caindo.

Alguém se aproveitou disso e tentou me imobilizar. Debati-me no chão, gritando contra a pessoa, ouvindo muito barulho ao meu redor, mas ainda não conseguia enxergar nada com clareza. Mais mãos tentaram me segurar, até que um tempo depois, senti uma picada em meu braço, e tudo desapareceu outra vez.

 **. . .**

 **A** primeira coisa que vi quando abri os olhos foi o teto branco. Um bip constante perto de minha cabeça me acordou.

Olhei em volta e percebi que estava num quarto de hospital.

 _Como foi que eu vim parar aqui?_

— Sakura? — uma voz suave perguntou.

Virei-me para o outro lado e a vi sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Ino? O que estou fazendo aqui? — perguntei ainda confusa. Quando consegui focalizar seus olhos, a memória me invadiu.

— Ino! — gritei me atirando em seus braços surpresos. Eu a abracei com tanta força que poderia ter quebrado uma costela. Meus olhos arderam e senti as lágrimas descerem por meu rosto. — Senti tanto a sua falta! Você não pode imaginar a confusão em que me meti!

— Posso imaginar, sim! Pode me explicar onde estava todos esses dias e porque estava usando aquela roupa? E porque deu piti numa loja? A sorte foi que o Gaara viu te colocarem na ambulância e me ligou avisando. Ele está lá baixo resolvendo toda papelada. Por falar nisso, cadê seus documentos?

O Gaara estava ali também?

Eu a soltei para poder ver seu rosto.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, parecendo preocupada. Endireitei-me na cama.

— Ino, é uma história muito longa e eu prometo que vou te contar. Mas só depois que eu sair daqui, está bem?

Sua testa se enrugou.

— Por quê? — perguntou desconfiada

— Porque é uma história complicada e meio... Doida. Você pode querer não me tirar daqui. — tinha aprendido minha lição.

— Claro que não vou te deixar aqui! E nós temos tempo. Você não vai sair do hospital antes que o médico a libere. Então, vê se desembucha logo, — seu tom duro e, ao mesmo, tempo preocupado

— Ino, eu estou bem... — Mentalmente porque eu sabia que só ficaria bem de verdade

se pudesse estar com Sasuke outra vez. — Eu tenho que sair daqui logo. Tenho que procurar uma pessoa.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

— Uma pessoa? — repetiu, a voz baixa e desconfiada.

— Sim. E você vai me ajudar! — afirmei, sem dar a ela a chance de decidir se ajudaria ou não uma amiga aparentemente surtada.

— Está bem. — Ino falou, cautelosa — Eu te ajudo, depois que você me disser tudo o que está acontecendo.

Suspirei. Encarei Ino por um longo tempo, decidindo se contava ou não. Ela era minha irmã em muitos sentidos, merecia saber a verdade depois da preocupação que causei — totalmente sem intenção. E ela não me internaria, eu quase tinha certeza disso.

— Tudo bem, Ino. O que eu vou te contar não é uma história fácil de engolir. — ela assentiu, o rosto sério. — Tente manter a mente aberta, tá?

— Está me deixando preocupada, Sakura. Fala de uma vez!

— Lembra-se da noite em que fomos ao Toca e meu celular caiu na privada? Ela assentiu.

— Começou aí! No sábado, eu acordei cedo e fui comprar um novo, você sabe que eu não sabia viver sem ele. — fiz uma careta ao pensar nisso. Quantas coisas inúteis pensei serem tão importantes a ponto de não poder viver sem elas! Sacudi a cabeça, desgostosa. — Então, quando cheguei à loja...

Contei tudo o que aconteceu na loja, depois na praça e como fui parar no século dezenove. Nesta parte, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, mas eu não parei. Disse a ela tudo que passei por lá, a casinha, o pé de alface, a carruagem, as pessoas que conheci, os vestidos e falei sobre o principal.

Sasuke.

Não pude conter as lágrimas que rolaram continuamente em meu rosto. Falar dele triplicava a dor intensa que eu já sentia. Narrei como acabei me apaixonando por ele sem me dar conta disso, sobre seu bom humor e seus modos educados, a forma carinhosa com que tratava a irmã, como cuidou de mim quando estive doente, a noite mágica que passamos juntos.

Precisei de alguns minutos para continuar, a dor que invadiu meu peito me tirou o fôlego. Só consegui soluçar e tremer por um tempo.

Ino passou seus braços em mim, tentando me acalmar, mas eu não conseguia nem mesmo respirar. Quando olhei seu rosto e vi que ela também chorava, fiquei ainda pior, pois eu não sabia se ela chorava por minha dor ou se chorava por mim ou pela perda da minha sanidade.

Continuei com a história: a noite do baile, o ataque de Killer B, minha fuga. Contei absolutamente tudo, da dança final perto da pedra até minha volta para cá e o pouco que me lembrava sobre a confusão na loja.

Quando terminei, fiquei sentada tentando me controlar. Tentei muito não pensar em Sasuke, mas toda vez que eu piscava via seu rosto assustado, sua mão esticada tentando me alcançar, atrás de minhas pálpebras. Um pesadelo que se repetia a cada vez que eu fechava os olhos.

Ino ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, me observando, analisando meu rosto retorcido pela dor.

— Sakura, preciso te fazer uma pergunta. — sua voz séria, assim como seu rosto. Apenas a encarei. — Você está usando drogas?

— Ah! Ino! Você também não! — eu gemi.

— Desculpe, Sakura. Mas o que acaba de me contar é... — ela me fitou, tentando encontrar a palavra certa.

— O que? Surreal? impossível? Maluco? História da carochinha? — ajudei.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça concordando.

— Mas é a verdade, Ino. Você viu o vestido, não viu?

— Vi, mas... Como? Por quê?

— Não sei! Não faço ideia! Acho que, se eu conseguir encontrar a vendedora, talvez ela me explique e me ajude. — por que ela tinha que me ajudar, não tinha? Ela havia armado a confusão e agora iria consertar! Ah, se ia!

Ino não disse nada, vi a história se repetir de novo e de novo em seus olhos de esmeralda, tentando encontrar sentido.

— O que você vai fazer agora? — ela perguntou horrorizada depois de um tempo.

Suspirei de alívio.

— Vou procurar por ela. Vou fazer com que arrume as coisas... Que me mande de volta. Ela vai ter que consertar isso. De uma forma ou de outra! — eu disse firme, secando meus olhos.

— Você pretende voltar? Me deixar aqui sozinha?

— Você não está sozinha. Tem o Gaara, tem seus pais. — seria muito difícil nunca mais ver Ino. Éramos tão unidas que, com exceção da minha viagem para o passado, eu não tinha uma única memória que não a incluísse. Mas ela estaria feliz, eu sabia disso. Estaria ao lado do amor de sua vida, teriam filhos lindos, brigariam pelo resto da vida e se reconciliariam todas as vezes, como sempre foi. Não precisaria me preocupar com ela.

Ainda assim, seria doloroso não tê-la por perto.

— Não é a mesma coisa. E meus pais não falam comigo, você sabe disso. — retrucou tristonha.

— Eu sei! Mas eles podem mudar de ideia e você pode vê-los quando quiser. E você tem o Gaara, que é maluco por você. Imagine se... Imagine se ele precisasse ir morar na... Groenlândia e nunca mais voltasse a pôr os pés aqui. Se tivesse a chance de ir com ele, você iria?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. E nem precisava, eu sabia a resposta, assim como ela.

—Você entende, Ino? Eu preciso dele! Claro que eu sentiria uma saudade louca de você, mas, ao menos, saberia que está feliz. Além disso, se eu não voltar, ele... — era insuportável imaginar. Doloroso demais imaginar que eu nunca mais voltaria a ver Sasuke. Nunca mais ver Hinata, Tsunade e todos os que deixei para trás. Minha nova família. E eu não tinha uma há muito tempo.

— Também morreria de saudades! — ela tocou minha mão gelada. — E tudo o que eu quero é te ver feliz. Mesmo que... nunca mais...Vou te ajudar a encontrar a tal mulher e vamos obrigá-la a te mandar para lá! Nem que eu tenha que usar a força! — Ino era tão exagerada!

Mas dessa vez eu estava com ela.

— Onde estão minhas coisas?

—Tudo que me entregaram foi isto e aquele vestido estranho. — ela levantou o celular.

— Ficou tudo lá com ele. Tudo! — a dor me deixou quase cega, pontos negros embaçavam minha visão. — Como foi com o Gaara? — perguntei, tentando me distrair para não partir em duas.

— Foi maravilhoso! Bem, quase. Eu estava muito preocupada com você. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido... Te procuramos em hospitais e até em necrotérios!

— Desculpe, Ino! Não dava pra te mandar um bilhete. Acho que os correios ainda não fazem esse tipo de entrega. — e sorri, secando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

— Sua maluca! Não podia se meter em nada menos complicado, pra variar? — ela sorriu também.

— Ah! Ino! — Estiquei os braços e a abracei bem forte.

—Estou tão feliz por você e o Gaara!

Ela me abraçou também. Depois me olhou espantada.

— Está chorando? Não tinha percebido.

— É que eu... Não imagina como estou feliz por vocês dois! Serão tão felizes juntos! São perfeitos um para o outro.

— Já chega! Quem é você? Onde está minha amiga? — ela disse com a testa enrugada, depois sorriu.

— Você tem razão. Não vai acreditar em como eu mudei. Sou uma outra mulher. Uma que é romântica, chorona e melodramática. Tudo que eu nunca fui. Sou uma EMO!

— Claro que não é. Só está apaixonada. — ela sorriu, depois seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Pela primeira vez!

— Fala logo, — eu resmunguei.

— O que? — perguntou inocente. — _Eu te disse?_ Que tipo de amiga eu seria se tripudiasse de seu sofrimento dessa forma?

— Obrigada. — suspirei.

— Mas eu te avisei! É diferente de _eu te disse_.

Precisei fazer um teatro para o psiquiatra do hospital, inventado que tinha bebido demais e estava com stress de trabalho para poder justificar ter pirado, saído na rua vestida daquele jeito, invadido lojas e agredido pessoas. Prometi procurar um psicólogo para me ajudar a aliviar o stress. Ele até me deu o telefone de um especialista.

Saí do hospital com as roupas que Ino levou para mim, meu vestido e o celular estavam dentro na sacola de plástico.

Tive que suportar as piadinhas do Gaara durante todo o caminho até meu apartamento.

 _Você estava doidona, hein, Sakura? O que você usou? Me arruma um pouco! Não seja_

 _fominha. Divide o bagulho!_

Entrei em meu apartamento e tudo estava exatamente como eu havia deixado: de pernas pro ar. Foi estranho entrar ali de novo. Tanta coisa tinha mudado. Eu tinha mudado. A sensação de estar em casa não existia mais. Era apenas um apartamento.

—Tem certeza de que está bem? — Ino perguntou pela milésima vez.

— Tenho! Pode ir. Vocês têm muito o que fazer agora. — eu disse, lhe dando outro abraço.

— Se precisar, me liga. A qualquer hora!

Assenti, mas eu precisava ficar sozinha um pouco. Queria botar os pensamentos em ordem, descobrir alguma pista de como encontrar a mulher.

Gaara não largou sua cintura em momento algum. Eu sorri. E depois ele me surpreendeu me abraçando — sufocando — antes de sair.

— Se cuida, garota. — ele disse, antes de fechar a porta, já era noite. Fiquei contemplando meu apartamento vazio. Tão vazio quanto eu. Tudo que era meu ficou com Sasuke, minha bolsa com meus documentos, meu livro, minha nova família, meu coração, minha alma.

Peguei o vestido e o aproximei do rosto. O cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado no tecido. Respirei fundo, deixando seu aroma inundar minha cabeça. A única lembrança concreta que restou. A única coisa que me fazia crer que eu não tinha imaginado tudo. Que ele era real. Que o que vivemos foi real. Ficava cada vez mais difícil acreditar nisso, estando ali no apartamento repleto de geringonças modernas.

Tomei um banho para me livrar do terrível cheiro de hospital, sem me importar com o chuveiro ou a privada. Não senti o alívio que imaginei que sentiria ao entrar num banheiro outra vez. Nada mais importava. Embrulhei-me com a toalha e fui pro quarto, incapaz de me conter por mais tempo. Deixei-me cair num canto e não impedi as lágrimas nem a dor dilacerante que rasgou meu peito me tirando o fôlego, nem fui capaz de conter o tremor que se espalhou por meu corpo.

Fechei meus olhos e abracei meus joelhos. Repassei mentalmente cada instante que vivi com ele, como um filme. Ao menos, eu tinha isso. Ao menos, eu tive isso. Um amor tão profundo e sincero, mesmo que por poucos dias, que muitas pessoas jamais experimentam durante uma vida inteira.

Eu tinha Sasuke pra sempre, guardado em minhas lembranças. Cada traço de seu rosto, cada expressão de seus olhos negros, cada sorriso divertido, cada linha de seu corpo perfeito. Até seu cheiro estava presente em minha memória e fazia meu corpo se arrepiar toda vez que pensava nele.

Quando dei por mim, o sol já batia na janela e eu ainda estava ali, sentada no chão, tremendo. A luz clareou o quarto e também minha cabeça.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia ficar ali parada e chorando. Não podia viver apenas de lembranças. Eu queria mais!

Eu iria lutar!

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Depois do capítulo-desespero q foi o ultimo, trago o mais-desespero-ainda p vcs guriazadas.

Foda, eu sei, mas aguenta ai que a sofrencia lascada vai valer a pena.

Muito obrigada aos lindos comentários de: Nega Uchiha, TheKelly-Chan e Guest.

Vcs são uns amores por comentarem sempre s2

Até logo!


	32. Chapter 32

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **32**

 **N** ão fui trabalhar naquela sexta-feira. Não me importava como eu pagaria o aluguel. Eu tinha que encontrar a tal mulher. Pensei em pesquisar na internet para descobrir informações sobre ela, mas eu nem mesmo sabia o seu nome.

Peguei meu carro e rodei pela cidade, entrando em todas as lojas que vendiam celular, sentindo o desespero me dominar a cada "não". Ninguém nunca ouviu falar dela. Procurei o dia todo em vão.

Claro que ela não deixaria rastro depois do estrago que fez.

Ino bancava a detetive virtual, procurava na internet casos de pessoas que diziam ter viajado no tempo, mas sem encontrar nada concreto.

Procurei por _ela_ durante dias, até mesmo nas cidades vizinhas, até em delegacias.

Nunca havia nada. Nada de nada.

Uma semana depois, mudei meus planos. Pensei que a vendedora talvez fosse uma daquelas bruxas que faziam magia. Procurei nas páginas amarelas e visitei cada buraco que pude encontrar o endereço.

Numa dessas incursões, fiquei tentada a me deixar levar depois da minha viagem ao passado, não havia mais muita coisa em que eu não acreditasse.

Dentro de uma sala minúscula e repleta de incensos, cristais coloridos e tecidos, a cigana Shizuka tentou me convencer de que sabia de alguma coisa.

— Você está aflita. — ela afirmou.

— Sim. — confirmei. Mas isso era evidente, então não me surpreendi.

— Vejo que tem assuntos mal resolvidos no passado. — ela disse, com a ponta dos dedos pressionados contra as têmporas observando uma bola transparente que soltava faíscas azuis.

— Tenho.

— Um homem — ela continuou. — Que você ainda a...

— É. — eu disse empolgada.

— Você o quer de volta. Por isso está aqui.

— Sim, — confirmei. Afinal, o motivo para encontrar a vendedora era para que ela me levasse até Sasuke outra vez, não era?

— Posso fazer isso pra você. Posso trazê-lo de volta em três dias.

— Como?

— A magia de cigana Shizuka é muito poderosa. Custará 300 reais.

—Trezentos? — não que não valesse à pena. Se funcionasse, claro. Mas eu tinha que me certificar de que ela não era uma espertalhona — Que garantias eu tenho de que está me dizendo a verdade?

Ela estreitou os olhos verdes carregados de maquiagem.

— Cigana Shizuka não mente. Cigana Shizuka é poderosa. — era tão irritante que se referisse a si própria na terceira pessoa!

— Tá, mas me dá mais alguma coisa. Mais informações.

— Muito bem. — ela disse pressionando a testa outra vez. — Ele é bonito e educado, — até aí tudo certo. — Te amava muito. — meu coração começou a bater forte com a esperança. — Mas não foi capaz de resistir à tentação. A culpa foi da outra.

Murchei.

— Outra? — repeti desanimada.

— A outra mulher. Pela qual ele te trocou.

O complicado de se procurar em lugares místicos é que alguém sempre tenta te convencer de eles sabem exatamente o que você procura. Depois de cigana Shizuka, tomei mais cuidado, prestando atenção nas frases — quase todas generalizadas _: Você está infeliz. Vejo que esta procurando alguém, tem um homem no seu_ _destino, posso trazê-lo de volta por duzentos. Cem. Cinquentinha e não se fala mais nisso!_

Mas, na última espelunca em que me atrevi a entrar, me surpreendi. Primeiro, por não se tratar de uma espelunca, mas de uma sala agradável, branca com diversas velas coloridas e algumas imagens de santos. A segunda surpresa foi Mãe Kin não querer me oferecer seus serviços, apenas respondeu que não conhecia nenhuma outra vidente com as características que eu descrevi a ela. Mas a grande surpresa aconteceu mesmo quando eu estava de saída. Depois de me dizer para seguir em paz, os olhos de Mãe Kin tremularam e ela ficou diferente, como se não estivesse ali na sala. Fiquei imóvel. Segundos depois, ela sacudiu a cabeça e piscou.

— Ele está te esperando.

— O que? — perguntei insegura.

— Ele está te esperando. Não desistiu de você. Está esperando que você volte.

— Está? — senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos.

— Ele está infeliz. Tanta dor! — ela disse fazendo uma careta, como se sentisse dor. —

Ele te ama muito, menina.

— Eu sei. Eu também o amo. Demais! — respondi em meio às lágrimas. Ela podia estar inventando, mas ouvir aquilo era um alívio. Ele me amava. Ele existia! — Vê mais alguma coisa, Mãe Kin?

— Um quadro. Ele fica parado olhando para um quadro.

— Um quadro? — o quadro que ele estava pintando? Meu quadro?

— É tudo que eu vejo, me desculpe. — e sacudiu a cabeça,

— Por favor, Mãe Kin, não dá pra ver mais nada? Nós vamos nos encontrar outra vez?

— Não posso ver mais nada, menina. Mas vejo uma flor azul no seu futuro. Significa alguma coisa pra você?

— Não. Não imagino o que possa ser.

Ela me abraçou, em seguida colocou a mão sobre minha cabeça, fez uma oração e disse que pediria aos orixás para que me ajudassem. Naquele instante, me senti em paz. Mas a paz não durou muito tempo. Apenas algumas horas e eu estava de volta ao desespero e agonia habitual dos últimos dias.

Fui até o apartamento de Ino no final de semana, pra conhecer o "novo" ninho de amor do casal, onde fui informada que se casariam oficialmente no próximo mês.

— Quem sabe você pega meu buquê, Sakura. — Ino tentou me animar. Ela me conhecia bem para saber que eu não estava nada bem.

— Quem sabe. — concordei, desanimada.

Tem uns caras bacanas do Jiu-Jitsu que talvez você goste. Se quiser, posso te apresentar a algum deles. — Gaara ofereceu. Ino contou a ele que eu estava apaixonada, para explicar as minhas ações tão atípicas nos últimos dias. Mas é claro que ela não contou a ele que Sasuke não morava naquele mesmo século. Gaara pensava que eu tinha tomado um belo pé na bunda.

— Não, não. Valeu pela oferta, mas não, obrigada!

Gaara foi até a cozinha pegar os pratos para comermos a pizza. Ele ajudava Ino em tudo, fiquei surpresa.

— Ele começa a trabalhar nesta segunda. — ela me confidenciou, orgulhosa.

— Isso eu tenho que ver! Quem foi o maluco que deu emprego pra ele?

— Foi o Zezão. O Rafa vai ser personal na academia dele.

— O salário até que é razoável e ele pode acabar conseguindo uns por fora! — sorriu entusiasmada.

— Bacana! Fiquei fora alguns dias e o Gaara está trabalhando, casando... e eu não estou trabalhando. O mundo tá mesmo de pernas pro ar! — tentei brincar, mas não me sentia muito animada.

Ino notou isso.

—Ah! Sakura! — ela lançou seus braços ao meu redor e me apertou firme. — Não podia se apaixonar por alguém mais acessível? — disse, meio brincando, meio lamentando.

— Não tive escolha, Ino. Não sei como viver sem ele. Tenho que encontrá-la a qualquer custo. Eu tenho que encontrar a tal mulher! E muito rápido. — A cada dia, ficava mais insuportável respirar.

— Humm. — ela resmungou. — E nós vamos encontrá-la. Vamos procurar em cada canto do planeta. Você não vai passar o resto da vida sofrendo assim! — afirmou convicta.

— Valeu, Ino! — eu me apertei mais contra ela. — Eu te adoro.

Voltei para casa tarde da noite e, dessa vez, sóbria.

 _Continua_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigado as meninas de sempre pelos comentários, vcs são umas fofas, que fazem esta historia seguir em frente._

 _Beijos e até logo_

 _S2_


	33. Chapter 33

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **33**

 **A** inda era muito cedo. A cidade começava a despertar. Dirigi pelas ruas semidesertos até o apartamento de Ino.

— Pra onde vamos assim tão cedo? Você encontrou alguma coisa? — ela perguntou, entrando no carro com rapidez.

Eu não tinha encontrado nada. Mal dormi na última noite, mas o pouco tempo em que estava inconsciente eu sonhei com Sasuke. Estávamos em casa — na casa dele — e conversávamos sobre seus cavalos. Ele estava animado, sorridente, feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso me hipnotizava. O mesmo de sempre! Mas, então, de repente ele começou a se distanciar. O sofá no qual estávamos sentados começou a se esticar e Sasuke ficava cada vez mais longe. Eu tentei gritar, chamar por ele, mas minha voz não saiu, ficou presa em meu peito. Tentei me levantar para alcançá-lo, mas minhas pernas pareciam feitas de chumbo e eu não pude movê-las. Ele continuava se distanciando, até que, finalmente, foi engolido pelas sombras. Acordei com o coração batendo rápido, com lágrimas nos olhos e o grito ainda preso em minha garganta.

A dor me apunhalou fundo quando percebi que ainda estava em meu apartamento. Sem pensar, liguei pra Ino para encontrá-la.

— Não, Ino, não encontrei nada, mas eu preciso ir até lá. — engoli alto. Até a casa dele. Não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha. Talvez tenha alguma pista ou... sei lá! Eu preciso ir até lá!

— Acha que a casa ainda existe? — ela perguntou, descrente.

— Espero que sim. — eu disse, pisando no acelerador. Refiz o caminho para a casa de Sasuke, bem diferente agora — com avenidas pavimentadas e semáforos me perdendo inúmeras vezes antes de encontrar uma ruela estreita. Depois de um tempo, avistei a casa, uma pequena chácara no meio da cidade grande. Era a mesma casa, deteriorada pelo tempo, acinzentada, mas era a mesma, eu tinha certeza. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, pensei que a dor fosse me rasgar em duas. Ino percebeu.

— É ali?

Assenti. Parei o carro perto das escadas envelhecidas sem saber bem o que fazer. Não me importava se o dono chamaria a polícia ou se me levariam para a ala psiquiátrica outra vez, eu tinha que entrar lá.

— O que pretende fazer? — Ino indagou, observando a casa imponente.

— Eu não sei. Só quero... Só preciso entrar lá! Ver que tudo foi real e... — sacudi a cabeça. Eu não sabia o motivo, mas eu tinha que entrar naquela casa. Era como se me chamasse.

Saí do carro decidida, subi os degraus até alcançar a porta. Ino me seguiu. Eu bati e esperei.

— O que vai dizer? _Por acaso, o Sasuke ainda mora aqui?_ — ela sussurrou, meio apavorada.

Não tive tempo para responder. A porta se abriu, um rapaz de cabelos cor de areia, estatura média e olhos de uma cor familiar nos observou.

— Oi! — comecei insegura. _Será que posso entrar e ver se o cara que eu amo está aí_

 _dentro? Você o conhece? Ele mora em 1830!_ —Eu...Tudo b... Para minha surpresa, o rapaz sorriu.

— Sakura Haruno! — disse de forma muito segura.

Minha boca se abriu. Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram. Demorei um pouco para responder.

— S-sou eu. Como sabe? — perguntei, ainda em choque.

— Entrem. — e se afastou para nos dar passagem. Senti meu coração se encolher dentro do peito ao ver a sala de visitas agora mobiliada com moveis atuais e uma grande TV de plasma bem ao centro dela. Tudo estava diferente, todos os móveis eram contemporâneos, atuais. Até a cor das paredes era diferente.

Também vazia, como eu.

— Estamos esperando por você há muito tempo. Há séculos, na verdade! Eu nem acreditava nas histórias, mas.., ele esticou os braços apontando para mim e sorriu eufórico. — Você está aqui!

E como gostaria de não estar! Estar em casa com Sasuke conversando sobre qualquer idiotice. Ou até mesmo estar assistindo Tenten discursar fervorosamente sobre a importância da fita no chapéu.

— Ouvi muito sobre você. — ele disse, animado.

— Ouviu? — uma centelha de esperança se acendeu

— Vem comigo. — ele indicou o caminho.

Fui à frente, olhando de vez em quando para ele e Ino — que parecia aparvalhada, olhando para todos de boca aberta — pra ver de que lado ir. Contudo, depois de algumas portas, eu sabia para onde seguíamos.

Para o meu quarto.

A porta estava trancada.

— Esperem um minuto, vou pegar a chave. — disse o rapaz, saindo pelo corredor que levava até cozinha.

Toquei a porta envelhecida. A mesma porta que tentei fechar e Sasuke me impediu. A mesma que arrombou quando pedi a navalha e ele pensou que eu fosse suicida. Tentei me controlar um pouco, respirando fundo diversas vezes, tentando juntar meus cacos. Era doloroso demais estar ali sem ele, sem os móveis, sem Hinata.

— Conhece este quarto? — Ino inquiriu, minha mão ainda na porta.

— É o meu quarto, Ino. — sussurrei.

O rapaz — que eu ainda não sabia o nome — voltou e colocou a chave na porta.

— Este quarto fica trancado o tempo todo. Apenas a família tem acesso. — me explicou enquanto o abria.

Estava escuro lá dentro, O quarto não tinha luz elétrica como o resto da casa. Fiquei parada na porta, enquanto ele se enfiava na escuridão abrindo as cortinas pesadas.

Dei um passo, vacilante, sem saber o que iria encontrar ali. Ino me seguiu. Logo fiquei sem ar.

— Puta Merda! — Ino exclamou.

Estava tudo como antes. Exatamente como eu o deixei! A cama, a banheira, o frasco de xampu, a mesa com o vinho, a poltrona, até a roupa de cama era a mesma, mas agora tinha manchas amareladas causadas pela passagem do tempo. Olhei em volta, sem saber o que procurava, quando encontrei. Minhas pernas falharam.

Não. Não estava exatamente tudo igual. Vários quadros haviam sido adicionados ao cômodo. Por um momento, não pude me mover. Senti que meus pulmões não mais sabiam o que fazer. Eu não conseguia respirar. Quando finalmente consegui levar um pouco de ar para dentro, me aproximei da parede.

Eu estava no quadro, com o vestido rosa de Hinata, uma flor presa no cabelo trançado.

Hesitante, levantei a mão, que tremia muito, para tocá-lo, exatamente como fiz na noite em que o vi primeira vez. Nenhuma voz pediu para que eu não tocasse a tela porque borraria. O rasgo em meu peito sangrou.

Então, ele terminou o quadro que vi em seu quarto na noite em que fizemos amor. A noite mais mágica de minha vida.

Toquei a tela, tentando sentir com as pontas dos meus dedos os lugares exatos onde os seus haviam estado. O quadro era lindo. Ele me retratou de forma deslumbrante. Muito mais do que eu era na realidade. O melhor Photoshop que já vi.

Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, pisquei diversas vezes para que desobstruíssem minha visão e eu pudesse admirar as outras telas. Meus olhos seguiram a sequência de retratos.

Eu estava em todos eles.

Eu na cama com o cabelo bagunçado e o lençol branco preso entre os braços: a noite em que fizemos amor. Eu na sala de música, com o vestido de baile e olhos assustados: depois que contei a verdade a ele. Meus tênis vermelhos num quadro pequeno onde apenas meus joelhos cobertos pelo vestido azul apareciam: o vestido era curto e os deixou à mostra. Eu com as costas nuas brincando na água fria do riacho: quase pude sentir os calafrios outra vez.

Muitos quadros. A memória de Sasuke gravada nas telas. Ele se lembrou de cada detalhe meu, cada traço, cada curva, cada expressão.

Meu coração se espremeu ainda mais, até o ponto de latejar.

— Estes quadros foram feitos por meu tio-avô. Tataravô, Eles estão na família há sete gerações. — o rapaz disse.

Não pude vê-lo, meus olhos não conseguiam parar de olhar tantas provas do amor de Sasuke por mim.

— O que sabe sobre ele? — sussurrei. — O que sabe sobre Sasuke?

— Bem... — ele não se espantou quando usei seu primeiro nome. — O que meus pais me contaram, que souberam através dos seus, e assim por diante... Sasuke Uchiha se apaixonou por esta mulher, Sakura Haruno, e a retratou até o fim da vida, numa tentativa de não esquecê-la, eu acho.

 _Até o fim da vida._

Não pude conter o soluço.

— Ele tinha vinte um quando pintou este. — me virei para acompanhá-lo. Eu sabia qual era o quadro. — Ela estava lá. Minha tataravó a conheceu. — sua testa se enrugou. — Mas ela desapareceu depois de alguns dias e Sasuke não se recuperou.

— Não! — não era um lamento, nem uma pergunta, era desespero e dor misturados com raiva, agonia e medo.

Ino me amparou.

— Respire, Sakura. Apenas respire. — ela pediu. Tentei obedecer, mas não obtive muito êxito.

— Ele ficou obcecado por ela, a retratou até este aqui, quando tinha trinta e um. — continuou o rapaz, apontando para a outra parede.

Era um quadro branco, muito branco, apenas a silhueta escura de uma mulher envolta na luz branca. Sua última lembrança. Nosso último momento.

— Depois disso, adoeceu. E, como estava fraco demais por culpa de todo o álcool que ingeria, não conseguiu reagir e acabou...

— NÃO! — isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu precisava acordar daquele pesadelo.

Tentei engolir e não consegui. Senti meus joelhos faltarem. Ino me segurou antes que eu caísse. O rapaz a ajudou a me levar até a cama.

Respirei várias vezes. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada.

— Hinata ficou arrasada com... Depois que o irmão se foi... — meu corpo tremia muito, como se eu fosse partir ao meio. — Ela viveu com o marido e os filhos nesta casa até o fim.

Este quarto se tornou um tipo de herança, que o herdeiro se comprometia a não modificar.

Hinata dizia que um dia a garota voltaria, seu irmão insistia nisso. Que um dia ela voltaria à esta casa.

A mão de Ino subia e descia por minhas costas.

— Ela foi feliz? Hinata foi feliz? — sussurrei. Não tinha forças para nada.

— Sim. Muito feliz. Mesmo depois da m... Ela se casou com meu tataravô aos vinte anos.

Eles se conheceram num baile. Foi amor à primeira vista.

— Naruto? — mal pude ouvir o som de minha voz.

Mas o rapaz ouviu, sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Tentei sorrir também, mas acho que não consegui.

—Veja. — ele pegou um papel na mesinha de cabeceira, o livro de capa de couro ainda sobre ela. — Esta é a carta que Sasuke deixou para a garota. Hinata a guardava como um tesouro.

Olhei para o papel em sua mão e demorei pra entender que deveria pegá-lo. Estava totalmente anestesiada. Ino percebeu isso e pegou o papel, colocando-o em minhas mãos logo em seguida.

Fechei os olhos e respirei algumas vezes. Meus dedos tremiam muito.

Desdobrei o papel antigo e manchado com dificuldade. Sorri tristemente ao ver sua caligrafia perfeita escrita com minha caneta barata.

 _Sakura._

 _Escrevo esta carta na esperança de que algum dia ela possa chegar as suas mãos_

 _Uma década se passou desde que você apareceu em minha vida. Acreditará se eu lhe assegurar que para mim nada mudou durante este tempo todo? Que não perdi a esperança de que um dia volte? Que ainda sinto seu perfume em minhas lembranças? Que nossa ultima conversa gira em minha cabeça como se tivesse acontecido ainda ontem?_

 _Perdoe-me meu amor por não ter sido capaz de prendê-la aqui. Perdoe-me por não ter sido rápido o bastante. Tudo seria diferente se eu tivesse sido capaz de impedir que fosse levada para tão longe. Contudo eu não lamento nada. Os poucos dias em que passei ao seu lado foram os mais preciosos da minha existência. Então, agradeço todas as noites por tê-la em minha vida, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo. São as lembranças desses poucos dias que me mantém respirando._

 _Desejo fervorosamente que esteja feliz, onde quer que você esteja agora. Não posso suportar, sequer pensar que você não tenha tido uma vida feliz como merece._

 _Estou tentando encontrá-la, tenho falado com alguns estudiosos sobre o assunto, mas ainda não obtive nada satisfatório. Talvez acabe encontrando uma solução em breve, algumas coisas evoluíram por aqui. Talvez eu possa ir buscá-la._

 _Nunca desisti de encontrá-la. Por isso, não sou capaz de lhe dizer adeus. Pois sei que ainda nos veremos outra vez. E se, por sorte, algum dia puder ler estas linhas, não te esqueças que a amei desde o primeiro instante e a amarei até o ultimo. Talvez até depois._

 _Vemo-nos em breve,_

 _Eternamente seu_

 _S.U_

Meu cérebro parecia mingau. Ele tentaria me buscar? Abandonaria tudo por mim? É claro que abandonaria! Da mesma forma que eu abandonaria. Mas é claro que ele não encontraria nada. Se nem os banheiros existiam no século dele, quanto mais máquina do tempo!

Dobrei a carta e a guardei. Não sabia o que pensar. Nem mesmo o que fazer. Eu só queria estar com ele outra vez, abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Fazê-lo sorrir novamente.

— Sempre me perguntei quem era você. — ele começou, depois de um tempo. — Sempre me perguntei quem era a garota retratada há duzentos anos atrás usando All Star vermelho. — ele olhava para o quadro. — Como é possível?

Sacudi a cabeça, sem forças para mentir, não havia necessidade. Ele sabia a verdade.

— Não sei. Apenas sei que até duas semanas atrás eu estava lá, Hinata tinha ido até a casa de Tenten e Sasuke e eu estávamos no nosso lugar especial. De repente... eu estava aqui outra vez.

Seus olhos claríssimos, tão dolorosamente familiares, me analisavam atentamente.

— Você realmente esteve lá?

— Estive — sussurrei. — E preciso voltar. Voltar para Sasuke e... — o soluço me impediu de continuar.

O rapaz delicadamente colocou sua mão em meu ombro,

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não vejo como, — chorei desamparada.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso! — Ino disse determinada. — Meu Deus, esse homem é louco por você! Você não pode deixá-lo escapar. Vamos encontrar um jeito!

Queria muito ter a mesma convicção que Ino. Queria desesperadamente.

Sasuke estava infeliz por minha culpa. Infeliz por toda uma vida. E a culpa era minha. Toda minha. Foi um erro ter me envolvido com ele. Jamais poderia ter permitido que as coisas tivessem ido tão longe quando eu sabia que voltaria. Eu acabaria voltando, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre soube disso e, mesmo assim, correspondi apaixonadamente a seus sentimentos, arruinando sua vida. E agora não podia fazer nada para reparar isso.

— Como é seu nome? — perguntei ao rapaz, quando consegui me recompor um pouco.

— Jonas. — ele sorriu. — Ainda não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Meu pai vai pirar quando souber que esteve aqui. É surreal!

— Nem me fale, — eu disse infeliz.

Levantei-me da cama, tinha que sair dali. A urgência de encontrar a vendedora me dominou por completo. Eu encontraria um meio de reparar as coisas. Mesmo que eu não pudesse voltar. Aquela bruxa teria que consertar a vida de Sasuke. Ela devia ter poderes para fazer isso.

— Eu preciso ir agora. Obrigada por nos receber e contar o que sabe. Ele se levantou também.

— Eu é que agradeço. Não imagina quanto tempo fiquei pensando nessa história. — ele sorriu e covinhas apareceram em suas bochechas.

Toquei seu rosto, incapaz de me conter. Toquei o presente que Hinata tinha me deixado.

— Você tem o sorriso dela. Da Hinata.

Ele sorriu ainda mais ao invés de se afastar.

— Sério? Olha, volte outras vezes, podemos conversar mais. Meu pai sabe um pouco mais da história da família. Talvez ele saiba alguma coisa que acabe fazendo sentido ou até te ajudando.

—Talvez, — suspirei.

Lutei contra as lágrimas até entrar no carro. Ino voltou dirigindo, eu não tinha condições para isso. Ela não disse nada o caminho todo, apenas me deixou chorar.

 _O que foi que eu fiz?_

Mutilei o destino e fiz da pessoa que mais amava no mundo miserável. Atordoada como eu estava, acabei me esquecendo de perguntar por minhas coisas. Mas não deveriam estar lá, de toda forma, Sasuke devia ter escondido para o caso de alguém perguntar o que eram aquelas coisas estranhas.

— O que vai fazer agora? — Ino questionou, quando chegamos ao meu apartamento.

—Vou encontrá-la! — eu disse obstinadamente. — É tudo que me restou! Encontrá-la.

Ino não voltou para casa, ficou comigo sem me encher de perguntas, apenas estava ali, me emprestando seu ombro cada pouco, até minhas lágrimas secarem. Levou muito tempo para que secassem totalmente. Não dormi quase nada outra vez.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Olá amores!_

 _Como estão depois desse cap. pesadão pra porra?! Tão chorosas qnto eu aposto._

 _Obrigado a todos que leem e comentam a adap. E beijão especial a Nega Uchiha e Hetel pelos comentários de sempre._


	34. Chapter 34

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **34**

" _ **P**_ _ara construir uma máquina do tempo, primeiro precisamos de um buraco negro, que será o coração do equipamento. Para consegui-lo, pegue uma estrela dessas bem velhinhas, a maior que você encontrar.."_

É claro que isso estava fora de cogitação.

" _Um professor de Física norte-americano garante estar construindo uma máquina do tempo..."_

Humm... Talvez, se eu ainda não tiver conseguido voltar para Sasuke nos próximos meses... Talvez eu devesse mandar um e-mail... Este parecia promissor: Como construir uma Máquina do Tempo. Não é fácil, mas também não é impossível.

" _Encontre ou monte um buraco de minhoca. Pode ser que buracos de minhoca de grande porte existam no espaço profundo, herança do Big Bang. Se não encontrar nenhum, vamos ter que nos contentar com buracos de minhoca subatômicos. Esses buracos de minhoca pequeninos teriam de ser aumentados por um acelerador de partículas até atingir proporções úteis._

 _Estabilize o buraco de minhoca. Uma infusão de energia negativa, produzida por meios quânticos permitiria a passagem segura através do buraco de minhoca. A energia negativa impede a tendência do buraco de minhoca de se transformar em buraco negro._

 _Transporte o buraco de minhoca. Uma espaçonave, com tecnologia muito avançada, separaria as aberturas do buraco de minhoca. Uma abertura seria colocada junto à superfície de uma estrela de nêutrons uma estrela de altíssima densidade, com campo gravitacional muito forte. A gravidade intensa faz com que o tempo corra mais devagar. Como o tempo corre mais depressa na outra abertura, os dois extremos do buraco de minhoca ficam separados não só no espaço, mas também no tempo."_

Beleza! Então eu só precisava encontrar um buraco de minhocas um acelerador de partículas um estabilizador de energia quântica, uma espaçonave com tecnologia avançada e uma estrela de nêutrons.

Ah! É claro, descobrir como me transformar em uma minhoca!

Suspirei, frustrada.

Não estava dando certo! A internet não me ajudava em muita coisa. Muita baboseira e nada realmente concreto. Pesquisei sobre pessoas que diziam ter viajado no tempo, mas, quando investigava mais a fundo, eram apenas bêbados, drogados, malucos ou idiotas com muita imaginação. Meu desespero aumentava a cada movimento que o ponteiro do relógio fazia, e o tempo estava sendo cruel comigo. Passava depressa demais.

A carta de Sasuke me motivou ainda mais, porque se ele, que estava num lugar totalmente sem recursos, não desistiu, por que eu desistiria?

Ele queria que eu fosse feliz, mesmo que isso fosse impossível sem tê-lo por perto. Acho que talvez apenas não quisesse que eu fosse miserável. Então, tentei voltar para a minha vida. Tentei mesmo! Só que não parecia mais uma vida. Era como se eu estivesse ligada no piloto automático e apenas seguisse o fluxo.

Não desisti de encontrar a mulher, não desistiria enquanto ainda respirasse. Mas eu não tinha mais ideia de onde procurar.

Liguei para o escritório e expliquei que estava tendo problemas pessoais. Não me importei com as ameaças e os berros de demissão de Chouji. Eu disse que tiraria uma licença e voltaria assim que estivesse bem. Mito me visitou e me trouxe chocolates. Fiquei feliz em revê-la. Ela disse que estava preocupada comigo. Inventei uma história qualquer por ter sumido e ela acreditou. Contou-me que o escritório estava insuportável agora, que Chouji berrava mais que o normal e me amaldiçoava todos os dias, logo seguido por "aquela filha da puta competente". Sai tinha assumido minhas tarefas e não estava se saindo muito bem. Chouji estava fazendo da vida dos meus colegas um inferno.

Os dias continuaram passando muito depressa. Mal vi o mês acabar e recomeçar outra vez. Fui fazer a última prova de meu vestido de madrinha seria a madrinha de Ino junto com Shino. O casamento aconteceria em uma semana. Foi doloroso e, ao mesmo tempo, prazeroso vestir um vestido longo outra vez.

— Talvez não estejamos olhando a coisa da perspectiva correta. — Ino disse, enquanto analisava meu vestido (justo até o joelho, depois se abria graciosamente como um rabo de peixe, de cetim lilás, tomara-que-caia, apenas uma alça finíssima toda bordada transpassando da frente do ombro esquerdo para a parte de trás do direito). Sasuke teria achado escandalosa a forma como o vestido se agarrava ao meu corpo, mas teria gostado. Quase podia ver o sorriso malicioso que apareceria em seus lábios quando me analisasse.

Suspirei.

— Que outra perspectiva, Ino? Só tem uma. Ela sumiu. O celular nunca mais fez nada em quase dois meses.

— Não pode ser. — ela sacudia a cabeça. — Se ela é realmente um... — ela diminuiu a voz para um sussurro. — ... ser com poderes para interferir assim no destino das pessoas, não pode permitir que vocês dois sofram dessa maneira.

— Eu não sei o que ela é. — não me importava também, contanto que eu conseguisse encontrá-la e a convencesse a consertar a vida de Sasuke. — Só queria que ela pudesse arrumar as coisas.

— Vamos, Sakura, ela tem que ter te dado alguma coisa! Pense!

Eu pensei. Outra vez. Pela milionésima vez. Já tinha dissecado nossa conversa milhares de vezes e não tinha nada. Nenhuma resposta oculta, nenhuma pista, nada de nada.

— Não tem nada, Ino. — eu disse, exasperada. — Além disso, o que eu vivi com ele foi maravilhoso! Isso basta pra mim. Pelo menos, eu tenho as lembranças, não me importo de passar o resto da vida sozinha. — na verdade, trocaria de bom grado o resto da minha vida para poder passar só mais uma tarde junto dele. — Mas preciso fazê-la mudar o destino dele.

Ele tem que ser feliz!

— Isso não é justo! Eu quero ver você feliz! — ela ficou desolada, assim como eu sempre estava nas últimas semanas.

— Eu sei. — suspirei. — Obrigada, Ino.

Ela sorriu, tristonha. Pegou uma caixinha na bolsa e me entregou.

—Toma.

— O que é? — perguntei examinando a caixinha. Retirei a pequena fita e abri. Um lindo colar prateado, com um pingente delicado da letra S brilhava no veludo negro. Olhei para ela sem entender.

— Comprei um pra mim também. — ela abaixou a gola da blusa, me mostrando o mesmo colar mas o dela tinha um G. — É tipo um colar de irmandade. Caso você precise sair correndo para algum lugar e nunca mais volte. — sorriu triste.

— Ah! Ino! Você é incrível! — eu abracei forte. Você é a amiga mais especial de todo o universo. Não preciso de lembretes para não te esquecer. Mesmo que eu pudesse sumir outra vez, jamais te esqueceria!

— Eu sei. E o pior é que eu queria muito que você sumisse de novo. Sou uma péssima amiga! — ela riu desanimada.

— Não é não! — contestei. — É a mais sincera de todas!

. . .

 **N** ão voltei a casa _dele_ outra vez. Não podia suportar ouvir seus descendentes contarem histórias sobre seu desespero e, pior ainda, falarem dele como se estivesse morto. Ele não estava morto!

Parte de mim tentava ser racional e entender que ele nascera há mais de duzentos anos e que, a essa altura... Mas ele não estava morto! Eu sabia disso. Tinha certeza! Ele ainda vivia em algum universo paralelo estranho e incompreensível, mas _vivia_!

Meus dias se tornaram nulos, nada importante acontecia. Ou eu é que não percebia mais os problemas à minha frente. Todos os dias passava horas sentada no banco perto do cedro imenso, lembrando dos momentos mais felizes que tive na vida. Gostava daquele lugar. Era minha ligação com Sasuke. Nosso lugar especial. Ficava ali por horas ouvindo nossa música.

Peguei carona no carro com a noiva para ir até a igreja no _grande dia._ Ino estava deslumbrante! Seu vestido simples e elegante ressaltava ainda mais sua pele.

Ela estava radiante e mais linda do que nunca.

Fiquei feliz demais ao ver os pais dela ao seu lado no altar. Ambos pareciam acanhados e ainda se via uma pontada de ressentimento em seus olhos, mas eles estavam ali, era o que importava. Talvez quando vissem o quanto Gaara amava Ino, o quanto ele se preocupava com ela, talvez acabassem gostando dele. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

A cerimônia foi perfeita e eu acabei chorando, o que não era comum para mim. Até bem pouco tempo, casamentos não me emocionavam, me deixavam apavorada. Percebi depois que não fui a única a chorar. Gaara tentou bravamente esconder as lágrimas, mas, depois de um tempo, ficou muito evidente em seus olhos inchados. Tive a impressão de que ele amava Ino muito mais do que deixava transparecer.

Tirei centenas de fotos com meu novo e simples celular na deliciosa recepção. Mas quando os noivos assumiram o centro da pista de dança para a valsa, tive que sair dali. Não dava para não pensar em Sasuke vendo os dois rodopiando apaixonadamente pelo salão.

Ino praticamente me acertou com o buquê — de rosas azuis — deixando várias garotas com cara de desapontadas.

—Te trará sorte. — ela disse sorrindo.

— Tomara. Eu tô mesmo precisando de um pouco pra variar. — sorri um pouco. Mas não precisava ter escolhido as flores azuis por minha causa.

— Mas eu quis flores azuis! Não tem nada a ver com o que a Mãe Kin te disse. Eu quis!

— Sei. — retruquei desconfiada.

Ino tentava me animar de toda forma nos últimos dois meses. Eu tentava demonstrar um pouco de entusiasmo quando estava perto dela, mas parecia que eu não tinha mais esta capacidade.

— Sakura será que não seria melhor se... — ela começou insegura. — Sei lá... você tentasse... esquecer?

— Não! Eu não quero esquecer, Ino. Não consigo esquecer o que vivi com Sasuke seria como... Como tentar alimentar um tubarão só com legumes. Não dá! Eu não... Eu só...

— Desculpe, eu não queria te deixar nervosa. Só queria que pudesse ser feliz de algum jeito.

— Valeu, Ino. Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem.

Ela não disse nada, apenas me encarou. Não acreditou na minha mentira deslavada. Era inútil tentar esconder qualquer coisa dela

— Eu vou ficar bem. Você vai ver! — emendei, tentando parecer mais segura. Peguei minha bolsinha sobre a mesa e meu buquê.

— Tem certeza que não quer ficar um pouco mais? Ainda vai demorar um pouco para sairmos para a nossa _lua de mel._ — Ino revirou os olhos.

— Tenho. Já está tarde e amanhã eu vou até a divisa do estado. Encontrei uma garota na internet que diz ter vivido algo parecido. Quem sabe eu descubro alguma coisa dessa vez. Além do mais, eu já vi o melhor da festa! — apontei para o Gaara no centro da pista dançando animadamente uma música muito _rebolativa._

— Ele sempre se empolga quando bebe um pouquinho a mais... — ela sorriu encantada, admirando seu marido com olhos brilhantes.

—Você está feliz, não está? — perguntei, constatando o óbvio,

— Muito. Imensamente feliz. Acho que eu só poderia estar mais feliz se você não estivesse tão triste.

— Esquece isso! Hoje é o seu dia! A sua noite, melhor dizendo! — pisquei pra ela, forçando um sorriso.

Ela suspirou.

— Sakura, estou tão cansada que a única coisa que eu vou querer é cama! Pra dormir e mais nada. — ela fez uma careta, remexendo um dos pés. — Sou capaz de acertar a cabeça do Gaara com o abajur se ele começar com gracinhas.

— Que belo começo de casamento! — zombei. Depois a abracei. — Boa viagem. Me liga quando voltarem.

— Adeus, minha amiga! — e me apertou forte.

— Ai, Ino, credo! Você só vai ficar fora por uma semana, não precisa fazer drama. — eu brinquei, mas também a abracei mais apertado. — Te amo, Ino. Fala que eu disse "boa viagem" pro seu mandão!

— Sakura! — ela me soltou fazendo uma careta, e depois sorriu, enquanto eu me dirigia para a saída.

Voltei a pé para casa, não tinha táxi ali perto e não era tão longe assim. E eu gostei de caminhar com a brisa suave da noite brincando em meu rosto. A imensa lua branca deixava tudo prateado, como num quadro em branco e preto.

Parei na pracinha, perto da minha pedra que eu ultimamente tinha como meu lar —, incapaz de resistir. Fiquei no banco por uns dez minutos, contemplando a lua e pensando o que Sasuke estaria fazendo naquele momento.

E então, vindo do nada, a mulher que procurei incessantemente nos últimos dois meses se materializou bem diante dos meus olhos.

— Acredito que esteja procurando por mim. — ela disse e sorriu gentilmente.

 _Continua_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	35. Chapter 35

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro Perdida – um amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo -. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **35**

 **L** evantei-me num salto, eu queria torcer seu pescoço, pisar na sua cabeça até os olhos saltarem. Mas, ao invés disso, apenas encarei a mulher que bagunçou minha vida com toda a raiva que eu sentia.

— Por quê? — perguntei trincando os dentes.

Ela não respondeu, apenas me contemplava com olhos gentis. Minha raiva aumentou.

— Por quê? — repeti, sentindo o sangue ferver nas minhas veias. — Por que fez isso?

— Você tinha que passar por isso. Tinha que conhecer Sasuke. — ela disse com sua voz suave e musical.

— E pra que?

— Ele estava no seu destino. — ela deu de ombros. — Não tive outra alternativa. Precisei reuni-los como pude!

Eu não entendia o que ela me dizia. Nada fazia sentido.

— Vou explicar melhor, querida. Imagine que todas as pessoas tem sua outra metade e, que algumas vezes, passam por ela sem nem mesmo notar. Outras pessoas são mais atentas e as notam e tem a chance de escolher, de ser feliz por toda a vida.

Eu ainda a encarava sem entender.

— Acontece que ocorreu um pequeno erro e você não teve esta chance. Sua metade não vivia no mesmo presente que você. Precisei reuni-los para equilibrar as coisas.

— Reunir? Você acabou com a vida do Sasuke e com a da Hinata! E a minha também! — eu gritei.

Ela não pareceu abalada.

— Bem, sim. Mas você aprendeu o que precisava.

— Aprendi! Aprendi a nunca confiar em estranhas que querem ferrar com sua vida usando um sorriso gentil no rosto!

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu bufei.

— É claro que aprendi. Mas não precisava ter estragado a vida de outras pessoas para fazer isso, não de pessoas tão boas como eles. Se queria me ensinar a ser menos fútil, podia ter dado outro jeito.

— Não é bem a isso que estou me referindo. Nunca foi sobre sua futilidade.

— Ah! Não? E porque você fez aquela cara quando me vendeu o celular?

— Porque, sendo você como era naquela época, eu sabia que sofreria mais em sua experiência do que outra pessoa. Muitas pessoas estão habituadas a uma vida mais simples. Seria mais fácil se você fosse assim, só isso! — deu de ombros. — Me referia ao seu autoconhecimento.

— Então... então... — agora é que eu não entendia nada mesmo!

— Na verdade, Sakura, como eu disse, foi tudo um erro de planejamento.

— Um erro?

— Sim, querida.

Ela estava me irritando profundamente com os seus "queridas".

— Então, Sasuke está sofrendo por um erro seu? Como você pode fazer isso com ele? Por que não me deixou quieta com minha vida vazia? Me deixasse passar pela vida sem vivê-la. Nunca deveria ter me mandado para lá! Nunca! Eu não posso continuar...

Não depois de saber que Sasuke... — meu peito doía ao pensar que tinha sido infeliz em sua vida. E tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele fosse feliz.

— É por isso que estou aqui, querida. — ela disse sorrindo maternalmente. — Vamos consertar algumas coisas?

Olhei para ela, desconfiada, e querendo muito que não estivesse brincando comigo. Eu já estava no limite!

— Não estou brincando. Vamos resolver isso de uma vez. Tenho outros... Clientes por assim dizer, que preciso visitar.

— Por falar nisso, quem era a tal pessoa que estava lá também? —perguntei, querendo resolver finalmente este mistério.

— Eu não disse que era uma pessoa. — e sorriu.

— O que?

— Storm era seu protetor, se tivesse prestado mais atenção teria percebido. — ela disse meio ríspida.

 _O cavalo? Meu protetor?_

— Eu procurava por um homem e era um cavalo o tempo todo?

— Eu jamais te deixaria sozinha, Sakura. Mas não podia envolver mais pessoas neste caso. Storm foi perfeito para esse trabalho. Ele te ajudou diversas vezes, não foi? — apontou.

Comecei a juntar as coisas: Storm no quadro me deixou fascinada, depois que o conheci fiquei ainda mais ligada a ele. E foi por culpa de Storm que Sasuke e eu acabamos nos enroscando e caindo na estrada, o que levou ao nosso primeiro beijo. Ele me encontrou quando tentei fugir e me levou para casa quando chegou a hora de voltar.

— Claro! — eu disse, sacudindo a cabeça tristemente. — Como fui estúpida!

— Estúpida não. Apenas desatenta. — ela me corrigiu.

— Como você faz isso? Como sabe o que eu estou pensando?

— Querida, eu conheço todos os meus... clientes, profundamente. Digamos que eu esteja em sintonia com sua cabeça. — ela sorria pra mim como se fosse minha amiga. — E eu sou!

Então, vamos acertar tudo? Agora que se conhece verdadeiramente, me diga o que realmente deseja, Sakura.

— Quero voltar! — eu disse firme.

— Não posso permitir que viva essa experiência outra vez. — seu rosto ficou sério. — É contra as regras.

Assenti, sentindo parte de mim morrer naquele instante.

— Então faça Sasuke feliz. Faça com que esqueça que me conheceu ou que se apaixone por outra garota ou qualquer outra coisa que o deixe feliz. — implorei, cansada.

— Tem certeza de que quer mesmo isso? — suas sobrancelhas arquearam. — Ele não se lembrará de nada do que viveram juntos. Não se recordará nem mesmo que a conheceu.

— Eu não me importo! — eu disse abrindo os braços, meus olhos inundados. Eu me lembraria e isso me bastava. —Desde que ele esteja feliz, não me importo com mais nada.

Ela me observou por um longo minuto.

— Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Sakura! — seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto delicado. — Muito bem, então! Me devolva o aparelho, por favor? — pediu esticando a mão.

Abri minha bolsa e peguei o celular que eu passara a gostar. Ele tinha me levado até Sasuke e agora estava indo embora para arrumar o estrago que eu causei. Coloquei o aparelho na mão dela rapidamente. Quanto antes ela fizesse sua mágica mais rápido Sasuke deixaria de sofrer.

—Tem certeza? — perguntou mais uma vez.

— Você não disse que conhece cada segredo de minha alma? — retruquei. — Faça logo e o deixe viver em paz!

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso eufórico.

— Você manda! — disse apertando o botão verde. Obviamente, com ela, o aparelho funcionou.

A luz branca me cegou. Dessa vez, porém, não me assustei. Esperei que a cegueira passasse para que eu pudesse voltar para meu apartamento e me enfiar no meu nada outra vez.

Mas quando tentei fazer meus olhos focalizarem a rua, não fui capaz. Não por que ainda estivesse cega ou por não haver luz alguma, mas por que não existia rua alguma. Tudo havia sumido.

Olhei em volta com o coração retumbando no peito, a luz prateada da lua me permitiu ver onde eu estava, ver a pedra perto de meu pé, o cedro ainda pequeno, o gramado que cobria todo o chão e a ela que ainda estava ali na minha frente.

— Mas você disse que... — comecei sem entender.

— Que não poderia repetir a experiência. E não pode. — ela sorriu. — Mas você pode escolher, Sakura. Agora que você sabe quem realmente é, o que realmente quer, poderá escolher. Ficar aqui ou voltar para o seu tempo, mas seja qual for sua decisão não haverá retorno. — ela ameaçou. — Não é uma ameaça! Estou apenas te avisando, para que não hajam mais erros.

Eu não precisava pensar.

— Fico aqui. — eu disse, enfática. Meu coração martelava nas costelas, um sorriso se apoderou de meus lábios. — Fico aqui com Sasuke.

Ela assentiu sorrindo.

— Imaginei que me diria isso.

— Posso ir? — eu tinha pressa, passei mais tempo sem ele do que podia suportar.

— Pode sim, querida. Seja feliz!

Dei alguns passos, mas depois voltei. Atirei meus braços em volta dela e a apertei forte.

— Obrigada, seja lá quem você for! Obrigada por trazê-lo para mim! Ela não pareceu surpresa com minha reação.

— Sei que os mecanismos de magia se modernizaram um pouco ao longo dos anos, mas não pode ser tanto assim que você não me reconheça! — disse zombeteira.

Eu a soltei e olhei em seus olhos.

— Você é uma... fada? — experimentei dizer. Só podia ser! Como não pensei nisso antes?

Talvez por que fosse ridículo demais, mas...

— Quase isso. Você pode adivinhar. Vamos, Sakura, pense! Eu lhe mandei um príncipe charmoso, um vestido de baile, uma carruagem... — ela sorria divertida.

A compreensão me atingiu como um raio.

— Você é minha f... — mas a luz branca voltou e ela desapareceu. Seu riso ecoou na noite prateada.

Fada Madrinha? Eu tinha uma fada madrinha? Ao que parecia, do tipo mais estranho que eu já tinha ouvido falar. Que te dava aquilo que você ainda nem sabia que queria. Mas eu estava onde queria estar, então, agradeci por ela existir e, assim que a cegueira passou, me pus a correr em direção ao caminho que me levaria até Sasuke.

. . .

 **S** enti saudades dos vestidos bufantes quando tentei acelerar a corrida e o tecido não permitiu.

 _Droga de vestido apertado!_

Tirei os sapatos de salto agulha e levantei a saia — o pouco que pude — tentando ganhar mais velocidade. Eu meio corria, meio andava. Parecia um pato descontrolado correndo atrás de uma minhoca voadora, mas a cada segundo, eu me aproximava mais de Sasuke.

Meu coração saltou dentro do peito assim que avistei a casa grande, ainda cor de creme, ainda sem nem uma ação de desgaste. Tudo estava como deveria estar. Meus pulmões ardiam pelo esforço, mas eu não parei até praticamente arrombar a porta da sala e entrar feito um furacão, assustando Hinata, Tenten e Jiraiya, que tinha uma bandeja nas mãos e com o susto acabou derrubando tudo no chão.

— Hinata! — exclamei sem ar.

— Sakura? — ela perguntou, completamente desnorteada, enquanto me lancei contra ela. — Sakura!

— Hinata! Hinata! — eu a apertei, soltando meus sapatos, minha bolsinha e o buquê, que caíram na bagunça de xícaras e açúcar. — Senti tanto sua falta! Muita mesmo!

Eu a deixei e abracei Tenten. Estava eufórica demais.

— E também senti saudades suas, Tenten. Não é estranho? Ela me abraçou meio sem jeito.

— Acho que sim... — mas estava sorrindo.

— Jiraiya! Como é bom ver essa sua cara outra vez! — eu disse, enquanto o esmagava com os braços. Ele ficou meio sem jeito, mas acabou retribuindo meu abraço.

— Desculpe pelo susto...

— Que bom que está de volta, senhorita. — disse um pouco acanhado.

— Onde ele está? — perguntei ainda ofegante.

— No quarto. Ele não sai de lá. — Hinata disse com os olhos arregalados, ainda surpresa com meu súbito aparecimento.

Comecei a correr em direção ao quarto dele quando Hinata gritou:

— Não no quarto dele! Em seu antigo quarto.

— Sasuke! — resmunguei, mudando de direção. Não me perdi dessa vez. Não me perderia nunca mais!

Alcancei a porta e tentei abri-la, mas estava trancada com chave.

— Vá embora! — gritou lá dentro.

Meu corpo todo estremeceu ao ouvir sua voz, mesmo estando mais rude que de costume.

Bati na porta com mais força.

— Já pedi para me deixar em paz. —ele vociferou.

Não desisti. Continuei batendo insistentemente até que ouvi sons de passos pesados e sua voz lamuriosa esbravejando outra vez.

— Eu já disse para ir embora! — berrou ao abriu a porta. Seus olhos furiosos se arregalaram, depois ficaram confusos. O rosto abatido me examinou por alguns segundos.

Meu coração batia ensandecido dentro do peito. Ele estava ali, bem na minha frente!

— Tem certeza? Eu vim de tão longe! Mas se quiser que eu vá emb... — não pude terminar, seus braços urgentes me puxaram para si e seus lábios esmagaram os meus com desespero.

Sasuke me apertou muito, num abraço quase insuportável, mas não pude ficar mais agradecida. Queria que ele nunca mais me soltasse! Minhas mãos tocaram o máximo dele que conseguiram: seu cabelo, seu pescoço, seu rosto, seus ombros.

— Sakura! — ele gemeu vez ou outra sem desgrudar os lábios dos meus.

Senti minha vida se encaixar novamente, exatamente como eu me encaixei em seus braços.

Tudo fazia sentindo outra vez.

Sasuke me beijou, ainda na porta do quarto, até que tudo ao meu redor se tornou um borrão giratório e eu fiquei sem fôlego. Sua boca deixou a minha, mas suas mãos não deixaram meu corpo, ainda me apertavam com urgência.

—Você está aqui! — ele sussurrou colando sua testa na minha.

— Estou! — fechei meus olhos inspirando, deixando seu cheiro invadir meus sentidos. Eu estava finalmente em casa. — Desculpe ter demorado tanto. Mas acreditaria se eu te dissesse que levei dois séculos para conseguir voltar?

Ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou.

— Como? — o sorriso não deixava seus lábios.

— É uma longa história. — sorri, incapaz de não corresponder a seu sorriso.

Ele alcançou a porta e a fechou, me puxando para dentro de meu quarto. Vi com satisfação que tudo ainda estava como deveria estar. Apenas meu retrato com o vestido rosa estava ali já terminado e uma garrafa quase vazia com um líquido âmbar fora colocada ao lado do vinho.

Suspirei de alívio. Eu iria mudar o futuro. Ele não se acabaria em tristeza, eu não deixaria isso acontecer. Iria amá-lo tanto que o sufocaria de felicidade, seríamos felizes para sempre.

Ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

— Não estou com pressa. — disse ele.

— Ela me procurou esta noite. Consertou as coisas. — falei apressada. Eu estava com pressa! Queria começar de onde paramos de uma vez por todas.

Entretanto, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Quanto tempo desta vez? — a voz embargada. Toquei seu rosto.

— Não tem tempo. É definitivo desta vez.

Ele abriu os olhos e eu sorri, seu rosto aos poucos se transformou. Um sorriso imenso apareceu ali enquanto ele entendia a nova situação.

— Ficará aqui? — perguntou, parecendo não acreditar no que tinha ouvido. — Ficará comigo para sempre?

— Essa é a ideia! Ela me deixou escolher onde eu queria viver. E escolhi viver aqui. Não poderei voltar nunca mais. — nenhuma gota de arrependimento em minha voz.

Sua testa vincou.

— Você abandonou toda sua vida por mim? — indagou, apavorado.

— Não! Eu abandonei todo o resto para ficar com a minha vida! — eu o corrigi.

— Você não entende? Não dá pra suportar viver longe de você.

Ele assentiu, provavelmente sentia o mesmo.

—Tem certeza do que fez? Que escolheu corretamente?

— Sasuke, eu não tenho vida se você não estiver por perto. Simplesmente não rola! — sacudi a cabeça. — Sabia que isso deveria acontecer? Você e eu quero dizer?

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

— Deveria?

— Sim, ela me disse que estávamos predestinados. E que, por engano, fui colocada na época errada. — eu ri. Era a minha cara estragar tudo me perdendo para variar. — Então ela me mostrou como deveria ter sido, quando estive aqui da primeira vez. E hoje me deu a escolha de viver onde eu quisesse. Então, Sasuke, vou precisar de sua ajuda outra vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto ficou tenso.

— Ajuda? — ele repetiu com a voz instável.

— É. Olha só, eu tô sem emprego, sem casa pra morar e os únicos amigos que eu tenho aqui são Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade e você. Talvez Tenten também. Estava pensando se poderia me emprestar este quarto e me dar um pouco de comida até que eu arrume um jeito de ganhar dinheiro.

Seu rosto se iluminou, o brilho prateado que senti tanta falta nos últimos dois meses apareceu em seus olhos.

— Creio que posso lhe emprestar este quarto. Talvez possamos fazer um acordo quanto ao pagamento. — ele deslizou os dedos por meu braço e eu estremeci com o toque quente e suave.

— Que tipo de acordo? — perguntei, minha respiração acelerando.

— Humm... Talvez possa me pagar com beijos. — o sorriso malicioso que eu amava deu as caras.

— De acordo! — eu disse, rapidamente me apressando em pagar adiantado.

Obviamente, Sasuke aceitou sem relutância alguma meu adiantamento. No entanto, depois de alguns minutos ele interrompeu o beijo.

— Então ficará para sempre? De verdade, senhorita? — a felicidade estampada em seu rosto inflou meu coração até quase explodir. Era por isso que eu estava ali!

— Pra sempre! Acho que desta vez terei que me habituar aos vestidos longos de uma vez por todas. — franzi a testa.

Seus olhos voaram instantaneamente para o meu vestido. Ele examinou cada linha de meu corpo, então seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Onde estava antes de voltar para casa? — adorei a forma como ele usou a palavra casa, tão natural, tão seguro de que ali era minha casa. Exatamente como eu também sentia.

— No casamento da Ino e do Gaara. Foi hoje à noite. — Ele ainda examinava o vestido.

— Este vestido é apropriado para ser exibido em público? — os olhos acompanhando minha silhueta.

— Sim, Sasuke, — eu ri de sua reação reprovadora. — Eu sabia que você pensaria que este vestido é...

— Indecente! — ele completou sorrindo, enquanto tocava meu rosto. — Perturbador! — seus dedos acompanharam minha clavícula. — Escandalosamente justo! — sua mão deslizou suave e quente até minha cintura enquanto a outra rodeava meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer.

Tentei não perder o controle.

— Eu ia dizer inadequado. Mas vou guardá-lo, não se preocupe. Só preciso saber onde estão minhas coisas. — respondi, o sangue voando nas veias enquanto ele aproximava seus lábios para tocar meu pescoço.

— Posso ajudá-la a se livrar desta peça horrível, se desejar. — a voz rouca contra minha pele mandou meu controle às favas.

— Seria um alívio! — murmurei, fechando os olhos e prendendo minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios.

— Será um prazer lhe ser útil, senhorita, — e, com muita delicadeza, me levou para cama, onde minha vida finalmente começou.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando? — perguntei depois de um tempo. Sasuke sorriu largamente, virou-se na cama.

— Não faço ideia! — e apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos para me observar.

— Acho que talvez você possa me ajudar a desenvolver um projeto para um banheiro.

Você desenha tão bem! Eu te explico como é e você pode fazer um esboço. Não pode ser tão difícil fazer algo parecido, já que conheço na prática como ele funciona. Talvez possamos encontrar um engenheiro para nos ajudar. — a casinha era a única coisa que me atormentava.

— Podemos ver isso. — disse ele, pegando meu colar e o analisando com curiosidade. —S? — perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas, um meio sorriso no rosto.

— Ino me deu de presente. Tipo um colar de irmandade. Acho que ela pressentiu o que iria acontecer.

— E contou a ela sobre mim? — Sasuke parecia não acreditar que eu tivesse contado sobre minha viagem maluca a mais alguém e ainda estivesse livre.

— É claro que contei! Ino é como minha irmã. Nunca escondi nada dela. E ela acreditou de primeira! — meus olhos se estreitaram, ele sorriu se desculpando. — O casamento foi tão bonito, Sasuke! Queria que tivesse visto, Ino estava tão linda, tão feliz!

Ele me olhou por um segundo, seus dedos brincando em minha barriga. Começava a ficar difícil conversar quando ele me tocava assim.

— Ela parece ser uma boa amiga!

— A melhor de todo o universo. — então me lembrei. — E você pode conhecê-la! Quer dizer, por foto. Eu tirei algumas com o celular. Não aquele celular, um normal que só faz o que tem que fazer. Tá na minha bolsa, acho que a deixei lá na sala.

Sua testa se enrugou.

—Você não sabe o que é uma foto, não é? — deduzi.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— É um retrato mais fiel, como a capa do meu livro velho, lembra? — ele assentiu. — Posso ir buscar minha bolsa, se quiser. O celular só vai funcionar mais alguns dias, depois a bateria vai acabar e não terei como recarregá-la.

Tentei me sentar, mas ele me abraçou, me impedindo.

— Pode me mostrar amanhã. Não vou permitir que saia daqui. — e me apertou mais forte.

— Nunca mais! Além disso, posso conhecer a Ino através de suas histórias, se quiser me contar.

— Claro que vou contar. Parece que terei muito tempo aqui dessa vez. — e sorri.

— Mas agora é sua vez, me conte tudo que eu perdi. O que aconteceu depois que fui embora?

Ele ficou sério. De repente a diversão desapareceu de seu rosto.

— Eu... Creio que nada aconteceu. — resmungou desconfortável.

— Como assim?

— Eu não estava muito atento ao que acontecia por aqui até esta noite. — falou envergonhado.

Ele se sentou na cama, abraçou os joelhos e encarou a porta. Observei-o por um segundo, depois prendi o lençol entre os braços e me sentei também, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro, acariciando sua nuca com meus dedos.

— Foi tão ruim assim?

Ele apenas assentiu, ainda olhando para o nada.

— Me desculpe, Sasuke. Eu tentei encontrar a fada desde o momento que voltei para o meu século, mas ela não estava em parte alguma! Até fui internada na ala psiquiátrica depois de uma pequena confusão numa loja e, se não fosse o Gaara ter me visto e av...

— Fada? — ele me interrompeu, os olhos descrentes.

— Não me olha assim outra vez! Estou falando a verdade!

Ele piscou, parecendo atordoado.

— Fada? — repetiu.

— Ela tinha que ser alguma coisa, não tinha? Fala sério, quantas pessoas você conhece que tem o poder de mandar alguém para outra época? Eu não conhecia nenhuma até pouco tempo atrás!

— Mas... Fada?

— Eu sei. Eu acho que é tipo uma fada madrinha. E não faço ideia de por que eu tenho uma. Mas agora eu entendo melhor tudo o que aconteceu, como ela agiu, o que ela fez. Ela me disse que você e eu deveríamos nos conhecer e, por um erro de logística, por assim dizer, não havia essa possibilidade. Como ela me procurou, imagino que fui eu que acabei indo parar no lugar errado. E se ela tivesse usado uma abordagem mais direta, tipo dizer logo de cara que eu devia vir para cá e conhecer o amor de minha vida, eu tenho certeza que teria dito "vá te catar!" e fugido como uma doida. Eu não pensava em amor, Sasuke, não queria me envolver. Mas então eu te conheci e me conheci melhor. Descobri que eu queria sim, queria muito estar loucamente apaixonada. — beijei seu ombro. Ele sorriu um pouco. — E voltar para o meu tempo também foi muito... Esclarecedor. Eu poderia ter seguido com minha vida se eu quisesse. A dor teria que diminuir depois de um tempo, ou eu me tornaria mais forte a ela, ou essas baboseiras que as pessoas dizem pra animar quem está sofrendo. Só que eu não queria seguir em frente. Ficar longe de você me fez ter ainda mais certeza de onde eu realmente queria estar. Você não pode imaginar o estado em que eu fiquei quando vim até esta casa e a encontrei mudada, envelhecida, vazia, O Jonas me mostrou sua carta e os quadros, mas eu...

— Minha carta? — inquiriu, tão surpreso, que eu tive que rir.

— Você escreveu uma carta pra mim. Acho que quando tinha trinta anos.

— Escrevi? E o que eu escrevi nela? — indagou surpreso.

— Pensei que fosse morrer de tristeza naquele dia. — eu disse, sacudindo a cabeça. —

Você escreveu que ainda me amava, que ainda me esperava, que estava tentando fazer uma máquina do tempo! Depois, Jonas me contou o que tinha acontecido com você. Foi o pior dia da minha vida, juro que desejei estar morta pra não ter que ouvir aquilo! — sacudi a cabeça, a lembrança ainda fazia meu peito doer.

— Nunca mais diga isso! Não posso sequer imaginar que você... Nunca mais repita isso! — ralhou, o rosto sério. Então, uma pequena ruga surgiu em seu cenho. — O que foi que aconteceu comigo?

— Não importa mais! Não vai mais acontecer. Eu nunca mais vou sair do seu lado!

Ele beijou minha testa. Tentei distraí-lo com assuntos mais leves.

— Sabia que eu conheci o seu sobrinho-neto. Sobrinho-tataraneto.

— Meu sobrinho?

— Ele é um cara muito bacana. Tem o sorriso da Hinata.

— Você conheceu... O neto... Da Hinata? — perguntou descrente.

— Tataraneto. Maluco, né? — e ri.

— Ela se casará, então? — e também sorriu.

— Sim. Eles se apaixonaram no... Quer saber? Acho melhor as coisas seguirem seu rumo. Não quero interferir em mais nada. Ela será feliz, é o que importa certo?

Ele assentiu e depois voltou a ficar sério.

— O que foi? — perguntei tocando seu rosto.

— Lembra-se da última vez que dançamos? — e me observou com olhos intensos.

— Claro que sim. — me lembrava de absolutamente tudo, até mesmo da cor rosada do pôr-do-sol. Não entendi a expressão de seu rosto. Era uma lembrança feliz.

— Lembra-se que lhe fiz uma pergunta? — seus olhos fulguraram nos meus. Ah! Isso!

— Lembro. — murmurei incapaz de desviar meus olhos. — Não podemos viver dessa forma, Sakura! Não posso viver sob o mesmo teto que você desse jeito. Não é honrado de minha parte. Arruinaria a sua reputação e a de Hinata.

— Oh! murmurei — meio insegura. Não tinha pensado nisso. — Posso... viver na pensão por um tempo até conseguir um trab...

— Não foi isso que eu disse. — ele me interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça. — Você não entendeu! Não quero que seja minha amante. — meu coração se transformou numa britadeira assim que entendi o que ele me dizia. — Quero que seja a dona desta casa, assim como já é de meu coração. Quero que seja oficialmente minha e que todos saibam que existe uma nova Senhora Uchiha.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! É mesmo necessário me chamar de Senhora Uchiha? Me faz parecer uma velha de sessenta anos! E nem pense que vou chamar o meu marido de Senhor Uchiha! Acaba com o tesão de qualquer uma! — ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Se você está pensando em me pedir em casamento, acho melhor excluir essa coisa de senhor e senhora do acordo.

— Não quer ser minha esposa, então? — vi a dor cruzar seu rosto.

— Não! Quero dizer, sim! — ele piscou confuso. Tentei ser mais clara. — Claro que eu quero ser sua esposa, Sasuke! Mas não vão me chamar por aí de Senhora Uchiha. Não vão mesmo! Já vou ter que usar aqueles vestidos gigantes e me virar até que você me ajude com o projeto do banheiro, então, vê se não complica ainda mais as coisas pra mim. Acho justo que você também sacrifique alguma coisa.

De jeito algum eu iria me transformar na Senhora Uchiha! Depois o quê, me preocupar se a fita combinava com o vestido? Nem pensar!

— Entendo. Então, supondo que eu consiga fazer com que as pessoas não lhe chamem de Senhora Uchiha, aceitaria se casar comigo, senhorita? — ele tentou bravamente não sorrir.

Parecia estar se divertindo muito.

Pensei por um segundo.

— E se você me ajudar a construir o banheiro! — esclareci meus termos.

Ele deliberou por um momento, tentando manter a fachada de negociante, mas os cantos de sua boca teimavam em subir.

— Muito justo!

— E já sabe que eu não entendo nada sobre comandar empregados, entreter convidados e essas baboseiras todas. Não sou uma jovem preparada!

— Ah! Não diga isso, senhorita, você consegue entreter qualquer pessoa que a conheça. E seus talentos são infinitamente mais interessantes que os de qualquer outra jovem que eu conheço. — Sasuke se virou até seu rosto ficar bem próximo do meu. — E então?

— Então o que? — repliquei, enquanto me deleitava com a visão de seu corpo nu. Sasuke era perfeito! O corpo mais perfeito que já tive o prazer de ver sem roupas. Tudo nele era perfeito, absolutamente tudo.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Será minha esposa?

— Sim! A esposa mais despreparada que alguém já viu. — Puta Merda! Como eu iria fazer isso? — A mais atrapalhada, desastrada e esquisita que já se teve notícias por aqui.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso de fazer minha cabeça girar.

— A mais petulante, complicada e teimosa, não se esqueça. A mais linda também! — adicionou carinhoso.

— Sabe bem onde está se metendo, não sabe?

— Sakura, não tenho escolha! Meti-me na maior confusão de minha vida quando parei para ajudá-la. — eu fechei a cara. Ele riu. — E vou agradecer todos os dias por ter feito isso.

— Vamos ver se ainda vai pensar assim daqui a alguns anos!

Ele riu e tocou meus lábios suavemente com os seus.

Reagi imediatamente, deixando os pensamentos de lado, enquanto sua boca faminta mordiscava meu queixo.

— Há mais alguma coisa que deseje? — e, delicadamente, me deitou na cama.

Seus lábios desceram até meu pescoço, fazendo minha respiração voar. Continuou descendo um pouco mais, sua barba curta pinicava deliciosamente minha pele.

— Não. Acho que é tudo. O banheiro e meu nome. — estava muito distraída com suas carícias, mas, com algum esforço, me concentrei em sua pergunta e me lembrei da mais importante de minhas condições. — Não, espere! Tem mais uma coisa sim!

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos, a testa enrugada.

— E qual seria?

— Será que não dava para me casar com você e continuar sendo sua amante? Eu gosto de ser amante! — e me abracei a seu pescoço. — Gosto demais!

Vi o sorriso malicioso transformar seu rosto, os olhos brilhando prateado. Seu corpo quente rolou sobre o meu me afundando um pouco no colchão.

— De acordo! — concordou sem hesitar.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maaaais um cap. tudo isso p compensar as próximas duas semanas onde n poderei estar atualizando._

 _Até mais gente!_


End file.
